Streets of Love
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: When a pipe bursts in Kelly's apartment and she has to evacuate for a week, the kids go to stay with their father, and Matthew offers to take her in for the week. Both soon start to realize that there is something more than friendship between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One: The Courting**_

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 1: The Invitation**_

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Kelly said as she grabbed her children, and ran out of the living room. "What the heck is going on?" The living room was now pouring water from the ceiling as if she and her children were outside in a rainstorm.

"Mommy, why is it raining indoors?" Helena asked.

"That's a good question!" Kelly said, taking her children to her kitchen so that she could call the landlord and find out what on earth was going on. She jumped when she saw water spewing out of her kitchen sink like a fountain.

"What happened, Mom?" Hermés asked.

Kelly sighed. This was the very _last_ thing she needed today. It was bad enough that the nanny was running late, but now, with this water mess, she was going to without a doubt be late for work.

"Mommy, I have to go potty," Helena said.

Kelly sighed. "Hermés, please take your sister to the bathroom. I have to call the landlord."

"But, Mom, she's a girl!" Hermés said.

"So? Help her get her pants down, then sit her on the toilet. I'll take over after that." Kelly pointed to the kitchen entrance. "Now go!"

Hermés sighed. "Yes, Mom." He then begrudgingly took his sister to the bathroom.

Kelly picked up the phone, and was just about to dial the landlord, when Hermés called for her.

"Mo-om!" he said, dragging out the word mom.

Kelly let out a frustrated cry. "What?"

"The tub and sink are shooting out water!" Hermés cried.

"What?" Kelly quickly ran to the bathroom. Sure though, the tub and sink were indeed shooting out water like a fountain, just like the kitchen sink had.

"What the heck? Why me? Why today?" she asked, looking up Heavenward. She turned her attention back to the kids. "I'll be right back. Just stay put!" She then ran back to the kitchen, and finally called the landlord.

"I know. A pipe burst on your floor. We're going to have to ask that the whole floor be evacuated for a week while we fix it," the landlord told her.

"A whole week? Are you kidding me? I'm a single mother of two! Where do you expect us to go?" Kelly snapped.

"Don't you have family nearby, or some friends you can stay with?" the landlord asked.

Kelly sighed. "It's a lot to ask someone to impose on them for a week! Don't you have any available apartments in the building that aren't flooded?"

The landlord sighed. "I'm sorry, but, as you know, this complex is very hard to get into. We're already booked. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The best I can do is give you a month's rent free."

Kelly sighed. The landlord had always been nice to her, and a month's rent free was generous indeed. "All right. I guess I'll find another place to stay for a week."

"I'm sorry again, Kelly, I really am. It's just that, sometimes, things can't be helped."

Kelly sighed again. "I understand. So, when do I have to be out by?"

"Well, anytime today will be fine. We're in the process of shutting the water off now. We get started right away tomorrow morning on the repairs. You should be able to come back next Monday morning," the landlord replied.

"All right. I'll be out by this evening," Kelly said.

"Thank you," her landlord said.

They said their goodbyes, then hung up.

Kelly sighed again. She didn't want her kids living out of a hotel, so, as much as she hated to do it, she called their father and explained to him the situation. He was more than willing to take them in for the week—Oliver too—just so long as her nanny could help out when needed. Kelly agreed to have the nanny bring Helena over in an hour, and he agreed to pick Hermés up from school when it was time.

The nanny arrived then, and Kelly explained to her the situation. "I hope you don't mind. I probably should have asked first, but I was desperate, and—"

Her nanny cut her off with a hand over her shoulder. "Kelly, relax! I understand. It's no problem at all. Daniel's gotten better at not being such a cad. He's nothing I can't handle, and he does love those kids. I noticed that he is kind to anyone who is kind to his children, which of course you know I am." She winked.

Kelly smiled, and placed a hand over her nanny's shoulder in return. "I know you are. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Mom, are you ready yet? Helena is done!" Hermés called out from the bathroom.

Kelly looked toward the bathroom. "Coming, Honey!"

Her nanny smiled. "Don't mention it! Now, go say goodbye to your kids, then get to work, Missy!"

Kelly laughed. "I'd think it was _you_ who was the boss, and not the other way around!"

"Only when necessary!" her nanny joked back.

Kelly laughed. "Good one!" She then ran to help Hermés and Helena in the bathroom.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Hey, you!" Matthew said to her once she was finally at the studio, and had gone through hair and makeup. "Why were you so late today? The kids keeping you busy?" He placed a hand over her shoulder, and grinned.

Kelly sighed. "Actually, a pipe burst on my floor, and my apartment is flooded."

Matthew winced. "Ouch! So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, the kids and Oliver are going to be staying at their father's for the week. It's terrible. It's going to take them a week to get the apartment fixed. So, after work, I have to pack up my things, and try to find a hotel to live at for the week. Thank God my nanny offered to gather the kids' things up for them. I was running late as it was today. I just didn't want them staying at a hotel for the week. I figured they'd feel better staying with their father, in their own beds. They probably wouldn't have minded a hotel, but I'd just feel better if they had a more stable environment, especially with me off at work four out of the seven days."

Matthew nodded. "I understand. Look, there's no use you paying for a hotel. I have an extra bedroom. You can just stay with me."

Kelly looked at him. The offer sounded delightful, but she didn't want to impose. "I couldn't impose on you for a week!"

"You wouldn't be imposing! Hey, we're both single now, so it's not like we'd have to worry about a boyfriend or girlfriend having a problem with it, or feeling like you're intruding. I definitely won't find you intruding. In fact, I'd welcome the company!" He grinned.

Kelly grinned too, and raised an eyebrow. "You really wouldn't mind?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not at all! Heck, I'll even help you bring your things over if you need me to."

"Oh my gosh, Matthew, that is so nice of you! Thank you!" Kelly found herself hugging him. It would feel so much better to her to stay with a close friend than it would in a lonely hotel room, missing her kids.

Matthew hugged her tightly, and gently rubbed her back. "Don't mention it. What are friends for? Besides, thank _you_ for keeping me company for a week!"

Kelly pulled away from him, and grinned. "What are friends for?" she asked with a wink, having taken his line.

He chuckled, and they hugged again.

They broke apart.

"So, are you really sure about this?" Kelly asked, just to make sure. "I mean, you can be the closest of friends with someone, but then, once you live together... I just don't want us turning into enemies."

Matthew smirked. "It's only for a week, Kel. Besides, it goes both ways. Are you sure you want to live with _me_ for a week? I know there is nothing you could do to make me think of you as an enemy, but..." He trailed off.

Kelly placed a hand over his shoulder. "Oh, please! I'd never think of you as an enemy in a million years. If you're up for living together for the week, then I certainly am!"

"Well, then, I guess we're roommates for a week!" Matthew grinned.

"Fantastic! I'm lookin forward to it. Thank you so much again. You're a Godsend," Kelly said, so relieved to not have to stay in a hotel.

"I'm looking forward to it too. It's my pleasure," he replied.

They smiled at each other, then put their arms around the other, and headed off to start taping their scenes.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly dragged her suitcase down the hall toward Matthew's apartment, regretting not having let Matthew help her with her things. Between carrying her toiletry bag (which was surprisingly heavy even though she only had shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothpaste, her tooth brush, her deodorant, and her facial wash kit) and her pillow in one hand, and pulling her suitcase with her other hand, she was feeling overwhelmed.

She got to his apartment, and knocked on his door.

He opened the door, greeting her with a pleasant smile. "Welcome to my home!"

She grinned. "Thank you!"

"Let me get that for you." He took her toiletry bag and her pillow, and set them aside.

"Thanks!" she said, happy to be relieved from the weight. She rolled her bag into the house, and Matthew shut and locked the door behind her.

"So, only two bags and a pillow?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm only going to be here a week," she reminded him.

He nodded. "I know, but women usually pack for a month when they're only going to be gone a week. At least, my wife and Leyla always did."

Kelly smirked. "Well, I happen to be a minimalist when going on trips. I don't like to pack anything more than necessary. That way, I don't have so much junk to lug around when it's time to leave."

"And you're less likely to forget something," Matthew added.

Kelly nodded. "Exactly!"

"Well, let me show you to your room. I changed the sheets so that they are all nice and clean for you. I even left you some towels out in case you wanted to shower," Matthew said, picking up her bag and pillow again, and leading her to the spare bedroom.

"Thankfully, I had already taken my shower today when the pipes burst. However, tomorrow I can use them," she said.

They arrived in the spare bedroom. Kelly noticed that it was right across from Matthew's bedroom. "I see we'll be right across the hall from each other."

"Yeah! Don't worry though—I don't snore, so you won't be kept up." He grinned. Then, he turned serious. "Do _you_ snore?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I am a lady."

He laughed. "Oh, so ladies don't snore?"

Kelly held her head high in defiance. "Not classy ones."

He laughed again. "You're full of it!"

"Well, I don't snore," she still insisted. She put her pillow on the bed, then set her suitcase off to the side, and turned to face him. "We could share a bed, and you'd still sleep like a baby, because I am a very peaceful sleeper!"

__"If we shared a bed, we wouldn't be sleeping," he teased with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're quite sure of yourself!"

"Once you get a taste of me, there's no going back!" he said confidently, patting his chest.

"Apparently not because your wife and Leyla didn't think so." As soon as Kelly said it, she regretted it. "I'm sorry! I did _not_ mean for that to come out as nasty as it did. I only meant to razz you in a friendly, playful way. I mean, I'm one to talk, right? I've been married twice, and have had my share of failed relationships besides my marriages."

Matthew walked over to her, and placed his hands overtop of her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. I know you. I know you don't say things to be nasty—at least not to me. But that's because I never crossed you." He smirked.

Kelly laughed, grateful that he wasn't holding her words against her. "You know I love you. Even if you crossed me, I don't think I could get myself to say something nasty to you."

He shook his head, and walked away from her. "I don't know! You just told me in so many words that I'm not that irresistible!"

She laughed. She loved how Matthew could always make her laugh. "All right, all right!" She walked over to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are absolutely irresistible! In fact, I'm finding it so hard not to rip your clothes off right now!" She giggled.

"All right then, let's go!" he teased back, swooping her up into his arms.

She laughed even harder. "Matthew, stop it!"

"What? You said you wanted to rip my clothes off right now. So, let's go to my bedroom, and I'll let you do that. Or, we can do that right here. I'm not picky!" He raised his eyebrows up and down seductively, and grinned.

"You're something else," she said, taking his face between her hands. She then kissed his forehead with a loud, "Muah!"

He grinned, then kissed her forehead in return, only gentler. Then, he set her back down. "It's past dinnertime. Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head. "Nope! I was too busy trying to gather all my things up and get them over to your place."

"Want to go out and get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starved," he said.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me! Now that you mention it, food sounds really good right now."

"Where should we go?" he asked as he headed out of the spare room.

She followed him out. "I don't know. Anywhere's good. Somewhere that serves Italian?"

"My favorite! Let's do it!" he agreed.

"You're gonna have to buy me dinner first," she joked.

He laughed. "Good deal!"

She grinned.

They headed into the living room on their way to the door.

Kelly smirked as she saw a pair of men's Hugo Boss underwear on the couch. She raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Matthew looked over to see what she was looking at, and blushed. He quickly walked over to the underwear, and snatched them up. "I was folding laundry on the couch. I must have missed them somehow. I'll go put them away."

"And here I thought you had a girl here after all, maybe having a little fun on the couch with her?" Kelly teased as he headed to his room. "Or a guy."

"Shut up!" he said from his bedroom with a laugh.

Kelly giggled. It was going to be an interesting week, she knew. She giggled even more when he came back out, still blushing.

"They were clean! I really was folding laundry!" he insisted.

"I believe you," Kelly said sincerely. She latched onto his arm. "It's just so fun to tease you!"

"I can see you're going to be a real joy to have here for a week," Matthew said sarcastically, but in a teasing manner all the same.

She grinned at him. "You know it!"

He looked at her and shook his head, but then grinned nonetheless. "You know, you're the one I'd ever let tease me like this."

She kissed his cheek. "That's why I love you."

He smiled, and kissed her cheek in return, then they left to go find some dinner.

"Red, huh? I always did find the colored ones nicer than the plain white ones," Kelly quipped as they headed down the walkway.

"Shut up," Matthew said, blushing a bright shade of red.

Kelly giggled. "Now your face matches your underwear!"

Matthew broke free from her and walked on ahead.

Kelly laughed even harder. She loved razzing him! It was going to be a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Harmless Flirting**_

That night, after dinner, they came home, both feeling in the mood to just relax.

"Hey, wanna get ready for bed then watch a movie on Pay-Per-View?" Matthew asked.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "You paying?"

"I payed for your dinner and dessert, and now you want me to pay for your movie too?" Matthew teased.

Kelly nodded. "I'm a lady. The man pays for the lady." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever happened to women wanting to do what men do?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow of his own.

Kelly smirked. "That only works when it's something we women actually want to do."

Matthew laughed. "I get it!"

"Na, really, I'll pay. You've already done so much for me, letting me stay here with you for the week. I should have been the one to pay for dinner and dessert!" Kelly insisted.

Matthew walked over to her and hugged her. "Kelly, please! I already told you, I'm happy for the company. Also, if you remember, I insisted on paying for dinner and dessert. I didn't give you a choice! As for the movie, five or six dollars isn't going to break my bank!" He smirked. "You're my guest. I want to take care of you."

Kelly smiled, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. It always felt so good to be with him. She didn't know why. It just did. "I really appreciate all you've done for me, Matthew, and all you're doing for me. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

He held her at arms length. "I'm the lucky one. I'm so glad we met each other. My life has been happier just knowing you."

"All right, now you're going to make me cry!" she said.

He grinned, and released her. "I can't have that now! Go earn your keep, and make us some popcorn. It's in the cupboard next to the phone."

She laughed. "That's better! Seriously though, popcorn? We just had dessert!"

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn," he insisted.

She thought about it for a moment. "True. I'll go stuff a bag in the microwave, then go get dressed."

"I was only joking. I can get it," he insisted.

She shook her head, and headed to the kitchen. "Nope! I want to feel like I'm helping out here. You go check the cushions for more Hugo Boss, and then get ready for bed!"

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" he called out to her as he headed to his bedroom.

"Nope!" she said from the kitchen.

"I'll get something embarrassing on you. You just wait!" he called out to her.

"We'll see," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You think you're so smart!" Matthew grumbled.

"I don't think it. I _know_ I am," she said, appearing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"That was fast," he noted.

"It doesn't take long to pop a bag in the microwave, and press some numbers," she said with a smirk.

"I'm changing now, so I suggest you go do the same," he said with a wink.

She pouted. "I thought I'd stick around and see what color Hugo Boss you're wearing now."

He closed the door in her face. "Go get changed!"

Kelly cackled, and headed into her bedroom to do just that.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"So, what did you pick for us to watch?" Kelly asked, entering the living room.

"I thought I'd let _you_ pick!" Matthew told her with a wink. He had both the bowl of popcorn and their cups of soda waiting for them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was already sitting on the couch.

Kelly walked over to him, then pretended that she was looking under the couch cushions for something.

"Kelly, don't even start!" Matthew said, knowing she was pretending to look for more underwear. "There is no more."

She laughed. "What? You only have one pair of underwear?" she joked. She then gasped as she was tackled down onto the couch.

"I may not have anything embarrassing on you, but I can still take you down," he told her from his place hovered above her.

She smiled, noticing how close their faces were to each other's. In fact, she could just... She quickly kissed his lips, throwing him off guard. She then used his being thrown off guard to move them so that she was now the one on top. "Never under estimate a woman! See? A woman _can_ get what she wants when she wants it. I have the upper hand—just like I wanted. You know, you shouldn't let yourself get distracted so easily." She winked.

"That wasn't playing fair," he said, wiping his lips off with his hand.

She sat up and shrugged. "Boo hoo! Cry me a river."

"You can be mean when you want to be," he grumbled.

She grinned. "You know I love you. I tease with love." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "You're one heck of a woman. I'll give you that!"

She smiled. "Why, thank you!" She took the remote from him, and looked over the movie menu. "How about this one?" She clicked on the movie, and read the description. "_When Harry Met Sally_. It's been a long time since I've seen that!"

Matthew grinned. "It's an old one, so it's only three dollars. Let's go for it!"

Kelly smirked, and gently elbowed him. "Cheapo!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, let's remember who paid for your dinner and dessert too!"

She smiled. "Fair enough."

"Blanket?" Matthew then asked, offering her a blanket.

"Sure! Thanks," she said. She draped it over both their laps, then picked up the bowl of popcorn, and put it between them. "Lot's of butter and salt?" she asked.

Matthew nodded. "The best kind!"

"Good, because I feel like not caring about carbs and fat today," she said, taking a big handful of popcorn, and popping it all into her mouth at once.

Matthew nodded. "My kind of girl!"

"Until I grow all fat. Then you'd be turned off," she said.

Matthew shook his head. "Never. You're always beautiful to me."

Kelly blushed.

Matthew grinned. "Yay! _I_ finally get to make _you_ blush for once!"

Kelly smirked. "Don't get used to it. It's not going to happen again." She tossed some more popcorn into her mouth.

Matthew smiled, then turned his attention to the movie.

Kelly followed suit.

He glanced at Kelly when she wasn't paying attention. _Don't get used to it? We'll see about that,_ he thought to himself, the smile still on his face.

He then dug into his own popcorn, and enjoyed watching the movie with Kelly.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"This movie is so romantic! I forgot how much I love it," Kelly said, snuggling closer to Matthew. Earlier, they had both decided they were done with the popcorn for the time being, and had placed the bowl back on the coffee table. Now, they were just enjoying the movie.

Matthew placed an arm around her, and gently rubbed her back. "Yeah, those two work well together," he said, referring to Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.

Kelly looked up at him and grinned. "Like us!"

He grinned too. "Yeah, like us! I guess they're the movie version of us." He winked.

Kelly laughed. "True."

They turned their attention back to the movie.

Matthew suddenly found himself hungry for more popcorn. He dug into the bowl. He hadn't realized Kelly had already dug her hand into the bowl. His hand grabbed her hand instead of the handful of popcorn that he had been going for.

"Sorry, I need my hand. You can't eat it!" she joked with a smirk, looking down at his hand, which was still on her hand.

He blushed, and quickly took his hand away, ignoring the jolt of electricity that was coursing through his hand from having touched her hand. He had no idea what _that_ had been all about!

She removed her hand, which was now filled with popcorn. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking a handful of his own.

They ate in silence, and watched the rest of the movie.

When it was over, Matthew turned the TV off, then turned to Kelly. "Did you like it?"

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "As I said before, I love it. It's a really great movie. I kind of want to buy it now."

Matthew felt the same jolt he had felt in his hand, only now it was in his cheek where she had just brushed it. _What's wrong with me? _"It was good. Though, being a man, I don't quite get into chick flicks as much as women do."

She removed her hand, and he instantly missed her caress. "Hey, not all 'chick flicks' have to be for women. I think it's nice when a man is man enough to admit that he has a sensitive side."

He grinned. "Well, in that case, I did quite like it. Just don't tell anyone." He winked.

She smiled. "Your secret's safe with me." She winked back at him.

He continued to grin.

She then stood up and stretched. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head off to bed now if you don't mind. I'm not used to staying up too late. My kids tire me out!"

Matthew stood up too. "Well, since you don't have your kids this week, you should start to get your Mojo back, and therefore be able to stay up longer!"

She smirked. "Maybe in a day or two, but tonight, I'm still running on low energy." However, I'm sure one of these nights we can stay up late together and do whatever."

He grinned, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I can think of a few things that we can do."

She laughed. "Stop it!" She playfully pushed him. "I meant a movie marathon, or something like that."

"Or, we could go out dancing," he suggested.

Kelly nodded. "Or we could go dancing," she agreed. "There's lots of things to do in the city. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I can think of lots of things to do right here," he teased, pulling her close. The thought of the things he could do with Kelly in the bedroom nearly made him moan out loud. He quickly let go of her.

_Again, what is _wrong_ with me?_ he thought to himself. He and Kelly were just friends. He knew that is what they had both agreed upon being. They never took the fans or media serious when they said that she and he should date. She and he had never been anything more than friends, and there was no reason for that to change now.

Kelly smirked at him. "Goodnight, Matthew," she said with a smirk.

Matthew grinned. "Goodnight, Kelly."

They kissed each other's cheeks, then Kelly headed down the hall to her bedroom.

Matthew turned off the lights, and made sure the door was locked, then he headed to his own bedroom. Along the way, he paused outside Kelly's door, and listened. He new it was kind of a creepy thing to do, and frankly, he didn't even know why he was doing it. He guessed he just wanted to know what she was doing. Was she already in bed? Was she putting her things away into the drawers? Was she calling Daniel on her cell phone to see if the kids had gone to bed all right? She had called the kids on her cell phone on the way back from the restaurant to say goodnight, but she could still be calling Daniel now to see if they had gone to sleep all right.

He didn't have to wonder much longer, for soon, the door opened, and there stood Kelly.

She blushed. "I was just uh... I forgot to brush my teeth."

He smirked, and looked at her empty hands. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" she asked, apparently confused.

He nodded toward her hands. "Where's your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

She laughed nervously. "Oh! That would help, wouldn't it?"

He laughed too. "Yeah, I'd say so!"

She headed back into her room, and took out her toothbrush, toothpaste, and face wash kit. "I might as well wash my face while I'm at it too," she said, quickly pushing past him.

"You know where the bathroom is," he told her. He then headed back to his room with a smirk on his face. He knew she hadn't come out to brush her teeth and wash her face. He wondered what she had been doing? She seemed awfully embarrassed.

He lay in bed, and propped his hands behind his head as he pondered. Maybe _she_ had been as curious about what _he_ was doing as _he_ had been about what _she_ was doing.

As the NY lottery guy always said, "Hey, you never know."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly quickly bushed her teeth and washed her face. She was so embarrassed! She didn't know why on earth she had planned on going to Matthew's door and listening for sounds of him. She could kick herself for not having waited to open her door until she heard his bedroom door close. She didn't know what she had planned on listening for, exactly. She guessed she just wondered what he was doing. Was he going to stay up and watch more TV? Was he going to take a late-night shower? Was he going to go to bed too since he didn't have her to talk to? Was he going to go on the computer? She didn't know why it mattered to her so much. She had just wanted to know what he was doing.

She had been proud of herself for coming up with a coverup so quickly. It hadn't really been too much of a lie. She really had forgotten to brush her teeth, and she wanted to wash her face too. It was just a shame that that wasn't the moment she had planned on doing it. She was even more embarrassed at being caught empty handed.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands, then headed back to her room, and jumped when she heard Matthew's voice.

"Goodnight, Kelly."

She turned around, blushing even more. "Goodnight, Matthew."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

She held her head high. "You didn't scare me," she lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you always jump then?"

"Shut up!" she said.

He laughed. "Ah! I finally have something on _you_ now!"

"Goodnight, Matthew!" she repeated, more firmly this time as she slipped into her room, and shut the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Kelly!" he called out.

She sighed, and put her tooth brush, toothpaste, and face washing kit away. Then, she clicked off the lights, and climbed into bed.

She thought of her day with Matthew, and couldn't help but smile. As much as they razzed each other, she still loved being around him. Something about him just made her so happy.

She turned on her side, and went to sleep thinking that maybe the pipes bursting on her floor wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew lay in bed, smiling to himself still from having caught Kelly in a lie. He loved making her so flustered.

He sighed, and rolled over onto his side to sleep. He could hardly wait to see what the rest of the week brought for him and Kelly. He didn't know what it would bring. In fact, all he knew was that he was sure glad that pipe had burst on her floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 3: As Red As Her Lipstick**_

The next day, Matthew had to work, but Kelly didn't.

"What are you doing up so early? I'm the one who has to work!" He said with a grin as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, looking groggy.

She sat down at the table. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm so used to getting up early with the kids, my body doesn't know what sleeping in means."

He grinned, and gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'll go get you some coffee. I've just brewed a fresh pot."

"Thanks!" she said.

"Unfortunately, I didn't realize my bread is expired. I'm also out of eggs. I guess I should have gone grocery shopping before you came over," Matthew said from the kitchen as he poured her coffee.

Kelly stretched. "That's all right. I can just stop at Le Pain Quotidien while I'm out running my errands today. I can get you some groceries too."

Matthew brought in her coffee, and set it down in front of her with a sugar bowl and a small container of half and half.

"Thanks," she said.

"You don't have to get my groceries. I can get some on the way home from work," he assured her.

She shook her head. "Really, I don't mind. In fact, I was thinking of making you dinner tonight to thank you for letting me stay here."

He smiled at her, and sat down beside her with his own coffee that he had already been drinking. "Kel, you don't have to do that. I told you before, you're doing me a favor too by staying here with me. It's less lonely."

"I know, but I still want to do this for you," she insisted before taking a sip of her coffee. "Mm, this is good."

Matthew shrugged. "It should be. I had it specially shipped in from Columbia."

Kelly looked at him, and eyebrow raised in surprise. "Really?"

He grinned. "Does Juan Valdez count?"

She gently swatted him on the arm. "You're such a liar!"

Matthew laughed. "What? Juan Valdez coffee is known for being from Columbia."

"Well, then you're a truth stretcher, which is just as bad," Kelly stated. She smirked, and took another sip of her coffee. "Even so, it's good."

"Well, I better be going." Matthew downed the last bit of his coffee, then stood up. "At least let me pay for the groceries."

Kelly shook her head. "Nope! It wouldn't mean as much if I let you pay."

"Yes, it would. Don't be silly," Matthew told her, already reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Kelly quickly reached out and placed a hand over his to stop him from proceeding. "No! This one's on me. Don't try to fight it." She winked.

He smiled, and removed his hand from his pocket once she had removed her hand. "Well, thank you."

She stood up, and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome! You have a fun day at work. I'm gonna finish this coffee, get dressed, then go out, have breakfast, run some errands, and get those groceries. Dinner will be waiting for you when you return."

He kissed her cheek in return. "You're going to make someone a great wife one of these days."

She smiled. "I don't know if I ever want to get married again, but thank you for the sentiment." She kissed his cheek again, then pat his chest. "Now go so you're not late!"

He kissed her cheek again as well. "All right, all right! See you tonight!"

"Bye," Kelly said with a smile.

Matthew then left, and Kelly sat back down with her coffee.

She sighed and smiled as she sipped her coffee, and thought of Matthew.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly went out and had her breakfast. It was delicious, and she left feeling satisfied, and ready for the day. Then, she ran her errands, and did a little shopping. After that, she got the groceries, and headed back to Matthew's. Once she was there, she put away the groceries, then put her bags in her room, Next, she grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a clean bra, and the new jeans, tank top, and sweater she had just bought. She also grabbed her towels that Matthew had laid out for her, and then headed into the bathroom.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands, then set her things on top of the closed toilet seat, and ran the water.

She stripped down to nothing, and then remembered that she had forgotten to bring in the bubble bath that she had bought while shopping. She headed out of the bathroom, and into her room. She then remembered that she had left the bag in the kitchen because she had gotten the bubble bath at the grocery store.

With a sigh, she headed to the kitchen to get her bubble bath.

Meanwhile, Matthew had arrived home early. He didn't end up having that many scenes to tape, so he didn't have to be there the usual number of hours.

He dropped his keys, then picked them up. He opened his door.

When he got the door open, he gasped.

Kelly cried out in surprise.

He knew he should look away, but for the life of him, he could _not_ get his eyes to move away from her naked body.

"What are you doing home so early?" she squeaked.

"I didn't have that many scenes today. They let me off early. What are you doing naked in my living room?" He knew it was a dumb thing to ask, but he was curious, and he really was wondering.

"I forgot my bubble bath in the kitchen. I didn't think you'd be home so early," she said, now blushing as red as the lipstick she was wearing. She then seemed to snap out of it. "Please, look away!"

Matthew blushed as well. "S—S—S—Sorry," he stammered, finally finding it in himself to look away.

Kelly ran into the bathroom, and shut the door.

Matthew heard the lock turn.

He sighed. "Way to go, Settle," he scolded himself.

Kelly uncapped the bubble bath, and poured a good portion of it into the tub. Then, she recapped the bubble bath, set it on the tub ledge, and climbed in. She sank into the water all the way down to her shoulders. She was shaking despite the warmth of the water. How was she ever going to face Matthew again after what had just happened?

She groaned, and sank down to her chin. She wished she didn't have to. This was going to make dinner a whole lot more awkward.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

When Kelly finally came out of the bathroom—an hour later, and only because the water had turned cold—she couldn't look Matthew in the eyes, even though she was of course, now fully dressed.

"Kel, I was thinking, if you don't feel like making dinner tonight, we can just go out," Matthew offered.

"Why wouldn't I feel like making dinner? You just came home early is all. I didn't get a chance to make it yet," she said. "I'll go make it now." She quickly headed into the kitchen.

Actually, she kind of liked the idea of being out in public with him instead of at a table at his place, just the two of them with no one else around. It would be much more awkward eating dinner here. Still, by wanting to go out, it was admitting that something had happened to make her not want to eat there, and as far as she was concerned, he hadn't walked in on her naked. She just wished her memory would accept that.

Matthew walked into the kitchen, and sat down on the counter. She could feel his eyes on her, but still refused to meet his gaze.

"You know, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he told her.

She held her head high. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Kel. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you naked," he stated.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, heading to the fridge, and taking out the chicken and ingredients for the mango sauce she needed. She loaded the free side of the counter, then shut the refrigerator door.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's on your mind. You're clearly embarrassed about it, and there's no need to be. You have a smokin' hot body. Any woman would be envious of you."

Kelly finally found herself able to look at him. "You're just saying that to try to make me feel better."

Matthew shook his head. "No way! I'm serious! Why do you think I couldn't take my eyes off you at first?"

Kelly blushed. "I was wondering why you wouldn't just look away. I chalked it up to you just being a man."

He grinned. "Well, part of it was just me being a man, but, as a man, I can tell you I liked what I saw and then some. I'm not going to lie. I've been with my share of women before. My wife and Leyla weren't the only women I've been with. I can say this though—truthfully, your body is the best of all of them."

Kelly blushed even more, actually managing a smile this time. "Really?"

Matthew took his index finger and crossed it over his heart. "Really."

Kelly looked away. "Well, thank you."

Matthew jumped off the counter. "Something good actually came out of the incident!"

Kelly looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "And what would that be?"

Matthew grinned. "Now I really _do_ have something on you in case you ever try to use the underwear thing against me again."

Kelly gasped, and threw a dishtowel at him. "Just get out of the kitchen and let me cook in peace!"

Matthew laughed. "I'm just pre-warning you not to bring it up again is all." He shrugged, then headed out of the kitchen, yelping and laughing at the same time when Kelly smacked his behind with the newly picked up dishtowel.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Mm, this is so good!" Matthew raved as they sat at the table eating their mango chicken with brown rice and green beans.

"I hope you don't mind me making something healthy. I always like to eat healthy for the most part, and I like to make sure my loved ones eat healthy too," Kelly said.

Matthew grinned. "You consider me a loved one?"

Kelly nodded. "Of course! You know I love you."

Matthew took her hand in his from across the table, and gently squeezed it. "And _I_ love _you_."

She blushed ever so slightly, and smiled as she squeezed his hand in return.

Matthew gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I really do appreciate you making dinner for me tonight. It really is delicious. You could be a cook if you ever get tired of acting."

She smiled at him, and rubbed his hand with her thumb as well. It was as if it were out of instinct. "Thanks, but even though I can cook a few things here and there, I'm no Julia Child!"

Matthew shrugged. "Don't sell yourself short."

They stared at each other for just a very brief moment—a few seconds maybe—their hands still together.

Kelly then removed her hand, feeling a bit awkward. "I've made dessert too! I just have to get it out of the oven. In fact, it should be done any time now."

Matthew grinned. "I hope the dessert's not healthy."

Kelly laughed, and stood up. "Don't worry. I like to eat healthy, but I also like some not so healthy things once in a while. I'm making us some red velvet cupcakes with butter cream frosting!"

Matthew licked his lips. "Mm, those are mine and Aven's favorite!" he said, referring to his daughter.

"I'm glad," she said with a wink. "Are you done?" she then asked, nodding at his empty plate. Or would you like more?"

He pat his stomach. "I'm good! I'm saving room for dessert!"

She smiled, then began to clear the plates.

"I'll help," he said, standing up, and grabbing some plates as well.

They headed into the kitchen. Kelly then rinsed the dishes off, and he then loaded them into the dishwasher.

"We make a good team!" he said with a grin once they had finished.

Kelly grinned too. "Yes, we do."

The oven timer beeped.

"Where are your oven mitts?" Kelly asked.

Matthew got them out for her, and handed them to her. Then he got out a rack, and set it down on the counter.

Kelly put the oven mitts on, and then took the cupcakes out of the oven, and set them on the rack. "We need to let them cool for a bit, or they will crumble when I frost them," she said.

"So, what should we do in the mean time?" Matthew asked.

Kelly smirked. "We could go check the couch cushions for more Hugo Boss."

Matthew got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Or, you could take your clothes off again, and I can take a picture for Twitter."

"Keep that up, and you'll have to sleep with one eye open," Kelly said, grabbing the knife.

Matthew laughed. "You're going to stab me with a butter knife? Really?"

"Well, if you think it wouldn't do any damage, let's check it out. Shall we?" She stepped closer to Matthew with the knife.

Matthew stepped back, and held up his hands. "You're insane!"

Kelly laughed, and stepped closer to him. "What? You didn't seem to think a butter knife would do any harm!"

"All right, all right! Just set the knife down, Woman!" Matthew said. His grin showed he wasn't angry.

Kelly grinned too, and set the knife down. "I think I should be able to see you naked since you saw me naked. It's only fair."

"Me seeing you naked was an accident!" Matthew reminded her.

"Still, you didn't look away," Kelly remarked with a smirk.

"Only because you have a hot body, and it was already there," he insisted.

Kelly slowly walked over to him. She brought her hands to the button on his jeans. "Still, it's only fair."

Matthew swallowed hard. "Kelly, what are you—"

Kelly giggled. "Relax! I'm only teasing you! I'm just trying to make light of what happened. That way, it makes things less awkward for me."

Matthew relaxed. "No wonder you're an actress—you're great at what you do!"

"You know it!" Kelly said proudly. "Besides, I don't have a magnifying glass with me anyway. I wouldn't be able to see anything."

Matthew's mouth dropped open, and Kelly burst into giggles before continuing. "I'm sorry, I'm mistaken. I should have said a _microscope_!"

Matthew shot her a look to kill, then opened up the frosting, dipped a finger into it, and wiped it against her left cheek.

Kelly gasped. She then took a finger of her own to the frosting, and wiped it across his nose.

They stared each other down. Then, they both looked at the frosting container.

They both went for it at the same time. They dug their fingers into the frosting, and began rubbing anywhere on each other's faces that they could get ahold of.

Matthew ducked out of the way of Kelly, then lunged for her. He then had her pinned against the counter, and went to wipe some more on her cheek, but she moved her face, and his finger ended up accidentally grazing her lips. "No fair!" he said with a pout. "I meant to get your cheek."

She grinned, then licked her lips. "Delicious!" she said.

Matthew didn't know what had come over him then, but he couldn't help but realize how sexy her lips looked all moistened. He still had her pinned against the counter. His lips were so close to hers, he could just...

Kelly looked at Matthew like she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her, but then the look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She licked her lips again. "I think we better frost those cupcakes now before there's no more frosting left to frost them with."

Matthew nodded, then stepped away from her. He supposed it was for the best.

Kelly immediately went to work at frosting the cupcakes. "Why don't you go watch some television or something? I'll call you when the cupcakes are ready."

"Are you sure you don't want any help frosting them?" Matthew asked.

"I'm good. Go ahead. I'll call you when they are ready," Kelly said.

Matthew nodded, then headed into the living room to watch TV. He guessed Kelly hadn't felt the need to kiss like he had. He didn't know what had come over him.

As soon as Matthew had gone from the kitchen, Kelly sighed. "What is _wrong_ with you, Kelly?" she muttered to herself. "Stop thinking about kissing him. He is your _friend_—that's all."

She sighed again. Staying with Matthew was giving her head trips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 4: Club Fight**_

"Tonight after work, we go out," Matthew announced at breakfast the next morning. "We've become boring." They were sitting at the dining room table, drinking their coffee, and enjoying their cream cheese-covered bagels.

Kelly grinned. "I don't know. Isn't it nice to sometimes just relax on the couch and watch movies?"

"It's what we did two nights in a row. I say, tonight we go out for dinner and dessert, then go to a club or something," Matthew replied.

Kelly smirked. "I'm not much for clubs. I haven't been out to one in quite a while. After I had my children, I sort of got out of that sort of thing. I was into it in my twenties then. Now, I'm too old."

Matthew shook his head. "Ah, come on! You're never too told! It's good to do things you used to do in your twenties though. It helps to keep you young no matter what age you are. Watching movies is great, but I'm ready to get out and do something. When you first got here, you said that, in a couple of days, you'd have your energy back. And, if you'll remember, you agreed to dancing when I mentioned it."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a fancy restaurant that had dancing," Kelly explained.

"Aw, come on. Please come to the club with me?" Matthew begged.

Kelly sighed. "I don't have anything to wear to a club."

Matthew crossed his arms over his chest, not willing to take no for an answer. "Well, then you can go shopping for something after work. We shouldn't get out too late. We never do. Besides, I am letting you stay here for the week. You owe me."

Kelly gasped. "Whatever happened to me doing you a favor by staying here?"

Matthew grinned. "Hey, sometimes a guy has to use everything he can to get what he wants." He walked closer to Kelly, and placed his hands over her shoulders. "Besides, you'd be doing me an even bigger favor buy going with me. I'm just itching for some club action."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "And by 'club action,' what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to shake my thang, and get my funk on!" Matthew said, waving his hands in the air as he wriggled his butt back and forth, slowly making his way down a bit.

Kelly laughed. "For one, your lingo is about forty decades ago, and for two, if I'm going to go with you, you had better have some better dance moves than that!"

Matthew pouted. "What? You don't like my booty shaking?" He put his arms in the air again, and wriggled his but again.

Kelly laughed, and gently pushed him. "Stop! All right, all right, I'll go with you. But, if you do that move while we're at the club, I'm pretending I don't know you."

Matthew grinned. "That will only work for people who haven't ever seen _Gossip Girl _or seen pictures of us together."

"They'd still have no proof I came with you," Kelly said.

"Nice," Matthew said sarcastically, but all in good fun.

Kelly kissed his cheek. "You know I love you anyway."

"And I love you," he said, kissing her cheek in return. Unfortunately, she had made a movement to kiss his other cheek, and they ended up accidentally kissing each other on the lips. It was quick—a second even—but it made them both blush nevertheless.

"We better leave now. We don't want to be late for work," Kelly said quietly.

Matthew nodded. "Good idea."

They got their shoes and coats on, then both headed for the door, and bumped into each other.

"Sorry!" they both said at once.

They laughed.

"Ladies first," Matthew said.

Kelly just stood there.

"I said Ladies first," Matthew repeated.

Kelly nodded. "I know. That's why I'm waiting for you to go first!"

Matthew shot her a playful dirty look. "_Very funny_! You do realize you are calling yourself a man by saying that, don't you?"

Kelly smirked. "Not necessarily. I'm just going by the age before beauty rule. I know I'm the older one, but you _look_ like the older one."

"You can really be a bitch when you want to be!" Matthew said in good fun as he headed out the door first.

Kelly smirked as she followed behind him, making sure the door was shut and locked first.

She then turned to Matthew. "In the words of Dolores Claiborne, 'sometimes, being a bitch is all a woman has to hold on to.'"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__They didn't have a lot of scenes together during the day. They had one where they were just talking about the situation with William, and then Kelly had a seen with Blake, and Matthew had a scene with Dan. However, at the end, they did have a scene just the two of them.

Rufus and Lily were supposed to hold each other on the couch, and talk about their day, and what they were going to do about a problem with William and Serena. Then, they were to kiss for a moment. Rufus was then to say to Lily, "Come on, Lil. Let's go to bed."

Lily was to, in return, take his face between her hands, kiss his lips, and then get up, help him up off the couch, and lead him up the stairs by the hand.

They got to the scene. It was their last seen of the day. All went well as they had their talk about their day, and what they were going to do about William and Serena.

Then, they leaned in for their kiss. It was gentle at first, then they both got a little more into it.

Matthew couldn't even think about anything other than kissing Kelly, and how he was enjoying it to much more than he should be.

Kelly was busy thinking how she had always enjoyed kissing him, but today, she enjoyed it even more for some reason.

"All right, guys. You can stop now. Do you remember your line, Matthew?" the director asked with an amused smirk.

Kelly and Matthew broke the kiss, both blushing.

"Yes. Sorry. It's hard to know when to stop," Matthew muttered, knowing even as he said it that it had been a lame excuse. He turned back to Kelly. "Come on, Kel. Let's go to bed."

"Who is Kel?" Kelly asked, still in character. She placed a hand over her heart. "Rufus, have you been cheating on me?"

The director started laughing, and Kelly quickly followed suit.

Matthew blushed again. "I'm so used to seeing you every day, your name came out instead of Lily's," he explained.

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I know. It's okay! We all make mistakes in our lines. Today was just your day to."

Matthew smiled, and placed his hand over hers on his cheek. "All right. Let's try that again."

And so they got ready to start the line over.

The director called action, and Matthew made sure to get it right this time.

"Come on, Lil. Let's go to bed," he said.

Kelly smiled, and took his face between her hands, then kissed him passionately.

Matthew kissed her passionately in return.

Kelly subconsciously moaned into the kiss.

"All right, Kelly. It's not a porn show here. You don't need to moan or drag the kiss out!" the director teased. He was like family, and loved razzing the cast. They all razzed him too.

Kelly blushed, and broke the kiss. "Sorry. Like Matthew said, it's hard to know when to end it. As for the moan, I was just giving it creative license." She blushed, not even wanting to look at Matthew. Was he buying it?

"Just go on," the director ordered. He called action again.

Kelly then stood up, and took Matthew's hand. She smiled at him.

He smiled at her, apparently not seeming to have cared that she had kissed him too long. Either that, or he was really good at being in character, which Kelly knew he was. Either way worked for her. She then led him up the stairs.

"And cut!" the director said.

Matthew smiled at Kelly. "It looks like we both screwed up today."

Kelly nodded. "I think we could both use a drink."

Matthew laughed. "I agree. After your club wear shopping, we can go to dinner and have some wine with our dinner, then have something harder at the club."

Kelly licked her lips and nodded. "Sounds good. I'm not getting out of this club thing, am I?"

Matthew shook his head. "Sorry to say, but nope!"

Kelly pouted. "Are you going to shop with me?"

Matthew shook his head. "I have a few phone calls to make, then I want to shower. You go ahead and meet me at home."

Kelly kissed his cheek. "All right. See you at home," she agreed.

She then left to change back into her regular attire before heading out to shop. She smiled to herself. She kind of liked the thought of coming 'home' to Matthew.

Matthew watched Kelly leave, and couldn't help but smile. He kind of liked the sound of his home being Kelly's as well. With the smile still on his face, he whistled, and headed off to change into his regular attire before heading home to call Aven.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly arrived back at Matthew's about an hour and a half later. She had just decided to wear her favorite pair of skinny dark wash jeans that she already had back at Matthew's. She also bought a sequined royal purple tank top and a cute black faux leather blazer to go over top. She bought a pair of purple cashmere socks, and some black faux leather ankle booties as well. The booties had a two-inch, wide heel.

Matthew was on the phone when she got back, so she wet straight to her room and changed. She put her hair up in a low-hanging bun. She had also picked up some purple nail polish, and a silver hair clip. It was in the shape of a tiny silver daisy with a faux amethyst in the middle. She didn't want to buy anything too pricy for her hair when going to a club. You never knew when you could lose it in the crowd.

When she was finally ready, she came out to see Matthew off the phone, and ready himself. He was wearing a lighter wash boot cut jean with a bright blue dress shirt with a very subtle detailing of vertical stripes in a barely lighter shade of blue. The first two buttons were undone. Overtop, he wore his favorite grayish tan jacket. On his feet, she couldn't tell what color socks he was wearing, but he was wearing a grey pair of dress shoes.

"You look handsome, as usual," she said, kissing his right cheek.

"And you look breathtakingly beautiful, as always," he said, placing his hands over her wist and kissing her right cheek in return.

"You're so sweet!" She said, kissing his other cheek.

"Shall we go?" Matthew asked, extending his arm to her.

She nodded. "Yes, we shall!"

So, they headed out, and went to dinner.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated, and given their menus. They looked them over.

When their waitress came over to take their drink orders, she gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's Rufus and Lily!" She blushed. "I mean, Matthew and Kelly. Obviously you're not your characters. My sister watches your show religiously. She'd like totally freak out if she found out I was waiting on you guys!"

Matthew and Kelly both smiled at her.

"What's your sister's name?" Kelly asked.

"Erica," their waitress answered. "I know I shouldn't ask this. Heck, technically I could lose my job for it, but my sister would never forgive me if I didn't tell her you guys were here. Do you mind if I call her and tell her you're here? She'd love to meet you guys."

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other, and hesitated.

"Don't worry!" The waitress, who's name tag read Shelly, suddenly said. "I know what you're thinking. You're worried she'll call all her friends and tell them. You don't have to worry. She's not like that. She's actually very shy and reserved. She goes through depression a lot. She has online friends, but not many real life friends. I'd love to be able to cheer her up. I promise you, she isn't the type to spread stuff when asked not to."

Kelly smiled at Matthew. "Well, how can we let a girl down who is that big of a fan of ours?"

Matthew grinned. "We can't! We need all the fans we can get!"

Kelly laughed, and turned to Shelley. "Go ahead. We'd be happy to meet her. But only her. We do want to enjoy our dinner, and we can't do that with a mob of fans!"

"Of course! Oh my gosh, thank you both so much! I'm gonna go call her right now!" Shelley made a movement to leave.

"Um, could you take our drink orders first?" Matthew asked her with a wink.

Shelley turned back to them and blushed. "Of course! Sorry about that!"

Matthew grinned. "That's all right."

They both ordered a glass of wine, then Shelley left to call her sister, and put their drink order in.

"She's kind of cute," Matthew noted.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "The waitress?"

Matthew nodded. "I wonder if she's single." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"She seems nice enough, and is surely pretty. But, she seems a little flighty. I think you can do better." Kelly reached across the table, and pat his hand. "Besides, you're here with me, so save your pickups for another time." She winked.

"Are you jealous?" Matthew asked her with a laugh.

Kelly shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I just don't think you should be trying to pick up other women when you're with me. If you do that at the club, I'm leaving."

Matthew laughed again. "You're totally jealous! Don't worry. I was just joking around anyway. I'm not going to try to pick her up."

Kelly shot him a look. "I'm not jealous. I just like my company to have proper etiquette is all."

Matthew grinned. She was totally jealous. He kind of liked that.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Erica ended up showing up before their dinner even arrived. "Oh my gosh, it is such an honor to meet you two! Can I please get a picture with you guys? I promise not to post it until tomorrow. That way, you guys can have some peace tonight. If you don't want me to, I don't even have to post it. I'd love it post it on Twitter though so that my friends can see I actually met you guys! I have a whole team of online friends that love you guys as much as I do. Well, maybe not quite as much as I do. I'm like totally obsessed with you guys. But not in a weird, creepy, stalker sort of way. I just really adore you guys. I'm sorry. I know I'm rambling. I talk a lot when I'm nervous, and let me tell you, I'm nervous!"

Matthew and Kelly smiled at each other, and then at Erica.

"There's no need to be nervous! Of course you can get a picture with us!" Matthew assured her.

"We love getting pictures with our fans. "Go ahead and post it tomorrow if you want. Just make sure you send us a link!" Kelly said with a wink.

Erica grinned. "Oh my gosh, I do will!"

Matthew and Kelly got up then, and put Erica between them. Shelley took the camera from Erica, and snapped the picture.

"Thank you!" Erica said to them. "Now can I get one of you two together? Then I promise to leave you alone."

"Sure," Matthew and Kelly said at the same time. They put their arms around each other.

Erica snapped the pic. "Thanks! You know, you two should totally be together in real life. You have more chemistry than a chem lab!"

Matthew and Kelly both blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks again for everything. It was so nice meeting you"! Erica said.

"Hey, thank you for being our fan!" Matthew hugged her.

"I can go home and die happy now," she said with a snort.

Kelly hugged her as well.

"Or I might just die here!" Erica snorted again at her own joke.

"Not on my watch, now go home before I get fired!" Shelley said to her.

Erica hugged her sister. "Thank you! I love you for this! You're the best sister ever!"

Shelley hugged her in return. "I love you too. When I get off shift in an hour, we'll watch that movie you've been wanting to see. Have the popcorn ready!"

Erica grinned. "I will." She waved to Matthew and Kelly, and said one last goodbye to them before leaving.

"Thanks guys. As you can see, you really made my sister's night!" Shelley said.

"We're just glad we could help," Matthew said with a wink and a smile at her.

"She made our night too," Kelly added.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Shelley said with a grin. "Your orders will be right out."

"So much for Erica being shy," Kelly said as they sat back down.

Matthew laughed. "She's a sweet girl though."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah." She then grinned. "So apparently, we have more chemistry than a chem lab!"

"And I never even took chemistry!" Matthew teased.

"Neither did I. I never thought I had the brains for it," Kelly stated.

"Same here," Matthew agreed.

"I guess we're smarter than we think! We have chemistry without having taken the class!" Kelly joked.

Matthew laughed, and raised his glass. "To us being smart!"

"I'll drink to that! To us being smart!" Kelly said, raising her own glass. They clinked their glasses. "And to Hugo Boss," she said right before taking a sip.

Matthew choked on his wine.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__After dinner and dessert, they headed to a movie since the nightclub wouldn't be opened yet.

They decided to see _Gone_.

Matthew enjoyed the way Kelly had clung to him during the creepy parts.

Kelly had enjoyed holding onto him. The truth was, most of it, she didn't even find scary. It just felt good to cling onto Matthew's, and rest her head on his shoulder, so she did.

When they movie was over, she thanked him for the movie. "Thanks so much for the movie. It was great! Did you like it?"

Matthew nodded. "It was pretty good! That Amanda Seyfried is a pretty good actress.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"I'm actually glad you let me at least pay for the movie. You insisted on buying dinner and dessert, I still don't feel right about it," Matthew then told her.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Who says the man always has to be the one to pay? I have just as much money as you do."

Matthew took her hands in his own. "Still, you're a lady, and I like to take care of beautiful ladies such as yourself."

Kelly smiled. "You're full of cheese sometimes, but I love you for it." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saying that."

Matthew grinned, and kissed her hands. "I meant every word."

Kelly yawned and stretched then. "Well, it's been a great night. Let's head back. Shall we?"

Matthew gave her a look. "Nice try. Let's hail a cab, and head to the club."

Kelly let out a growl of frustration. "Can't blame a Gal or trying!"

They hailed a cab, then Matthew gave the driver the club name.

"I hope I don't regret agreeing to this," Kelly said with a sigh as they took off.

Matthew took her hand, and gently squeezed it, smiling at her. "You won't. You'll see."

As Kelly saw his sweet smile, and looked into his eyes, she had suddenly no doubt she wouldn't.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

When they got to the club, Kelly relaxed a little. She had been a little worried about being at a club at her age, but there were plenty of people who looked to be her age that were there.

"Let's find a table." Matthew took her hand, and started leading her through the crowd.

She made sure not to step on people's toes, and not to be stepped on by others.

Finally, they got to the stairs. Kelly walked up the stairs with her hand still in Matthew's. She knew he was only holding her hand so that they didn't get separated, but it still felt nice to hold his hand. She loved feeling cared about.

They got to the top of the stairs, and Matthew spotted a table right away. It was right by the railing. He let go of her hand, and rushed over to the table, so as not to lose it.

Kelly sighed. So much for that! He had let go of her hand as quickly as he had taken it.

She walked over to the table, and sat down with him.

"We're in luck! We got the best table up here!" Matthew said to her with a grin.

Kelly grinned halfheartedly. "Yeah."

"Let me go get us some drinks," he then said to her.

"Good idea! I'm going to need one, if I'm going to go down into _that_ hot mess," Kelly said, looking down over the railing at all the hot, sweaty bodies dancing below them.

Matthew smirked. "I'll go get those drinks. I know what you like." He winked at her, then disappeared to the bar.

Kelly felt a little tingle in her stomach. The way he had said, "I know what you like," and the way he had looked at her, made her feel a little giddy. She supposed she was just nervous from being at a club for the first time in a while.

She waited about five minutes, then a good looking guy, who looked to be in his early twenties, sat down in Matthew's empty seat.

"Well, hey there," the guy said with a wink.

Kelly smiled politely, figuring he was a fan of hers. "Hello! How are you?"

He grinned. "Well, that was easy! I didn't even have to use a pickup line! What's your name? My name is Stanley Mc Steel." The guy extended his hand out to her.

It dawned on her then. He was trying to pick her up. Seeing as he had asked for her name, she took it he had no idea who she was. It was either that, or he was playing it cool.

She smirked, and decided to play along. She could use a little fun to take her mind off her nerves. She placed her hand over his right forearm, the arm closest to her. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'd kind of like to hear a pickup line." She nodded at him. "Go ahead. Give your best one." She winked.

He grinned. "All right! Well, you must be from Tennessee. Because, around here, you're the only ten I see!"

She giggled. She was surprised she had never heard that one before. It sounded like something her son would make up. "I've actually never heard that one before, and believe me, I've heard a _lot_ of pickup lines in my life. You should be proud!"

He grinned. "So, did it work well enough for you to allow me to buy you a drink?"

Before Kelly could respond, Matthew came back with their drinks. "Here you go! Your favorite!" Matthew said, sliding Kelly's drink over to her. His eye then caught ahold of Stanley. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same thing!" Stanley said.

"I'm here date!" Matthew said.

Kelly blushed. _His date?_ She supposed it did kind of have a nice ring to it. She turned her attention to Stanley. She gently rubbed his right hand. "I'm sorry, but he offered first."

Stanley smiled at her. "I'm sure he can manage to drink both himself."

Kelly smiled. It was flattering, really. She got an idea that made her laugh inside. "Hey, Stanley, why don't you tell my date here that joke? He really _is_ from Tennessee, or at least, he lived there for quite a while!"

Stanley sized Matthew up, who was standing there, sipping his drink, and giving him a cold stare. He then looked at Kelly. "I think I'm going to go for now. I'm not giving up on you though. I'll catch you later." He winked, and made a clicking sound with his tongue, then brushed past Matthew, and disappeared into the crowd.

Matthew sat down. "Don't tell me that clown gave you that stupid 'ten I see' line."

Kelly smirked. "I thought it was cute. I had never heard it before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That pickup line is one of the oldest pickup lines in the book, Kel."

Kelly shrugged. "Like I said, I had never heard it before." She sipped her drink, then smiled at him. "You were right! You _do_ know what I like! Thanks."

Matthew wasn't ready to let it go just yet. "So, what is this Stanley chump's last name? Did he even tell you what it is?"

Kelly swallowed the bit of drink that was in her mouth before answering. "Stanley Mc Steel."

Matthew coughed on his drink, then swallowed it, and laughed. "Stanley Mc Steel? Seriously? It sounds like a comic book name or something."

Kelly shrugged. "That's what he told me." She took a drink.

Matthew downed the rest of his drink. "Well, I don't like him."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't even know the guy! All he did was hit on me. I'm sure there's not a guy in this club—you included—that hasn't hit on a woman before."

Matthew shook his head. "Still, it's just the way he did it. He still continued to hit on you even after I told him I was you date."

Kelly smirked, and raised an eyebrow again. "Which, reminds me—why did you call me your date?"

"Well, for tonight, you _are_ my date, aren't you?" Matthew asked simply, not even flinching. "A date isn't always a lover. You've brought your brother to events. He was your date for the night."

Kelly nodded. "Fair enough." She downed the rest of her drink, wondering why she was disappointed that what Matthew had just said made sense.

"Do you want another?" Matthew asked, nodding at her now empty glass.

Kelly stood up. "I'll go get them this time."

Matthew was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"It's my turn," she insisted. She then went off to get their drinks.

Matthew sat and waited for her, wondering why no one had come over to hit on him like Stanley had with Kelly.

He waited a good ten minutes, then he decided to go see what was taking her so long.

When he got to the bar, he saw her sipping her drink, and laughing with Stanley.

He walked over to her, and put an arm around her. "I was wondering where you were!"

She blushed, and handed him his drink. "I'm sorry. There was a line, then I ran into Stanley, and he paid for all the drinks. I was just thanking him, and we got to talking."

Matthew smiled at Stanley, and nodded politely at him. "Thank you for the drink."

"Not a problem!" Stanley said.

Matthew tried not to sigh. Stanley had done something nice for him, so he couldn't be rude to Stanley. That only ticked him off more. Stanley probably did that for that reason. However, what he could do was get Kelly the heck away from Stanley. "Well, sorry to break things up," _Not. _"but we better be going." Matthew said. "Thanks again for the drink!" He held his drink up to Stanley for emphasis, then pulled Kelly away. It was too loud in the club to hear if Stanley had responded or not.

"Matthew! That was rude! I can't believe you just pulled me away like that!" Kelly said.

"Well, I still don't like that guy. Besides, you were on my case for just saying our waitress was pretty when I was with you. Now you were busy talking to Stanley while I waited on you," Matthew explained.

Kelly smirked. "And you thought _I_ was jealous, but here you are, acting jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Matthew grumbled.

"He talked to me first, and he bought us drinks. I was just being polite," Kelly explained. "Great! We lost our table," she then said once they got back to their table and saw that it was already occupied by two girls.

Matthew downed his drink, then set it down on an empty, yet dirty table. "I want to dance anyway."

"You might want to slow down on the drinking. You downed that like it was a shot glass even though it was a full-size glass!" Kelly noted.

Matthew shrugged. "It's still the same amount of alcohol in your system no matter how fast you drink it. Besides, I don't wan to carry it around when I'm dancing."

Kelly thought about it for a brief moment. He did make some valid points. She shrugged. "Why not?" She then downed her drink, just as he had. She then placed her empty drink next to his on the dirty table. Finally, she grinned at Matthew. "Let's dance!"

Matthew grinned as well. "I thought you'd never ask!"

And so, they grabbed hands again, then headed down the stairs, and into the mass of people to dance with the rest of them.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"This is kind of fun! I'm glad I agreed to come here now," Kelly said as she and Matthew danced to some upbeat pop song. They had been dancing for a half hour now, and she didn't feel the slightest bit tired yet, which surprised her even more than the fact thats she was having fun.

Matthew grinned. "See? I told you it would be fun."

"I guess I'm going to have to admit you were right. It's a rare occasion when you're right though," she said.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked with an even bigger grin, his hands placed over her waist. "I'm _always_ right!"

"Hardly!" Kelly said with a cackle.

"Jealous!" Matthew said.

Kelly scrunched her eyebrows together. "Of you rarely being right? Hardly!"

Matthew made a face at her, but they continued to dance anyway. That was one of the things he loved about their relationship. They could fight, and say nasty things to each other, and yet they both knew the other was only joking. They both knew how much they loved each other despite their harsh, teasing words.

"Do you want another drink?" Matthew asked her once a song he didn't particularly like came on. "I hate this song."

Kelly laughed. "Good, because I hate it too!"

So, they went to the bar, and had another drink. Kelly paid this time since she didn't get to pay last time.

They sipped their drinks and people watched.

Matthew pointed out a guy with a rainbow mohawk, and Kelly pointed out a woman with half her face tattooed.

"Only in New York," Kelly said, drinking more of her drink.

Matthew nodded. "Only in New York."

They finished their drinks, then danced some more. The second song since their coming back onto the dance floor ended up being a ballad.

They slowed their dancing down.

Matthew held Kelly close, loving the smell of her shampoo, and the closeness of her body. They didn't even say anything as they danced. That was another thing that was special between them—sometimes, they didn't need words.

He was just starting to really enjoy himself, and his time with Kelly, when suddenly, Stanley tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Actually, I do. She's still my date," Matthew said to him. There were plenty of other women in the club. Why didn't Stanley move on? He was like a parasite that you couldn't get rid of.

"I promised him a dance," Kelly said to Matthew then, her hands still over his shoulders. "Sorry!" Then, before Matthew new what was happening, she was off slow dancing with Stanley.

Matthew was to ticked off, he needed another drink. He knew it was his forth, and he really shouldn't be drinking it, but right now, he really didn't care.

So, he went and got another drink, drinking it all down pretty quickly as he watched Stanley slow dance and flirt with Kelly.

A more uptempo song came on then, and Stanley began to grind against Kelly.

Matthew slammed his now empty glass down on the bar, and stormed over there. He grabbed Kelly. "She gave you a dance," he said, snarling at Stanley. "You got it!" He then dragged Kelly off to the bar, and way from Stanley.

Kelly put her free hand over her hip, and pulled her other hand away from Matthew's grip. "Matthew, what is your problem tonight? I don't like being pulled away like a wagon!"

"I want you dancing with me!" Matthew said.

"Stop being so possessive! We're here as friends. We're not actually dating!" she snapped. "I can dance with whomever it is I want to dance with!"

"Well, then I can ask out whomever I want to ask out! You're such a hypocrite! You didn't even like me saying our waitress was pretty, and now here you are dancing with that sleaze!" Matthew snapped.

Kelly rolled his eyes. "He is not a sleaze! And so you really did want to ask her out? You acted to me like you just kidding, and only thought she was pretty!"

"See? You _were_ jealous!" Matthew said.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. "You're the only one who's jealous! You're the only hypocrite around here!"

Matthew glared at her.

"You know what? Leave me alone. Go ask out any girl you want. I need another drink." Kelly said, turning to the bartender, and ordering herself a drink.

"What? Stanley's not paying for it?" Matthew snapped when he saw her reaching into her purse.

Kelly turned around and shot him a look. "Maybe I'll buy _him_ one!"

Matthew scowled at her. "You do that!" he said, even though that was the last thing he waned. He then headed to the bathroom. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he was. And that made him even angrier.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly angrily sipped her drink. She had no idea why Matthew was acting like such a jerk. So what if she danced with another guy? They were at a club for gosh sakes! That's what people did at clubs—they danced with various people. She was sure that Matthew had had his share of girls that he danced with at clubs. More so than she cared to think about.

Why shouldn't she be able to dance with any guy she wanted? She wasn't Matthew's property! She downed the rest of her drink. She was going to find Matthew, and give him a piece of her mind! But first, she had to use the bathroom.

She stumbled across the room, accidentally bumping into some people along the way. She wished now that she had stopped after two drinks.

She had just gotten to the women's room when she saw Matthew leaning against the wall in between the two bathrooms. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked ticked off.

That worked out well, because she was ticked off too.

She stomped over to him.

"Why aren't you dancing with your little boy toy? You know he is young enough to be your son, right?" Matthew asked her, an eyebrow raised.

Kelly laughed. "Funny you should mention age, when you've dated two girls young enough to be your daughter!"

"It's different when the younger one is a woman!" Matthew shot back.

"Why? Because older women just aren't attractive?" She asked.

Matthew shrugged. "That's a theory."

"Well, older men aren't always attractive either!" she snapped.

"You dated a guy who looks old enough to be your grandfather," Matthew quipped.

Kelly glared at him. "You dated a girl who looks like she is still in high school."

"Why do you even care?" Matthew asked cooly.

"Why do _you_ even care?" Kelly asked angrily.

"I don't!" Matthew insisted.

"Neither do I!" Kelly said.

"Then why are you getting so angry?" Matthew asked.

"For the same reason you're getting so angry, I'd imagine!" Kelly exclaimed.

They glared at each other, and then something in them both snapped.

They grabbed each other, and kissed each other hard and passionate.

_Well, this is unexpected..._ Kelly thought, a line from her character on the first episode of _Gossip Girl_ suddenly entering her mind. She was still angry as heck with Matthew, but she still couldn't get herself to stop kissing him, or to stop wanting to be kissed by him.

Matthew was still so angry he could break something, but right now, all he wanted to do was continue kissing Kelly, and continue being kissed by her... Maybe even more. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked her, breathily.

She nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

And so they left, hand-in-hand, Matthew pulling Kelly along like a wagon. Only this time, Kelly didn't complain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 5: The Talk **_

Kelly moaned. Actually, she more like groaned when she woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding, and she had a bad feeling in the depths of her stomach that told her she had done something she really shouldn't have last night.

She jumped at the sound of a male voice groaning. _Oh no._ She started to panic. _What have I done?_ She felt sick to her stomach. She knew darn well what she had done.

She groaned again as she remembered the club, and getting drunk.

_She couldn't think straight. All she could think about was how good Matthew's lips had tasted on her own. His dessert of chocolate cake mixed with his drink was enough to make her woozy—not that she needed any help in that department. The four drinks in her stomach—not counting the wine at dinner—were already doing a pretty good job of making her feel woozy._

_ Matthew asked her if she wanted to get out of there. Right then, she had never heard a better suggestion. _

_ "I think that would be a good idea," she said, wanting nothing more then than to give into her desire for him. Her mind was so clouded with alcohol, all she had left to rely on was her physical desires._

_ Matthew took her hand, and led her out of the club. They had took a cab straight back to his place. They had ended up straight back to his bedroom._

She was afraid to look, but she peaked under the covers. Yep, she was most definitely naked. "What have I done?" she asked—out loud this time—with a groan.

Matthew moaned beside her. "I believe the right question is—what have _we_ done?

Kelly sighed. And most definitely not alone. She dared to glance over. Matthew appeared to be naked too. He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "My head feels like someone took a jackhammer to it."

Kelly placed one hand over her head, and the other over her stomach. "My head feels like someone took a jackhammer to it, _and_ my stomach feels like someone dropped a boulder on it."

Matthew turned to face her. He lay on his right side, propping his head up with his right elbow, arm, wrist, and hand.

Kelly, suddenly feeling self-conscious, made sure her half of the blankets were pulled tightly around her so that he couldn't see anything he shouldn't.

Matthew smirked, knowing what she was doing. "I'm pretty sure I've already seen you naked anyway."

Kelly glared at him, and turned on her side, still making sure to hold the blankets tightly over her chest. "Do you remember anything?"

Matthew looked away, trying not to blush. Oh, he remembered.

_They began undressing each other. _

_ "We shouldn't be doing this," Kelly said as she took off his jacket._

_ Matthew nodded. "I know. Do you want to stop?"_

_ Kelly shook her head. "No."_

_ He knew they were both a little drunk. He didn't want to take advantage of her. But, was it really taking advantage if he was drunk too? If she didn't mind taking advantage of _him_, then he _really_ didn't mind taking advantage of _her_._

_ She got his shirt off now. He hadn't even remembered lifting his arms to help her get it off._

_ He slid her jacket and top off as well_—_just to be fair of course. _

_ She held onto him or support as she toed off her boots and socks. _

_ He didn't know what to do next. It almost seemed wrong, what they were doing, even though it felt so right. _

_ She made the decision for him. She unzipped her jeans, and stepped out of them. _

_ He licked his lips as he saw her in nothing but her white lace bra and silk underwear. _

_ He sat down on the bed, and pulled off his grey socks and shoes. _

_ Kelly had surprised him then by pressing her palms against his naked chest, and pushing him down onto his back. She undid his jeans, and slipped them off. "Calvin Klein," she said with a smile when she saw his underwear._

_ He grinned. "I don't _always_ wear Hugo Boss, you know."_

_ "I see that," she said with a smirk. Her eyes then darkened. "They have to go."_

_ With a super swift motion, she had them off him, and to the floor._

_ He knew he should be a little embarrassed, being naked in front of her, but he was way too drunk to care. He doubted either of them would remember this in the morning anyway. In fact, he was having trouble keeping his memories straight right then._

_ She slipped out of her underwear, and straddled him. She kissed down his neck, and blindly placed his hands over her back. "Take it off," she ordered between kisses._

_ He moaned, and unlatched her bra without hesitation. He got it off and to the ground just as quickly as she had got his pants off and to the ground._

_ He admired her body, moving his hands slowly down her arms. "You're even more beautiful naked than I'd imagined you'd be." He knew it was a lame thing to say, but his mind wasn't exactly in the right shape for clever things to say._

_ She raised an eyebrow. "You pictured me naked before?"_

_ He blushed. _

_ She grinned. "It's okay, because I've pictured _you_ naked plenty of times before."_

_ He grinned too. "Really?"_

_ She nodded._

_ "So, what's the verdict?" he asked, nodding down at his body._

_ She leaned down, and brushed her lips gently against his right ear. "Let's just say, I can hardly wait to have all of it to myself." Her voice was whisper-soft._

_ He shivered despite the sudden heat he felt coursing through his body._

_ With an animalistic growl, he quickly moved so that he was now the one on top with her pinned below him. _

_ Kelly grinned up at him. "So, what are you waiting for?" she purred._

_ Matthew could feel the desire burning from deep in his eyes all the way down to his toes. "Absolutely nothing!" he said before crushing her mouth with his own, his hands already making their way down her body._

He turned to Kelly. "I don't remember much."

Kelly nodded. "Good."

"Do you?" he asked her.

Kelly looked away, as he had done earlier. "No."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

She wasn't lying. She didn't remember much. She remembered bits and pieces before they'd actually had sex. The sex part was what was hazy to her.

"I guess we should talk about what we did last night," Matthew suddenly said.

Kelly looked at him. "What's there to talk about? We got a little drunk, and ended up in bed together."

"I think we both know there was more to it than that. I mean, drunk or not, it wouldn't have happened if we didn't have feelings for each other. Would it?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. I love you, but I never seriously thought of being _in_ love with you before."

"I love you too. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of our platonic love turning into a little something less platonic," Matthew admitted.

Kelly took in what he said. "I guess, I've _thought_ about us being a couple. I mean, let's face it—you're delicious! I'd have to be crazy _not_ to have thought about it!"

Matthew grinned. "Likewise."

"But, I never seriously thought about it," she continued.

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You were always with someone, and I always seemed to find different people to date."

"Yeah, well, we weren't with anyone else last night! That was all us," Matthew stated.

Kelly looked away. A flash of Matthew making love to her suddenly entered her mind. She looked back at him. "I don't want to talk about this with you—not naked, in bed with you."

Matthew nodded his agreement. "All right then, let's get dressed and out of bed, then we'll talk."

"I need to shower first. I'll take one in the main bathroom," Kelly stated.

Matthew sighed. "All right. I guess I'll take one too then."

Kelly looked at him weird. So now he wanted to shower with her? What had she gotten herself into? Would she even mind if he did? She blushed.

Matthew smirked, as if reading her mind. "I meant, I'll take a shower in my bathroom while you take yours in the other bathroom."

Kelly felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Oh." She wanted to get out of bed, but she was not about to be naked in front of him again. She looked at Matthew.

"I'll look away, don't worry," he said, holding up his hands, and smirking as if he were amused.

She was glad at least _someone_ got amusement out of this. "No peaking!" she warned.

Matthew laughed. "Don't worry. You can trust me."

She looked at him from under her nose. "That's yet to be decided."

He grinned and winked at her, then turned the other way.

She waited until he turned his back toward her, then she got out of bed, gathered her clothes up, and quickly darted out of Matthew's bedroom, and into the spare room.

She couldn't believe she had done what she had done last night! She hardly ever got drunk! Look what she did when she did get drunk. What was the matter with her?

She grabbed some clean clothes, and then put her robe on, and headed for the bathroom. That was another thing she had bought then shopping yesterday—a bath robe to prevent anymore naked accidents to and from the bathroom. A lot of good that had done. Matthew had seen all of her and then some last night. She wondered exactly how much he remembered.

She sighed, and locked the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the warm water, then slipped off her robe, and stepped into the shower.

She closed her eyes, and let the warm water pour down over her. Unfortunately, she remembered much more than she cared to when she did that. She had always heard that being in the shower helped you to remember things better because your head was more clear. She had never really believed the theory until now.

This is so wrong,_ she had thought, though it felt so right as she and Matthew made love._

_ He was kissing her hard and passionate, and she was kissing him back equally as hard and passionate. She let her hands roam down his body, her nails digging into his skin a bit as he made her feel better than she had in a very long time. He didn't even wince._

_ She wanted him so badly, he was the only one consuming her mind. She moved them so that she was on top. She then leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "Let me have the control."_

_ His eyes narrowed and darkened, and he let out an almost animalistic growl. He then held tightly to her sides, letting her take control, just as she wanted._

Kelly opened her eyes. She could still here his moans, clear as if he were moaning right now. She blushed. She was so embarrassed.

"What have I done?" she asked out loud.

She sighed, then washed her hair and body, wishing she could wash off all traces of what had happened last night. Sadly, all the soap in the world couldn't wash her memories clean. She didn't remember much more than what she had just remembered, but it was still enough to be so ashamed.

When she finished washing, she turned the water off, and got out of the shower. She grabbed her towel, and dried off, then she wiped the mirror clean from fog.

She gasped when she saw her reflection. She had red welts all down her neck and collarbone. She even had one on her right breast! "Really?" she asked, slightly annoyed. She had thought she was past her days of having to cover up hickeys.

She dried off the rest of the way, then got dressed. She blow dried and brushed her hair, and reapplied her makeup, making sure to coverup the Hickeys. Then, with a sigh, she left the bathroom. She so was not in the mood to talk with Matthew, but she knew they had to talk eventually. She might as well get it over with.

She headed to her room to drop off her robe, and then went to find Matthew.

**_~I walk the streets of love~_ **

Matthew didn't need a shower to remember. He was showering only because he needed to be clean. He remembered a lot more than he had led Kelly to believe. Of course, there were a few things that were hazy. For instance, he didn't remember a thing about what they said to each other, or about what they had done after they made love. He didn't even remember falling asleep. But he remembered feeling like his dream had come true, finally being with Kelly in the way he had been dreaming of being with her since he had first met her.

_ He kissed her passionately, even nipping at her skin here and there. He was finally free to be with her this way. Her body was even more beautiful than he'd imagined it would be. He just wanted to love her, feel her, and taste her. He couldn't get enough of her. She was even more intoxicating than the drinks he had had._

_ She kept scratching him as they made love, but he barely felt it. He didn't know if him not feeling it was because of the alcohol, or if it was because he was too turned on by the fact that she loved what he was doing to her as much as he loved doing it to her. _

_ She moved so that she was the one top. When she told him that she wanted to be the one in control, her warm breath against his neck, and her sexy lips brushing against his ear, that was it for him. His whole brain was muddled with Kelly. There was nothing else he could possibly have thought about other than Kelly and making love with her, even if he had wanted to think about something else. Then again, why would he have wanted to? _

_ When it ended, he wished it didn't have to end. He thought how he could now die a happy man, for he had finally slept with the woman of his dreams._

Matthew sighed, and shook the thought from his head. He didn't remember anything after that, really. Heck, he didn't even remember it ending. He just remembered it being over, and the feeling of elevation he had felt.

He finished his shower, then turned off the water.

He got out of the water, stepped out of the shower, towel-dried off, then shook his hair to get off the excess water.

He wiped the fog from the mirror, and examined his reflection. He had a couple scratch marks on his pecs, and he was pretty sure he had a lot more on his back.

He grabbed his hand mirror, and turned around to see. "There they are," he said when he saw the reflection in the two mirrors of four scratch marks on both sides of his back from where Kelly had dug her fingers into both sides of him at once. Her thumbnails apparently hadn't hit skin.

He smirked. He was a little ashamed _how_ he and Kelly had ended up sleeping together last night. And, he really wished he had remembered it all instead of just bits and pieces. However, in a strange way, he was glad it had happened. Now maybe he could finally have Kelly as his own. After all, that's what he had been secretly wanting for a very long time now.

He finished getting ready, then headed out of the bathroom to go find Kelly. They had to talk.

~_**I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Hey," Kelly said when she saw Matthew walking into the living room.

"Hey," he said with a weak smile.

Kelly sighed, and sat down on the couch. She pat the space beside her. "Let's talk."

Matthew nodded, and sat down beside her. He looked at her. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?"

She motioned to him. "You can if you want."

He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, then spoke. He was just going to be honest. There was no way of getting what he wanted if he wasn't. "First off, I want to apologize for allowing what happened to happen. I was drunk, but I still should have known better. I should have stopped it."

She shook her head. "I could have stopped it too. We're both to blame."

He sighed, and continued. "I know we were both drunk, but speaking for myself, I was still a conscious of what I was doing. I _wanted_ it to happen. True, I wish we had been sober for it, but I really wanted you, and I think that is a big part why I let it happen."

She looked at him in surprise. "You really have those kind of feelings for me?"

Matthew nodded. He hoped he didn't regret admitting this. "Do you have any for me?"

Kelly thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I've thought about it, sure. I guess I've just always been afraid to really act upon them, or let it get any further than a thought. You've always been with someone else, and I didn't want to risk losing our friendship. You mean too much to me. I mean, I know friends always say they will still be friends no matter what, but when you're in a relationship, things sometimes just happen. When a relationship ends badly, it's hard to remain friends."

Matthew nodded. "I've felt that way too. I guess that's why I've never really said anything about my feelings for you before. I am only admitting them now because we slept together." He looked away.

Kelly took his hands in her own, causing him to look at her again. "I think we should remain just friends for now. Just because we slept together once when we were drunk doesn't mean that we are actually in love with each other. We should take things slow. If we start feeling something more than friendship between us after a bit, then maybe we can explore it. But, right now, I really don't think it's a good idea to rush into it."

Matthew felt his heart drop a little, but deep down, he knew she was right. "I suppose you'e right. We'll just continue on, and forget it ever happened. Then, later down the road, if one of us feels something for the other, we'll tell the other and go from there."

Kelly grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"

"I want you to know though, no matter what, I will never hate you. I will never not be your friend." Matthew squeezed Kelly's hands in his own. "I'd be miserable without you anyway."

Kelly grinned. "And I'd be lost without you." She kissed his cheek. "So, what should we do tonight? And, if you say go to a bar or club, you'll get a club all right—a club to the head!"

Matthew laughed. "Don't worry. The only club I'm interested in right now is a club sandwich." He winked.

Kelly laughed, then stood up, and extended her hand to him. "That sounds good! Let's go out and get some lunch. We can decide what to do tonight later."

Matthew grinned. "Sounds like a plan," he said with a wink as he let her help him up. He smiled to himself. He guessed being just friends was all right for now. Maybe Kelly was right anyway. He couldn't really go by one drunken night with her when it came to deciding if he was in love with her or not. He'd wait and see what the rest of the week brought. Though, deep down, he already knew what it would bring.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly sighed contently as she put her boots on. She was glad their talk had gone so smoothly, and that they were in agreement that they should just be friends for now. Who knew? Maybe one day down the road they would be more than that. But, for now, she was just happy being best friends with Matthew. At least, that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

She shook the rest of her thoughts on the subject away from her head. "I can't believe you bit me! Do you know how hard it was to cover all the hickeys on my neck? What are you, a vampire?" she teased as they headed out the door.

"Hey. I have scratches all over my back, and on my pecs. Are _you_ a werewolf?" he shot back with a grin.

Kelly smirked. "Touché." She placed an arm around him. Nothing more than friends or not, the fact remained, she would always love him, and she would always love being with him.

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, having peace in knowing that he felt exactly the same way about her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 6: Far Too Tempting**_

That night, they ended up going bowling. It had been Matthew's idea.

"Bowling? I don't know. I haven't been bowling in a very long time. I may just need the bumpers!" Kelly joked upon hearing his suggestion.

He smirked. "It's usually not my thing either, but I figure it's a lot safer than going to another club."

Kelly made a motion with her hand, as if she was shooing away the idea. "Don't even mention another club. Gosh, if I ever go to another club in a hundred years, it will still be too soon."

Matthew smirked. "Try living a hundred more years, and we'll see how that goes for you."

Kelly smirked. "I'd like to see myself at a club at that age. Let's see me get drunk then! Heck, by then, I wouldn't have to be drunk to fall into bed with you. I'd take what I could get!"

Matthew felt his mouth drop open. "I don't know whether to be highly insulted, or flattered. On one hand, you said you wouldn't have to be drunk to sleep with me, but on the other hand, you said it like you'd be desperate, so you'd take me only since you'd have nothing left to get!"

Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, and giggled. "You know what I mean. We're just friends. Friends shouldn't just hop into bed together. You know you're darn sexy, so it's not that. It was just weird is all. Well, not that I remember much, but it leaves me feeling awkward."

Matthew nodded, though he wasn't quite happy that she thought making love with him was awkward—whether she remembered it or not.

"You can relate though, right?" Kelly asked. "I mean, it must feel weird for you to know you slept with me, and to top it off, it must feel even more weird that you can't remember much of it."

Matthew put on a smile. "Yeah, I hear ya!" The truth was, he was kind of glad he had slept with Kelly. He didn't understand why she didn't seem to get that he actually had real feelings for her, despite him having told her.

Kelly placed a hand over his shoulder. "Well, anyway, I'm up for it. It's a little cheesy, but having kids makes you appreciate the cheesy. I say let's do it!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

Kelly's mouth dropped open. She then shook her head and playfully shoved him. "You know what I mean!"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__When they got to the bowling alley, they reserved a lane, and rented their shoes.

Kelly looked at her bowling shoes with distaste. "I've never wore something so ugly in my entire life!"

Matthew smirked as they headed over to their lane. "You're beginning to sound like a diva."

Kelly sighed, and sat down in one of the seats at their lane. "I guess I've been rich for too long," she admitted as she pulled off her ankle boots, and began putting her bowling shoes on. "They're just so ugly! I also hate putting on shoes that thousands of other people have worn. It's gross."

"They spray it with that germ killing spray stuff, whatever it is you call it," Matthew said with a smirk as he sat down beside her, and took off his shoes. He then slipped on his bowling shoes.

"Even so, I don't want to think about who wore these before," Kelly said.

Matthew shook his head and smiled then stood up, and headed over to program their names in. "You want to go first or second?" he asked, turning to her.

"Second. I want to size up my competition first," she said with a wink.

He chuckled. "Not that it will do you any good. You're going down."

"We'll see about that!" she said confidentially.

Matthew programmed their names into the machine. He then turned to Kelly. "All right, shall we go pick our balls?"

Kelly burst into laughter.

Matthew didn't get it at first, but then he grinned; it dawning on him. "You're sick!"

Kelly laughed even harder. "I don't have any to pick!"

Matthew blushed, and laughed. "Shut up!"

Kelly grinned, and draped an arm over his shoulders. She then kissed his cheek. "Now I have to put my fingers into something other people have put their fingers into? You're killing me!"

Matthew looked at her like he wanted to say something, then he just shook his head. "Too easy."

Her mouth dropped open, and she grinned. "Now who's being sick?"

Matthew laughed, and held his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything!" "Seriously, though," he said as they headed to find the right balls, "I wouldn't think you'd be such a germaphobe. Living in New York City, I'd think you'd be used to it."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it!" Kelly said. "Thank God for hand sanitizer."

Matthew chuckled to himself. She was crazy, but he loved her anyway.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"You just got lucky," Kelly stated when Matthew hit a strike his first time up to bowl.

Matthew smirked. "I wish!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed up to take her turn. "Must everything be an innuendo with you?"

Matthew shrugged. "Hey, if you make it easy enough."

Kelly rolled her eyes again, and turned back to her ball, her back faced toward Matthew so that he wouldn't see her smile. She didn't want to admit that she found him humorous. That was the last thing his ego needed.

She rolled her ball, and it went straight into the gutter.

"Hey, Kel, I don't know if anyone ever explained bowling to you or not, but you're supposed to get the ball to hit the pins—not go in the gutter," Matthew said from behind her.

Kelly slowly turned around to face him. "Cute!" She shot him a nasty look.

He laughed, and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Try thinking your move through first. I noticed you just threw the ball. Take time to picture where you want the ball to go, and _then_ throw it."

"It's worth a shot!" Kelly said. She gathered her ball from the ball return, then headed up the aisle again. She paused, contemplating where she wanted the ball to go, as Matthew had instructed. Then, after a moment to think, she threw the ball. It rolled further down the aisle, all the way to the pins this time. It hit one pin. She slowly turned around again, and looked at Matthew.

He shrugged. "Well, it's one more than you hit before my advice," he said simply.

She thought about if for a second, then shrugged and nodded. "Fair enough." She sat down next to Matthew, then Matthew got up for his turn.

He was just about to bowl when Kelly yelled out, "Watch out!"

He stopped short. "What?" he asked, looking around.

Kelly pouted. "You were supposed to get scared, and drop the ball. Therefore, having it go straight into the gutter. At least, that's the way it works on TV, and in the movies."

"Yeah, well, you almost gave me a heart attack instead!" Matthew grumbled. "It's important that I do well wit this throw for the sake of making good on my strike."

"That was the whole point in me scaring you," Kelly said simply.

Matthew shot her a look. "You have to play dirty because you know you can't win any other way."

"Oh, all right. I get it! It's on. Want to make a little wager on this?" Kelly asked, standing up, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, let's say, winner buys dinner?" Kelly asked, for they hadn't eaten yet. They had decided to beat the bowling rush by bowling first.

Matthew nodded. "You're on! I think I'll pick the most expensive restaurant in the city!"

"Great! I'd love to eat an expensive meal paid for by you," Kelly said as she sat back down.

Matthew laughed. "You'll be the one paying!" he assured her. He took his turn, getting another strike with ease.

He then turned around, and grinned smugly at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes again. "The night is still young. You're going to lose, and I'm going to win."

Matthew grinned even wider as he sat down beside her. "We'll see!"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

It was the last frame, and Matthew was crushing Kelly by a hundred points. He had a score of two hundred, and she had barely just broke a hundred.

"Looks like I'm buying dinner!" Kelly said, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Matthew smirked over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry. I was only joking when I said I wanted to go to the most expensive restaurant in New York."

"Well, good, because we're going to Burger King. We never said it couldn't be fast food," Kelly teased, though her tone sounded serious.

"Cute!" Matthew said, taking her line from earlier. He then grinned. "This ball doesn't even matter because I won anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Kelly grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest yet again.

Matthew then rolled his arm completely around in a full circle before rolling the ball. He hit seven pins.

"Now you're just showing off!" Kelly said.

He laughed, and looked over his shoulder at her. "And I'm darn good at it too!" He wriggled his butt.

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked away, trying her best not to notice how cute his butt was. "Just finish bowling to that I get go ahead and get put out of my misery."

So, Matthew retrieved his ball from the ball return once it arrived, then rolled his arm in a circle again before throwing it, and hitting the remaining three pins.

"Remind me never to go bowling with you again," Kelly grumbled from her seat.

Matthew laughed, then rolled his last ball, hitting eight pins to go with his spare.

Kelly then got up to take her turn. She rolled the ball, and hit three pins.

"Try it the way I did, and see what happens," Matthew suggested.

Kelly shrugged. "Why not? It doesn't matter what my score is anymore anyway." She grabbed her ball from the ball return, then rolled her arm around in a circle. She threw the ball, and then cried out in pain. The ball fell wrong, and headed straight into the gutter.

Matthew jumped up from his seat, and ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder doing that," she groaned, rubbing her shoulder.

Matthew gently rubbed it for her. "I'm sorry! I feel bad. I'm the one who told you to do it."

"You didn't know. Besides, I'm the one who agreed to it," she said.

"Should I take you to the doctor?" Matthew asked with concern.

Kelly shook her head. "No, it's nothing serious. Like I said, it's just a pulled muscle." She rubbed her shoulder. "The pain has lessened all ready. Let's just go eat." It did hurt, but she was too embarrassed to admit it. She did know it wasn't anything serious at least.

"Are you sure? Because I totally don't mind taking you," Matthew told her.

"I'm fine, but thank you," Kelly assured him.

"Well, how about this—we just go back to my place and order a pizza? You can pay for the pizza since you lost the bet, and I can make us some brownies for dessert," Matthew suggested.

Kelly smiled. "That sounds fattening, but also Heavenly. Are you sure pizza is fine? You wouldn't rather have me buy you a restaurant meal?"

Matthew hit the air with his hand. "Please! Food is food."

Kelly smiled. "All right."

So, they got their bowling shoes off and their regular shoes on, then put their bowling balls back before heading up to pay for their game.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I'm glad we decided to eat here instead of going out. That's where I differ from you—I'm a homebody. Sure I like to go out once in a while like anyone else, but I prefer time at home to going out partying and drinking. I'm too old for that," Kelly stated as she and Matthew ate their pizza, and put on their movie. They had decided upon and oldie but goodie—_Risky Business_.

Matthew smirked at her. "I like staying at home sometimes too, you know. I'm not the huge partier you think I am."

"I know you like to go get drinks. You try to drag me along most of the time," Kelly reminded him.

He nodded. "True, but I'm not a lush. There are other things I like to do besides go to bars and clubs you know. I love going to the opera, and the ballet. I like going to museums and concerts. I love traveling and boating. I'm ver cultural."

Kelly smiled. "I like going to concerts, traveling, and boating too. I guess we're not too different. Also, we do like going to the same events together."

Matthew nodded. "Very true! I do like staying home too—especially when it's with you."

Kelly smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Now let's watch the movie!"

Matthew agreed, and they turned their attention back to Tom Cruz, who was currently dancing around in his pink dress shirt, socks, and underwear to Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll."

"The famous scene," Kelly said as she ate one of the brownies Matthew had made. "Mm, these are so good. I'm gonna get fat!"

"I highly doubt you're gonna get fat when you look that good after having two kids," Matthew stated, his eyes still on Tom. He loved how Tom was so cool all the time. Well, he may not act cool all the time. After all, there was that time in his life where he went through an insanity period. Regardless, he always looked cool at least. This movie was certainly no exception. He made dancing around in his underwear look cool. He showed no shame.

"Says the man who isn't even looking at me as he says it," Kelly quipped.

Matthew shrugged. "I know your beautiful face and body by heart." He then blushed when he realized how Kelly could take the "knowing her body by heart" part. He tore his eyes away from Tom to glance at her. "You know what I mean." He turned his attention back to the movie.

Kelly swallowed the last bit of her brownie, then snuggled against him. She kissed his cheek. "I know, and thanks."

He grinned at her, then took another brownie, and ate it while watching his newfound guy crush, Tom Cruz do his thing.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew clicked off the movie once it was over, and then turned the television off as well. He then set the remotes back down on the coffee table, and turned his attention back to Kelly, who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Is it still bothering you?" he asked her with concern.

She nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine by morning. I can take an Ibuprofen or something."

"Here, let me go get you some," Matthew said. He got up off the couch, and headed to the bathroom to get the pills out of the medicine cabinet. He then got out a couple of pills, then got a glass of water from the kitchen, and filled it with cold water. He then brought everything out to Kelly.

"Thanks," she said, taking the pills and water, and drinking the pills down. She set the glass on the coffee table.

Matthew sat down behind her, and began to gently rub her shoulders. "I still feel like it's my fault. I just had to show off."

"It wasn't your fault. It didn't mean I had to try it," Kelly said.

"Take your shirt off," Matthew suddenly ordered.

Kelly looked over her shoulder at him, her face red. "What?"

"Take your shirt off," Matthew repeated simply. "It's not like you don't have something on underneath. I can see the outlines through your shirt. It will be better if I can have direct contact with your skin."

Kelly hesitated.

"Come on. It's not like I haven't seen you in a cami before. Less even." Matthew smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Kelly said, not sure if she was angry, annoyed, amused, or all three. She didn't want to let Matthew know she was still embarrassed about that night, so she took off her shirt. He was right anyway—she did have a cami underneath it, and her bra underneath her cami.

"I'll be right back," Matthew said, getting up off the couch.

Kelly looked over her shoulder at him. "Where are you going? You tell me to take my shirt off, then you leave?"

He smirked. "Will you miss me, My Darling?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You wish!"

"I'll be right back," he said with a wink. He headed to the bathroom again.

"Be sure to wash your hands after if you're gonna be rubbing me," Kelly called out.

"I'm not going in there to pee," he called back.

"Well, if you're pooping, I'm not sure I want your hands on me even if you do wash them!" she joked.

He came back out with a tube of aloe. "I wasn't doing either. I just figured rubbing some aloe into your shoulder might make it feel better." He sat down behind her again.

"Well, what do you know? You actually have a good idea for once," she teased.

"You're hilarious," he said sarcastically. He opened the aloe tube, and squeezed some aloe into his hands. He then recapped the bottle, set it on the coffee table, and warmed the aloe between his hands. He then moved her hair out of the way, and then gently massaged the aloe into her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, and moved her head to the side, allowing him better access. "That feels good," she breathed.

Matthew continued to massage her, thinking how sexy she looked in her pink lace cami, and how her shampoo smelled so nice. It smelled like lilacs.

She turned to face him then, and their lips were almost touching.

She licked her lips.

His eyes lowered. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Thanks for the massage. I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed now," she said, her tone quiet.

"All ready?" he asked, disappointed. He glanced at the clock. "It's only ten o'clock!"

"I know, but I'm just really tired all the sudden. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and grabbed her shirt, then quickly bolted into her room.

"Goodnight," Matthew said as she bolted. "I guess I'll go to bed too then."

He sighed after she disappeared into her room. So much for kissing her.

_**~ I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly tossed and turned in her bed. The truth was, she wasn't really tired. She just didn't want to stay with Matthew, having him massage her any longer. Her resolve was dying, and she wasn't sure she was ready to admit that she wanted to be in a relationship with him. What if it failed? Her friendship with Matthew meant to much to her. Heck, _Matthew_ meant so much to her! If they dated, and it ended badly between them... If they ever got to the point where they weren't even speaking anymore... Well, she'd never forgive herself. The best way for her to make sure that never happened was to never have a romantic relationship with him to begin with. And, the only way _that_ was going to happen was for her to steer clear of anything that might make her lose her resolve. Getting a massage by him was definitely one of those things that could make her lose her resolve, so she had no choice but to hide out in her bedroom, and try to sleep even though she wasn't tired. What other choice did she have?

Meanwhile, Matthew couldn't sleep either. He had thought she was finally going to give into him, and then she had just up and left, just like that.

He sighed. Who knew? Maybe she really didn't have feelings for him after all, and her sleeping with him really had been only because she was drunk out of her mind.

He wanted something to do, but he didn't know what. Then, he grinned as an idea popped into his mind. He stripped down to his briefs and socks, then ran over to his closet, and pulled out a blue dress shirt. So it wasn't pink like Tom's. It would do. He put it on. He then headed out into the living room where his ipod was on its dock. He picked it up off the dock, and plugged his earbuds into it.

Next, he found "Old Time Rock and Roll," selected it, then began to dance around in his underwear as it played, just like Tom had danced to the song.

He stepped in front the mirror, and mouthed the words to the song into it, then he decided to get crazy, and jumped on and off the couch, and ran around the room, dancing like a madman. If Tom could do it, then so could he.

Kelly, meanwhile, still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned even more. It was so hot in there! She slipped off her night shorts and her cami so that she was now only in her black lace bra and matching black lace boy shorts underwear. She was suddenly thirsty. She couldn't sleep without a drink.

Matthew had said he was going to bed too. She knew it should be safe.

She opened the door, and headed out toward the kitchen. She stopped short when, in the living room, she saw Matthew running around like a mad man, holding a remote in his hand like a microphone, and mouthing the lyrics to a song on his ipod. She couldn't hear what it was since he had his earbuds in, but she was guessing it was "Old Time Rock and Roll," judging by the attire he was wearing.

She giggled out loud. She couldn't help it. It was just too funny!

Matthew didn't notice her at first, but when he did, his eyes grew wide. He instantly tossed the remote onto the couch. His cheeks flushed a bright red, and he turned his ipod off, then tossing that and his earbuds to the couch to meet with the remote. "If you say anything at all, I'll mock you for being in your underwear!" he said quickly, not knowing what else to say.

Kelly blushed, and looked down at her less than appropriate attire. She then looked back up at Matthew, feeling her own cheeks flush. She had forgotten she was in her underwear. "Fair enough."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I just came out for a drink. It's really hot," she said.

Matthew licked his lips and nodded, his eyes roaming up and down her body. "Yeah, it is."

They stared at each other for just a split moment more, then they ran to each other, and started kissing each other frantically.

Kelly didn't know what was wrong with her. All she knew was that she had to have Matthew. He looked so incredibly delicious wearing only his socks, briefs, and dress shirt. She had to have him. _Now._

Matthew was so glad she had finally given into him. He was afraid he was going to have to lock himself in his room to prevent himself from ravishing her. Her lace bra and underwear set on her was too much for _any_ man to resist—let alone himself! He was so glad he didn't have to resist her! It would be darn near impossible after all.

They quickly took each other's clothes off—what little they had on anyway.

Matthew then picked her up.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and he took her against the wall, not even wanting to wait until they got to the bedroom.

She threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Mm, Matthew, yes!" she cried out, her hands holding his face between them. She kissed him hard on the lips.

He moaned, and continued making love to her.

Between her moans, and the look on her face, it was driving him insane.

He then moved them so that they could be more comfortable. He was going to take her to the couch, but found that too far away. He instead laid her down on the floor behind the couch, and they continued to make love. It was rough, and it wasn't very romantic, but right then, it was what they both wanted and needed, so neither of them really cared. And that was that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 7: It's Love**_

"I can't believe we just did that...again!" Kelly said as she and Matthew lay side-by-side on the floor, still behind the couch where they had ended up.

"And we don't have the cover of being drunk to hide behind this time," Matthew stated.

Kelly sighed. "I know."

"Well, you already know how I feel about you," Matthew then said simply.

Kelly nodded. "Obviously, the feeling is mutual. I couldn't deny it any longer."

Matthew rolled over on his side to face her, and propped himself up with his hand. "Do you regret what we did?"

Kelly looked at him and sighed. "Of course not. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want you."

He licked his lips. "But do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you, or was it just a moment lustful passion?"

Kelly smirked. "Both."

He grinned. "So, does this mean we're couple now?"

Kelly sighed. "I suppose it does."

"Hey." Matthew reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "If you have any regrets, you can tell me, you know. I won't be angry. I'll be disappointed of course, but I'd never be angry with you just because you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want, or you're not ready for."

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked his cheek in return. "I appreciate that. I really do. I do want you in the same way you want me. Believe me. I tried to deny it, but I clearly can't anymore. I want to be with you in the same way you want to be with me. In fact, I've been in love with you for quite some time now. I just didn't want to admit it."

Matthew smiled. "You're in love with me?"

Kelly nodded. "Like I said, I have been for a very long time now."

Matthew's eyes lowered. "Well, that's good because I've been in love with you for a very long time now too. I was worried at first too, about us being together then it ending badly. But, being with you these past few days made me realize that, no matter what happens, there is nothing in this world that could ever make me hate you. If we date, and Heaven forbid we break up, it's not going to change how I feel about you. Not only are you a wonderful mother to your children, but you are a beautiful, talented, loving, and caring woman, and it's an honor to even just be your friend. That's never going to change, I promise you that!"

"That's why I love you. You always know just the right things to say," Kelly said, stroking his cheek again. "And you're incredibly sexy and handsome. Not to mention you've got the best heart of anyone I know. You're the best father to your beautiful little girl. You're caring and generous, and...I just love you is all."

"Well, that works out well, because I love you too," Matthew said, before taking her face in his hands, and softly kissing her on the lips.

Kelly sighed contently, and took his face between her hands as well as she lovingly kissed him back.

"It's getting late," Matthew said after a few minutes of kissing. "Let's go to bed." He stood up, and held his hand out to her.

She took his hand, and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to sleep in the spare room still."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you having second thoughts already? Because I thought we just discussed how we'll never get on bad terms no matter what happens between us."

Kelly shook her head and grinned. "Please! A woman may change her mind a lot, but not _that_ quickly!"

They both laughed.

"I just want to try to take things slow at first, all right? I mean, the first two times we made love, it wasn't romantic. We were drunk the first time, and then it was more animalistic than anything."

"Rawr!" Matthew joked, putting his hand out like a tiger clawing it's prey.

Kelly giggled. "I'm serious! I want us to take things slow, and let it progress naturally. I don't just want to go straight for it, and then screw things up, you know?"

Matthew nodded. "I understand." He took her hand and kissed it. "You're worth the wait."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you for understanding. And, hey." She moved so that there was no more space between them. Then, she brushed her lips against his left ear. "Just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean we're not allowed to kiss properly." She then took his face between her hands and kissed him passionately. "Think of that when you go to sleep tonight," she said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

Matthew moaned. "You're killing me, Kel." He grinned.

Kelly grinned. "Goodnight, Matthew." She then headed to the spare room.

"Goodnight, Kelly," Matthew called out. He watched her retreat back to her room after she bent down to gather up her clothes that had been earlier discarded. He moaned, watching her until she shut the bedroom door behind her.

He sighed. "I sure hope this taking it slow stuff doesn't last long," he muttered as he grabbed his own clothes, then headed into his bedroom. He didn't know how much more he could take without having her in his bed again.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The rest of the week went by fast, and soon, it was Kelly's last night there. Matthew was a little sad. He didn't want to see her go. The week had been the best week of his life, being with Kelly. It made him realize how much he truly did love her, and how he wished they had gotten together a lot sooner than they had. There had been so much wasted time that they could have used to be together. It was time they could never get back. Now, he was determined to make up for lost time. The only thing was, they still hadn't slept together since that one night of unbridled passion. Of course, he was willing to wait for her. She was more than worth the wait. It was just hard when he wanted nothing more than to make love to her, and show her how much he loved her.

"I'm glad we have off today. We can enjoy our final day together," Kelly said with a smile. They were enjoying breakfast at Le Pain Quotidien. They had decided to eat out instead of in since it was their last day together, and they had no where else to go.

Matthew smiled across the table from her. "I _hope_ it's not our final day together!" He winked.

She grinned. "You know what I mean. I'm going to miss staying with you. Though, I feel like such a terrible mother. I didn't see my kids all week. I just don't like running into Daniel any more than necessary. I kind of like to forget the fact that he is the father of my children. Anyway, I thought it would be horrible, going a week without them, but being with you took my mind off things."

Matthew took her hand across the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're not a terrible mother, Kel. Single moms need breaks even more than non-single moms do. You're not the first mother to need a vacation from her children. It doesn't mean you love them any less. Besides, you called them twice every day—once in the morning before Hermés goes off to school, and at night right before they go to bed."

Kelly nodded, and squeezed his hand in return. "I know. It's not that I don't miss them. I do. It was just nice to have a whole week not to have to worry about getting kids up and dressed, or wiping their dirty faces, or cleaning up messes."

Matthew nodded. "I understand. Heck, sometimes I get overwhelmed with Aven, and she's only one child! You have two."

Kelly grinned. "The joys of being a parent, right?"

Matthew laughed. "Right!" He let go of Kelly's hand, and they went back to eating their breakfast. Kelly had ordered a croissant with yogurt on the side, and he had ordered a cheese omelet. To drink, Kelly had an apple juice, and he had a coffee.

"So, what should we do today? Clubbing and bowling are both out of the question, I know," Matthew said with a wink.

Kelly smirked. "At least my shoulder feels better, thanks to your massage."

"Which led to something that made me feel better too!" Matthew joked.

Kelly laughed. "Stop it! Seriously though, as corny as it sounds, I'm up for anything as long as it's with you."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Kelly blushed. "We'll see how things go. I just don't want to lose the romance again, you know?"

Matthew nodded. "As I said before, I understand. It's just hard waiting. I love you so much, and I want to be with you."

"I know. It's hard for me too. I just don't want to rush things. I'm sorry for being this way. Gosh, you'd think I was a virgin!" Kelly joked.

Matthew chuckled. "I understand. Don't ever apologize for wanting to wait. You'll be ready when you're ready."

Kelly looked at him with an unreadable look on her face. She looked dazed out, but happy.

"What?" Matthew asked, a little embarrassed. "Do I have something in my teeth or on my face?" He started to look for his napkin.

Kelly shook her head. "No. I'm just thinking how incredibly amazing you are, and that I am so lucky to be the one you love. It's not many guys that would be willing to wait to make love to their girlfriend. Most would get angry and pushy, but not you."

"Did Marcus push you?" Matthew didn't know why he had said it. It just came out.

Kelly's face turned a little more serious. "No. We both mutually agreed on the right time."

"Then why did you break up?" Once he had gotten started, he couldn't stop himself.

Kelly sighed. "We didn't agree on _everything_. We wanted different things that were a deal breaker, and frankly, I just wasn't feeling the relationship any longer."

Matthew grinned. "Because of me?"

Kelly smirked. "Partly, I suppose. What about you? Why did you and Leyla break up?"

"I wanted you. I was getting bored with Leyla. Wait. That sounded bad. What I mean is, she is a great girl, but... There just comes a time sometimes when you realize your relationship isn't going where it should, then you start to fall out of love, and that's that, you know?"

Kelly nodded, suddenly looking a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked; concerned.

Kelly sighed. "I'm just afraid you'll get bored with me too. Or worse, fall out of love with me."

Matthew shook his head. "It's not going to happen, Kel. I've loved you for five years. That's not going to change."

Kelly looked deep into his eyes, suddenly turning serious. "But couples are married much longer than that and still break up. What if that happens to us? What if we fall out of love and end up losing interest in each other?"

Matthew sighed, and took both her hands in his own. "Kel, there are no guarantees in love and life. But I can honestly say right now, I can't even imagine letting you go after wanting you for so long and finally having you. And what about those couples who celebrate their golden anniversary and are still going strong? We can have that, you know. We can. I truly believe that."

Kelly sighed, then smiled. She gently squeezed Matthew's hands. "I feel the same way about you."

"I'd kiss you right now, but we still have to decide when to come out publicly as a couple." Matthew said with a grin.

Kelly grinned too, and removed her hands from his. "Most people already think we are anyway. Heck, they thought we were even before we were!"

Matthew laughed. "Ah! That's because our love for each other is so strong, we can't hide it from anybody."

Kelly giggled. "I guess so."

They smiled at each other, then finished their breakfast.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They spend the day, strolling around the park, and doing some shopping. It was an unusually warm day for late March, so they decided to get some subs, chips, cookies, and drinks from subway, and have a nice lunch in Central Park. They didn't have a blanket, but they sat on the big rock, and used their big subway papers as their plates.

"I'm in the mood to do something touristy today," Matthew stated.

Kelly grinned. "All right. Different from the norm. I can work with that. What did you have in mind?"

He took a bite of his sub before answering. "Well, how about a wax museum? I haven't been to Madam Tussaud's in a long time. Have you?" he asked once he had swallowed.

Kelly smiled. "You know what? I've only been there once years ago. I'm sure they must have changed it up a bit by now. Let's do it. Let's go."

Matthew grinned. "Great! I don't know about you, but I love wax museums. I think it's fun to see if I can guess who they are before looking at the plaques."

"Yeah, they're great! Though, I wouldn't want to be in one alone at night time. I think they'd quickly turn into creepy," Kelly said, literally shivering at the thought.

"Like that movie _House of Wax_," Matthew said with a smile and a wink.

Kelly nodded. "Exactly!" She took another bite of her sandwich.

"How come no museum has ever asked to make wax versions of us?" Matthew asked after a moment. He ate the last bite of his sandwich, then took a long swig of his soda.

Kelly laughed. "I guess we're not famous enough. They only like A-List celebrities."

Matthew shook his head. "But I've seen The Simpsons in a wax museum before. It's pretty bad when a cartoon family has more appeal than we do."

Kelly laughed. "Don't eat a cow, man!"

Matthew burst into laughter. "Don't eat a cow?"

"Yeah. Doesn't Bart Simpson say that all the time?" Kelly asked.

Matthew laughed even harder.

"What?" Kelly asked, pouting now.

"The correct term is, 'don't _have_ a cow, man!' Now 'Don't eat a cow!' That's hilarious!" Matthew said through tears of laughter.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I didn't know. I've only seen an episode or two in my life. I just figured he was a vegetarian or something."

Matthew laughed for a moment longer, then stopped. "I'm sorry. It just sounded funny. Don't eat a cow, Man!"

Kelly broke into a grin. "Shut up!" She ate the last bite of her sandwich, then sipped on her soda.

"So, after that what should we do?" Matthew asked as he dug into his chips.

Kelly shrugged. "I think we should go to the gym after all this junk we're eating." She opened up her chips, and took a bite.

Matthew shrugged. "Subs are healthy. Heck, you even got the Sun Chips, and the oatmeal raisin cookie. You'll be fine. Anyway, you couldn't be any sexier than you already are to me. There's no amount of weight you could gain that would turn me off from you."

Kelly shot him a look. "You're full of it! If I gained two hundred pounds, you'd drop me like a hot potato."

"No, I wouldn't, Darling. I'd just make you go on _The Biggest Loser_," Matthew stated.

Kelly's mouth dropped open. "_Nice_!"

Matthew laughed, and held his hands up. "For health reasons only of course!"

"Yeah, I bet," Kelly said dryly. She smirked nonetheless.

Matthew grinned, and they went back to eating.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

After lunch, they headed to Madam Tussaud's. Matthew paid for them both.

"Before you protest, remember that you're my girlfriend now. I get to do things like pay," he said to her.

Kelly grinned. "Fine, but remember that in this day in age, the guy doesn't always have to be the one paying. Next time it's on me."

"All right. I'm not unreasonable," Matthew said.

Kelly smiled, and latched her arm with his as they entered into the elevator to head up to the first part of the museum.

Once they got to the top, they looked around at the wax figures, who were supposed to be at a party.

"Get next to Angelina! I'll get a picture of you," Matthew said, taking out his iphone.

Kelly posed next to her, placing her arm over Angelina's shoulder.

"You're so much sexier than Angelina. you should totally be a wax statue!" Matthew said.

"And you're ten times sexier than Brad Pitt!" Kelly said in return.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Only ten times?"

Kelly grinned. "Brad doesn't even compare to you. Better?"

"If you mean it," Matthew said with a pout.

Kelly walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Of course I mean it!"

He grinned. "Then it's _much_ better!"

Kelly grinned again, and they continued on through the museum.

When they got to Notorious BIG and P Diddy, Matthew went right over to them, and draped his arm over P Ditty's shoulder. "What up, Niggas?" he asked, just joking around.

Kelly gasped. "Matthew, be quiet! Someone could overhear you, and get seriously offended."

"I mean no disrespect. I'm not the slightest bit prejudice. You know me," Matthew said.

Kelly nodded. "I know, but not every one does. Someone could take that wrong."

"I was just copying how black men greet each other," Matthew grumbled.

Kelly couldn't help but smile to herself. He was acting a little immature and childish, but she somehow found it incredibly adorable.

"Still. How come they can call themselves that word, but if a white person does it, they get all angry?" Matthew asked, still slightly pouting.

Kelly place an arm around his waist. "Because they can. They are of that color, and therefore, they both know that neither one means it in a prejudiced way."

"I still find it stupid," Matthew said.

Kelly just shook her head and smiled. Totally adorable, he was.

They went through the whole museum. They took a few fun shots. Kelly pretended to be one the of the Charlie's Angels, and Matthew pretended to be a member of *Nsync.

At one point, Matthew had Kelly get up on the stripper pole that was with Britney Spears, and pretend to pole dance with Britney.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said with a laugh as she held onto the pole. "Only for you!"

Matthew grinned, and took a picture with his iphone.

"Don't you dare put that up on Twitter!" she warned after he had taken the picture, and she had gotten off the pole.

"Don't worry. Facebook will be good enough," he teased.

Kelly's face paled. "Don't you dare!"

Matthew grinned. "You said not to post it on Twitter. You didn't say anything about facebook!"

"Well, don't post it on facebook either!" Kelly said.

Matthew pouted. "Fine!" He then grinned. "But I'm posting it on my bedroom wall."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert!"

He wriggled his eyebrows up and down at her. "Only for you, my Love. Only for you."

She smiled, then placed her arm around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They were just about done when Matthew got an idea. "Go over there somewhere," he ordered Kelly, pointing over to a little ways in the distance. "I'm gonna stand very still. I wanna fake someone out and make them think I'm a wax statue."

Kelly laughed. "That's not going to work. Anyone can tell you're not made of wax."

"I just wanna see!" Matthew said.

Kelly smiled. "All right, but it's going to be your disappointment when nobody's fooled!" She walked away a few feet, and watched as Matthew posed himself in an empty spot near Johnny Depp. He placed his hand on his hip, and held his head high, trying to look cool.

She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. There was no way anyone would believe he was a wax figure.

It took a minute, but finally someone came over to him. It was two girls who looked to be maybe in their early twenties.

"Who is _this_ supposed to be?" the first girl asked, looking up at Matthew.

The second girl looked around Matthew. "I don't know. I don't see a plaque."

"Well, whoever he is, he could use a little help in the style department. He looks boring compared to everyone else," the first girl stated.

"Yeah. It sucks that he's near Johnny Depp. It makes him look even worse in comparison," the second girl stated.

"Yeah," the first girl agreed.

"Let's go. I'm bored," the second girl said, walking past Matthew.

The first girl gave Matthew one last look. "I have no idea who that is," she said before following behind her friend.

Kelly walked over to him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't say a word," Matthew warned her.

Kelly laughed. "I didn't say anything!"

"I bet they would have known who _you_ were," Matthew grumbled.

Kelly smiled. "Maybe not. I didn't get stopped once while being here."

"Maybe that's why we don't have wax figures of us. Nobody knows who we are!" Matthew joked.

Kelly laughed.

"Is my style really that bad?" Matthew then asked, looking down at his jeans and his plaid shirt.

"It's not the best you've ever dressed, but I still say you're sexy no matter what you wear," Kelly said truthfully.

"Well, I still think I'm one of those people who can pull off plaid," Matthew said, his head held high in defiance.

Kelly smiled. "I'd like you see you pull it off...among other things." She winked.

He grinned. "And here you're the one who wants to take things slow!"

She laughed. "All right, I'll behave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who says I want you to?"

She laughed again, and playfully swatted him as they headed toward the exit of the museum.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The rest of their day went by pretty quickly. They hung out a bit more, looking at shops and different things, and then had dinner when it was dinnertime. They had a great dinner together, and enjoyed each other's company as usual, and then they went to see a movie. After the movie, they decided to head back to Matthew's place.

Kelly surprised Matthew once they got back to his place. She took him in her arms, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Tonight will be special because it's our last night together at your place," she said.

"How special?" he asked, his voice just as quiet as hers. He hoped she meant what he thought she meant, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I want to make love with you tonight," she said. "None of us had anything to drink tonight, and this isn't a lustful moment. Also, like I said, it's my last night here, so... I know the time is right."

Matthew gently stroked her cheek. "Are you sure? Because I'm fine with waiting if you're not ready yet."

She grinned. "I appreciate that, but it's not our first time. I'm sure. I just want to go get ready first."

He kissed her. "All right. I promise it will be romantic just like you want it to be."

She smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I know," she said. She kissed his cheek, then headed off to her room.

Matthew sighed contently. He would make this perfect for her, just as she wanted.

He quickly went to work to set up his room just as he wanted it before Kelly finished getting ready.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I'm ready!" Kelly called out.

"All right. I'm in my bedroom," Matthew called back to her.

Kelly appeared moments later in his doorway.

"Wow," Matthew said in awe as he looked at her wearing only a pink lace cami and matching pink lace short shorts.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "I didn't have much to work with seeing as I brought only limited things with me."

"You know I love it. I love anything lacy on you. Pink it a really pretty color on you besides," he said.

She grinned. "I'm glad you like it!" She then noticed the room. The bed sheets were turned back, and they were fresh. She knew that because before they had been black. Now they were white. There were candles lit all around the room. Soft music was playing in the background.

"I hope you like it. I'm sorry. This is the best _I_ had to work with. I had to use stuff I already had laying around the house. I knew you wanted it to be romantic," Matthew explained.

Kelly smiled, and walked over to him. She took him in her arms, and kissed him passionately. "It's perfect. Thank you!"

His eyes lowered with love for her. "_You're_ perfect."

Her eyes lowered with love as well, and she kissed him again.

He then picked her up and carried her to bed. He gently lay her down, and they went back to kissing.

They slowly undressed each other. It didn't take much. He was only in a pair of black silk boxer shorts, and she only had on her cami, her shorts, and her lacy black underwear.

They made love, slow and gentle. There was nothing rough or lustful about it.

Matthew made sure to tell Kelly repeatedly how much he loved her, and she was more than happy to tell him how much she loved him too. She truly meant it, just as she knew he meant it.

"Thank you," she whispered when it was all over. "That was exactly what I wanted."

He kissed her, and gently stroked her hair. "I'd do anything to make you happy, Kel."

"I know," she said. They kissed again, and ended up making love again.

When they finally ready to sleep, they lay content in each other's arms.

"I'm never going to let you go," Matthew murmured against her neck before he drifted off to sleep.

Kelly wasn't sure if he meant he wasn't going to let her out of his arms while they slept, or if he meant he was never going to let her go, period.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep herself. Either way was fine with her


	8. Chapter 8

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 8: Doctor Say What?**_

A few weeks passed, and things were back to normal at Kelly's place. As much as she had loved staying with Matthew, it felt good to not only have her children back, but also to haver her apartment back, and to be able to sleep in her own bed. Not that she had minded when she shared Matthew's bed.

She smiled at the thought. Anyway, the kid's father had them for the weekend, and it was hers and Matthew's first date night since she had moved back into her own apartment. She was looking so much forward to it, and had even gone shopping to pick out an outfit to wear even though her closet was already bursting with perfectly nice clothes that she could wear. Still, now that she was dating Matthew, she didn't want to wear just "perfectly nice" clothes. She wanted to look her absolute best for him.

She admired herself in her full length mirror, and was almost satisfied with what she saw.

Her hair was back in a sexy chignon, and she wore a pretty cotton candy pink silk sun dress. It was cap-sleeved and low cut. It was nodded in the middle between the breasts, making the top of it tight. It ruffled from right below the knot, down the center, all the way down to the bottom. The bottom of the dress came up in an ever so slight upside down V. Of course, underneath, she wore a matching silk bra and underwear set in the same shade of pink as her dress just in case she and Matthew didn't want their night to end, which she was pretty sure they wouldn't. Ever since becoming a couple, they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

She smiled to herself. She just couldn't help herself. He was so delicious. Why had she waited so long to be with him? She had no idea.

Her legs were freshly waxed, and therefore bare. On her feet were silver sandals with pink jewels.

Her makeup was done in neutral, sun-kissed tones. There was just one thing missing.

She headed over to her makeup bag, and took out her new tube of lipstick that matched her dress. She swiped some on, then put on a clear sugar cookie flavored gloss, and then smiled in the mirror. "Perfect."

She put her makeup back into her makeup back, zipped it up, shoved it in her purse, fastened her purse, then was ready to go.

She headed to the living room, and sat on her couch to wait for Matthew's arrival. She had five minutes yet.

They were going to be going to see a movie, then go out to dinner and dancing. After that, they would probably head back to one of their places. In fact, she was sure they would.

Matthew arrived right on time.

"Hello, my Darling," he said as soon as she opened the door. "You look absolutely breathtaking, as usual."

She responded by pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss. "Thank you! As do you."

He was wearing light-wash jeans with a mint green dress shirt. On his feet, he wore socks in the same green shade as his shirt, and tan suede dress shoes.

"Thanks. I want another one of those." He pulled her in for another kiss.

She broke the kiss after a moment, and rested her forehead against his with a grin. "If we don't get going soon, we're going to be late for our movie."

"I'm fine with just staying here with you," he said.

She kissed him again. "We'll have time for that later. I really want to see the movie."

He pouted. "All right."

"Don't worry. I'll make it worth your wait," she said, giving his butt a gentle squeeze.

He moaned. "I'm going to remind you of that when we get back!"

She smiled, and headed out the door. "You won't need to, I assure you."

He moaned again, then locked and shut the door behind him. How he had gone this long before making her his girlfriend, he had no idea.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The movie had been good, and they went straight to dinner after it. They had decided to walk to dinner, for it was a nice day out, and the restaurant wasn't far from the theater anyway.

As they waked, Kelly noticed a hot dog vender. She wrinkled her nose. "Those hot dogs look like they've been sitting there all day. Gross!"

Matthew grinned. "Do you want one? I'll buy one for you."

Kelly shook her head. "Yeah, right! I wouldn't trust eating those. You eat one though, and tell me how it turns out."

"No thanks!" Matthew said with a laugh.

They continued walking to the restaurant, their arms linked with each other's.

When they got to the restaurant, then host was more than happy to seat them at a corner table. It was "the best table in the house" according to the host.

They thanked him, and he took off to seat the next guests.

They looked over their menus, but they had already talked about what they wanted to get along the way there, so they both basically knew what they wanted.

Once their waiter came to take their order, they ordered, then the waiter left them to their conversation.

"Would you like to dance?" Matthew asked. They had made sure to come to a restaurant that had dancing. That way, they didn't have to go to a club to dance. Neither of them was in the mood for a tightly packed, sweaty club. After what had happened the last time, it made them both appreciate just enjoying being together in a more, low-key setting.

Kelly nodded. "I'd love to!" She smiled.

Matthew smiled too, then stood up, and extended his hand to her.

She took it, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

They danced to Sam Cooke's "Cupid."

"You're pretty light on your feet!" Matthew said with a smile.

Kelly grinned. "Just make sure you continue not stepping on my toes."

"And what if I step on them?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to hide his mischievous grin.

Kelly smiled sweetly. "Then we won't be heading to the bedroom, or doing any extra curricular activities after our date."

"I'll be sure not to step on your toes then!" he said.

Kelly grinned. "I knew that would get you."

He moaned, and pulled her closer. "You're lucky you're so fricking sexy. It is what gets you your own way."

"I know that, Darling," Kelly said simply. She held him close, and kissed the side of his neck. Then, she purred in his ear, "Lucky for you, you're sexy too. That will get you anything you need in the bedroom from me."

He moaned again. "I wanna take you right here just for that."

She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Wait until we get home. Like I said earlier, I'll make it worth your wait."

"Forget dinner, let's go back to my place right now. Or your place. I really don't care," he purred.

Kelly smiled. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how much longer I can wait," he grumbled.

She smirked, and continued to dance with him. She knew that the best way to attract a man was to give him a little, and leave him craving for more. That was exactly what she intended on doing. She knew the payoff would be worth it in the end.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Their dinner was good, and they had a nice conversation as well. They shared funny stories about their children, and they talked about what they wanted in life. Both were happy to find out they wanted the same things in life.

During dessert, they both noticed a couple eating dinner together. The guy had been looking nervous all night. Now, he was rubbing his pocket.

"He's going to propose to her," Kelly whispered.

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think so. He doesn't have the look on his face of excited anticipation."

"He's just nervous. He's totally getting ready to propose," Kelly insisted.

"But he doesn't look excited nervous. He looks like he's about to tell her something bad," Matthew stated.

"Then why does he keep rubbing his pocket?" Kelly asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Maybe he's going to shoot her," Matthew joked.

"Ha, ha. He's got a ring in there." Kelly nodded towards the guy's pocket. "You'll see."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Matthew asked.

Kelly looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the loser has to eat one of those hot dogs we saw on the way in," Matthew suggested.

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I'm not going to get sick because I won't be the one eating one. Don't worry though. I'm sure they are fine. He wouldn't serve them if they were bad," Matthew winked at her. "I've seen him around a lot."

Kelly smirked. "Fine, it's a bet. But it's your funeral."

Matthew smirked too. "We'll see." He winked at her.

They continued to watch the couple for a moment. The guy looked more nervous by the moment. Then, he pulled what he had been hiding in his pocket out of his pocket. It wasn't a ring at all, but rather a piece of paper.

"See!" Matthew said.

"He could have written down what he wants to say to her before proposing," Kelly said, not quite ready to be scarfing that hot dog down just yet.

They watched. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear what he was saying. However, they didn't need to. The poor girl burst into tears when he was done reading the paper. They definitely weren't tears of happiness either.

She seemed to be asking him something. He answered her. She asked him something else. He answered that as well. She then stood up, and tossed her napkin down onto the table in a huff, then ran out of the restaurant, crying.

The guy blushed, and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Matthew and Kelly both quickly looked away.

The guy then left his money and tip on the table with the bill, then left.

Matthew got up, and took the piece of paper that was on the table. He brought it back to his and Kelly's table, and sat down with it. He read it out loud. "Dear, Jessica, I don't know how to say this, so I'm writing it down so that I can read it to you. I think we should break up. I'm just not in love with you anymore. I know it's cliched to say it, but it's not you; it's me. My taste in women has just changed is all. You're still a wonderful woman. I'm sorry, but we're over."

Kelly covered her mouth and smiled. "That poor girl! He wrote it down and read it to her? Is he for real?"

Matthew crumpled up the paper, and put it aside. He shrugged. "There are some real weirdos out there. Heck, you know that. We live in New York City for crying out loud!"

Kelly nodded. "True, but that's a bit out there even for the city."

Matthew chuckled. "I guess it's not much different than people breaking up through a text or email."

Kelly nodded. "True enough." She then sighed. "I guess I'm done with my dessert then since I have to get a hot dog down now. Can I at least skip the bun?"

Matthew grinned. "Sure."

Kelly glanced up at him. "You know, you could be nice, and not make me eat the hot dog."

He shook his head and grinned. "A deal is a deal. Besides, like I said, I've seen him a lot, serving hot dogs. You'll be fine."

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him. "Famous last words."

"Since you're not going to eat that, I'll have it!" Matthew said, pulling the rest of Kelly's chocolate cake over in front of himself.

Kelly glared at him. "You're a mean boyfriend."

Matthew just smiled, and took another bite of her cake.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Matthew asked after Kelly had eaten her hot dog.

"It wasn't as bad tasting as I thought it would be, but I still don't feel right about it. It most definitely was not the best hot dog I've ever eaten either," Kelly grumbled. She had begrudgingly ate it. She didn't eat it with the bun, or even with any condiments. However, the lack of bun and condiments were not what made it less than great.

"Well, I paid for it at least, so you don't have to worry about wasted money," Matthew joked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "At _least_," she stated.

They were walking around the park, hand-in-hand.

"It's such a beautiful day out," Matthew said as he looked around the park.

This got Kelly to smile at least. "Yeah, it is," she agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They came across a stand where some old woman was selling her hand-crafted beaded jewelry.

Kelly stopped to look at it. "These are beautiful," she stated.

"They are fifteen dollars for the necklaces, ten for the bracelets, and five for the rings," the old lady told her.

Even though Kelly usually only liked to wear good quality jewelry from an actual jeweler, she wanted to buy something from the old lady. The old lady looked kind, like she could use the money. Besides, the pieces were beautiful.

"You want something? Pick out anything you'd like. Heck, pick out one of each if you'd like," Matthew told her.

Kelly smiled at him. "You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides, after making you eat that hot dog, it's the least I can do." He smiled and winked at her.

She grinned, and picked out a beautiful purple and crystal beaded necklace with the matching bracelet and ring.

"Thank you," she said to Matthew.

"It's worth it to see your beautiful eyes light up, and your beautiful smile," he told her.

"You two make a beautiful couple. I can tell you two will be together forever," the old lady stated.

Kelly and Matthew smiled at her, and then each other.

"I hope so," Kelly said.

"I'm sure of it," Matthew replied.

Kelly smiled even bigger.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"I love you so much. I can hardly wait to get you into bed," Matthew said between kisses once they had arrived back at Kelly's place.

Kelly grinned. "You're going to love getting me into bed even more once you see what I'm wearing underneath this dress."

His eyes darkened, and he moaned. "To bed. Now." He started pushing her backwards to the bedroom.

She grinned, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

He picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed, and then stood up, and took his shirt off. "I'll be right back. I just have to visit the bathroom first," he said with a wink.

She grinned. "Tell it I said, hello," she joked.

Matthew chuckled. "Will do."

Kelly watched him disappear. She smiled. Then she frowned, for out of the blue, she was starting to feel nauseous.

She moaned. "Stupid hot dog! I knew I should have insisted he pick something else for me to do instead." She gripped her stomach. It seemed the nausea was getting worse by the second.

A moment later, Matthew came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of very tight fitting blue silk briefs. "I know you said you like me in blue, so I thought you might like me in these." He winked, then clicked his tongue. "So, what do you think?"

Kelly knew it was such bad timing, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Before she could respond, she leaned over the bed, and puked into the wastepaper basket.

Matthew pouted. "You could have just said you didn't like them."

Kelly couldn't even manage a witty comeback. She heaved again into the basket.

Matthew rushed over to her, and got on the bed beside her. He held her hair back for her. "Kel, what's wrong?"

"It's that stupid hot dog I ate! I think I have food poisoning. Matthew, I feel so sick," Kelly managed to get out before throwing up yet again.

"Do you want me to take you to the emergency room?" Matthew asked.

Kelly shook her head. "I'll be fine." But she wasn't fine. Five minutes passed before she was able to stop throwing up.

"That's it. I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm going to take you to the emergency room," Matthew insisted.

"I don't need to go. I just want to relax. I'm fine," Kelly insisted.

"Kelly, if you have food poisoning, you need to be checked out," Matthew insisted.

Kelly got up out of bed. "I'm fine now, see? I'm walking around, and—" She suddenly stopped talking. Her face paled, and her eyes closed. Then, she dropped to the floor.

"Kelly!" Matthew cried out. He ran over to her, and gently pat her right cheek. "Kel, can you hear me?"

Kelly slowly fluttered her eyes opened. "Take me to the emergency room, Matthew. Please."

Matthew nodded, then ran to get dressed. He was so worried, he felt his heart my burst out of his chest.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I'm sorry I made you eat the hot dog. You were right. I am a mean boyfriend," Matthew said, holding Kelly close in the examination room as they waited for Kelly's test results to come in.

Kelly smiled up at him. "You're not a bad boyfriend. I know you didn't actually think the hot dog would be bad."

"I honestly thought it would be fine. Sure, I thought it would be gross to eat, but I never thought it would be _bad_ to eat. I promise you, I would have never made you eat it if I knew it was bad!" Matthew insisted.

Kelly smiled. "I know. I'm feeling better now anyway. Maybe I got it all out of my system."

"I hope so," Matthew said, kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry I puked when I saw you in your blue silk underwear. You did look so sexy in them. You'll have to wear them again for me when I'm fully recovered," Kelly said.

Matthew smiled. "I'm just glad looking at me in them isn't what made you sick!"

Kelly laughed. "Definitely not!"

His eyes lowered. "I never got to see what you had underneath that dress. What is it?"

Kelly smiled. "You'll just have to wait until next time to find out, my Love."

Matthew licked his lips. "Can't I get a little teaser?" he asked, starting to gently slip his hand into the part of her dress covering her chest.

Before Kelly could respond, the doctor came back in.

Matthew quickly removed his hand, and Kelly smirked.

"I've got your test results back," he said.

"Do I have food poisoning?" Kelly asked.

"No, actually, you tested negative for that, but positive for something else," the doctor stated.

"Do I have the flu?" Kelly asked, looking at him in slight trepidation.

He shook his head. "No, actually, it's nothing like that."

"Then, what is it?" Matthew asked. "It is serious?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, but not in a bad way."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

The doctor grinned even wider. "Kelly, I'm pleased to tell you, you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Kelly and Matthew looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces. Then, Kelly passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 9: This Could Be a Good Thing**_

"Wake up, Daring."

Kelly slowly fluttered her eyes opened. She was lying on a hospital bed, she realized. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to block out the blinding light. It was so bright. "What happened?" she asked.

"The doctor told us, you're pregnant," Matthew said with a smile.

Kelly closed her eyes again and sighed. "I thought it was just a dream." She opened them again.

Matthew shook his head. "No dream."

The doctor appeared then, and listened to her heart with his stethoscope. "You passed out from shock. The first time, it was probably from the alcohol in your system."

"I only had a couple glasses of wine at dinner," Kelly stated.

"Still, alcohol is a funny thing. It affects people different ways at different times—especially when you're pregnant," the doctor explained.

Kelly put her hands to her stomach. "I didn't know I was. I never would have taken a drink otherwise."

"I know. You were pretty shocked when I told you you were pregnant. Like I said, you passed out in shock," the doctor said with a wink and a smile. "Don't worry about it though. The small amount of wine you had won't hurt the baby. Though, I trust that you will stop drinking all together, now that you know you're pregnant. Too much alcohol could hurt the baby."

Kelly nodded. "Of course I won't drink now that I know I'm pregnant."

"How far along is she?" Matthew asked.

The doctor glanced at Kelly. "Do you mind me giving out information?"

Kelly shook her head. "You can tell him whatever you tell me."

"Well, according to the tests I took, you are about a month along," the doctor answered.

Kelly and Matthew looked at each other.

"It's mine?" Matthew asked in almost a whisper.

Kelly smiled. "It has to be. Marcus and I haven't slept together in two months. It's definitely yours."

Matthew grinned. He wasn't sure how to react to that. He had been hoping for the baby to be his. In fact, he tried all together not to think of the baby not being his. Now that he knew for sure it _was_ his, well, he was over the moon.

The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I go check on another patient of mine. I'll be back."

As soon as the doctor was gone, Kelly sat up in bed.

Matthew grabbed her hand. "We're going to have a baby!" he stated.

Kelly smirked. "_I'm_ going to have the baby. I'm the one who has to go through pregnancy and childbirth again." She sighed. "I thought I was done with that!"

Matthew felt his heart sink a little. "You do want our baby, don't you?"

Kelly looked at him, and placed her free hand over her stomach. "Of course I want it. I'm just not looking forward to pregnancy and childbirth again. I don't believe in abortion, and I'd never give a child of mine away." She sighed. "It's just that I thought Helena would be my last. Now I have a whole other child to take care of."

"But, it's only going to be one more pregnancy, and then three more years more than you have until Helena's an adult," Matthew reasoned, Kelly's hand still in his own.

Kelly nodded. "True, when you put it that way. Still, three years sounds so long."

"I wish I could carry our baby for you, but I can't. However, I can promise to wait on you hand and foot the whole length of your pregnancy. I'll go with you to every appointment, I'll get you anything you need, I'll go with you to Lamaze class with you, I'll massage your feet, and I'll massage anything else you need massaged." He grinned at the last part.

Kelly smiled, and shook her head at him. "Darling, you'd just die if you had to carry a baby. You wouldn't last a day."

Matthew laughed. "That's why God made women be the ones to carry babies. Men, including myself, are too wussy to carry babies."

Kelly laughed. "Finally, a man who admits it!" She sighed happily. She then squeezed his hand. "What are people going to think? We didn't even tell the public we're dating yet. Now we have to tell them we're not only dating, but I'm pregnant too."

Matthew shrugged. "Who cares what they think? We love each other, and we'll love our baby, and that's all that matters. Besides, most of the fans already think we're dating anyway. Heck, like I said before, they already thought we were even when we weren't!"

Kelly laughed. "True." She sighed. "I'm so glad you're the father. I just wish our baby hadn't been conceived in the way it had. I'm guessing it was conceived the night we drunkenly slept together. I hadn't been planning on sleeping with you, or anyone for that matter, and hadn't been on my birth control. Of course, once I was sober, and realized you and I sleeping together was going to be more than just a one time thing, I started taking it, but it was too late by then."

Matthew looked into her eyes. "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure how birth control works, but it's not always a hundred percent effective. It could have happened any time that week that we made love—including the time it was all romance." He smiled and winked at her.

Kelly sighed. "I suppose. I started taking my birth control again the day after we first had sex. But I'm sure it was fully in my system by the time we went at it the third time."

Matthew shook his head. "Well, no matter when our baby was conceived, it doesn't matter. Romance or not, we were still in love, and still are. In fact, I hope it was one of those first times, because it is those times that started it all. It was those times that made us admit how much we love each other. It made us realize we couldn't fight our love anymore."

Kelly smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, for she was so touched. It was either that or the hormones. She kissed his hand. "Thank you. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm only stating the truth," Matthew insisted.

They kissed on the lips this time.

The doctor came back in and smiled. I'm glad to see that you're taking the pregnancy news as good."

They broke the kiss, and smiled at him.

"We're ecstatic!" Matthew said, answering for them both.

Kelly nodded and smiled her agreement.

"Well, I want to advice you to set up and appointment with your OB/GYN as soon as possible. I also am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. I'm sure by now you know the drill," the doctor said with a wink.

Kelly smiled. "That, I do."

"Now, you get some sleep tonight. And don't eat anything questionable. In fact, don't eat anything else tonight. You don't have food poisoning, but you obviously still ate something the baby didn't agree with," the doctor ordered.

Kelly nodded. "I didn't agree with it either." She cast a glance at Matthew, who purposely looked away.

"Do you have any questions before you leave?" the doctor asked.

"Is it still safe for my girlfriend and I to..." Matthew trailed off, trying to think of a way to put it. "Get intimate?" He finally finished.

The doctor smiled. "Of course! Just let her rest for the night before you two...get intimate." He winked.

Kelly blushed. "Thank you, Doctor." She took Matthew's arm, and quickly pulled him out of the room. "I can't believe you asked that," she muttered.

Matthew was quick to defend himself. "Well, I wanted to make sure. I couldn't remember if Naama and I had to wait or not when she was pregnant with Aven."

Kelly smiled. "I just hope you'll still want to make love to me when I look like a beached whale."

"Probably not then," Matthew said, wrinkling his nose. "I'm kidding!" he then said, holding his hands up in defense at the look on Kelly's face.

"Rule number one—never say anything like that to a pregnant woman unless you want to get yourself killed," Kelly said, only half joking.

"You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world, no matter how much your stomach swells up," he tried next.

Kelly rested her head on his shoulder. "That's better. Now take me and our baby home."

Matthew put his arm around her waist, and placed his free hand over her stomach. "I like the sound of that. 'Our baby.'"

Kelly smiled, and placed her hand overtop of his on her stomach. "Me too." And she meant it too.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__When they got home, Matthew wanted to stay, but Kelly knew she wouldn't get any rest at all if he was beside her.

"I want to make sure you're all right," he had tried to protest.

"I'm fine," Kelly assured him. "My stomach doesn't even hurt anymore. You heard the doctor—I don't have food poisoning. It was just that nasty hot dog and the fact that I'm pregnant that made me sick. I think I got it all out of my system by now. I just want to sleep now."

"But, if you just let me sleep beside you—"

Kelly cut him off with a finger to his lips. "You know neither of us will get much sleeping done if we're in the same bed together. I need to sleep, and so does our baby."

Matthew grinned. "I still love the sound of that. 'Our baby.'"

Kelly smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Go home and get some rest. I'll tell you what—you can come over early tomorrow. The kids will still be at their father's. Bring an overnight bag, and we can spend all day." She paused to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "And all night together." She said the last part as she brushed her lips seductively against his ear.

He shivered. "All right." He kissed her softly on the lips at first, then more passionately, his hands carefully placed around her waist. "Goodnight. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

She pulled him in for another kiss. "Goodnight, my Love."

And the time had passed by quickly. It was morning, and Matthew had gotten up early to pick them up some breakfast to bring back to her.

"You are so good to me," Kelly said as they lay in bed together, eating their breakfast. He had gotten her a strawberry banana yogurt, banana flavored oatmeal, and a bagel with cream cheese. He also got her some white grape juice.

"I have to take care of my girlfriend and our baby, don't I?" he said with a smile as he placed his hand over her stomach. "I read somewhere that banana is good for an upset stomach, as is white grape juice. I also remember that those were the foods Naama could handle without tossing them right back up."

"It's a very good choice. Thank you." Kelly kissed his cheek, then went back to eating.

"Did you make your first appointment with your OB/GYN?" Matthew asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. You worry too much."

"I'm just worried about you and our baby," he defended.

"Well, you don't need to be. I've been through this twice before. I know what I'm doing. But I love you for caring." She kissed him again, then took a long sip of her juice.

He went back to his own breakfast. He had chosen the same thing, not wanting Kelly to get sick at the smell of his food. He didn't mind though. Everything tasted good.

After a few minutes, they both finished their breakfast, and Matthew took their dirty plates and cups, and put them in the dishwasher. He then ditched their garbage, and went back into the bedroom.

"So, what shall we do now?" he asked with a smile once he was back on the bed beside Kelly.

"Well, I have to take a shower." She climbed out of bed, and smiled over her shoulder at him. She then pulled off her tee shirt, revealing her bra. It had a nude underlay with black lace overtop. "You can feel free to join me if you'd like."

Matthew was already up off the bed, and following close behind her.

She was barefoot, so slipping her pink lounge pants off wasn't hard at all. She was now only in her matching nude and black lace underwear set. She didn't look back to see if Matthew was still following her. She knew he was.

By the time he got into the bathroom with her, he had already stripped down to nothing.

She grinned, and turned the water on. She slipped out of her bra and underwear, then stepped into the water.

Seconds later, Matthew was in the water with her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked with a smirk.

He turned her around. "Very funny." He then pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

She moaned, and pressed his back against the tiled wall. "I want you now," she murmured in his ear.

He moaned too. "Well, good, because you're going to get me." He slowly licked up to her right here. Then, he added in a murmur, "Every. Last. Inch."

She shivered, despite the warmness of the weather. "Talk is cheap," she said. Her eyes narrowed, and locked in on his. "Now be a man and prove it."

His eyes narrowed as well, and with an animalistic growl, he quickly moved them so that it was _her_ back against the wall, and he entered her immediately.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes, hissing with delight. "Yes..." She opened her eyes, and looked deep into his eyes. "Actions are so much better than words. Now come on. You can do even better than that. Can't you?"

He moaned, and continued to take her harder.

She licked her lips, closed her eyes, and threw her head back again. "Ugh, yes!" She licked her lips, then rested her forehead against his, and looked him in the eyes again. "Harder," she ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He tightened his grip on her, then took her harder, and more firmly.

She threw her head back and moaned, then licked her lips again. "Mm, yes. Just like that," she said, her eyes closing again.

The water poured down over their faces, but they barely noticed it as they continued to give into their unbridled passion and desire for each other.

No words were left as they neared their climaxes. The only sounds filling the room were their moans, and the downpour of water.

Finally, they both found their release, and they continued to hold each other and kiss, their love for each other only seeming to expand.

"Wow," Matthew said after a moment of kissing. He smiled, his forehead pressed against Kelly's.

She smiled too, and quickly pecked his lips. "That was amazing."

"Yeah. If being pregnant makes you that hot for me, then I say we try for another one!" Matthew joked.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but still continued to smile. "Says the one who doesn't have to carry the baby for nine months! No, this is definitely the first and only baby we will be having together. "One of us is going to get our tubes tide after this—both of us even—just to be on the safe side."

Matthew smirked, and gently set her back down. "Who would have thought we'd be to this point?" he asked as he picked up the body puff she had hanging in the shower, and loaded it with body wash.

She shook her head. "I never would have thought we'd be anything more than friends. Of course, the thought was always in my mind, but I never thought we'd actually be together."

Matthew began gently washing her back for her. He kissed her right shoulder blade. "Well, I'm glad we finally both came to our senses."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Me too."

They kissed for a bit, then she washed his back.

They behaved for the rest of the shower, washing their bodies.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Matthew asked upon seeing two sets of towels.

Kelly grinned. "I might have." She winked.

He pulled her in for another kiss. "You should make more plans like this."

She grinned. "Oh, I intend to."

They kissed some more, then finished their shower.

They got out of the water, and dried each other off, then headed into the bedroom.

Kelly left the bedroom, and headed out to the washer and drier. She took something out of the drier, and came back moment later wearing the cotton candy pink underwear and bra set she had worn the night before than Matthew had never gotten to see. She had washed it that night after he had left, and put it in the drier this morning.

Matthew licked his lips when he saw her walk into the bedroom wearing it. "Mm, I like that!"

She grinned. "I just washed it. It is what I was wearing underneath my dress last night. I figured, since you never got to see it, I'd wear it now."

He laughed. "That's funny, because I washed my blue silk briefs last night, and brought them along, since you were too sick to enjoy me in them last night." He raised an eyebrow. "Shall I go put them on?"

Kelly grinned. "Yes!"

So, Matthew grabbed them from his overnight bag, then headed into the bathroom to slip them on.

Kelly got onto the bed.

"Are you ready for the big reveal?" he called from the bathroom.

"It's more like a small reveal, but go ahead," Kelly called back, teasing.

"Haha. I didn't hear you complaining about the size earlier," he quipped.

"Fair enough, not get out here!" she said with a giggle.

He stepped out, and Kelly made a retching noise. She quickly leaned over to the wastebasket, and pretended to throw up. She then looked at Matthew. "Sorry, this time it _was_ you!"

His mouth dropped open, then he pounced onto the bed. He pinned her down beneath him, holding her wrists to her pillow. "You're mean," he said, only half joking.

She smiled, and broke one hand free. She gently stroked some hair out of his face. "You know I'm just teasing you. You look so sexy in those."

"You hurt my feelings," he said, feigning hurt.

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to you, aren't I?" she asked.

He licked his lips. "It might help my feelings heal a little bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Just a little bit?"

He kissed her. "A _lot_."

She responded by placing his hands over her bra straps, for he had since released her other wrist as well.

He slid them down off her shoulders, and kissed down the side of her neck.

He got her bra off, and slid her underwear off with it.

She slid his blue briefs off, and soon they were making love again, only this time it was slower, and less intense as they just enjoyed sharing their love for each other and with each other.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They decided to just spend the day lazing around at Kelly's place, watching TV movies, and making love. Neither of them cared to even get dressed, let alone go out and face the world. They were currently watching a romance Lifetime movie, and eating some Hawaiian pizza that they had delivered.

There was a scene where the couple was getting married.

"We should get married," Matthew said simply.

Kelly laughed. "_Right_."

Matthew shook his head, and looked at her. "I'm serious. We love each other, don't we?"

Kelly looked at him. "Well, yes, of course, but we just started dating!"

"And we have a baby along the way," Matthew said with a nod.

"I don't wan to get married because I'm pregnant," Kelly said with a smirk.

Matthew took both of her hands in his own. "That's only a small part of it. I want to marry you because I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now. Heck, I think I may have loved you from the day I met you. Now that we're finally a couple, I never wanna let you go."

Kelly gently stroked his face. "But just deciding to get married out of the blue is crazy. I mean, after my second marriage, I just figured I never wanted to get married again. It just complicates things."

Matthew nodded. "I never thought I wanted to marry again either. After my first marriage, I figured marriage wasn't for me. Heck, even with Leyla I didn't really feel the urge to get married again. But, with you, I find myself looking forward to marriage again. I can honestly see spending the rest of my life with you, and loving every moment of it."

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "Trust me, nobody loves every minute of their marriage, no matter how much you love the person your'e married to." She winked.

"I know, but with you, I could never imagine not loving it for very long. Marrying you would be like hitting the jackpot. Even better!" Matthew insisted.

Kelly blushed. "I know I'd never find a better husband than you." She sighed. "I don't know. This is crazy! We've barely been dating a month!"

"But we've known each other for five years now. And, though it wouldn't be the full reason we'd get married, we're going to have a baby together. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I mean it Kel, if you could feel how deep my feelings run for you..." Matthew trailed off.

Kelly nodded. "I know," she whispered. "Because I feel the same way about you."

"Please, Kel. I know it sounds crazy, but I love you so much. Please, will you marry me?" Matthew asked.

Kelly blushed. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 10: And She Said...**_

Kelly sighed. "I'll have to think about it. It's a big step to take. I can't just decide right now. I have more than just myself to think of too, you know. I have to think of Hermés and Helena as well.

Matthew nodded. He was a little disappointed, but he understood. At least she didn't say no. "Take your time. All I ask is that you seriously consider it."

She smiled at him, and took his hands in hers. She kissed them. "I will, I promise."

"And, as far as Hermés and Helena go, you have to know I love them dearly. I'll love them and care for them as if they are my own if you say yes," Matthew assured her. "Heck, I will even if you say no, but I'm trying to persuade you to marry me, so I have to have _some_ ammo to use!" He grinned.

Kelly laughed, and released his hands. "I know you love them. I'm sure they love you too. They're always excited when I tell them we're getting together with you."

Matthew grinned. "I'm excited too. I love seeing them, and hanging out with them. Aven loves playing with them both too. Hermés is always so sweet, treating her just like she's his sister."

"Well, Aven's such a sweet girl. Who wouldn't love her?" Kelly asked.

"Are you doing anything Monday evening?" Matthew asked in response.

Kelly thought about it for a moment. "Nothing really. I have a few things to do during the day, and a meeting in the afternoon, but nope! Nothing in the evening."

"Well, I have Aven on Monday, so why don't we get together, all of us, and hang out?" Matthew suggested.

Kelly sat up straight in bed, and looked at him. "You know what? That sounds like fun! What should we do?"

Matthew sat up straight too, and turned to face her. "Well, I know we do this all the time, but I think they enjoy it, and I know I do. Let's take them to the park. We can even get ice cream."

Kelly grinned. "That sounds like fun! I'll tell you what. Why don't I make dinner at home for us all, then we can walk to get ice cream for dessert, and then go to the park, and let the kids play on the swings a bit? It's supposed to be a nice warm day tomorrow, and I'm sure we could all stand for a little bit of fresh air."

"And maybe we can all watch a movie when we get back from the park," Matthew then suggested.

"They can get into their pajamas, and we can have some popcorn and lemonade, and watch the movie together, cuddled up on the couch," Kelly finished with a smile.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream _and_ popcorn? And cuddling with you on the couch? You have me sold."

Kelly smiled. "It's a date then."

Matthew kissed her, then flicked off the television.

"The movie wasn't over yet," Kelly said in surprise.

"I have something much more entertaining for us to do now instead of watching a dumb old movie," Matthew murmured, already making his way on top of her.

She smiled. "Again? We've already made love three times today!"

"It's your fault for being so darn irresistible, and making me fall so in love with you," Matthew said simply.

"You're to blame too. Do you think it's easy for me to resist you? You're so sexy, sweet, and delicious." She gently gripped his hair in her fists.

"You resisted me for quite some time, actually," he reminded her with a wink.

"Yeah, well, guess what?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked in return.

She brushed her lips against his right ear. "I'm not resisting anymore," she purred.

His eyes lowered, and they kissed. He then pulled the covers over their heads.

She giggled, then her giggles turned to moans as he showed her mow much he truly loved her.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Are you excited to see Hermés and Helena?" Matthew asked as he rang the doorbell to Kelly's place.

"Yes." Aven said simply.

Matthew chuckled. "All right."

Kelly opened the door, and smiled. "Hello, my Darlings!" She kissed Matthew's cheeks, then bent down so that she was at Aven's level. "And how are you today, Pretty Girl?"

Aven smiled. "Good."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it! Are you hungry?" Kelly then asked.

Aven nodded.

"Come on in then, and we'll get you some food!" Kelly said. She gently stroked Aven's hair, and quickly kissed her cheek, then stood back up.

Matthew led Aven into the house, her left hand in his right hand.

Kelly shut and locked the door behind them. "You can leave your shoes right here if you'd like. It's nice not to have to wear a jacket for once, isn't it?" she asked.

"It sure is! I love winter weather to an extent, but it's worn out it's welcome. It's time for the heat to stick around for a while," Matthew said as he slipped off his shoes, then helped Aven get hers off.

"I hear ya!" Kelly said. "Hermés and Helena are already waiting at the table."

"I'm sorry. Are we late?" Matthew asked, taking Aven's hand again, and following Kelly into the dining room with her.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to get them to the table so that when you did get here, they'd be ready. It can take a while to get them both to settle down. I figured I'd get a head start so that we don't waste anytime," Kelly said with a laugh.

Matthew laughed too. "I understand—believe me."

He and Aven sat down, then Kelly came in a moment later with the food. She had prepared a salad with raspberry vinaigrette and ranch dressings on the side, green beans, apple sauce, brown rice, and cinnamon chicken. To drink, she had iced tea.

"Yuck!" Aven said when she saw the food.

"Aven, don't be rude!" Matthew said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He looked at Kelly. "It all looks delicious to me, but she's a picky eater. She'll be all right once she tastes it. Sometime's she's just afraid to try new foods."

Kelly smiled. "I understand. I have two children. I've just gotten them used to eating healthy. Even so, they still have their 'I don't want to eat this' moments, believe me." She sat down at the table, and they all passed the food around.

Matthew made sure Aven tried everything, for he didn't want to hurt Kelly's feelings.

"I don't like it!" Aven said, pushing the cinnamon chicken away after one bite.

"It's my fault," Kelly was quick to apologize. "I should have known cinnamon chicken isn't everyone's taste—especially when it comes to children."

"Don't even worry about it. She can have the side dishes," Matthew quickly said.

"I don't want salad," Aven said, pushing the bowl away.

"Try some rice," Matthew then tried. He fed her a spoonful of the brown rice.

She made a face. "It tastes funny. It's not white."

"It's just a different kind of rice. It's still good," Matthew assured her.

Aven shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yuck!"

"You love green beans. Eat those," Matthew urged her.

Aven tried a few bites, then pushed them away too. "I don't like that kind."

"She's just used to the canned kind," Matthew explained to Kelly. He felt like an idiot as he watched Hermés and Helena eating their food with no problem. "I'm sorry. I guess I need to teach her better eating habits." He blushed.

Kelly shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it. She's just a child. Children can be very opinionated when it comes to what kinds of food they like and don't like. This kind of food isn't for everyone. I should have known better. I'm the one who's sorry."

Matthew shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong! How were you to know she wouldn't like this food? It's good! I for one, can hardly wait to try it!"

Kelly nodded towards Aven, who was now eating her apple sauce. "At least she likes the apple sauce, right?"

Matthew snorted. "At least!"

Kelly then smiled at Aven. "Aven, do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

Aven looked at her and nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Well, how about I make you one to eat with your apple sauce?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, please!" Aven said, a smile finally appearing on her face.

"Coming right up!" Kelly said. She stood up, and headed to the kitchen, where she took out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread, and grabbed a knife.

Matthew came out to join her a moment later. "Aven's informed me she doesn't like iced tea. Come to think of it, I'm not a big tea drinker either. Do you have any milk? I'm sorry. I don't meant to be rude. Like daughter like father, I guess!"

Kelly laughed. "No worries! I have plenty of milk. I was actually going to put the milk out anyway in case one of you didn't like iced tea. I just forgot."

Matthew sighed, then wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the side of her neck. "Thanks for being so good about this whole situation. I'm sorry she didn't like your food. It doesn't mean it's not good. I for one, love it so far."

Kelly smiled over her shoulder at him. "It's not a problem. Like I said, children have very distinct tastes. She knows what she likes and what she doesn't like. That's not a bad thing."

"You do realize you're only making me want to marry you more, right?" Matthew then asked. He sat on the empty side of the counter.

She smirked. "You do realize I still don't have an answer for you."

Matthew held up his hands. "I'm just saying."

Kelly smiled, and shook her head.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Dinner had gone great once Aven had something she actually liked to eat.

Hermés had enjoyed telling Matthew about school, and Matthew was very interested in hearing about how Hermés liked school, and how Hermés and his best friend liked to have contests on the monkey bars to see who could go back and forth the most times.

Helena talked about her favorite doll, and Aven told Kelly a whole list of things she likes to eat.

Kelly listened intently. Matthew knew it was because she wanted to make sure she got dinner right next time. He still felt bad, and a little embarrassed that Aven had reacted that way. He was going to have to have a talk with her about manners later. He wouldn't be too hard on her though. Kelly was right. She was just a child. Still, she was old enough to know how to use words like, "No thank you," and "Please, may I have something else?"

Anyway, after dinner, they had the kids go to the bathroom, and then they got their shoes on, and headed out for ice cream. Hermés and Helena wanted to take turns in the stroller, and Aven preferred to be carried. Of course, they all had their moments, where they wanted to walk on their own. The park wasn't too far away, so it wasn't that bad. The ice cream place was right near the park, and they all got ice cream cones before heading to the park.

Matthew sat on a park bench with Kelly while they watched their children sit on the swings and eat their cones.

"Remember, no swinging while you still have your ice cream! Only sitting," Kelly warned her kids.

"That goes for you too," Matthew said to Aven.

"Okay," Aven said. She and Helena giggled at something together.

Kelly could't help but smile. "They're so cute at that age!"

"Aren't they?" Matthew agreed. "Then they grow up to be teenagers, and aren't so cute anymore."

Kelly shook her head. "Not ours. All our children will grow up to be sweet, parent-respecting teenagers."

Matthew looked at her, and they both broke into grins. Then they laughed.

"Well, we can dream, can't we?" Kelly asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. We won't have brats though. I mean, they'll probably be mouthy and obstinate like any normal teenager, but I have faith that they will still grow up to be good kids."

"I think so too," Kelly said, now latching onto his arm, and resting her head against his shoulder.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

After a bit, the kids finished with their ice cream. Kelly wiped their mouths and faces down with the wet wipes she kept in her purse, then she and Matthew let them go play.

"It's a good thing you had those in your purse," Matthew said, nodding toward the extra wipes she was putting back in her purse. "They all made a mess!"

Kelly smirked. "I'm used to it. Having two children, it doesn't take long to know you're going to need backup when it comes to cleaning up messes!"

Before Matthew could respond, Aven started sobbing. He looked up to see her, sitting in the dirt beneath the monkey bars.

He quickly ran over to her. "What happened?" he asked her.

"She wanted to see if she could do them as fast as me, and she fell," Hermés explained.

"I slipped," she said, tears still running down her cheeks.

He picked her up, and gently rocked her. He kissed her tearstained cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"I hurt my knee," she said.

He carried her over to the bench, and examined her knee. It was mainly just dirty, but there was a tiny scrape.

"Here." Kelly took out another wipe from her purse, as well as a Band-Aid. I know to always have these too," she said with a wink. "The Band-Aid has Neosporin right in it."

"And they're in cool colors too, I see," Matthew said with a grin. He turned back to Aven. "You get to wear a blue one! How cool is that?"

"My favorite," Aven said with a smile, her tears starting to slowly dry.

"I know, right?" Matthew asked her. He took the wipe from Kelly, and gently washed Aven's knee clean. Then, he put her Band-Aid on. "Feel better?" he asked.

Aven nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Can I go play?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, just be careful. Why don't I push you on the swings instead of you going back to the monkey bars?"

Aven smiled. "Okay!"

So, Matthew went over to push his daughter in her swing.

"Push me too, please!" Helena said, who was already swinging beside Aven.

"Sure, Princess!" Matthew said, using both his hands to push the girls at the same time.

The girls giggles, both finding this hilarious.

Kelly watched with a smile, her heart melting at how good of a father Matthew was. She knew he'd be a great stepfather to her children, and a great father to their baby too of course.

She placed her hands over her stomach. "You're going to be a lucky baby," she said to their unborn child. She then smiled, and got up to swing with the girls. It looked fun!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They had fun at the park. At one point Hermés saw his mother swinging, and so he instead on pushing her like Matthew was pushing the girls. Kelly found it hilarious, and let him push her. "This should be the other way around!" she had said.

Hermés then wanted to race Matthew on the monkey bars. Matthew let him win, pretending that he couldn't lift himself up for very long.

"You need to lose weight!" Hermés had joked.

Kelly covered her mouth, and giggled.

"Hey, you try being my age, then we'll see if you can still lift yourself!" Matthew teased back.

"I'll have better things to do than play on the monkey bars when I'm your age," Hermés said simply.

Kelly and Matthew both laughed at this one.

"Look at him! He's maturing pretty fast for a boy who's not even six yet!" Matthew said, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Hermés. He was impressed.

Kelly grinned. "I know, right?" She sighed. "They grow up too fast."

Matthew nodded. "Indeed they do. It seems like just yesterday I was holding Aven in my arms for the first time, now she is already three."

Kelly sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Time just goes by so fast. It's scary sometimes."

"It is," he agreed.

"Daddy, come watch me on the slide!" Aven called out then, running toward the slide.

Matthew glanced at Kelly. "I'll be right back," he said with a wink.

"Take your time," she said with a smile.

As soon as Matthew was out of earshot, Kelly called Hermés and Helena over to her.

"What is it, Mom?" Hermés asked.

"What do you guys think of Matthew? Do you like him?" she asked.

"I love Matthew!" Helena said with a bright smile.

Hermés nodded. "He's nice. I love him too."

"Would you guys like it if he was around all the time?" Kelly then asked.

"That would be cool," Hermés agreed.

Helena smiled. "I love him," she said again.

Kelly laughed. "Well, that's good to know!" She picked her daughter up, tickled her ribs, and kissed her.

Helena giggled.

Hermés laughed too.

Matthew and Aven came over then.

"Aven is getting tired of the park. Shall we go back and watch the movie now?" Matthew asked.

Kelly nodded. "Yes! Let's go."

So, Helena went back into the stroller. Matthew picked up Aven, and Hermés wanted to walk.

They then headed out of the park.

Kelly felt like they were all one big happy family. She realized, she kind of liked that feeling.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The movie wasn't too bad. It wasn't something Matthew would have normally wanted to watch, but Kelly and the kids enjoyed it, so he did too. It wasn't the worst movie he'd ever seen. In fact, he had to admit, it was pretty cute for an animated movie. It was _The Secret World of Arrietty_.

The kids had all sat on the couch together under blankets, and he and Kelly cuddled together on the love seat under a blanket, so he didn't mind one bit, actually.

When the movie was over, Kelly had her kids brush their teeth, and go to the bathroom, and wash their hands. Then they got ready for bed.

Once they were all ready, Kelly told them to say goodnight to Matthew.

"Goodnight, Matthew. I had fun today!" Hermés said, giving him a hug.

Matthew hugged him in return. "Goodnight, Little Guy! I had fun too. I love when I get to come see you guys."

"I love it too!" Hermés said. He then went over to Aven, and hugged her. "Goodnight."

"Good night," she said, a smile on her face.

Hermés then hugged his sister, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermés," she said, hugging him back. She kissed his cheek with a loud 'muah!' then giggled.

"Just like her momma!" Matthew said with a chuckle.

Kelly laughed. "Yes!"

Hermés then went to bed, and Kelly went to tuck him in. "I'll be back for you," she said to Helena. "Go climb into bed."

Once Kelly had gone, Helena looked up at Matthew. "I'm not tired!"

"You're not tired? After that long day you had today?" Matthew asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well, I think you're more tired than you think!" He picked her up, and held her on her stomach like she was an airplane. "Come on, you little airplane! It's time to land on the landing strip that is your bed!"

Helena giggled.

"Say goodnight to Aven first." He "flew" her over to Aven.

"Goodnight, Aven!" Helena said with a giggle.

Aven smiled. "Goodnight, Helena!"

"I'll be right back. Wait here," Matthew said to Aven before then making a noise as if he were an airplane, and swooped Helena into her bedroom. "Coming in for a landing!"

Helena continued to giggle.

He then gently lay her down on her bed, and covered her up. "Another safe landing for airplane Helena!"

Helena smiled. "I'm still not tired."

"Well, would it help if I were to sing you a lullaby?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"What would you like me to sing?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, how about I sing you something I sing to Aven?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

And so he sang to her, keeping his voice gentle and soothing. It seemed to be working, for he could see it in her eyes that she was getting tired.

When he finished, Helena was definitely just about to fall asleep. He could tell, for her eyelids kept fluttering.

He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Pretty Princess."

"Goodnight, Matthew," she said sleepily. "I love you."

He gently stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek again. "I love you too."

Kelly meanwhile, saw the whole thing. She had tears in her eyes, she was so touched. She entered the room, and headed over to her daughter. She kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetie. Sleep well." She gently stroked her hair as well.

"Goodnight, Mommy..." Helena was then asleep, barely able to get her goodnight out.

Kelly and Matthew then left the room, Kelly turning on the night light, and shutting off the main light on her way out, and Matthew quietly shutting the door behind them.

Kelly stopped him in the hallway, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you," she said.

Matthew smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For helping her get to sleep. It was so sweet of you. I almost cried," she admitted.

"It was no problem. I meant it when I said I love her like my own." He then kissed Kelly sweetly on the lips, and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry. Those beautiful eyes should never have tears in them." He kissed her closed eyes, then sighed. "I guess I should be going now. I'm sure Aven's getting tired."

Kelly looked disappointed. "All right. Before you leave, I want to say that I've made my decision...about marrying you. If you want to propose to me again, I'll give you my answer."

Matthew smiled. "That's good to know." He winked, then turned his back on her, and headed into the living room to collect Aven. Sure enough, she was half asleep on the couch.

He picked her up, and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Darling. It's time to go home to your own bed."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Kelly asked as she watched him put Aven's shoes on. Her face fell slightly. "Or did you change your mind?"

Matthew got Aven's shoes on, then slipped his own back on before picking Aven up again. He then turned to Kelly. "Of course I didn't change my mind! It's just not the time to ask you. I'm going to propose to you again when you least expect it!" He grinned.

Kelly smiled; clearly relieved. "All right. I bet I'll expect it though." She winked.

Matthew shook his head. "Aint gonna happen!" He kissed her lips quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you."

Kelly kissed him, making this kiss last a little longer. She gently stroked Matthew's cheek. "Goodnight, My Love."

They kissed one more time quickly.

"Goodnight, Aven," Kelly said to Aven, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Kelly," Aven said sleepily.

Matthew then left with Aven.

He smiled back at the house once Kelly had closed the door. She as going to say yes. He just knew it! He was glad she hadn't said yes right away. This way, he could make this the most romantic proposal he could think of. He headed home with a little hop in his step.

Kelly locked the door behind him, then leaned against the doorway with a smile. Kelly Settle. She kind of liked the sound of that. Actually, she kind of loved it.

She squealed in delight, then headed off to take a bath to try to calm herself, for right now, she was far too excited to sleep!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

He waited a week. He loved messing with her head all week. At one point, he had taken her out to dinner, then told her he had something important he wanted to ask her.

"Yes?" Kelly had asked, her eyes lighting up immediately.

"I want to get my mother something special for Mother's Day. She loves rubies and emeralds. I figured I'd get her some earrings and a bracelet. Now, do you think I should get her an emerald bracelet and ruby earrings, or emerald earrings and a ruby bracelet?"

Kelly's face instantly fell, and he tried not to laugh.

"Emerald earrings and a ruby bracelet would be nice," he muttered.

"Thanks! I think you're right," he said before taking a drink.

He had taken her home that night, and left her with a quick peck on the lips. He knew he was driving her insane, but he had meant what he said. He was going to propose when she least suspected it.

The night had finally come. He was ready to propose to her. He figured after a week of not proposing, she'd finally have stopped expecting him to.

He was going to take her out to dinner and a movie. After dinner, he'd pretend he forgot something at home so that they'd have to stop there first before the movie. He already had everything set up. He had the portable CD player so that he could play soft music, and he had candles everywhere around the bedroom. He also had a bottle of the best Champaign on ice in a bucket by the bed, and rose petals spread all over the freshly made bed.

The very next day after Kelly had told him she had her answer, he had gone out and bought her ring. It was heart cut. At first, he had planned on getting her a princess cut or emerald cut, but when he saw the heart cut, he knew he had to get it for her. It was unique, and he wanted this marriage to be different from her other ones. He wanted it to last. So, he figured, what better symbol of his love to get her than a heart? And of course it would be a different kind of engagement ring, just like he wanted this marriage to be different.

He decided upon a silver band that had a diamond heart outline along the four carat diamond heart in the middle. The band also had tiny diamonds embedded around the whole band as well. It wasn't exactly cheap, but to him, Kelly was worth every penny...or rather every thousand dollar bill.

As for giving her the ring, well, once back at his place, he was going to tell Kelly she needed a breath mint. He knew she'd be a little embarrassed, or even a little miffed that he had told her she needed one. But he knew she'd quickly get over it once she opened up the tin of breath mints he offered her, and found the ring.

He hoped their movie would be long since forgotten once she saw it.

He made sure the ring was securely in the tin, then put the tin on his night stand, and headed out to pick her up for dinner. It was sure to be a night to remember. At least, he hoped it would be.

~_**I walk the streets of love~**_

Dinner had gone all right, but he sensed a little tension with Kelly. She didn't seem herself. In fact, she seemed a little annoyed at times.

He wasn't worried though. He knew she was just getting restless, waiting for him to propose. He paid the bill, then began his plan.

"I have to get something at home before we go to the movie," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to get?"

He laid the tip down. "I need to get some headache medicine. I feel a horrible headache coming on."

"Can't we just stop at the drug store?" Kelly asked as they headed out of the restaurant. "It seems a shame to go all the way back to your place just for some Tylenol."

"I just bought a bottle the other day. I don't want to buy another one. I rarely get headaches. It would just go to wast," Matthew insisted.

"Well, we can always use some at my house. I'll buy it, then just keep the rest," Kelly stated.

"I have to go to the bathroom too though," Matthew tried.

Kelly motioned to the restaurant. "Restaurants have bathrooms, you know."

Matthew blushed. "I know, but dinner and dessert didn't set right with me. I'd be too embarrassed to do what I have to do in a pubic bathroom." He found it embarrassing to say even though it wasn't true.

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "TMI!" She sighed. "Fine. Let's just hurry, or we're going to be late for the movie."

Matthew hid a smile as he hailed them a cab. They then headed to his place.

When they got there, they went into his apartment. The candles were soully in the bedroom, as were the rose petals. He didn't want to give anything away before he was ready. "I'll be right back. Wait here," he ordered. He kissed Kelly sweetly on the lips then so that he'd have an excuse to comment on her breath.

Kelly broke the kiss first, and sighed. "I'll be right here," she said, plopping herself down onto the couch.

So, Matthew quickly headed to his room. He lit the candles, and made sure the Champaign glasses were right with the Champaign. He then turned the music on, keeping it just low enough so that it could only be heard in the bedroom. He then grabbed the breath mint tin that contained the ring, and brought it out to Kelly.

"Here, take one of these. I'm not trying to be rude, or to embarrass you, but you need it," he said, holding the tin out to her.

She stood up. "You know, I'm not feeling that great anyway. I think I'm just going to go home."

He hid a smile. "But I thought you wanted to see the movie!"

"I suddenly lost my desire to do anything but go home," she said.

"Have a breath mint first," he ordered, gently shaking the tin at her.

She gave him a look to kill. For a moment, he thought she was going to throw the tin in his face. Then, she sighed. "Fine. If you think my breath is _that_ horrible, I'll have a stupid breath mint. But if you think I'm going to kiss you after taking one, you can forget—" She cut herself off as she opened the tin and saw the ring. She covered her mouth.

"I wanted to get a heart to represent my love for you. I also wanted something unique since I wanted this marriage to be different from your other marriages, and my other marriage. I want this one to last. It's four carats. I wanted nothing but the best for my beautiful goddess. I say goddess because you're as beautiful as one, and I love you like Greek analogies." He took the ring out of the box. "And you do not need a breath mint." He tossed the tin aside. "I just wanted a way to propose to you that you'd never expect. That's why I waited so long. I had to wait until you no longer suspected."

"I thought you'd changed your mind, and were too cowardly to tell me. I'm sorry for thinking that of you!" Kelly said quietly.

Matthew laughed. "It's all right. You're cute when you're angry." He winked at her. "Oh, and by the way, I don't really have a headache, and I didn't really need to go to the bathroom. I just needed an excuse to get you back here without you suspecting."

Kelly grinned. "Good to know! It worked!" She winked.

He grinned too, then got down on one knee, and held the ring out to her. "Will you make me the happiest man alive by saying yes so that I can marry my best friend?"

Kelly had tears in her eyes now. Then, she shook her head. "No."

Matthew's heart sank. "No?" He was confused. Was she pranking him like he had pranked her?

"I'm not going to say yes. I'm going to say, 'Duh! Of _course_ I'll marry you!'"

Matthew grinned, instantly relaxing. "I thought _you_ had changed your mind when you said no!"

Kelly laughed. "We're even." She held out her left ring finger.

Matthew slipped on the ring, then stood back up. "Do you like it? I can always return it, and you can pick out one you'd like better."

Kelly shook her head. "You couldn't have gotten me a more perfect ring. I love it so much! Thank you!" She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and they stood there kissing for a short while before breaking apart.

Kelly shook her head. "This is crazy, you know. Us getting married so soon after dating. But, when I saw you with Aven, and then with my children... I just knew that I was making the right decision to say yes. I believe that, when it comes to marrying someone, you just know it in your heart if it's the right decision or not. With you, I have no doubts. In fact, it actually got to the point where I was so excited to marry you, I was hurt and disappointed when I thought you'd changed your mind!"

Matthew grinned. "I have no doubts either. I just know you're the only woman for me. And, it is crazy, but sometimes love itself is crazy. I mean, at least we can be crazy together, right?"

Kelly grinned and nodded.

Matthew took her hands in his and kissed them. "And, if marrying you means I'm crazy, then commit me, because I never want to be sane."

Kelly laughed. "Neither do I." She pulled him closer. "I can't wait to be your wife."

His eyes lowered. "And I can't wait to be your husband."

Her eyes lowered too, and they kissed. Then, he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

She gasped when she saw the candles, rose petals, and Champaign, and heard the music. "It's all so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Matthew told her. He gently set her on the bed. "Would you like some Champaign to celebrate our engagement?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "The Champaign can wait. Right now, I just want to make love with my fiancé."

Matthew smiled, and gently stroked her cheek. "Your wish is my command."

They kissed, and slowly began to undress each other, the candles flickering around them, and the sound of the Rolling Stones singing "Streets of Love" barely being noticed by either of them, for all they could concentrate on was showing how much they loved the other. And they did just that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part Two: The Tragedy**_

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 11: Party Time!**_

A month passed, and it was already the day before the wedding. Kelly didn't want to get married looking extremely pregnant, and they both just wanted a simple wedding, having both been married before.

"Are you sure? If you want a big wedding, I'll agree to it. I just want it to be everything you want it to be," Matthew had asked her, taking her hands in his, and kissing them.

Kelly smiled, and kissed his hands in return. "I know that, and I appreciate it. I'd rather just keep this one low key though. I've been there, done that with the whole big wedding thing. I'm not really keen on doing it all again. Unless you want one?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. I've never wanted a big wedding. I don't need all the attention. To me, all that matters is that I'm marrying the woman of my dreams, which I am."

Kelly kissed him for that. "I don't want to just elope though. I wouldn't feel married. How about we invite only our closest friends and family, and have something extremely small and low-key?"

Matthew nodded. "I have an idea. How about we rent a yacht, and get married in the middle of the ocean? It will be secluded and private, and far from paparazzi and the media."

Kelly grinned. "I love it! We'll keep it quiet. In fact, let's not even alert the media to our engagement."

"They're gonna see your ring," Matthew noted, nodding at her ring.

Kelly shrugged. "I just won't say anything about it. If I'm asked about it, I'll just say, my best friend gave it to me, and it's my new favorite ring, so I like to wear it a lot. It's not lying."

Matthew grinned. "It might work. Even if the media doesn't buy it, there's no way they will be able to find out when our wedding day is, or where we'll be. We'll just have to work extra hard to keep it quiet."

"And, if we get married soon enough, no one will see it coming," Kelly said with a nod.

"We can get started on the plans right away, and hopefully be married as soon as possible. When should we aim for?" Matthew asked.

"Well, how about next month? Say, early June?" Kelly asked.

Matthew took out his phone, and scrolled through the calendar. "How about we make it June second?" he asked after a moment of searching. "It's the first Saturday in June."

Kelly grinned. "Sounds perfect!"

Matthew put away his phone, and pulled her close. "I can hardly wait to marry you."

She brushed some hair out of his eyes, and smiled. "I can hardly wait to marry _you_."

They kissed, so happy to actually be making their wedding a reality.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

It was just about time for Kelly's bachelorette party. She was having her bachelorette part the same night Matthew was having his bachelor party. Then, come the next morning, they would marry. All the arrangements had been made, and all the people had been invited. They decided to invite immediate family only, the cast and crew of _Gossip Girl_, and then of course, and five a piece of their closest friends. No one was allowed to bring a plus one. They didn't want to be rude, but they didn't want the wedding turning out to be huge either.

Kelly's good friends Marcia and Lisa, as well as Blake, Leighton, Caroline, Taylor, Jessica, Kaylee, and Margaret, who were of course, her fellow female coworkers. Then of course was Stephanie, the show's producer. They were all going to be at her party. She had wanted her mother and sisters to be there, but their flight got delayed, so they, as well as her brother and father wouldn't be able to make it out until really late that night.

"Are you ready to go? You look hot, you Hot Mama!" Lisa said. She was staying with Kelly for the night.

Kelly grinned. "Thanks!" She was wearing a neon pink dress that went to the middle of her thighs. She wore nothing on her freshly waxed legs. On her feet were strappy black heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her nails and lipstick matched her dress. "It's something different, but it's fun. I wanted something fun for tonight."

"Well, you certainly accomplished it! Are you ready to go?" Lisa asked with a grin.

"Let's go!" Kelly said.

And so they left.

"Where are we going again?" Kelly asked.

"I never said. You know it's a surprise!" Lisa said, giving her a stern look, and a shake of her head.

Kelly grinned, and shrugged. "You can't blame a girl for trying!"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Are you ready for your last night of being single?" John, Matthew's oldest brother asked him as he draped an arm over Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew grinned. "Yes! I'm going to get it right this time, my marriage."

"Glad to hear it!" John said, patting him on the back.

"You better make it last! It's a miracle you even found someone else to marry you! Especially someone as hot as Kelly!" Luke, his youngest brother (but still older than him) joked.

Matthew glanced at him. "Haha, you're _hilarious_!"

Luke grinned. "I know I am."

Matthew rolled his eyes at Luke, then sighed. "I can't believe Mark is choosing to drive down. The punk isn't even going to make it for my party tonight. He could have flown down."

"We're not all as rich as you, you know," Luke teased.

"He has enough money to pay for a flight. He's not poor. Besides, I would have paid for his ticket, even if he were poor," Matthew insisted

"Well, you know Mark. He doesn't like to take handouts—even from family. Besides, I think it was more of his fear of flying," John stated.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "He's still got a fear of flying? I thought he'd out grown that!"

Luke laughed. "You don't outgrow a fear, Moron."

"Shut up! Some people get over their fears. It happens," Matthew defended himself. "Well, he's going to be having a cow once he tries driving in New York traffic. He should have at least taken the train."

"Have you forgotten our brother is also cheap?" Luke asked.

Matthew sighed. "Well, he better make it in time for the wedding tomorrow."

"He will. That's one good quality about Mark—he' always punctual." John said, draping an arm around both his brothers' shoulders now.

"The _only_ good quality," Luke quipped.

They all laughed.

John then nodded toward the door. "Come on. Let's go. We have a long night ahead of us!" He then walked on ahead of his brothers.

Matthew looked at Luke. "Why do I have a feeling he's up to no good?"

"Because John is _always_ up to no good. But, being his brother, you should know by now never to try to fight him. He always wins," Luke said sympathetically. He shrugged, then quickly followed after John.

Matthew sighed. Luke was right. "Dumb John," he said half bitterly, remembering all the times John had won the arguments between them.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I said, 'Come John!' We don't want to be late," Matthew quickly lied as he ran to catch up with his brothers.

John smirked. "I thought so," he said as they left the apartment.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

_** "**_This is nice. It's a little calmer than what I thought you'd pick out for me, but it's nice!" Kelly said as she and her friends sat in a private room of Per Se.

"We have to eat, right? Trust me. There are plenty more things planned," Marcia said to her.

Lisa nodded. "A lot less tame things."

Stephanie laughed. "I'm looking forward to _those_ things!"

Leighton and Blake looked at each other and smirked.

"What?" Kelly asked with a smile. "What do you have going on?"

"You might not want to know just yet," Margaret told her with a wink.

"Why does that not sound reassuring?" Kelly asked.

"Just relax and enjoy it!" Taylor said. "Let's order some drinks for starters."

"Not for me. I have an important meeting to go to tomorrow that I don't want to be hung over for," Kaylee said.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh please! One drink's not going to make you hungover."

"Or two," Jessica stated.

"Or three," Taylor said with a snort.

Kelly's friends all laughed, well, except for Kaylee, who just shook her head and smiled.

Kelly grinned. She had a feeling is was going to be a wild night, but she was getting married tomorrow. The way she saw it, she had it coming to her.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The first place they went to was a new restaurant and bar in one that Matthew had been wanting to try out called Barter and Trade.

"You said you'd been wanting to try it out, so I figured what better time than now? This is just our first stop though, so don't worry. There will be more," Tony, a good friend of his from Brooklyn assured him with a pat on the back.

"Knowing you, I have no doubt!" Matthew said.

His friends Marco and Isabella, who were in a longterm relationship together, as well as his engaged friends, Angelo and Daniella, had come over from Rome for the wedding. Seeing as Isabella and Daniela had never met Kelly before, they didn't feel right going to her bachelorette party, but were back at their hotel, sleeping off their jet lag. However, Marco and Angelo were here, and ready to party!

"The first round of drinks is on me!" Ed said.

"I don't want to be drunk or hungover for my wedding tomorrow. Kelly will kill me," Matthew said.

They all looked at him.

"She sure has _you_ whipped!" Angelo joked.

"Hey, have you seen her? She's hot! If she was my fiancé, she'd have me whipped too!" Marco said.

"I'm sure Daniella and Isabella would both love to here you boys talking like that," Matthew said, not sure how he felt about the way they were talking about Kelly.

"Yeah, well, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?" Angelo asked.

"I'll drink to that!" Marco said.

"First we have to get the drinks. What do you all want?" Tony asked, standing up. "Oh, F it!" he then said before anyone could answer. "I'll get a mixture of everything, and you can pick and choose."

Ed smirked. "I'll go supervise."

"And I'll go supervise Ed," Chase said with a smirk. He followed after Ed.

That left Angelo and Marco to continue to make crude jokes with each other. At least this time they had gotten off the topic of Kelly.

Connor and Penn were yet to arrive, so that just left Matthew and Josh, _Gossip Girl_'s producer to talk to.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally making it happen. Even when you were both married I sensed the chemistry between you too. You two clearly had the hots for each other from day one!" Josh said to him with a gentle, playful elbow to Matthew's ribs.

Matthew grinned. "It was that obvious, huh?"

Josh nodded. "We all took bets on when you guys would hook up. We finally give up on betting, and then you get together. Go figure! What took you so long?"

"I guess we were both just afraid. We didn't want to get together only to break up and be enemies or something," Matthew admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you got over your fear. Some of the strongest marriages are based on a friendship first. I'm really happy for you both. I have faith you guys will last forever," Josh said.

"From your lips to God's ears!" Matthew said. He grinned. "I have faith it will last too. I love her too much for it not too."

"Well, in the words of the Beatles, sometimes, 'love is all you need,'" Josh stated.

"_That_, I will drink to! Now Where are those punks with the drinks?" Matthew asked.

He and Josh both grinned.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Dinner had been great. They had fun joking around, and catching up. They went to a club after that. Kelly had been a little hesitant after what had happened the last time she had gone to a club, but she had only had one drink so far. She wouldn't have any more than one more tonight. She would _not_ let herself become drunk. There was no way she was going to do anything stupid tonight (at least nothing she wasn't fully aware of doing), and she most certainly would not be hungover tomorrow for her wedding—small or not.

"So, are Matthew's siblings' spouses upset about not being invited to the wedding?" Leighton asked on their way to the club.

Kelly shook her head. "They understood we didn't want the wedding to be huge. We explained why we couldn't invite then or his nieces and nephews. It's just, when you invite his huge family plus their spouses and then their children, and in some cases, their children's children, it would get to be way too much."

"Yeah," Leighton agreed.

"We're here! Let's go party!" Lisa said.

Taylor let out a loud whoop of agreement.

"I don't want to stay long. I'm not big on clubs. I'm sorry, I'm just not," Kelly stated.

"Oh, come on! You look far too hot to just be hanging out at home!" Taylor said.

"We won't be long, don't worry," Marcia assured her. "We'll stay an hour tops, and then we are going to continue the party back at your place."

"We were going to do it at the hotel, but since you want to make extra sure the media doesn't get wind of your wedding tomorrow, we decided to make sure it would stay in the privacy of your own home," Stephanie explained.

"That sounds wonderful!" Kelly said, wishing they could go back to her place right then. She had her occasional moments where she liked to party and have fun, but she as getting to that age where a nice relaxing day at home was what she preferred. But, since it was her bachelorette party, she supposed she could handle and hour of dancing.

They all got into the club. Of course Taylor and Lisa headed straight for the bar. Kelly wondered how Taylor was served drinks, but she supposed that was how it was in the business. If you're famous enough, or with people famous enough, you could get away with anything. She was concerned for Taylor, but knew Taylor wouldn't want her butting in. She decided to just monitor Taylor, and make sure she didn't overdo it.

"I'm only having one more drink, and that's it! If you care about me, you won't argue. I don't want to be a mess for the wedding tomorrow," Kelly stated as they all sat down at the bar with their drinks.

"Don't worry. I'm with you. I'm not that big of a drinker myself. This is my last one," Margaret assured her.

"And mine of course!" Kaylee stated.

Kelly smiled at them. "I'm glad."

They spent time at the bar, joking and laughing, and finishing their drinks.

Kelly, Margaret, Kaylee, and even Blake stopped drinking then. Leighton and Marcia had one more drink, and Jessica, Stephanie, Taylor, and Lisa had one more after that, which the four women were currently still drinking as they headed off to the dance floor.

"Aren't you guys going to dance?" Blake asked, nodding at Kelly and Margaret, who remained seated at the bar.

Kelly hook her head. "I don't really feel like it. I'm getting too old for that kind of stuff."

Margaret chuckled. "You're too old? Honey, forty-four is not too old. Heck, you're not even at forty-four yet! I'm about to be _fifty_-four. Now _I'm_ the one that's too old."

Leighton rolled her eyes. "Please! You two are smoking hot! You are not old. You're only as old as you let yourself be. Now, this is a bachelorette party, not a pity party. Let's go dance!" She took Kelly's hand in one, and Margaret's in another, and pulled them out of their seats.

Kelly and Margaret looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I suppose there's no arguing with my daughter," Margaret joked since she played Leighton's mother on the show. "And I'm not going out there without you for moral support!"

Kelly laughed. "All right, all right! I'll go."

They all headed out to the dance floor.

A remix of Willow Smith's "I Whip My Hair" came on. Kelly happened to love that song, so she decided to stop fighting it, and just have fun with her friends. Leighton was right. It was her bachelorette party. She was marrying Matthew tomorrow. She had reason to celebrate, and by darn it, she was going to do just that!

Her friends all cheered as she pulled her hair out of the messy bun, and began to whip her hair back and forth. It wasn't long before they were all singing along, and whipping their hair back and forth, laughing, and having the best time that Kelly had had in a while.

She continued to laugh, thinking how maybe they didn't have to rush out of the club after all.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"A strip club?" I should have known!" Matthew said, shaking his head as they entered into Flashdancers Gentlemen's Club.

"Why do they call it a gentlemen's club?" Tony asked as they headed into the club._** "**_I can tell you right now, I'm certainly not planning on acting like a gentleman tonight!"

Angelo and Marco both laughed. "Me neither!" they said in unison.

"Do your wives know where you're going to be tonight?" Connor asked.

"I'm not married _yet_!" Angelo said.

"That makes is okay," Penn said sarcastically.

"Daniella is cool with it. She knows it's just having a little harmless fun," Angelo assured him.

"As for Isabella, we're not married, and we're not even engaged. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I'm just going to look...and maybe touch one or two things." Marco grinned, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You're not supposed to touch!" Luke reminded him.

"If you tip them enough, you can touch," Marco insisted.

"He's going to get us kicked out," John said with a sigh.

"Do _your_ wives know you're going to a strip club?" Connor asked.

"Yes. My wife trusts me," John assured him.

"My wife and I would never cheat on each other. We both know that. We both have a need to know basis thing going on, and this is something she doesn't need to know since no harm will be done. Who are you anyway? The marriage police?" Luke asked. His tone wasn't angry; just a teasing manner.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for having morals."

Josh, Angelo, Tony, and Marco all laughed.

"Trust me. Once you enter this place, your morals are out the door, brother!" Tony said, clapping Connor on the shoulder.

Connor sighed, and shook his head.

Everyone headed into the club then.

"I wonder how Kelly would feel about this," Penn mumbled to Connor as they headed into the strip club.

"I don't know, but I doubt she'd be thrilled," Connor said.

Matthew overheard them, but he pretended like he hadn't. He was only going into to watch and to socialize. Besides, this was a party his friends were throwing for him. He couldn't very well be rude and say he didn't want to go, could he? No. He would go and have a good time. He liked his brother's take on things. Luke was right. If no harm was going to be done, which it wasn't, then why did Kelly have to know? She didn't. Simple as that.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

After the club, they all went back to Kelly's place. "I figured we'd play a few games. After all, what's a bachelorette party without games?" Lisa asked.

"Should I be afraid?" Kelly joked.

Lisa grinned. "The first game, is kind of a limbo game, only it's for the mouth. And, instead of 'how low can you go?' it's 'how big can you swallow?'" She grinned even wider. She reminded Kelly of the Cheshire cat.

Taylor burst out laughing. "I'm so going to win this!"

Kelly shook her head. "You're crazy!"

So, Lisa had them all sit in a circle on the floor with a variety of items in the middle. There were hot dogs, pickles, popsicles, and finally, bananas.

"The wife to be goes first!" Lisa insisted.

"This is insane!" Kelly said.

"What's the matter? You afraid you can't do it?" Lisa asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hardly." She picked up the hot dog, and slowly started shoving it in her mouth.

"If it breaks, you're out!" Marcia said.

"At least you cant break the real thing," Taylor quipped.

Kelly nearly choked on the hot dog, but only because she was laughing at what Taylor had said. She got it all the way in without breaking it though. She took it out, and set it aside.

Everyone cheered, then took their turns with their own hot dogs.

It broke on Leighton.

Taylor smirked. "Really, Leighton? You couldn't even handle a hot dog?"

Leighton just shrugged. "It just proves I'm not a slut!" She said, her head held high.

Taylor grinned. "And I am?"

Leighton shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"It's okay if you did. I am one, and proud of it!" Taylor said with a snort.

They all laughed, but Kelly, who just smiled. She would be good and not say anything. She hoped it was just a phase Taylor would grow out of. She was still a sweet girl at heart, and that is what mattered. Besides, she was hoping Taylor was only kidding.

They went around from item to item, one by one dropping out until it was only Taylor and Lisa left. Kelly had been able to get to the pickle, but then that was it. The popsicle was too much.

Lisa however, took the popsicle, and got it down her throat completely in hardly any time at all.

Taylor had no problem with it either.

"The banana's the tricky one. It's curved!" Margaret said with a laugh.

They all chuckled.

"Piece of cake!" Lisa said. She pealed the banana, then slowly ran it down her throat. However, she got stuck halfway there. She pulled it out, and pouted. Boo! I wanted to win."

Taylor, meanwhile, and already started on her banana, and was working on getting the last inch down. She ended up accomplishing it. She even ate the banana when she was done.

"You're an animal!" Lisa said.

Taylor grinned. "And don't you forget it!"

"You win a penis toothbrush," Lisa said, handing Taylor a pink tooth brush shaped like the male organ.

Taylor laughed. "I love it!"

The next game they played was pin the pecker on the naked man. Kelly won that one. She won a penis necklace.

"Can you imagine the look on Matthew's face if I wore this to the wedding?" Kelly asked with a laugh.

The others cackled.

"You so should!" Stephanie said.

Kelly laughed. "I don't think so. I will wear it for the night though!" She put it on, and wore it proudly.

They then had a ring toss where you had to get the plastic ring around the naked man's privates.

Leighton won that won, and accepted her blow up man in a box with a giggle.

"All right, this was fun, but it's getting late, and I should get some sleep. My family will be staying at a hotel, so I don't have to worry about them at least," Kelly said after the games.

"Oh, no you don't! The fun's not over yet! I have something else up my sleeve," Lisa stated.

Kelly smirked. "What?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "That must be the 'masseuse' Lisa said with a grin as she ran to open the door.

"Masseuse?" Kelly asked.

"That could be nice. You getting a nice massage to calm you before your wedding tomorrow," Marcia said with a smirk.

Something was up.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

Lisa let an extremely good-looking blonde man in then. He was carrying a massage table.

"Only one of us are getting a massage at a time?" Kelly asked, an eyebrow raised. This could take a while."

"I wouldn't worry about it!" Lisa said with a smirk.

The man grinned, displaying his perfect white teeth, and a dimple in each cheek. He then set up his table. "Shall we begin?" He asked.

Kelly shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Should we all get into towels first?" She nodded toward the girls.

"This massage is only for you, Kelly," Taylor said with a knowing smirk.

"And clothing and towels are absolutely optional!" The guy said with a grin.

Kelly's friends all giggled, and Lisa popped in a CD that the "masseuse" had just tossed her. Where he had been hiding it, Kelly had no idea, nor did she wan to know.

"What in the world is going on?" Kelly asked, though she was beginning to get the picture.

Lisa popped in the CD, and pumped up the volume. A thumping sound like a heartbeat suddenly sounded throughout the room, and then came the music that was no doubt a stripper's music. "This is Skylar. He's here to dance for us!" Lisa explained.

Leighton brought in a chair from the kitchen, and brought if over for Kelly to sit in.

Kelly laughed. "You guys, this is so wrong!"

"Yeah, because he still has his clothes on!" Taylor said.

Skylar grinned. "I can take care of that!" He ripped off his shirt in one fluid motion. It tore into two pieces. He dropped it to the floor.

The girls all hooted and hollered—even Kelly. It didn't hurt to look. And, looking was proving to be very nice, for the guy had an eight pack. Not a six-pack. And eight-pack. Yum! "Take off the pants!" she said with a laugh.

Her friends all laughed, and hollered their agreement.

Kelly grinned as Skylar started to do just that. This party was turning out to be even more fun than she had thought it would be!

_**~I walk the streets of love~ **_

Meanwhile, the boys were having a blast.

"These girls are fine! Where have they been all my life?" Tony asked as he slipped a twenty dollar bill into a particularly chesty blonde's G-string.

"Take off the G-string!" Marco yelled.

"It's not that kind of club, sadly," Tony said.

"Ah! You Americans are way too conservative!" Angelo complained.

Connor sighed. "Not always."

A pretty brunette came over to their table just then. She had what looked like an A-cup bra on, when her breasts clearly needed a D-cup bra. She was wearing a pair of extremely see-thru white G-string underwear.

Ed smirked, and pointed to Matthew. "He's getting married tomorrow. You should give him a lap dance!"

The guys all laughed, and playfully elbowed Matthew,

Matthew grinned. She was a beautiful woman. He didn't see the harm in one little dance. It's not like he'd be doing anything. She'd be the one dancing—not him. Besides, it was every man's right of passage at his bachelor party. What was the harm? What Kelly didn't know wouldn't hurt her. They weren't even married yet anyway.

"Hi. I'm Samantha. And you are?" she purred into his ear.

"Matthew," he answered with a grin.

"Well, you're a sexy little thang. Your soon to be wife is very lucky," she purred. Then, before Matthew even knew what she was doing, she took off her bra, and tossed it to the floor.

The guys all cheered and laughed.

Then, Samantha began to grind against his lap as she did her lap dance for him.

Matthew held her waist, and grinned as he enjoyed his dance. Again, what Kelly didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The stripper had been a lot of fun. He had stripped down to nothing, but Kelly had played it nice, and refused the naked lap dance. However, Lisa and Taylor both got one, and even Margaret wanted in on the action!

"What?" she had asked. "I may be the oldest one here, but it doesn't mean I don't still enjoy a hot piece of naked man!"

They had all laughed at that one.

After Skylar had left, they decided to give each other fake tattoos with washable markers.

Lisa insisted on being the one to give Kelly hers.

"Pull up your dress," Lisa ordered.

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked, looking at her funny.

"Pull it up. Come on." Lisa nodded toward Kelly's stomach. "I want to draw it right below your belly button."

"That's right above my crotch," Kelly said, still skeptical.

Lisa grinned. "Just trust me on this one."

Kelly rolled her eyes, and did as told. "Fine, but I'm not taking off my underwear, so don't even ask."

Lisa rolled her eyes too. "Gross! No worries there!" She clicked open the blue marker.

"That better be washable!" Kelly warned.

"Relax! It'll wash off as soon as you take a shower," Lisa assured her. "Now don't look! I want it to be a surprise."

Kelly sighed, but looked away. She knew not to argue with Lisa. Lisa always won.

After about five minutes, Lisa finished. "Done!"

Kelly looked down to see a blue, textured rectangle with the word, "WELCOME" written inside it in all caps. "Is that a welcome mat?" she asked in confusion.

Lisa grinned and nodded.

"Okay, why?" Kelly asked, still confused.

"Get it? It's a welcome mat! As in, 'Welcome, Matt!' That is why it is so strategically placed."

Kelly finally got it. She burst into giggles. "You're so bad! That's cute though, I have to hand it to you."

Lisa grinned. "I try my best!"

"Now it's your turn!" Kelly said.

Lisa suddenly backed off. "I'm getting tired. I don't really want a tattoo."

"Why not?" Kelly asked with a pout. I was going to draw a little Billy goat."

"Why a Billy goat?" Lisa asked.

"Well, since you play Billie on _Days of our Lives_, I figured I'd give you a Billy goat!"

Lisa laughed. "Maybe next time."

Kelly was going to push it further, but the phone rang.

"Saved by the phone!" Lisa joked.

Kelly smirked, and shook her head at her, then went to answer the phone. "Hello?" Kelly she wondered who it could be at this time of night. Maybe it was her mother.

"Kelly? Is Matthew back yet? This is Isabella, Matthew's friend."

Kelly smiled. "You're the one dating Marco."

"Yes! Are they back yet? I just found out from Daniella that the guys are taking Matthew to Flashdancers tonight," Isabella explained.

"The strip club?" Kelly gripped the phone tighter. That was the most classless of all the strip clubs—or so she'd heard.

"Yes!" Isabella confirmed. "Marco didn't even tell me they were going there. Are they still there?"

"Well, Matthew is staying at his place tonight, but he promised he'd call me when he was done with his party. He hasn't called yet," Kelly answered, now worried.

"I don't like this," Isabella stated simply. "My Marco has a wandering eye."

"I don't like it either. I'll go check it out and make sure he gets back to you. I'm going to end that little party of theirs right now!" Kelly said.

"Thank you, Kelly."

They said their goodbyes, then Kelly turned to the girls, who were all listening, and explained the situation. "I'm not a prude, but I don't like that he didn't even tell me, or even ask if I minded that they were going there!"

Lisa nodded. "Totally understandable."

"If he had asked me, I'd let him, but him not telling me is like hiding something from me, and him having something to hide does not bode very well with me," Kelly stated, her fists balled.

"Well, then, let's got break it up!" Lisa said.

The others voiced their agreement.

So, they all headed out of the house, determined to show Matthew he couldn't hide anything from his soon to be wife. Soon to be wife, that is, if he was lucky.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Samantha wasn't the first lap dance of the night. As soon as Samantha's friends heard Matthew was getting married he next day, they all wanted to give him a lap dance.

Matthew's friends were more than happy, because Samantha and most of her friends then moved on to them. Heck, even Connor agreed to a lap dance from a young, pretty blonde.

For the next half hour, Matthew enjoyed a mixture of the strip shows on stage, and then the private shows he was getting right on his lap.

There was a beautiful girl whom he had his eye on. She was Italian, and he had a thing for Italians. She had long dark hair, and stunning blue eyes. Her body was smoking hot, and she was wearing nothing but a tight, see-thru white T-shirt, and a short, red and black plaid skirt that barely covered her bottom. She had on black stiletto heals that looked to be at least five inches high.

She grinned. "What's your name, Handsome?" she asked, batting her long, thick lashes at him.

"Matthew," he told her with a grin.

She straddled his lap. "Matthew. I like that name. I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi," she purred. She gently licked his left ear.

He smirked. "Okay, Gabi."

She then surprised him by pulling off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts. "You can touch them if you want. I won't tell." Without waiting for his response, she took his hands, and placed them over her chest.

The guys were all acting like guys, hooting, and cheering him on.

Matthew blushed. He didn't know how to react to that. Kelly certainly would not be okay with _this_!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They arrived at the club. Kelly had just intended to go inside the club and secretly spy on Matthew to make sure he was behaving. She didn't want to embarrass him. She would later question him about where he went and what he did, and see if he lied to her. However, all that went out the window when she saw Matthew kissing a slutty, Italian stripper. She clenched her fists, and stomped over to him, not caring if she embarrassed him. Heck, she hoped she _did_ embarrass him, actually.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, standing directly in front of Matthew and the whore.

Matthew quickly broke away from the kiss. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? That's the best you can do? 'It's not what it looks like?' I would think, being an actor, you could come up with a better excuse than that lame cliché!" Kelly was so angry, her nails were digging into her palms, and she was shaking. She felt hot too. She didn't know if it was from anger, or all the hot lights. It was probably both.

"You're a real ass!" Lisa said. She was the only one who had gone in with Kelly. The others had ended up just going back to their homes or hotels. They figured they'd get noticed too easily with a big crowd of them.

Matthew practically pushed Gabi off of him. He stood up. "I swear, it really isn't what it looks like!"

Kelly shook her head. "I was stupid to ever think we'd work." She then ran out of the club. She would not let him see her cry.

She was vaguely aware of Lisa telling Matthew he was despicable before calling her name, and running after her.

"Don't worry. He isn't worth the tears. He is a jack ass!" Lisa said, holding her friend tightly.

"He's not though! He was always so good to me! That's why I agreed to marry him. I thought he'd be different with me," Kelly said. She was usually stronger than this, but losing Matthew—especially this way—hurt more than she could currently bear.

Matthew came running out of the club then. He ran over to Kelly. "Kel, please, listen to me. _She_ kissed _me_! It was not reciprocated!"

"It sure looked like it was!" Lisa said, whipping around to face him.

"Well, it wasn't! You came in just as she kissed me. I didn't even have time to react!" Matthew insisted.

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at him. "So, you didn't kiss her back only because you didn't have time to."

Matthew glared at her. "I would not have kissed her back. Now can you please excuse us? I need to talk to my fiancé in private."

Lisa laughed out loud. "You think she's still going to be your fiancé after what you just did?"

"_She_ kissed _me_! I didn't kiss her! 'What I just did?' Gosh, you act like I slept with her!" Matthew was getting a little annoyed now.

"You probably would have, had Kelly not walked in on you!" Lisa insisted.

"Give me a break, Lisa! That's just stupid!" Matthew crossed his arms over his chest this time.

"Oh, so now I'm the stupid one?" Lisa asked.

Before Matthew could respond, Kelly placed a hand over Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, it's all right. I'll talk with him. Why don't you go inside and tell Marco his girlfriend is looking for him."

"But, Kelly—"

Kelly cut Lisa off. "I'll be fine."

Lisa glanced sideways at Matthew. "All right, but if he does anything else to make you cry..." She turned to Matthew, "I'll make sure he won't be able to use that thing of his for anything other than peeing. And even then it will be difficult!" She nodded toward his crotch.

Matthew just glared at Lisa.

Lisa then went back into the club.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. She too nodded at his crotch. "I see you enjoyed it at least."

He blushed. "I'm a man. Trust me, any straight man who gets a lap dance from a beautiful woman is unable to stop that from happening." He nodded down at is crotch for emphasis.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not helping matters."

He sighed. "She sat down on my lap. I didn't expect her to take her shirt off."

Kelly laughed bitterly. "You're at a strip club, Matthew! What did you expect her to do? Show you how she accessorizes it? Besides, you had your hands on her breasts while _kissing_ her, Matthew! Kissing her!"

He blushed some more. "She placed my hands on her breasts. I was surprised. I didn't know what to do."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "You could have tried taking them off. Did that ever occur to you?"

"Okay, I guess I didn't want to. I figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you," Matthew confessed. When he saw look of anger on Kelly's face, he quickly continued. "But only because it didn't mean a thing to me! I was just having fun. There were no feelings of love at all."

"Just lust because my body's not good enough to satisfy you. I'm not Italian. After all, Italian's your type, right?" Kelly felt herself getting even angrier.

Matthew shook his head. "No! Not at all! Look, I was just having fun at my bachelor party. That is all. True, I shouldn't have let it get that far. I apologize for that. But, I promise you, I was just about to take my hands off her when she surprised me by kissing me hard on the mouth. You came in just then. It is like something you'd see on TV, or in the movies, but I swear to you that is what happened. I would have pushed her away, I just didn't have time to. She caught me by surprise, and then you arrived."

"But she was Italian. You were clearly attracted to her. She was gorgeous!" Kelly said, trying not to cry again.

"Naama wasn't Italian," Matthew reminded her.

"Leyla was," Kelly reminded him.

"So, I like Italians, but clearly, my taste isn't limited to them." Matthew slowly approached Kelly, and when she didn't seem to be ready to push him away, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "Trust me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. That stripper was beautiful, yes. Her body was nice, yes. But you're a million times more beautiful than she is, and your body does far better things to me that what hers did to me."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You're full of it!"

Matthew stroked her hair, still holding her close. "The only thing I'm full of is love for you. Please don't break off our engagement. I promise to never step foot in a strip club again if it will make you feel better. You're classy, and beautiful, and everything I could ever dream of in a woman. Class is something Gabi clearly doesn't have."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "You know her name?"

"Only because she told me. They all say their names. Please forgive me, Kel. You know you're the only one for me!"

Kelly sighed. "Fine. But if you ever let something like that happen again..."

"I won't!" Matthew kissed the top of her head again. "I promise. So, the wedding is still on?"

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Yes, the wedding is still on."

Matthew cried out in happiness, then pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mm," he said upon breaking the kiss, "Now I'm _really_ in the mood. Care to do something about it?"

Kelly smirked. "Sorry, but after what happened with Gabi, no. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Kelly kissed him again. "I'll see you when I'm walking down the aisle to you in the morning."

Matthew pouted. "Oh, all right. Do you want me to walk you home, or will your guard dog?"

Kelly smirked. "Be nice. She is just looking out for her friend. She can see me home. She's staying with me anyway."

Matthew took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. "I can hardly wait to make you Mrs. Settle tomorrow."

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "Your mom?" she teased.

Matthew laughed. "Don't ruin it for me!"

They kissed again, then he hailed a cab.

"Won't your friends wonder where you are?" Kelly called after him.

He turned to her before getting into the cab. "They'll figure it out. Besides, I promised you I'd never step foot in a strip club again." He winked at her, then got into the cab.

He then quickly rolled down the window. "Hey, is that a penis necklace you're wearing?" He looked confused.

Kelly giggled. "Why, yes, it is."

Before Matthew could respond, the cab drove away.

Kelly shook her head and smiled as she watched his cab disappear. She then sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" she asked with a head shake and a smile.

"I'd say hang him, but, judging from the look on your face, you're still going to marry him?" Lisa asked, suddenly showing up next to her, and draping an arm over her shoulder.

Kelly smiled. "He meant it. He really didn't initiate anything, and he apologized for letting it get that far."

Lisa shook her head. "I think you let him off easy, but, it's your life. Even so, if he ever does something like that again, tell me, and I'll castrate him. Then you'll never have to worry about it again."

Kelly chuckled. "Will do." She placed an arm around Lisa, and rested her head on her shoulder. "Let's go home. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I need some sleep."

"For the wedding night!" Lisa said with a wicked grin.

Kelly giggled. "Stop!"

Lisa laughed too, and hailed them a cab.

As they rode home, Kelly couldn't help but smile, for tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Kelly Rutherford Settle. She could hardly wait!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 12: Pre-Wedding Jitters**_

Rise and shine, Hot Mama! It's time for you to get ready for your wedding!" Lisa pulled open the blinds to Kelly's room.

Kelly squeezed her eyes shut, and groaned. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Sorry, it's the only way I know how to get you up! Well, that and food. I'm cooking you breakfast. Which reminds me, I better get cracking on those eggs. Get it?" Lisa laughed at her own joked.

"Haha..." Kelly said, unamused. "I have to get the kids."

"Your mom called early this morning. She said that she will pick them up, and bring them over. Now, in about an hour, you're going to have a house full of people pulling you every which way. I suggest you get up and take your shower while I finish making you breakfast. You want to eat in peace, don't you?" Lisa asked.

Kelly sighed. "Yes, I do." So, she reluctantly climbed out of bed, grabbed the bra and underwear she would be wearing under her dress, then headed into the bathroom.

"You have ten minutes until I'm done cooking the food! Don't make it a long one!" Lisa called after her before heading out to finish breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah," Kelly grumbled. It wasn't that she wasn't a morning person. It was just that last night had been a long night. She was more tired than usual, and wished she could sleep in for just another hour.

With a sigh, she turned on the water, and waited for it to be the temperature she liked before stripping out of her nightwear, and hopping into the shower.

She was a little nervous. She was so happy she was going to be marrying Matthew. It was just that, last night had scared her. She knew it was a man's right of passage to go to a strip club at his bachelor party, but it had still hurt. She wasn't angry. She was just upset. She wished Matthew had said no to his friends. That he had considered her feelings first. Then again, she wasn't one to talk, having agreed to a stripper herself. On the other hand, she hadn't agreed to the naked lap dance. Matthew had agreed to one. Well, the tramp had had her underwear on at least, but still, it was basically just as bad.

Even so, she knew Matthew loved her. She had no doubt he was very sincere in the things he had said to her. Still, she had to wonder how much more he had enjoyed the lap dance than he had let on.

With a sigh, she shampooed and conditioned her hair, then began to wash her body.

When she got to the welcome mat 'tattoo,' she grinned. Lisa was crazy, but she adored her. She started to scrub the tattoo. The only thing was, it wasn't washing off. It wasn't even smearing! She put more soap on her body puff, and continued to scrub hard. However, all she was doing was making her skin red. "Damn it, Lisa!" She yelled.

She washed the rest of her body, then turned off the water. She dried off, then put on her bra and underwear before going out to confront Lisa.

Lisa grinned at her. "I thought you'd at least put on a robe to eat in. Your Dad will be here soon."

Kelly ignored her. "Do you mind telling me why this—" She pointed to her unwanted tattoo, "is still here even though I scrubbed it a good twenty times?"

Lisa turned back to breakfast, and did her best to hide her smile. "Did you use soap?"

"Of course I used soap! Lisa, you told me it was a washable marker!" Kelly stamped her foot. She knew she was acting like a child, but this was her wedding day. Things were supposed to go her way! Why were they not going her way? "What did you draw it with?"

Lisa turned to face her. "Now, don't get mad. I did you a favor. I guarantee Matthew will love it. It might even turn him on." She raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, and made a suggestive clicking noise with her tongue.

"What did you draw it with?" Kelly asked again, trying her best to keep her temper in tact.

Lisa shrugged. "I might have used a Sharpie marker." She gently tapped her foot, and looked away.

"A Sharpie marker? Are you kidding me right now, Lisa?" Kelly couldn't even believe her friend would do that to her.

"I did it for you and Matthew!" Lisa quickly explained. "I know he will love it, and therefore, you will reap the benefits in the end. I thought it would be cute, and knew that you would never agree to it unless I tricked you into it!" Lisa finally confessed. "Don't worry. It will wash off in few days. I think."

Kelly glared at her. "You are _so_ lucky this can't be seen by anyone else."

Lisa smiled. "Go get your robe on, then come eat. We can eat together."

Kelly shot her a look. "I'm not sure I want to eat with you." She did as told though, coming back into the kitchen a moment later, clothed in her white, fluffy bath robe.

They sat down together at the kitchen table, and ate.

"This is pretty good," Kelly said as she had her scrambled eggs, fruit parfait, blueberry muffin, and strawberry banana oatmeal.

"Thanks!" Lisa said, pouring her some more orange juice. "I got up at the butt crack of dawn to get us the parfaits from McDonald's. You already had the oatmeal packets, so I just threw four together into one big bowl, and quadrupled the water and microwave time then split it into two smaller bowls. I bought the eggs since you were low, and I also bought one of those premix blueberry muffin packets, both at the grocery store on the way back from Mcdonald's. For the muffins packet, all I had to do was mix it with water, put it in the tin, and bake it in the oven. You already had a lot of juice in your fridge, so I didn't do much!"

"Sure you did. You got up early, and did all that running around. It's all great, so thank you," Kelly said.

"So, do you forgive me for the tattoo thing?" Lisa asked, resting her head on Kelly's right shoulder, and batting her eyelashes at her.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes. I forgive you," Kelly said with a sigh.

Lisa sat up straight, grinned, and clapped her hands. "Yay! Thank you!" She kissed Kelly's cheek. "I did draw it in blue. Now you already have your something blue!" She winked and smiled.

Kelly looked at her, unamused. "How thoughtful of you," she said sarcastically.

Lisa grinned. "I'm cool like that!"

Kelly shook her head, but finally smiled. "Now I know why you didn't want me to give you one!"

Lisa grinned. "A three-day Billy goat would not have gotten me the benefits that welcome mat will get you." She took a bite of her fruit parfait.

Kelly rolled her eyes, then shook her head, and grinned. Lisa was most definitely crazy, but God help her, she loved her anyway.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"What the hell?" Matthew asked as he was awoken to a pillow being slapped against his face.

__"Wake up, knuckle head. You're getting married today!"

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to see Luke grinning over him. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

Luke hit him again with the pillow. "Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Will you stop hitting me with that damn pillow?" Matthew asked. He grabbed the pillow out of Luke's hands, and tossed it aside.

"Someone's Mr. Grumpy in the morning," Luke said with a pout.

"After the night I had last night, I'm tried. So sue me," Matthew grumbled.

"Please! You left an hour before John and I did, and we're both up and ready to go." Luke stood up straight, and motioned with his hands down his body.

Matthew sat up, and observed his brother. Sure enough, he was dressed in his tux, his hair combed extra nice. He was even wearing his shiny dress shoes. "Impressive," he said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "That I'm already dressed, or that I look so damn good in my suit?"

"I meant, you looked nice, but both actually," Matthew said. He rubbed his head. "Someone needs to teach you the art of waking someone up."

Luke grinned. "Cassie has no problem with the way I wake her up, if you know what I mean," he said in reference to his wife. He winked, and clicked his tongue suggestively.

Matthew wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I _so_ did not need to hear that!"

Luke grinned even wider. "I love grossing you out. It's so easy!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Luke nodded toward the bathroom. "Go get showered, then come into the kitchen. John's out getting us Burger King for breakfast. I hope you like their French toast sticks!"

Matthew licked his lips. "Anything sounds good. I'm starved!" He hopped out of bed, and went into his drawers to dig out a clean undershirt, and a clean pair of underwear. He saw his Hugo Boss—the same pair that Kelly had found when she had stayed with him. He grinned, and chose that pair.

"I'm going to go watch TV. Don't put your suit on until after breakfast. Knowing you, you'd spill syrup on it if you put it on beforehand," Luke said.

Matthew was going to come up with a smart comment to defend himself, but he changed his mind, and headed into the bathroom instead. Luke was probably right. He was always spilling stuff somewhere.

He turned the water on as warm as he could stand it, then stripped off his T-shirt, underwear, and pajama bottoms that he had worn to bed, and got into the water.

He closed his eyes, and titled his head back, then let the water wash over him.

This was it. He was really getting married again today.

He shampooed and conditioned his hair, then washed his body as he thought of the night before.

Gabi had been so incredibly sexy, and her body was to die for. All the strippers had been hot, but Gabi had taken the cake. He had to admit, he liked touching her breasts, and he might have even liked the kiss, had he not been so worried about what Kelly would think.

He sighed. Now he was going to be a married man again, so he had to get used to worrying about what Kelly thought. No more going to strip clubs, and no more seriously flirting with other girls. No meeting new girls, and then asking them out on dates. He was going to be with the same woman for the rest of his life. Not only that, but he was also going to go from being a father of one, to a father of four.

He suddenly felt sick as he continued washing the rest of his body.

He finished his shower, then turned off the shower water, got out of the shower, and dried off.

He could only have sex with one woman for the rest of his life. He couldn't go partying until all hours of the night anymore. He couldn't just jet off to Italy whenever he pleased. He was going to have a family to care for now. He was going to have a _wife_ to care for.

He wiped away the fog from the mirror, and examined his reflection. He could practically see himself aging by the moment. "I can't do this," he said to his reflection. "I can't get married." He suddenly felt panicked. He slipped on his boxers and T-shirt, then ran out of his room. He had to talk to Luke and John about what he should do now. How was he going to call the wedding off? Kelly and her friends would all hate him for sure. Heck, his own family might look down on him. But, he just couldn't get married again. He couldn't give up his life as a bachelor.

He was about to go ask his brothers what to do, when his eye caught sight of a picture on his dresser. He picked it up, and examined it. It was a picture of him and Kelly. They were so happy in the picture. Kelly was gazing into his eyes like he was the only man for her. He could see so much love in her eyes. The smile on her face could light up the whole world. He looked at his face. He wasn't surprised to see that he was looking at her with just as much love in his eyes. His hands were placed on each side of her, just below her waist. He remembered he wanted to kiss her so badly, but there were too many people around. Caroline had taken it of them. They had just told her they were dating. She was so happy for them, and had insisted on taking a picture of the happy couple. They were outside some restaurant that they had all gone to. It was their first time there. The food had been terrible, but it didn't matter, because he had Kelly, and that was all that really mattered.

He put the picture down, then went over to his nightstand where he had a picture of Kelly. She was so beautiful, laughing at something, and pushing a strand of hair behind her right ear. She was wearing khaki shorts, and the black lace cami he loved her in. He remembered now. He had insisted on taking a picture of her. She was on his bed. A strap had fallen down over her left shoulder.

"Oo, Baby, Take it off!" he had ordered her in a half teasing manner.

She had laughed, and he thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He had snapped the picture, and it had come out so well, he had framed it, and put it by his bed so that, even when they weren't together, he could go to sleep looking at her beautiful face.

He set the picture down, then headed to the kitchen to have breakfast with his brothers. He had to get something in his system. After all, he was getting married today. He didn't want to be passing out at the alter from having an empty stomach!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly was starting to regret not getting married at a church. Only because, if she had gotten married at a church, she'd have a whole big room to get prepared in. Her place was quickly feeling far too small. Her mother, sisters, Lisa, Marcia, Blake, Leighton, Caroline, Taylor, Jessica, Margaret, Hermés, and Helena were all there. Everyone was pulling her every which way, and she had about had it.

The doorbell rang, and Kelly knew it was either Naama with Aven, or Ty and Tanya, two of the hairstylists to the cast of _Gossip Girl_ there to do her hair.

"I'll get it!" Lisa said. She opened the door, and smiled when she saw Naama and Aven standing there. "Well, hi there, Aven! Are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?"

Aven grinned. "See my pretty dress?" She held out the sides of her pretty pale pink, ruffly dress. She also wore white tights, and matching pink shoes.

"Oh my goodness, you look as pretty as Helena!" Lisa said with a grin. Helena and Aven were CO-flower girls, and were wearing the same outfit.

"Thank you for dropping her off, Naama," Kelly said, coming over to her. "I know this must be awkward for you. I just didn't want Matthew anywhere near here. I'm usually not superstitious, but I don't want to take any chances with this marriage, seeing how my other marriages ended up."

Naama smiled kindly. "It's fine. I understand. Besides, it's not really awkward any more. It not like he left me for you. Besides, I'm with someone else now, and everything is great. It as all for the best. I honestly hope you two will have a long and happy marriage that lasts."

"Thank you, Naama. I appreciate that," Kelly said sincerely.

"You be a good girl now, okay? Mama will pick you up later." Naama kissed Aven's cheek.

"Okay, Mommy." Aven kissed her cheek in return.

"You are welcome to come to the wedding and reception if you'd like. There is plenty of food," Kelly offered.

Naama smiled. "I appreciate that, Kelly, but _that_ would be too weird for me."

Kelly nodded. "I thought so. I just wanted to ask just to make sure."

Naama grinned. "Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Kelly said.

Naama then left. However, before Kelly could close the door, in came Ty and Tanya.

"All right, all right! Let's get that sexy hair of yours done, Missy!" Ty said, carrying his huge bag of hair products into the kitchen. "Take a seat!" He nodded toward a chair.

Kelly grinned. She then knelt down to Aven's height. "You look beautiful, Princess! Why don't you and Helena go into the kitchen so that Tanya can do your hair?"

Aven smiled. "Okay!"

"I'll take over from here. You go get your hair done!" Ann, Kelly's mother said with a smile as she took Aven's hand, and walked with her to get Helena.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kelly called out to her. She then headed into the kitchen. Besides marrying Matthew, this was her favorite part—getting all dolled up!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"You look great, Bro!" John said, draping his arm over Matthew's shoulder.

"Thanks! I wasn't sure how I'd look in all white, but I have to say, I quite like it!" Matthew said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

He was wearing an all white suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Even his dress shoes were white. The only things not white were his Cobalt blue tie, his Cobalt blue pocket hanky, and his Cobalt blue socks.

His best men and grooms men were going to be wearing Cobalt blue suits with white dress shirts, and a Cobalt blue tie. On their feet, they'd wear white dress shoes with Cobalt blue socks.

"You do look pretty handsome. For once," John stated.

"Don't be mean! Luke's supposed to be the mean one—not you," Matthew said with a pout.

"Yeah, John! I think he always looks handsome, but especially today," Luke said, going over to the other side of Matthew, and draping his arm over his shoulder. He then looked at Matthew. "See? I should be your favorite brother. I can be nice."

"He knows I was only joking. I'm his favorite!" John stated.

"Uh uh! I am!" Luke insisted. "I'd never insult him on his wedding day, even as a joke."

"Yeah, you just hit me with a pillow repeated times," Matthew grumbled.

"When was this?" John asked.

Matthew turned to him. "This morning. It's how he chose to wake me up!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Luke asked with a shrug. "You got up."

"See? I would never do that!" John said.

Matthew grinned. As mature as his older brothers could be sometimes, they also had their moments when _he_ felt like the older one. He placed both his arms around his brothers' shoulders. "I love you both the same. It really means so much to me to have you guys here. I mean it. I love you both so much, and having you here on my special day just... I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Like we'd really let our kid brother get married to the woman of his dreams without being there to support him!" John said. "I love you too, Man. It's an honor to be your best man. It really is."

"I think you're the first guy to have three best men!" Luke said with a laugh. "But, I'm honored too, and you know I love you. I may razz you, but it's out of love, Bro."

Matthew grinned at him. "I know. I love you too." He gave Luke a big, wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Gross, Man! I don't love you _that_ much!" Luke wiped off the kiss.

Matthew grinned. "Payback for hitting me with the pillow this morning!"

Luke shot him a nasty look.

Matthew and John grinned.

"Dude, where is Mark anyway?" Matthew then asked. "I knew he shouldn't have driven!"

"He called this morning. He said that he stayed overnight in Syracuse, but he'd be here shortly. He left at six in the morning," John assured him.

"Syracuse? That's a five to six hour drive! Talk about cutting it close!" Matthew said in surprise.

"I know! That's what I told him! He said he was starting to fall asleep, so he had no choice but to stop last night," John explained.

"Still, he could have left earlier," Matthew grumbled.

"Don't worry. Mark knows how much this means to you," Luke assured him. "He'll be here."

"Yeah, well, he better be. Otherwise, you're both going to have one less brother, and it aint gonna be me that you lose," Matthew grumbled.

"In that case, I hope he_ doesn't_ show!" Luke joked.

Matthew and John looked at him.

Luke shrugged. "What? I can't insult Matthew today, so I'm moving onto Mark."

John rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

Matthew burst into laughter. He sure loved his brothers. However, he had meant what he said. Maybe not to such a big extreme, but if Mark was late, Mark would most definitely hear it from him if he didn't make it to the wedding.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Two hours later, everyone was finished with their hair and makeup. Aside from hair, Tanya and Ty also did makeup, and Lisa was pretty good at it too. All Kelly had left to do was get her nails painted, and then get her dress on. The zipper in the back of her dress allowed for her to easily slip into it without having to pull it over her head. It worked out well because she didn't want to risk getting any makeup or hair spray on it. Of course, she was going to get her nails done before putting the dress on. There was no way she was going to have pale pink polish stains anywhere on her new white dress!

"Honey, this color is going to look so beautiful on you!" Ty said as he painted her nails. "The color is just _perfect_ for your skin tone!"

Kelly smiled. "Matthew and I both wanted to color coordinate with our wedding party. We also thought it would look really nice and unique if we both wore white. So, we decided to do a little bit of both, adding just a subtle pop of the color here and there. I will have the pink flowers in my hair, then of course there is my pink nails, and my pink lipstick and eyeshadow. My bouquet is baby pink roses a well. My dress might also have a little pink it in, but I want it to be a surprise." She winked.

"Ooh, I do love surprises!" Ty said, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"And where is he wearing the Cobalt blue?" Ty then asked.

"His tie, his pocket hanky, and his socks," Kelly answered. "I haven't seen his outfit of course, but he told me what he planned on getting."

"Well, I'm sure he will be as handsome as you are beautiful!" Ty said. "How about I put a silver sparkle overtop of the pink? It will look so magical!" He clapped his hands in excitement again.

Kelly laughed. "All right, sure. You know best, after all." She winked.

"Honey, you know _that's_ right!" Ty said.

Kelly laughed again. She loved Ty.

"All right! Ty said after he applied the silver sparkle to her nails. "You're all set! All you have to do is go get on that dress! But wait ten minutes. You do _not_ want to smear your polish, or worse yet, get it all over your dress!"

Kelly nodded. "You got _that_ right!"

So, she waited ten minutes. She couldn't stop cooing over how cute Helena and Aven looked in their little curls. They even had just a tiny bit of makeup on. "I want pictures!" she said.

"Not with those wet nails, you don't!" Ty warned.

Kelly pouted.

Anne, her mother, smiled. "There will be plenty of pictures taken. Trust me. Now wait just a couple more minutes, then go get dressed!"

Kelly sighed, then waited a bit. She then checked the clock to make sure the ten minutes was up. When it was, she headed into her room to change. She loved her dress so much! She had picked it out all on her own, and had known it was the one for her right from the start. It was love at first sight, and had only taken three dresses to find it.

She quickly changed. She slipped on her nude stockings, then put on her dress, and finally her shoes and jewelry. She admired herself in the full length mirror. She felt so beautiful. She just hoped Matthew found her beautiful as well.

She opened her door. "Are you ready?" she called out to her friends and family.

"Yes! Now get your ass out here!" Lisa called out.

Kelly laughed, then came out of her room, and slowly stepped into the family room, where everyone was eagerly awaiting their first glimpse of her dress. She had kept it hidden from everyone—even Lisa. She had wanted it to be a surprise. Judging from the looks on everyone's faces, she had accomplished that.

"It's so beautiful!" Lisa gasped.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Ty said, fanning his eyes with his hands. "So pretty!"

Everyone else took their turns oohing and ah-ing over the dress.

"So, I look good?" Kelly asked.

"Do you look good? Let's just say, Matthew's going to think he's died and gone to Heaven when he sees how beautiful you look," Ann said. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother either!"

Marcia nodded. "She speaks the truth!"

Kelly grinned. "Good, because that is exactly the look I was going for."

"Well, I hate to break it up, but it's time!" Lisa said.

Kelly glanced at the clock. It was eleven. She had an hour until she was to be married. She shivered. She was a little nervous, but she had never wanted anything more than this. "Let's go then," she said.

And so, they all piled out of Kelly's place, and into the two white stretch limos Kelly had hired to take them all to the harbor.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Kelly Settle?" Ann asked with a smile as she gently squeezed her daughter's hand on the way there.

Kelly looked at her and smiled. "I've never been more ready in my life!"

Ann grinned too, and they rested against each other, Ann happy her daughter was happy, and Kelly just...well...happy.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

John hung up his cell phone. "That was Mark. He's an hour away. He said he'll just meet us at the harbor. So, I guess it's time to start heading over to the harbor. Are you ready, Bro?" he asked Matthew.

"An hour away? The wedding starts in an hour for goodness sake!" Matthew complained. "Why didn't he call _me_ anyway? _I'm_ the one who's getting married—not you!"

"He was afraid to talk to you. He knew you'd be angry," John answered.

Matthew sighed. "He's going to miss my wedding. He'll have come all the way up here for nothing."

"He'll be there. Just relax! Mark never breaks his word," Luke assured him.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," Matthew grumbled.

John nodded toward the door. "Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"At least you convinced Mom and Dad and Mary and Sarah to just meet us at the harbor. Can you imagine all the fuss they'd be making at Mark's being late?" Luke asked as they headed out the door. Mary and Sarah were their sisters.

Matthew nodded. "That's why I didn't want anyone but you two to be at the house this morning. Too many people at once, pulling me every which way, would stress me out too much, and I'm already stressed out enough as it is."

They headed out onto the main street to hail a cab.

"Why can't we have a limo like Kelly and her friends?" Luke asked with a pout.

"Because there's only three of us. There's no use wasting money on a limo," Matthew replied.

"I'd say you're becoming as cheap as Mark—especially since you can more than afford a limo—but, since it's your wedding day, and I vowed to be nice, I won't say it," Luke said.

A cab stopped.

"And I'd say you're getting on my nerves. But, since you didn't technically call me cheap, I won't technically call you an annoying little twerp," Matthew said as they climbed into the cab.

"Well, good, because I'd be technically hurt!" Luke said with a pout.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood because Mark's late," John said.

"At least he knows to fear you," Luke said to Matthew.

Matthew didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms over his chest, still furious at Mark, and furious that his brothers were both right.

"At least you're on your way to marry the woman of your dreams, who happens to be breathtakingly beautiful. That's gonna happen whether Mark is here or not. You have to smile at that at least, right?" John asked.

Matthew didn't want to smile. He wanted to continue being angry. However, John was, as usual, right. He was the luckiest man alive—with or without Mark.

He grinned, despite himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 13: What God Has Joined Together, Let No Man Put Asunder**_

"It's time for the yacht to take off, and is Mark here? No." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. "That ass hole. I can't believe he did this to me on my wedding day."

"He's not an ass hole. I'm sure he's not late on purpose. Luke is already asking the captain to hold off another ten minutes. I'll call Mark right now," John said calmly.

Matthew just sat down on the bed. They were in one of the yacht's rooms.

John called Mark, and from the sounds of it, Mark would be there shortly.

John hung up the phone. "He got stuck in traffic."

"Of course he did," Matthew grumbled. His arms were still crossed over his chest in anger.

"He promised he's only half a mile away. He'll be here in five minutes. The traffic was just starting to move when I hung up with him," John explained.

Matthew sighed. "He better be, or we're leaving without him!"

Luke came back just then. "The captain said to just let him know when it's okay to go. He also wanted me to remind you that he charges by the hour, which includes setting idle in the water."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, Mark." He knew it was pointless since Mark wouldn't hear him, but it made him feel better anyway. "Well, I can't just sit here doing nothing. I want to finish writing my vows." He went over to the desk, and sat down. He took out his vows from his pocket.

"You didn't finish your vows yet? What were you going to do if Mark had made it on time?" Luke asked in surprise.

Matthew rolled his eyes at him. Sometimes, his brothers didn't give him enough credit. "I would have written them while we waited for the boat to get to the right spot. Besides, I have them written. I just thought of something this morning that I wanted to add to it quick."

"We'll leave you to it then. I'm going to go wait on deck for Mark to show," John stated.

"We wouldn't want him accidentally getting on the wrong yacht!" Luke said with a snort.

Matthew glanced at him wearily. "He would too. Go!"

John and Luke both quickly headed up the stairs. They loved their brother Mark, but they all knew how flighty he could be at times.

Once they were gone, Matthew quickly went to work at writing the rest of his vows. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, so he knew it wouldn't take long.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Why aren't we leaving?" Kelly asked as she looked at her watch. "Maybe I should call Matthew on his cell. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Do you want me to ask? I'm sure someone is probably just running late, or they are getting ready to set sail, and have some kind of delay. Don't call him. I know it's customary not to see him until you're walking down the aisle, but I think it's nice when there is no contact at all until you're walking down the aisle," Marcia said.

Kelly nodded. "You're right. Please, do ask."

"I'll be right back," Marcia promised.

"Thank you," Kelly said. She then sighed, and plopped herself down on the bed that was in the room they were in. "I hope he didn't change his mind."

"Please! That is so not going to happen. I'm sure it's nothing. Everyone in their right mind can see the way he looks at you," Leighton stated.

Kaylee, who had arrived only a minute after they had arrived, having come straight from her meeting, nodded. "Trust me, I know love when I see it, and he is oozing of it when he looks at you."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks, Guys. I appreciate it."

"It's the truth!" Leighton said.

Kaylee nodded her agreement.

"How did your meeting go anyway?" Kelly then asked.

Kaylee grinned. "It went great! I'm going to be doing some modeling for a new clothing like called Bella Air. I'm really excited for it. Our first shooting is next week in Bel-Air. It should be a blast!"

Taylor smirked. "Are you going to pose with _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_'s theme song in the background?"

Kaylee laughed. "I don't know. Maybe!"

"Well, since we're waiting anyway, we bride maids want to give you gifts," Blake said to Kelly.

"And we mean aside from your wedding gifts," Jessica added with a win and a smile.

Taylor and Leighton both nodded.

"Guys! You didn't have to! I am the one who gives _you_ gifts!" Kelly said in surprise.

"Well, it's just something small, and one of them we want back!" Leighton said.

Kelly grinned. "I think I know where this is going. Something new, something old, something blue, and something borrowed?"

Leighton, Blake, Jessica, and Taylor all grinned at nodded.

"I already gave her something blue. She's wearing it right now!" Lisa said with a sly grin.

Everyone looked at Kelly. "What is it?"

Kelly shot Lisa a warning look. "It's nothing. She's just joking."

"Well, anyway, here is your something new," Blake said, handing Kelly a bracelet. Kelly took the bracelet from her. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! It was a silver bracelet with several stones all around it. The stones alternated diamonds and pink sapphires all around the bracelet. "I love it! Guys! You really didn't have to do that!"

"It was nothing once we all chipped in," Blake explained.

"Still, thank you! I absolutely love it!" Kelly said as Blake helped put it on her left wrist.

"This is the hand that will be getting all the attention with the rings and all, so why not let people see the bracelet too?" Blake said as she put it on her.

Kelly laughed. "Good idea!"

"This is your something borrowed. It's one of my favorites, but it's fancy, real, and it has the same pink shade as your wedding color. I knew it would be perfect because it would go with your dress no matter what your dress looked like," Leighton said as she came around Kelly from behind, and latched a white gold necklace with an oval-shaped pink topaz surrounded by tiny diamonds. There were also little circular diamonds after every two chain links of the chain. It fell right above her breasts.

"It's so beautiful, Leighton! Thank you," Kelly said, feeling the necklace between her fingers. She had tears in her eyes, she was so touched.

"Watch the eye makeup! Waterproof or not, I don't trust it!" Lisa said.

Kelly laughed. "I'm not crying! I'm cool."

"Your something old is not really a gift form us, but your mother found something much better than anything we could ever think of," Jessica said.

Anne walked over to her, and handed her a Cobalt blue velvet box.

Kelly smirked. "Sticking with one of the wedding colors. I love it!" She grinned.

Ann laughed. "I tried. Open it."

Kelly did, and she gasped at what she saw. It was Ann's diamond earrings that Ann had worn on her wedding day. They had originally been Kelly's great grandmother's earrings that she had worn on her wedding day, and her grandmother had worn them on _her_ wedding day as well.

"I knew you were heartbroken when I lost them, and you couldn't wear them for either wedding. The strangest thing happened two months ago. I was going through my old storage, thinking it was time I got rid of some things, and I found them in a box of my old purses. They were in one of the purses, tucked safely away in the change compartment this whole time. Then, shortly after, I found out you and Matthew were getting married, and I knew it was meant to be," Ann explained.

Kelly really felt like she was going to cry now, but she held the tears back. She hugged her mom. "Thanks so much, Mom!" she whispered. "I love you so much!"

Ann hugged her tightly back. "I love you too, My sweet daughter. I hope me finding them means you are going to get it right this time!"

Kelly grinned, and broke the hug. "You and me both!" She took out her pearl earrings, and put on her diamond ones. "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking!" Ann said.

Kelly looked in the mirror, and couldn't help but smile. "My outfit is complete!"

"Not without your something blue!" Taylor said with a grin. She handed Kelly a blue garter. "Put this on under your dress. I even managed to find you a Cobalt blue one."

Kelly laughed. "Thanks, Tay!" She slipped it on, then stood up straight. She admired herself in the mirror again. Everything was perfect, just as she wanted it. She just hoped the wedding would be perfect as well. After all, she wanted a "third time's a charm," wedding. Not a "three strikes your out wedding." She sighed. Now all she had to do was wait. Where was Marcia now?

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Guess who finally showed up?" Luke asked as he came back into the room. John was right behind him, and Mark was behind John.

"Finally! What on earth possessed you to drive down instead of taking a train?" Matthew asked, still extremely annoyed with his older brother.

"Hello to you too, Big brother!" Mark said. He draped an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Matthew glared at him. "You're late! Why didn't you take the train?

"It was so expensive. I figured I could drive for cheaper." Mark let go of Matthew.

Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, seeing as it is your little brother's wedding, I would think you could have spent the money. Heck, you could have even asked me for it."

"You know how I feel about taking money from people—especially family. Besides, I didn't know it would take me so long to get here," Mark stated.

"You should have known you'd get tired along the way, and that New York traffic is not something you want to drive in!" Matthew insisted.

Mark sighed. "I don't know what you want from me, Matthew. I'm here now. I arrived safely." He motioned with his hand. "The boat is moving now, and you'e still going to marry Kelly. Look, I'm sorry I'm cheap, I'm sorry I'm proud, and I'm sorry I'm late. I would have left a day earlier had I known the problems I was going to come across on the way here, but I didn't foresee any problems, and saw no reason to take a day off from work if it wasn't necessary. Regardless, I can't change any of that now. I just want to relax, and be welcomed by my little brother with open arms, then see him get married to the woman of his dreams, which he so deserves. Can I please have that? Driving all the way out here has to say _something_ right?"

Matthew looked him up and down, then sighed as well. "Go get ready, then we'll see how I feel." He nodded toward Mark's wedding attire, which was lain out on the bed.

Mark looked at him for a moment, his face holding no expression, then he grabbed his clothes, and headed out to find the yacht's bathroom so that he could change and get ready.

"Don't be so hard on him. He's just being Mark. You know how he is. Besides, he's here now, and the wedding will go on as planned," John said to Matthew once Mark was gone.

Matthew nodded. "I know. I'm just making him wait like he made _me_ wait."

"That's cold," Luke commented. He grinned. "But genius!"

Matthew, his arms still crossed over her chest, smirked at Luke, and grinned.

John just shook his head.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"There you are! I was waiting for you to come back! Where were you?" Kelly asked once Marcia arrived back down in the room.

"Sorry. I was talking with the captain for a while. He's kind of cute! Young too." She winked at Kelly, and clicked her tongue suggestively.

Kelly smirked. "I wonder how your husband would feel about you saying that?"

Marcia slapped the air with her hand. "My husband is all the way in Los Angeles, and doesn't need to know. Besides, all we did was have an innocent conversation on how to steer a yacht, and how he likes his job. And of course he raved how he loved me in _Desperate House Wives_. He raved so much it was embarrassing, actually."

"Well, bottom line, why was there a hold up?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, that. Sorry. Matthew's brother Mark was late to show up, but he's here now. Everything is back on schedule, and we are due to arrive in fifteen minutes! Then, it will be time for you to marry your prince." Marcia smiled, and then winked at Kelly.

Kelly smiled too. "Good. I was worried he had changed his mind or something."

Marcia made a face of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I've seen the way he looks at you. Girl, the man is head over heels for you. Heck, I was actually jealous the other day, thinking how I wish my husband still looked at me like that."

Kelly grinned. She instantly felt better. "I know your husband loves you bunches!"

Marcia sighed. "Yeah, I know he does. We're not having problems at all, believe me. It's just that, when you're with a man long enough, they get lazy, and you have to push them to be romantic."

Kelly smirked. "Or threaten them with no sex."

Marcia nodded. "That works too!"

They both giggled.

"You all look so beautiful in your bride's maid and matron of honor dresses!" Kelly then said with a sigh as she eyed up Blake, Leighton, Taylor, and Jessica who were all bridesmaids, and Kelly's sisters Courtney and Lindsey, and Ann, all of whom were Kelly's maids slash matron of honor.

"Thanks!" they all said with big smiles on their faces.

Kelly smirked at Kaylee. "I'm sorry you had to go to your meeting in your bridesmaid dress."

Kaylee grinned. "Are you kidding me? I think looking this dolled up is what helped me get the job!"

Kelly laughed. "Well, good then!"

Matthew and Kelly had decided to keep their wedding party family and fellow cast members only. Also, they wanted to keep their wedding parties even. Matthew had three best men, who were of course his brothers, and then five groomsmen, who were of course, Chase, Ed, Penn, Connor, and her brother Anthony.

Ella, who was new to the show, was out of town. So that took care of not hurting _her_ feelings, and Michelle had a prior engagement that she couldn't get out of, so that took care of her was well.

Kelly, thought she would miss Elle and Michelle, she was glad they couldn't be there, for with Blake, Leighton, Taylor, Jessica, and Kaylee, it didn't leave room for Ella or Michelle.

"Well, it's almost time now, so before we get this thing started, I want to give you all _your_ gifts," Kelly then announced.

"Kelly! You didn't have to do that!" Kaylee insisted.

The others voiced their agreement.

Kelly smiled. "I know, but I wanted to." She handed all her bride's maids square-shaped boxes wrapped in shiny, light pink paper, with Cobalt blue bows on them.

They all opened them up at the same time, and gasped at the same time when they uncovered what was inside.

Kelly smiled. "Do like them?"

The girls all looked up at her and grinned. "Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly, they are so beautiful!" Leighton said.

The others voiced their agreement.

They all put on their charm bracelets.

"The charm bracelets are all white gold. The pink heart charm is a pink sapphire, and the blue heart charm is also a sapphire. I figured it looked Cobalt blue enough to me. The bigger heart between them is white gold as well, and, as you can see, it has your name inscribed on the outside, and mine and Matthew's wedding date inscribed on the inside," Kelly explained. Each charm bracelet had a different name of course.

They all hugged her. "Thank you!"

Kelly grinned, and hugged them back. "You're welcome!"

She then gave her mother and sisters their gifts, which were heart shaped music/jewelry boxes with their names, and the wedding date engraved on them. The song was "Beautiful Dreamer," which Kelly had always loved.

They hugged her.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Ann said to her.

"_So_ beautiful!" Courtney said as she hugged her next. "Thank you!"

"Thanks! I love it!" Lindsey said, taking her turn last at hugging Kelly.

"You're all so welcome!" Kelly said, hugging her mother and sisters in return, and giving them air kisses, so as not to smear her lipstick all over them or herself.

Stephanie knocked on the door then, and peered it. "It's time for the maids and matron of honor, and then the bride's maids to go up to the deck!"

Kelly was suddenly so nervous, but excited all at the same time.

Her friends, sisters, and mother all hugged her one more time, then wished her luck, and left the room.

Kelly was left alone only for a moment before her father Simon slipped into the room. "Do I really have to give you away? I'm not ready to!"

Kelly laughed. "You've done it twice before, Dad."

"And they gave you back to me both times! Let's hope Matthew gives you back too!" Simon teased.

Kelly latched onto his arm. "Oh, Dad, how I do love your twisted sense of humor."

Simon grinned at her, and kissed her temple. "Don't worry. You know I kid. I have a feeling this marriage will last forever."

Kelly smiled. "I hope so."

"I threatened to castrate him if it didn't. I was real serious about it too. Trust me, Matthew isn't going anywhere." Simon wriggled his eyebrows up and down, and grinned.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Oh, Daddy, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, for starters, you have to walk up to the deck with me! You don't want to be late for your own wedding!" Simon said with a smile and a wink.

Kelly smiled up at her father, and latched on even tighter to him. "Good point! Let's go." She was nervous, but she knew it would all be worth it in the end, for she was finally on her way to marry the man of her dreams.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew was so nervous as "Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring" began to play, and Kelly's mother and sister, and then her bridesmaids, walked down the aisle. In a matter of moments, he would see Kelly, and their marriage ceremony would begin.

The flower girls were last. He and Kelly had both thought it would be better having them last, so they didn't have to stand as long. When Kelly's father went to sit back down, he would take Aven and Helena with them.

Everyone awed as Aven and Helena waked down the aisle, tossing pink and blue rose petals down the path.

He grinned. They both looked so adorable all dolled up! He hoped their photographer was getting some good shots. They hadn't been able to hire the best photographer at such late notice, but they did get one whom they had heard good things about. The guy was low-profile enough that it wouldn't get out that they were hiring a wedding photographer. Matthew just hoped the guy took better quality photos than prom photos.

"Pachelbel's Canon" in D Major began, and Kelly's father appeared, Kelly at his side.

Kelly smiled as she slowly walked down the aisle with her father.

When she got close enough to see, Matthew literally gasped at her beauty. It was funny because before, he would always laugh at the term "gasping" at someone's beauty. "Nobody actually gasps when they see someone," he'd always say. And here Kelly was, proving him wrong with her breathtaking beauty.

Her hair had been crimped and curled, and pinned back into a slightly messy, (yet neat all at the same time) bunch starting at the base of her crown and going all the way to the top of her crown. Surrounding the pinned up bunch of hair was hair was a makeshift tiara made of small, pale pink stemless roses. There were loose strands of curls here and there that framed her face beautifully, and gave the hairdo a softer look to it.

Her makeup was flawless. Her skin looked as flawless as her makeup, so dewy and fresh. Her eyes were lined in black, and smoked out in a pink smoky eye. The light pink softened the smokey eye so that it was more appropriate for the daytime. Her cheeks were contoured nicely, and in such a soft, subtle pink. Her lips were cotton candy pink, and glossy. He wondered if they _tasted_ like cotton candy too. He wanted to kiss her already.

Her dress was the most beautiful dress he had ever seen—especially with her wearing it. It was of course white. Even though she had been married twice before, and he had once before, they broke the rules, and decided to wear white anyway. Who really cared about wedding rules anyway? Her dress was silk and strapless, and had a three-inch pink floral trim lining the top of the breast area, the floral part came down into a V shape, making the floral area look just like the top of a heart. The rest of the dress took over from there. The white part of the dress had a tube top cut attached to the bottom of the floral trim. It clung tightly to her form, giving it the perfect fit all the way down to her stomach. Then it started to billow out all the way down to the floor. A white mesh train was attached to the back. It started at the back of her waist all the way down, and trailed behind her on the floor about a foot.

The prettiest part of it was the pink roses printed all over it. They were scattered sporadically around her dress. There weren't so many that it made the dress busy looking, but there was just enough to make it look elegant and romantic. There was even a fake pink rose, which looked to be made out of chiffon, attached right at her waistline on the right side.

As she got closer, he saw her beautiful diamond teardrop earrings, and her just as beautiful necklace and earrings. He couldn't see her shoes, for her dress was too long, but he was sure they looked beautiful on her as well.

She got to him, and the music stopped. She had no veil to lift, but that was okay with Matthew. He was glad he got to see her beautiful face every step she took down the aisle.

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart racing as he smiled back at her.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her.

"And you look so handsome," she whispered back. She had been holding a bouquet of pink roses, and handed them to her sister Courtney.

The preacher, who happened to be Matthew's father, began the ceremony, and when he asked who gave Kelly to be married, her father spoke up that he and his wife did. He then took his grand daughter and Aven to sit with him.

Both Aven and Helena looked happy to finally be able to sit!

The ceremony began then.

Matthew's sisters each read a passage from the Bible.

Then, Leighton sang "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

After that, it was time for their vows.

Matthew was a little nervous since he had just written part of his vows, but he didn't think it would be too corny to read them to her, so he did. He pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper from his pants pocket.

He looked at Kelly. "I hope you don't mind if I read my vows to you instead of just saying them. I just wrote some of these, because I wanted to add something at the last minute. I just want to make sure I don't forget anything. You know me. Sometimes I have the memory of a gold fish!"

Everyone chuckled.

Kelly smiled. "It's all right. Go ahead."

He smiled, and then read his vows. "My dearest, Kelly. Right from the day I met you, I couldn't help but think how beautiful and graceful you were. I thought, man, this is who I'm going to be working with? Jackpot!"

Kelly grinned, and a few of their friends and family giggled.

He continued. "You quickly became my best friend. You are the kindest, most generous person I've ever met. You're an amazing mother. I envy you sometimes, how you care for your children with ease. You make it look so easy! You're my inspiration. I always think, I can certainly handle one when she handles two that easily."

"Trust me, it's not as easy as you think!" Kelly said.

Again, people laughed.

Matthew grinned. "Still, you hide any problems you might have well. Anyway, I sometimes just sit and think about you, and I am in awe that a guy like me could ever land a woman like you. You're everything I ever dreamed of in a woman, and you're making all my dreams come true by marrying me."

Kelly now had tears in her eyes. The smile hadn't left her face.

"This morning I was actually getting cold feet. I though, I can't do this! I'm going to be with the same woman for the rest of my life? I'm telling you, I was just about to go out and tell my brothers that I couldn't go through with the wedding," Matthew confessed.

Kelly's smile faltered a bit.

"But then I saw a that picture of you and me on my dresser that Caroline took of us that day outside the restaurant," Matthew quickly explained. "Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

Kelly nodded.

He continued. "You were looking at me with so much love in your eyes, and I realized I was looking at you with just as much love in my own eyes. It reminded me of how deep my love for you actually runs. I then looked at a picture of you I have on my nightstand. The one I took of you on my bed, with your tank top strap falling down over your shoulder. I was joking around with you, you laughed, and I snapped the picture. It was the closest to capturing your beauty that I've ever seen. I knew in my heart then that not marrying you was an even more terrifying thought than the thought of getting married again. And, once I was reminded that it was _you_ that I'd be marrying, that _you_ were the only woman I'd be with for the rest of my life, then marriage didn't seem terrifying at all. I have no doubts in my mind now that I want to marry you. I know we may not have a perfect marriage, for who does? But I promise you with all my heart and all my soul that I will love you more with every breath I take, and more with every day that passes."

Matthew ended his vows, and put the paper back in his pocket, his eyes were glued on Kelly now.

She had tears dripping down her cheeks now.

"How am I supposed to give my vows now after you made me cry?" She asked with a laugh. "That is sweeter than anything either of my husbands have ever said to me. Actually, it's sweeter than anything _anyone_ has every said to me!"

Matthew smiled, and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I meant every word."

She nodded. "I know you did."

"Do you want to take your turn now," Kelly?" Matthew's father asked with a smile.

Kelly nodded and smiled at him, then turned her smile to Matthew as she began her vows. "I know I've had my share of bad relationships. I'm not exactly known for being great at picking a husband." She grinned.

Matthew smiled, and winked at her.

"But," she continued, "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm making the right choice this time. You've quickly become my best friend since the day we met, and I feel closer to you than people I've known much longer than you. You're such a great father. You don't even need to worry there. You're such a good person with a great heart, and I feel like the luckiest woman alive. You said you felt like you hit the jackpot, well, I feel the same way about getting to marry you. You're everything I've ever wanted in a man and more, and I know this marriage will last this time because, I know I really am marrying my best friend." She took Matthew's hands in hers, and smiled at him as she tried not to cry from happiness again.

"I love you," he murmured.

She smiled big. "I love you too!"

They then lit the unity candle together upon Matthew's father's orders.

Finally, it was time for the exchanging of the wedding rings. Hermés, looking adorable in his Cobalt blue suit, being the ring bearer, handed them the rings.

They had also wanted to say their traditional vows, so Matthew went first with his vows and "I dos," and then he slipped the ring on Kelly's left ring finger when instructed.

Kelly said her traditional vows and "I dos" next, and then slipped the ring on Matthew's left ring finger when instructed.

Matthew's father then smiled. "Well, then, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife! What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride!"

Matthew and Kelly both grinned, and everyone cheered.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Matthew said.

Every one laughed.

Matthew then pulled Kelly in for a passionate, yet gentle and loving kiss.

Kelly took his face between her hands and kissed him back with just as much passion and love.

They then, broke the kiss, faced their friends and family, and held hands.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Settle!" Matthew's father said as Matthew and Kelly smiled happily, and held their hands up in the air together.

Everyone continued to cheer and clap.

Matthew and Kelly then walked down the aisle, laughing as everyone threw rice at them the whole way down.

"We're finally husband and wife!" Matthew said.

Kelly stopped him once they got to the end of the aisle. She stroked some hair out of his eyes, and grinned. "And I couldn't be happier!"

His eyes lowered. He had so much love for her right then—more than he ever thought his heart could hold. "Right back at you, Baby." He kissed her.

Kelly sighed, and kissed him back dreamily, so happy that her dreams had _finally_ all come true.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 14: We're Gonna Celebrate!**_

"I'm so happy for you guys! You finally did it!" Taylor said to Matthew and Kelly before hugging Matthew, and then Kelly. "I knew you two would eventually get it through your thick heads that you're meant for each other!"

They were mingling while waiting for the caterers to finish with the wedding lunch.

Leighton rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! You guys were so lovesick for each other, we could hardly believe it when you both dated other people. Every time you'd both be single we'd think, this is it! They're finally going to get together. Then you'd go and do something stupid like find someone else to date that wasn't each other."

"We're we really that obvious?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"Does a wolf live in the woods?" Jessica asked.

Kelly blushed.

"I was about ready to commit you to both to the asylum! You two were clearly in love, and yet you both kept looking elsewhere for love when it was right underneath your noses the whole time!" Blake said to them.

"It was pretty sad really," Caroline chimed in.

"So you _all_ thought I was crazy for not dating Matthew," Kelly said it more than asked it.

They all nodded their heads.

"Pretty much!" Stephanie said.

"Even _I_ saw it, and I've only been on the show for a year!" Kaylee said.

Kelly blushed again, suddenly feeling stupid. "Well, I guess I'm not always smart when it comes to love."

Ann came over to join in the conversation. She draped her arm over her daughter's shoulder. "Well, you are now! I can see how happy Matthew makes you. Being your mother, I've obviously known you your whole life, and, aside from when you're with your children, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Matthew."

"I blame him," Margaret said, coming over with a drink in her hand. "The man is the one that should make the first move."

Courtney smirked. "Would you have said yes if he had asked you to be in girlfriend, say, last year?"

"Before you started dating Marcus?" Lindsey piped in.

Kelly shrugged. "I might have. I don't know. It's one of those things you don't know until it happens. Marcus was a great guy, but things just didn't work out between us. We were better as friends because I just didn't feel the kind of strong connection and love I do with Matthew. I don't know, maybe I would have agreed if Matthew had asked. Who knows? It doesn't matter anyway. Marcus and I are still on good terms, and I'm finally married to Matthew, who happens to be the man of my dreams."

"Well, as Miley Cyrus said, 'it's not about how fast I get there,' or rather, _you_ get there, 'it's not about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb," Marcia stated.

"That was incredibly corny. I think you've already had too much to drink," Lisa said with a smirk.

Marcia shot Lisa a look. "For your information, I haven't even had one yet. All I meant was that it doesn't matter what took her so long to finally be with Matthew. All that matters is the journey she took to finally be with him." She turned her attention back to Kelly. "Doesn't all you've gone through make you appreciate Matthew all the more?"

Kelly nodded, a happy smile on her face. "It really does!"

Lisa draped an arm around Kelly's shoulder. "Well, I'm just happy for you two. I know you will have a long and happy marriage. Or at least until that tattoo wears off." She murmured the last part into Kelly's ear.

Kelly gently elbowed her. "You're pushing it," she said under her breath.

"You'll be thanking me later, I'm telling you," Lisa said in a singsong voice as she headed off to get a dink of her own. The one Margaret had looked darn good.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ann asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"So you were really going to tell us the wedding was off this morning?" Luke asked Matthew.

"Cuz we never would have let you call it off, you know. We've seen how happy you are with her, and you talk about her like you're a lovesick puppy. We'd have never let you have been so stupid," John stated.

"Well, any more stupid that you already are," Mark said with a smirk.

Matthew shot him a look.

Mark quickly held up his hands. "Don't blame me! Luke is paying me a dollar an insult. Since he promised to be nice to you today, he has to have _me_ insult you."

Luke put on his best, innocent look.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I sometimes find it hard to believe _I'm_ the youngest of the family."

"You were certainly always the most mature," Matthew's father said then, coming over, and draping his arm around his youngest son's shoulders.

"Hey!" John, Luke, and Mark all said.

Matthew's dad grinned. "Just teasing! You all have your mature and your immature moments." He turned his attention back to Matthew. "Congratulations, Son. I'm proud of you. You've accomplished a lot in your life, and you haven't even hit fifty! I want you to know that I am always proud of you, as is your mother, and we will both always love you unconditionally. That being said, you know how I feel about divorce, and more importantly, how God feels about divorce. Let's make this marriage stick, all right?"

Matthew nodded. "I love you and Mom both too. And don't worry—I intend on it sticking, Dad. I've never been happier. I'm not about to let her go. She's my soul mate."

Matthew's father smiled, and pat him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it! I'm going to go find your mother." He then took off.

Matthew's groomsmen then all took turns hugging Matthew, and giving him their congratulations.

"Congrats, Man! I know you and Kelly will be very happy together," Chase said, clapping Matthew on the shoulder, then giving him a quick half hug.

"Yeah. Fans already thought the chemistry between you was through the roof. Now that you're married, they'll think it is to the moon!" Connor joked.

"It will definitely make for good Rufus and Lily scenes, what with you two being married in real life and all," Ed agreed.

"Just be good to my sister, and we won't have a problem," Anthony said with a wink. "I know you will be though. I've never seen her happier, and that makes you more than okay in my book! Welcome to the family."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Anthony." He hugged him. "I promise I will!"

They broke the hug.

"I guess we're brother-in-laws now. We should hang out some time, and get to know each other better," Anthony said.

"Yeah!" Matthew said with a nod of agreement. "I'd really like that!"

They grinned at each other.

"Congratulations, Little brother!" Sarah ran over to Matthew, pulled him close, and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't be an idiot this time. Do everything in your power to keep her!" Mary ordered.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "People keep telling me that. I know! She is the only one I could ever see myself remarrying for. I'm not going to let us divorce. Besides, we just got married! No more talk of us even _thinking_ about divorce."

"I'm sorry. I just really want to make sure you stay happy this time," Marry said.

Matthew draped an arm around both sisters, and kissed Mary's cheek, then Sara's. "Don't worry. I will."

"Well, I hate to break this up, but congratulating you isn't the only reason we came over," Sarah said to Matthew then.

Matthew looked at her. "What's up?"

Sarah grinned. "Kelly said the photographer is ready to take the pictures now."

"Well, then, let's all go and get it over with. I'm starving. The sooner we get the pictures, the sooner we get to eat!" Matthew said.

"And the sooner you gain even more weight than you already have!" Mark said. "A dollar an insult!" He then quickly added.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, I worked hard to lose five pounds before the wedding."

Mark raised an eyebrow."You lost five pounds? Really? Lift your shirt for a moment!"

Matthew, being proud of the firmer stomach he had since doing a month of sit ups, pulled up his shirt with no fear.

Mark then pat Matthew's bare stomach. "Found them!"

Matthew's siblings all burst into giggles.

"You get two dollars for that one!" Luke said to Mark.

Mark grinned proudly.

Matthew rolled his eyes, and walked on ahead of his siblings."Immature. All of you!" he grumbled as she shook his head in annoyance.

They continued to laugh behind him.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__ The wedding pictures weren't bad. There was a shot of Matthew and Kelly kissing of course, then one with his arms around her waist from behind, then one of both smiling at the camera while in each other's arms. Then there was one of them holding hands, and smiling lovingly at each other.

There were a few other shots of the bride and groom, then the photographer took shots of just Matthew's parents, just Kelly's parents, both sets of parents together, Matthew and Kelly with just Matthew's parents, Matthew and Kelly with just Kelly's parents, Matthew and Kelly with both sets of parents. Kelly with just her mother, Kelly with just her father, Kelly with just her sisters, and finally, Kelly with her whole family. Then the same shots were taken with Matthew, of course, the difference being with his mother, father, and siblings instead of Kelly's. There were more various family shots. Then came the shots of Kelly with her bridesmaids, then her with her whole wedding party. It was the same thing with Matthew and his best men and groomsmen. There were a lot with just Kelly, and some of just Matthew. Then, there were a few shots of Matthew and Kelly with the whole wedding party.

Everyone from _Gossip Girl_ that was at the wedding got into a picture with Matthew and Kelly as well.

Kelly of course had individual pictures taken with Stephanie, Margaret, Lisa, and Marcia as well, and Caroline. She even got one of her, Anne, and Caroline together so that she could have a photo of her with both her real mother and her television mother.

Finally, it was time to eat!

Everyone headed inside the boat to the dining area. The yacht actually had a spacious dining room in it. It took a while to find a yacht like that to rent, but miraculously, they had found one. It hadn't been cheap, but it was already proving to be worth it.

The wedding party sat with Matthew and Kelly, and there was an array of tables and chairs for the other guests.

They wanted to keep the meal simple, so it was just lemon chicken, canned green beans, white rice with butter and salt, and salads with ice burg lettuce. There was Italian, Ranch, French, Raspberry Vinaigrette, Blue cheese, and Thousand Islands dressings, so no everyone could pick which dressing they wanted, and not have to worry about having something they did't like. They also wanted to make sure the kids wouldn't have a problem, so they had made a meal for each of them a week before the wedding, and it past the test for all three, so everything was good!

Of course, Matthew and Kelly had to pause to kiss a good ten times during the lunch, or everyone seemed to find it funny, clinking their glasses to get them to kiss. They didn't mind a bit though.

The speeches were given during dinner. First up was Kelly's mother and sisters. Her mother gave a warm, heartfelt speech, telling Matthew she would now love him like a son because he made her daughter the happiest she'd ever seen her, and that was all she needed to love him. Courtney and Lindsey gave their speech together, basically just welcoming him to the family. Courtney made a reference to Matthew being way cooler than the brother she already has. Lindsey then agreed, saying she loved the upgrade.

"Very funny! I have some cool upgrades of my own now—two of them, so there!" Anthony had called out.

"We gladly take you in!" Mary called out to him.

"Yeah! Courtney and Lindsey, feel free to take Mark, John, and Luke too!" Sarah called out.

"Yeah!" Mary agreed.

"Hey!" Mark, John, and Luke all said.

"Deal!" Courtney and Lindsey said in unison.

Everyone laughed, and just had a good time.

Mark, John, and Luke then all made a speech.

"Matthew, you're getting the better end of the deal. It's a good thing you got her to marry you. Now it's too late for her to run!" Mark said. He then turned to Kelly. "Good luck Kelly."

Kelly shook her head, but laughed, then grinned widely as she hung on tightly to Matthew's arm. "I'll take my chances!" she said, kissing her husband.

Matthew smiled at her, and kissed her in return.

"Sorry. I'm getting paid a dollar an insult by Luke, so I had to get one more in so that I can afford the gas to get back home. Gosh, New York gas prices are insane!" Mark said. "Almost as insane as their drivers."

More laughter rang out from everyone.

"I'm going to be more serious. I feel blessed that you guys have married. I not only get to see my brother happier than he's ever been, but I get a beautiful, amazing new sister. Thank you, Kelly, for making my brother so happy," John said.

Kelly smiled and blew him a kiss.

Luke was last. "And I just want to say, as much as I razz you, Matthew, I love you, Bro. I'm happy because you're happy, and I just know you both will be together and happy forever, because you both have both married your soul mate, and there is nothing in the world that makes me happier. I already love you like a sister, Kelly. Welcome to the family. And Matthew, thanks for always putting up with me."

Matthew actually had tears in his eyes. "I love you too. All of you," he said.

"As do I!" Kelly chimed in. "Thank you. All of you."

It was soon time to cut the cake once all the dirty dishes were cleared, and clean plates, forks, and napkins were given out.

Their wedding cake was red velvet with a butter cream frosting. It had a little plastic blonde bride, and a little plastic brunette groom on top.

Kelly and Matthew cut the cake together, then, to everyone's delight, smashed the slices in each other's face.

Kelly laughed as Matthew licked some off her mouth. "Mm. Delicious! Best cake I ever had!" he called out to everyone.

Not to be out done, Kelly grabbed his face, and kissed him hard and passionate, bending him down a bit, then letting him back up. She licked her lips. "Mm, he's right. It really _is_ delicious! Or Maybe it's just him," Kelly said to everyone with a wink.

Their guests all cheered, and rooted them on. Some even laughed.

Matthew and Kelly grinned at each other, then kissed some more, then went back to the table, and wiped their faces off as the caterers got them both, as well as everyone else, a fresh piece of cake. There was also French vanilla ice cream to go with it.

Matthew put his wedding band-clad hand overtop of Kelly's wedding-band clad hand. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." They kissed some more, not even noticing the photographer as he came up behind them, and snapped the picture of their wedding band-clad hands together.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__After the cake, everyone headed back out to the deck for dancing. Naturally, Kelly and Matthew had the first dance. Their dance was "What You Like" by Darren Hayes. Leighton had found it, and picked it put for their first dance. She knew good music, so they had asked her to help them with their wedding song selections.

"_I want to thank you my friend for making me feel worthwhile. Sweeter than the honey of your lips, and kindness in your smile. Hand in hand we float across the room, explosions deep inside. Cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet. There's only you and I."_

"Leighton did a good job of picking our song," Matthew murmured against Kelly's ear. "It's a little pop for my taste, but I like the lyrics. It fits us."

Kelly smiled. "I like it too. I've never heard it before. I'm glad she found it."

"I still can't believe I'm married to you. You're so beautiful. He kissed her neck. "So kind." He kissed her cheek. "So generous." He kissed her temple. "So loving." He kissed her lips, then rested his forehead against hers. "I just love you so much I can't breathe sometimes."

Kelly kissed him softly on the lips in return. "I love you too...so much. Words can't even describe how I feel about you." She brushed some hair out of his eyes.

His eyes lowered, and they kissed again as they continued to dance.

_"Lookin' back on lonely nights, searching for love again. I never knew my journey began, and ended with you my friend. Softer than your butterfly kisses, and stronger than my desire. I wanna thank you my friend, for making me feel alive."_

When the song ended, they kissed again, not stopping until Kelly's father cleared his throat.

They smiled at him.

Kelly's father held out his hand to her. "May I please cut in?"

Matthew grinned. "Of course! You can't have a wedding without a father daughter dance!" He kissed Kelly once more. "I'll be back."

Either Leighton or the DJ must have been paying good attention, for Bob Carlisle's "Butterfly Kisses" started playing. It was the perfect father daughter song.

Kelly and Matthew had been the only ones dancing to their song, and now Kelly and her father were the only one's dancing to _their_ song. Matthew wondered if everyone knew they were free to dance too.

He headed over to Aven, and picked her up. "So, are you happy that Kelly's going to be your new step mother?"

Aven grinned at him. "Of course, Daddy! You look so handsome." She took his face between her hands, and kissed him once on each cheek "Muah! Muah!"

Matthew laughed. "I already see she's rubbing off on you." He then started dancing where he was, with Aven still in his arms.

Aven laughed as he twirled her around. He loved her so much. He guessed the song fit them as well, since they also were father and daughter. He dreaded Aven's wedding day. Thankfully it was a long, long time away. Maybe she could wait until she was fifty to get married. Better yet, sixty. That would be fine by him. Then again, he'd be dead by then. Come to think of it, sixty would be perfect! He never wanted to give his little girl up.

After the song, the DJ announced that it was a mother son dance, and that he would be playing the Backstreet Boys' "Perfect Fan."

Again, Matthew had never heard of it before, but he knew his mother wouldn't let him get out of a dance with her!

So, he headed over to her, and they danced.

"My little boy is all grown up!" Joan said with a sniffle.

Matthew smiled. "Mom, I've been married before, remember?"

"True, but I wasn't at that wedding since you eloped. So this is all new to me. Besides, this one will last. I just know it!"

Matthew kissed the top of his mother's head. "Thank you for flat out saying it will last instead of telling me not to screw it up."

"You're a good boy. Well, a good _man_, but to me, you'll always me my little boy. I know you love Kelly. You have for a very long time now. A mother just knows these things about her son. In fact, I think that is why other relationships never worked out for you," Joan said simply. "You always wanted Kelly."

Matthew nodded. "Quite possibly."

They continued to dance together, swaying slowly back and forth as they listened to the song.

_ "God has been so good__, __blessing me with a family who did all they could. And I've had many years of grace. And it flatters me when I see the smile on your face. I wanna thank you for what you've done in hopes I can give back to you, and be the perfect son. You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me, just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan.__**"**_

"Don't cry mom," Matthew said quietly when the song ended. He gently wiped away with mother's tears with his thumbs. "I can't have you crying on my wedding day!"

__Joan laughed through her tears. "I'm your mother. It's my right of passage!"

They laughed together.

"The dance floor is open to everyone, you know!" the DJ then called out.

"It's about time someone said that!" Matthew said loudly, so people would get the hint. He kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm going to go find Kelly."

Joan kissed his cheek in return, then wiped her lipstick smear from his face with her right thumb. "All right. I'll go find your father then."

Matthew found Kelly dancing with her son, Helena, and Aven to DeBarge's "Rhythm of the Night." He didn't know where Leighton had found all of these songs, but he had to admit, it looked like Kelly and the kids were having fun, and a lot more people were finally moving out onto the dance floor, and dancing.

So, he headed over to Kelly and the kids, and began to dance with them.

He twirled Kelly around. Kelly laughed, and the kids all giggled.

"Me next, Daddy!" Aven said.

"No Me!" Helena said.

"I'm older than you two. _Me_ first!" Hermés said to his sister, and new stepsister.

Kelly and Matthew both laughed.

"There's enough of me to go around. Don't worry!" Matthew said. He bent down, and picked up both Aven and Helena, holding them one on the left, and one on the right. "Get on my shoulders," he said to Hermés.

Hermés did as told.

"Hold on tight!" Matthew said as he slowly got up. He then began to twirl around, making all three kids giggle.

Even Kelly had to laugh. He looked ridiculous, but so incredibly sexy all at the same time.

The photographer saw them, and took a couple pictures of them.

Kelly laughed, and then danced along with them as the photographer continued to take pictures.

Matthew sighed with contentment. They really felt like a family, which only added to his extreme euphoric happiness.

Kelly felt the same way.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The wedding was winding down, and they were headed back to the harbor. There was still something that had yet to be done before they got back though—the tossing of the bouquet, and the tossing of the guarder.

Kelly sat down in a chair, allowing Matthew to take the guarder from her first.

"This is the best part of the reception!" Matthew said, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and grinning as he lifted her dress enough to get to the guarder.

Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just get to it!"

"With pleasure!" He said, taking hold of the guarder by his teeth, and slowly pulling it down her leg.

"Remember, there are children watching," Kelly said with a blush, even though, deep down, she really didn't mind. It was just kind of awkward since their parents were watching.

He got the guarder off, and stood up, holding it above his head triumphantly as every one cheered.

All the single men got into one big group, and then Matthew closed his eyes, and flung the guarder out like a slingshot. He then opened his eyes to see who caught it.

Angelo held it up triumphantly. "Caught it!" He laughed, and nodded at Marco. He jumped out of the way like it was a bomb!"

Marco grinned; apparently proud of himself. "I don't want to be the one to get married next!"

Isabella came over to him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You think I do? Hardy!"

They grinned at each other.

"Well, _I'm_ the one getting married next, so it's only fitting. Besides, I hate to lose!" Angelo said.

"He reminded me of one those Mafia members, the way he looked at me when I was heading toward it. He had that 'catch it, and you're dead' look," Connor grumbled. "Not that I am getting married any time soon anyway, but it would have been fun to have caught it."

Angelo shrugged. "At least you were smart enough to back away!"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"All right, Single Ladies, are you all ready?" Kelly asked after turning her back to her friends.

"Yes!" they all called out.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Kelly tossed the bouquet over her shoulder, then quickly turned around to see who caught it. It was Blake.

Blake blushed. "I know I won't be the next to marry, but it still feels good catching it!"

Daniella pouted. "I wanted it! Oh well. I'll still be the first to get married." She grinned.

"Blake, can you just save me a rose from that for when I come back? I want to put the petals in my wedding scrapbook," Kelly asked, smiling proudly at Blake.

"Of course, Kelly," Blake said smiling.

"Thank you," Kelly said. She then went down to the room to change into her plane clothes. She and Matthew would be heading straight from the harbor to the airport. They were going to fly out to the Cayman Islands for their honeymoon. They were only going to go for four nights, and three full days, but they knew that would be enough. They would miss their children terribly, and she had to be home for doctors appointments. Plus, they both had meetings and events to attend.

Once she was changed, she left her dress on the bed, and headed up. Lisa had promised to bring the dress back to Kelly's for her.

All of Kelly's and Matthew's luggage was being held for them at the airport. Matthew's sisters had taken it over for them in the morning before the wedding, bless their souls.

Kelly had felt terrible not having them in her wedding party—especially when her brother was in Matthew's wedding party—but there was simply no room. They were so good about it though, and had promised they didn't take it personal. They said they were just glad they could still help by bringing the luggage to the airport.

Matthew had changed in another room of the yacht while she was changing, and so, by the time she got back up to the deck, they were both ready to go.

They called out a general goodbye to all their friends and family, thanking them all again for coming to celebrate their special day with them.

Of course, their family and closest friends all insisted on hugging them goodbye, and telling them goodbye personally.

A lot of "Welcome to the family,"s went around. Then of course, Lisa had to remind Matthew of something.

"Remember, treat her right or else castration," she has whispered into Matthew's ear.

Matthew smirked. "Trust me. A man doesn't forget something like that!"

Lisa grinned at him, and pat his shoulder. "I'm glad we understand each other!" She winked.

Finally, Matthew and Kelly made it off the boat, and got into their white limo with a "Just Married" sign hanging on the back of it.

They waved to their friends and families, and Kelly blew kisses at them all until they were no longer in sight.

They then rolled their windows back up.

"So, are you ready to start the rest of our lives together?" Matthew asked her with a smile.

Kelly grinned. "You bet those sexy lips of yours!"

Matthew laughed.

Kelly smiled, then took his face between her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Matthew sighed, the kiss soon turning more passionate. He finally knew what it was like to be deliriously happy, and so did Kelly.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 15: What Was Her Name?**_

The flight was a five hour flight, and it had been dinnertime when they boarded the plane. So, they got a meal on the plane. Not that they were terribly hungry after their wedding lunch, but they managed to get down the ham and cheese sandwiches they were offered. Matthew had a Pepsi, and Kelly had a lemonade. Neither one wanted to drink. Matthew had had a couple of glasses of Champaign at the wedding, but that was it. He wanted to be fully alert for their wedding night. Kelly's main reason for not drinking was of course that she was pregnant. She also wanted to be alert anyway. She had had sparkling cider at their wedding.

They used the flight time to talk about how their wedding went, and their plans for the future.

"So, you were really going to call the wedding off this morning?" Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "You were willing to not only break my heart, but publicly embarrass me as well?" She wasn't really angry. After all, he _had_ changed his mind, and said such sweet things at the wedding. Still, the fact that he had even thought about it didn't exactly make her feel good.

Matthew sighed. "I was just having a cold-feet moment. All grooms get it. Deep down, I knew my brothers wouldn't let me call off the wedding. They know how much I love you, and how much of a mistake it would have been if I called it off. I was tired, it was early, and I just wasn't thinking straight. That is until I saw hat picture of us, and that picture of you, and realized that, with you, I could get through anything." He took her hands in his own, and kissed them.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. He wasn't off the hook quite yet. "What do you mean by, 'get through?' You make it sound like marrying me was something you had to do, but didn't want to do."

Matthew squeezed her hands, and looked deep into her eyes. "I meant, get through my fears. It can be scary to commit your life to someone. Heck, change in general is scary. However, once I was standing there, professing my love for you, looking in your beautiful brown eyes, I realized the only thing I was scared about was losing you. That would be a fate worse than death. Please excuse the cliché."

Kelly smiled, and kissed his hands. She could never stay angry with him. She then sighed. "Well, you made a confession, so I'm going to make one too. That night at my bachelorette party, Lisa had a male stripper named Schuyler come over. He was dressed as a masseuse, and I thought he was there to give me a massage, then I realized he was really a stripper."

Matthew removed his hands from Kelly's, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh?"

Kelly nodded. "He stripped down to nothing, and gave out lap dances. But I didn't take one!" She said quickly when she saw the look on Matthew's face.

"So, you just watched him dance naked," Matthew said, sounding as if he wasn't sure he believed her.

Kelly nodded. "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm being hypocritical after I got so mad about you and whats her name. I'm not. I didn't get a lap dance from him, and I did not touch or kiss him. I just watched. I would have been fine with you being at a strip club. I just didn't want you kissing, touching, or getting a lap dance. I'm sorry if that sounds untrusting, but it's just how I feel. I didn't like another woman being all over you, nor did I appreciate your hands and lips on her."

"And I don't like you eyeing up a naked man that's not me," Matthew stated. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kelly shrugged. "I was angry with you about what's her name. I didn't want you to have something to pin on me, when it was you who owed an explanation."

Matthew sighed. "You know what? We're married now, _I_ made a mistake, _you_ were just having fun. Does any of it really matter now?"

Kelly smiled, and shook her head. She gently squeezed his hand. "No, it doesn't."

He kissed her. "I am curious about that necklace you were wearing that night though."

Kelly cackled, and told him all about the games they played. In fact, she told him everything about the night except for the marker tattoos. She figured she'd let him find it on his own.

He laughed, finding the games funny. He, in return, told her about the rest of his bachelor party.

Kelly was relieved the rest of it was basically tame. He didn't go into detail about their conversations at his party, but she wasn't going to be the type of wife who questioned his every move.

"On another topic, do you want a boy or a girl?" Matthew asked, placing his hand over Kelly's stomach. He smiled at her, as he waited for her answer.

"Well, It would be nice to have another boy, but I'm happy with either!" she said, returning his smile, and placing her hand overtop of his.

Matthew nodded. "Me too. Do you have any idea for names?"

Kelly sighed. "Well, I was thinking, for a boy, something with an A since I have Hermés and Helena, a boy and girl with both H names. It might be nice to have a girl and boy with both A names. I don't know. Maybe that's silly."

Matthew smiled, and shook his head. "That's not silly at all."

"Or, I was thinking we could maybe name him Matthew, after you." Kelly smiled even bigger.

Matthew grinned. "I was kind of thinking that would be nice, but I didn't want to sound vain."

"Many couples name their son after the father. It's not vain," Kelly assured him, the smile still on her face. She couldn't help but think how adorable Matthew was. She secretly wished it really was a boy so he could look like Matthew.

"We could call him Matty for short," Matthew said.

Kelly giggled. "I love it!"

Matthew grinned. "Or, if we go the A name rout, we could call him Andrew."

Kelly nodded. "I like Andrew. Or, we could call him Adrien."

Matthew nodded. "I like that name. That's a good one too."

Kelly sighed, then rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled. "Well, we have plenty of time to think about it."

Matthew kissed the top of her head, and gently rubbed her left ring finger between his thumb and index finger.

Kelly looked like she was about to fall asleep.

He sighed contently, and closed his eyes. He placed his right arm around Kelly, and let her lay against him, then he rested his head against the window of the plane. He'd take a nap with her. It had been a long day for both of them, and he knew that tonight, they would both want their energy. He fell asleep smiling at the thought.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They arrived at their hotel. It was late, but neither of them were all that tired since they had taken a nap on the plane. The nice thing about flying first class was the plush, leather, recliner seats. They were so much more comfortable to sleep in than the movie theater style seats you'd get in coach.

By the time they got all settled in, it was about ten thirty at night.

"Not to sound like a pig, but I'm hungry again," Matthew said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one!" Kelly replied. She sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you think it's too late for room service?"

Matthew shrugged. "I could ask." So, he called down to the front desk. He found out room service was closed, but there was a pizza place nearby that delivered until midnight. They gave him the number, and he wrote it down.

"Do you feel like pizza? It looks like our only shot," Matthew asked upon hanging up the phone.

Kelly nodded. "At this point, anything sounds good. I don't know why I'm so hungry."

"You're eating for two. At least _you_ have an excuse. I'm just a pig," Matthew said, still remembering Mark's joke about finding the five pounds he lost.

Kelly smiled at him, and gently rubbed his shoulder. "You're not a pig! Sometimes flights can make you hungry even if you eat on them. Now, order that pizza! I'm not picky. Get what you want on it. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sausage and pepperoni sound good?" he asked.

"How about Hawaiian?" she asked.

He smirked. "You just said get what I want."

She blushed. "I know, but then I thought of Hawaiian pizza, and it sounded good. If you don't want it, we can get your sausage and pepperoni. I'll eat it."

He kissed her. "No, Hawaiian is fine."

She took his face between her hands, and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He lovingly kissed her in return. "I love you too."

Kelly then got up, and headed to the bathroom.

Once Kelly was in the bathroom, Matthew called up the pizza place, and ordered the pizza. "Yes, could you do half sausage and pepperoni, and half Hawaiian? You can? Great! I'll have a medium pizza, half sausage and pepperoni, and half Hawaiian." He grinned to himself. Crisis averted.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Mm, this is delicious!" Kelly said, closing her eyes as she savored her first bite of pizza.

"And did you notice I ordered us caffeine-free Pepsi. No caffeine is better for the baby," Matthew said. Besides the pizza, he had also ordered breadsticks, and a two-liter bottle of soda.

"You're so good to me," Kelly said with a smile and a wink.

"Because I love you, and I love our baby," he said simply.

"And we love you," she said, gently rubbing her stomach.

They made small talk while they ate their snack. Then, when they finished, they just sat there, looking at the mess they left behind.

"Now I _really_ feel like a pig. We ate a whole medium pizza!" Matthew said.

"And we ate all the breadsticks too," Kelly added.

"We even drank all the soda," Matthew stated.

Kelly sighed. "I'm not even tired. You would think I would be after a big meal like that, but I'm not."

Matthew shook his head. "Me neither."

She looked up at him, a sly smile on her face. "Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" They had a hotel that was right on the beach, and their hotel looked out onto the ocean.

"That might be a good idea. I need to walk some of this off before I throw up," he said, standing up to throw our their trash.

Kelly stood up as well. "Charming," she said sarcastically. She giggled. "But I know how you feel. Ugh!"

So, they ditched their trash, then grabbed their key card, and headed out to the beach, hand-in-hand.

After the wedding, Kelly had changed into white Capri pants and a red and white horizontal stripped, cap-sleeved T-shirt. On her feet were white sandals.

Matthew had on jeans, and a button down white dress shirt with thin green and blue vertical strips on it. On his feet were white slip on shoes.

Once they got to the sand, they both slipped off their shoes, and held them in their free hands as they walked along the shoreline, still hand-in-hand.

It was a warm, summer night, even though it wasn't technically summer yet. The cool ocean breeze felt amazing on their skin.

"There's so many beautiful stars out tonight," Kelly said as they walked.

"Yeah, there are," Matthew agreed. "I love how the moonlight looks on the water."

Kelly looked over to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, the moon was casting a beautiful yellow light over the water. "It kind of makes me want to go in it," she said with a grin.

He grinned too. "Do you wanna?"

Kelly smirked. "I don't have my suit on underneath this, and I'm betting, neither do you."

Matthew smirked too. "So? What's your point?" He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

She laughed. "We cannot go skinny dipping in this water, and I'm not getting my clothes wet."

He pulled her close to him. "Why couldn't we go skinny dipping?"

"We'll get caught," she said.

He kissed down the side of her neck. "No one's around. There are no police officers patrolling the beach. Heck, there isn't even any sign out with the beach hours. We'll be fine."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to risk it. Besides, it's not what I have in mind for our wedding night. Let's go back inside and celebrate our marriage, okay?"

He sighed. He certainly couldn't say no. He wanted Kelly to have the wedding night of her dreams. She deserved it. "All right." He pulled her close, and they kissed for a moment, his arms around her waist, and her arms over her shoulders. Then, they took hands again, and headed back to their hotel room to have exactly the wedding night that Kelly wanted to have.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

When they got back to their hotel room, Kelly went into her suitcase.

"What'cha looking for?" Matthew asked with a smile as he held Kelly close from behind.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "You'll see." She winked, then quickly grabbed something. "I'll be right back." She quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Matthew sighed, then got onto the bed. He lay back, and propped his head up with his hands. "Don't be long. I get lonely without you."

"Don't worry. I won't be," she called from the bathroom.

Two minutes later, she appeared.

Matthew sat up straight when we saw her. "Wow."

She smiled. "You like?"

Matthew moved closer to the end of the bed. "Like? Are you kidding me? I _love_!

Kelly grinned. She was wearing a light pink nightgown that stopped at the top of her thighs. The material over her breasts was lace, and the V-neck went all the way down to the bottom of her breasts. The rest of it was sheer, displaying her light pink G-string underneath. She pulled out a chair from the table, and motioned to it. "Sit down."

Matthew smirked. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just do it."

He knew not to argue with her when she gave him that look. "Yes, Ma'am!" he said, playfully saluting her before sitting down in the chair.

Kelly then slowly sashayed over to her bag again. She pulled out a CD, then sashayed slowly over to the CD player. She made sure to give Matthew a good look of her from behind. She knew without looking that he was eyeing up her G-string. She usually didn't like to wear underwear like that. She always thought it was like wearing dental floss. However, it was nice for occasions like this. Besides, it's not like it was going to be on her for long.

Lisa had made a copy of Schuyler's CD the night of the bachelorette party, and had given it to Kelly.

"Matthew seems to like strippers a lot. Why don't you give him a performance of your own? Show him the strip clubs aren't going to give him anything _close_ to what you can give him right at home," she had said with a wink as she handed Kelly the CD.

Kelly dimmed the lights just as the first few beats of the music began. She then faced Matthew, and began to saunter over to him, gently swaying her hips to the beat. She felt a little silly at first, but seeing the look of enchantment on Matthew's face loosened her up a bit, and soon, it actually became kind of fun.

She straddled his lap, facing him.

He grinned, and placed his hands around her waist. "Mm, what's this?" he purred.

She slowly licked a wet trail up his left ear. "You seemed to like your lap dance so much at your bachelor party, I figured I'd show you that you're never going to find at a strip club what I can give you there."

He moaned. "I'm not gonna argue with that!"

She began to grind against him, causing him to moan even louder.

She then pulled off her nightgown, and tossed it to the floor.

He instantly reached to touch her, but she caught him by the wrists before he could. "Uh, uh, uh! I don't work like that tramp did. With me, you're not allowed to touch...not until I say you can."

He groaned. "Kel, you're killing me here."

She smirked. "That's the point! I'm going to make you so hot for me, you're going to be _aching_ to touch me and be with me by the time I'm done with you."

She began to grind up against him again. "I want you to be more than ready to satisfy my every need by the time I'm finished with you," she purred into his right ear. She gently licked up it, then ran her hands slowly up his chest.

He moaned. "Oh, I don't think there will be any problem with that!"

She slowly unbuttoned his jeans. "These are suddenly getting a little tight on you."

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"Why are you wearing jeans anyway? Do you know how hot it is outside?" Kelly asked.

Again, Matthew moaned. "And in here." He licked his lips. "I guess I'm just not a shorts person."

"Well, these need to come off. They're making me hot just looking at them!" Kelly said. She got up off his lap, then knelt down in front of him, took his zipper between her teeth, and slowly pulled it down.

Matthew swallowed hard. "Are you sure the jeans are the only thing making you hot? Because I know they aren't the only thing making _me_ hot!"

Kelly smirked. "Lift up," she ordered.

Matthew did as told, allowing her to slip the jeans off of him, and to the floor. She left his Hugo Boss on. "Those are the ones I found on the couch when I stayed at your place," she stated.

He nodded and grinned. "None other."

She got back onto his lap facing him, draped her arms over his shoulders, and began to sway in time to the music, bumping and grinding against him, and feeling like a pro.

He tried to touch her again, but she caught his wrists again. "What part of 'you don't get to touch me until I say you can' didn't you understand?" she asked with a smirk.

He pouted. "_You_ get to touch _me_. I don't think that's fair."

"You touched the stripper at your bachelor party, and I didn't touch the stripper at my bachelorette party. How is _that_ fair?" Kelly asked simply.

Matthew frowned. "Point taken."

Kelly sighed. "However, I might be persuaded to let you touch something of mine." She grabbed his wrists again as he tried to touch her. She brushed her lips against his right ear. "Not so fast! There are rules and stipulations." She slowly licked her way up his ear.

He moaned. "What rules and stipulations?"

She grinned. "I'm glad you asked! You have to tell me things that you love more about me than that trampy stripper. They better be good too. Giving lame answers will make me put clothing back on."

"I wouldn't want that now," he said. "Well, for starters, your body is perfect without having gotten any work on it. I'm not talking Botox. I'm talking implants. Your breasts are definitely real. I am not quite sure hers were even real. Even if they were real, they seem drab now that I look at yours."

Kelly smiled. "You're off to a great start!" She took his right hand and placed it over her left breast.

He moaned, and hungrily fondled her. He tried to reach for the other, but she stopped him. "That was only one thing."

He groaned. "You're full of class. She's full of trash."

Kelly laughed at that one. "All right, you have my permission to touch the other one."

He moaned again, and eagerly placed his left hand over her right breast, fondling it like he was her left breast.

She licked her lips, then leaned forward to purr in his right ear again. "One more really good compliment, and I'll let you remove my panties."

"Gosh, Kel, are you trying to end it all right here?" he asked.

She smirked, and gently placed her hand over his Hugo Boss. "It doesn't end until I say it does."

He snapped out of the chair as if it were on fire, and carried her to the bed.

"You didn't earn this yet! You didn't compliment me a third time!" she said.

He looked her deep in the eyes. "I don't even remember her name when I look at you. I had to be insane to touch anyone but you. You're beautiful and classy. You're my best friend, and you're the only woman in the world I want as my wife. She is not even worth a second of my time. You're worth every second of every hour of every day. She is pudding. You're crème brûlée. Good?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "With all my heart and soul."

She smiled, then kissed his lips. "You earned it. But first, turn that stripper music off, would you?"

He laughed, and gently set her down on the bed. "With pleasure!" He turned off the CD player.

"Oh, and before you get back into bed, I love Hugo, but he really has to go," Kelly said with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Matthew said with a grin as he slipped out of his underwear. He then turned off the lights the rest of the way, and climbed on top of Kelly. He then slowly slipped off her G-string, and tossed it aside. He ran his hands slowly down her body, from her shoulders, down her stomach, kissing a gentle path down along with them. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. "I can't get over it."

She grinned. "Now that we're married, you don't have to."

He made his way back up her body, and they kissed passionately.

"Any more requests?" he asked.

She nodded. "Make love to your wife, Matthew."

He moaned, and licked his lips. "Trust me, Darling, I intend to." He pulled the covers over them, then, gave Kelly just as she had requested.

Kelly moaned. She already loved being married again. Especially because this time, it was to her soulmate.

Matthew felt the same way about her, and it made her feel even better to know that.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 16: Honeymoon Bliss**_

The next morning, the light shown through the sliding glass doors that led out onto the balcony. It woke both Matthew and Kelly at the same time.

They smiled at each other. "Good morning, Beautiful," he murmured, looking down on her with love as he gently stroked the hair out of her eyes.

She smiled. "Good Morning, Handsome!"

They kissed for a moment, then broke the kiss.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Only for you."

He grinned. "That works out well because _I'm_ hungry for _you_!"

Kelly giggled, and he pulled the covers back, so that he could straddle her, and satisfy both their cravings. It was then that his eyes fell upon the tattoo below her belly button. "What is that?" He pointed.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She had forgotten all about it! "It is Lisa's idea of a prank. Another thing we did at the bachelorette party was give each other fake tattoos with washable markers just for fun. Lisa gave me mine first, and used a permanent marker. She told me it was washable. I wondered why she refused to let me give her a tattoo after! Now I know."

"What is it?" Matthew asked, running his fingers over it. Just a rectangle with the word welcome in it? That's random."

Kelly sighed. "Actually, it's supposed to be a welcome mat. Lisa thought she'd make a cute play on words. She says she made it a 'welcome Matt' as in, 'Welcome, Matt.' She put it in that particular place for a reason—to go along with her joke."

Matthew thought about it for a moment, then in dawned on him. "Oh." He blushed, then grinned at her. "Well, it's clever. I'll definitely give her that!"

"It's ugly, and I can hardly wait for it to wash off," Kelly stated.

Matthew ran his hands slowly down her stomach. "I don't know. I kind of like it." He kissed directly over the tattoo, then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Am I really welcome?"

She smiled. "You always are."

"What part of me?" he murmured, trailing his fingertips down her stomach. "My mouth..." He kissed the tattoo. "My fingers..." He gently rubbed the tattoo up and down with his fingers, and then in a slow, circular motion. "Or my..." He grinned, and looked downward. Not that he had to motion, or even say what he had in mind. Kelly knew _exactly_ what he had in mind because it was exactly what she had in mind as well.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you know exactly which one I want."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I?" He climbed back up her body, and murmured into her right ear, "Because I was thinking of all three. I want to get you so in the mood for me, you'll be begging for the third by the time I get done with the first two."

She moaned. She then took his face between her hands, and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? This is my honeymoon, and I am your bride. That means I get what I want, when I want, and I want it now. All of it. All of you. Every part of you is more than welcome, so quit the chitchat and get to it!"

"Well now you got me too in the mood. I say we skip straight to part three," he said. By saying that, she had turned him on so much, he really didn't think he'd be able to hold off for two other parts. In fact, he was more than certain, he couldn't.

She placed her hands over his backside, and forced him forward. "I don't care just give it to me before I get it from somewhere else!"

His eyes narrowed. "Getting it from someone else is certainly not an option!"

"Then give it to—"

He was already making love to her before she could finish her sentence.

She closed her eyes, unable to stop the moan of pleasure from escaping her lips. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and welcomed him in. He was most definitely welcome any time, any place. Lisa had been right. The tattoo had been an excellent idea. She'd have to remember to thank her later.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__They ordered room service so that they could have breakfast on the balcony of their hotel room. It had been delicious, and after eating, they were ready to go down to the beach. So, after breakfast, they got dressed into their swimwear, and headed down to the beach.

They found a nice spot not too far from the water, and laid down their beach blankets that they had packed.

They sat down on their towels, and Kelly pulled off the coverup she was wearing over her suit. She then got out her sunscreen from her beach bag, and started applying it to her face, arms, shoulders, feet, legs, stomach, and collar bone. She then handed Matthew the bottle. "Can you get my back?"

He smiled. "Of course! Shall I get your neck as well?"

"I forgot about that! Yes, please!" she said, moving her hair to the side.

He squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen onto his hands, and then gently began to rub it all over her back, massaging it deep into her skin.

"Mm, feels good." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "You should be a masseuse!"

"I don't think you'd like my hands all over other women," he said with a smirk as he moved on to her neck.

She closed her eyes, and held her head down, giving him better access. "You'd be my own personal masseuse. You massage me and no one else."

"Sounds good to me," he said quietly as he massaged the sunscreen into the rest of her neck.

"Put some on yourself now. I'll get your back when you're ready," she said once he was finished.

Matthew took his shirt off, then took the bottle from her to do as told. He then handed her the bottle back when he was ready to get sunscreen his back and neck.

He turned his back toward her, and she took a generous amount into her hands before massaging it into his back and neck as he had done for her.

"Too bad my swim trunks are covering me. I'd love for you to put sunscreen there too," he joked.

Kelly gently pushed him. "You're a pervert!" she said.

He shrugged. "Hey, we're on our honeymoon. I'm allowed to be." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Kelly smirked, and shook her head. She then finished with the sunscreen, then closed the bottle, and put it back in her beach bag. She then turned to Matthew with a smile. "Wanna go for a swim now? The sunscreen is water proof." She winked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And see you all wet in your suit? Duh!"

She smirked. "I told you you're a pervert!"

Matthew shrugged. "What can I say? I'm hot for my wife is all."

Kelly smiled, then stood up. She offered her hand to him. "Come on, let's swim!"

Matthew smiled too, and took her hand, then ran with her to the water.

"This water is so clear and beautiful! I love it!" Kelly said as she swam on her back.

"Certainly nicer looking than the Atlantic ocean, that's for sure," Matthew said, eyeing the low-cut dip of her swimsuit. It went over just far enough to cover her breasts, but barely. Another inch or so, and the sides of them would be revealed. He smiled to himself as he thought of, when Kelly wasn't looking, cutting the sides of the suit to make them shorter once she taken it off. The then the thought of her taking it off distracted him even more. He licked his lips.

"What's that look for?" Kelly asked, now standing upright in the water.

"What look?" he asked innocently.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "That 'cat who ate the canary' look on your face."

Matthew grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, right," Kelly said, not believing for a second that something dirty wasn't going through his mind. She brushed it aside though. Right now, all she wanted to do was swim.

So, she and Matthew swam a bit, enjoying the cool water on their hot skin. It was a really hot day out, and it felt nice to just cool off in the water.

"So, are you ready to get out of the water now?" Kelly asked after a bit. "I don't know about you, but I want to just lie in the sun, and relax. The warmth will feel good. Believe it or not, I'm actually cold now."

Matthew nodded. "I wouldn't say I'm cold, but I agree. Let's go lie in the sun." However, before he could head toward the shore, he was suddenly hit so hard from behind, he fell flat on his face, his body buried in the water.

Kelly quickly helped him up. "Are you okay? That kid ran into you from behind!" She nodded at the kid.

Matthew coughed. He had water in his lungs, and the wind had temporarily been knocked out of him. Not that he could have breathed anyway, what with his face underneath the water.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to catch the beach ball, and backed up too far. I didn't see you there," the kid said to Matthew. He looked to be about seventeen or so. "Are you all right?"

"Just be a little more careful next time. You could really hurt someone," Kelly said.

Matthew coughed again. "It's all right. I'm fine. Things happen."

"Sorry," the kid said once more before quickly heading off to his friend.

Kelly sighed, and gently pat Matthew's back. "At least he was apologetic. Still, a kid his age should know better. Even Hermés—knows better."

"I'm fine, really, Kel," Matthew assured her. "Let's just go lay on the sand."

So Kelly helped him out of the water, and to the sand. Now that she was sure that Matthew was okay, she couldn't help but smirk a little as they headed back. It actually was kind of funny!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__They lay on their stomachs on their blankets on the sand for a bit. They had their blankets side by side so that they could lie beside each other.

After a bit, Kelly sat up, and got out her iphone. She then brought up a Web page, and began to surf.

Matthew opened his eyes, and glanced over at her. When he saw that she was looking up something, he sat up as well.

He moved closer to her, and looked over her shoulder. "What'cha looking at?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Baby names."

He grinned. "I was thinking, I'd love to have a son named Matt, but maybe an A name _would_ be nice."

Kelly clicked on the A names. "We don't even know if we're having a son, but okay, let's look." They looked at the names, and discussed the ones they liked.

"Are these names for real?" Matthew asked as he saw a whole list of weird A names he had never heard before.

Kelly smirked. "Honestly, the only A names looking good to me are Alex, or Adrien. I like it better with an E than an A. I'm not really liking Andrew anymore. I know I said I liked it when you mentioned it, but he'd always get it shortened to Andy, and I don't like Andy."

Matthew nodded. "Actually, now that you mention it, I don't like Andrew either. I really love Adrien. Alex is cool too though."

"How about for a girl? We could still stick with girl names," Kelly suggested. "I kind of like Alexa. Unless it would be too close to Helena. Helena and Alexa."

Matthew smiled. "I don't know. I think it would be cute, them having soundalike names. I personally love Ariana. Or, we could stick with the Adrien route since Adrien is a girl name too. Though it would have to be spelled A-d-r-i-e-n-n-e."

"Pretty! Or we could combine the names and call her Adrianna," Kelly said with a grin.

Matthew laughed. "There you go! That sounds pretty too. Actually, I love that."

Kelly shut off the window, and dropped her phone back into her purse. "Well, that was easy!"

Matthew laughed. "You sound like a Staples commercial."

Kelly cackled. "Shut up!"

"How about I shut _you_ up?" he asked, his eyes lowered.

Kelly didn't quite understand. "Excuse m—" She was cut off with Matthew's lips to hers. She moaned. "Oh," she said when he broke the kiss.

They grinned at each other.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__They had a nice lunch on the beach since there was an outdoor restaurant on the beach. After that, Matthew caught sight of a jet ski rental.

"Kel, we have to ride one!" he said.

"Do you even know how?" Kelly asked with skepticism.

He shrugged. "How hard can it be? I'm sure they can show us!"

Kelly was still hesitant. "I don't know. I want to be able to come back to New York in one piece!"

"You will, I promise!" He took her hands between his, and kissed them. "You know I'd never take you on anything that could hurt you or the baby."

She smiled. "I know you wouldn't." She sighed. "All right. Who knows? It might be fun!"

Matthew grinned, then kissed her. "It will be, I promise you!"

So, they headed over to the jet ski rental to inquire about it. It turns out, there was nothing too complicated. In fact, it was kind of like driving a go-cart, only on the water. So, after a brief lesson on how to run it, Matthew rented one out for a half hour. The were given life vests to wear, and they were pointed to the special section of the water meant for jet skiing and boating only.

Fifteen minutes later, they were out on the water, taking off like lightening.

Kelly laughed as Matthew steered them in laps around the water. "This is so much fun!"

Matthew grinned over his shoulder at her. "See? I told you!"

They sped around the water, both laughing, and having so much fun. Kelly hung onto Matthew from behind for dear life! Matthew loved having her arms around him so tightly.

The half hour seemed to go by far too fast for them.

"I should have paid for a full hour," Matthew grumbled.

Kelly shook her head. "Na. I want to go back to the hotel room before dinner to shower and relax."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "By 'relax' do you mean make love by any chance?"

Kelly grinned. "We'll see." She winked.

Matthew grinned widely. "Forget the extra half hour then!"

Kelly laughed.

They checked back in at the rental place, then headed back to their hotel room.

When they got back, Kelly dropped her beach bag, headed into the bathroom, and stripped off her suit, then turned on the shower water. Her cover up, and Matthew's shirt were both in her beach bag. The jet ski guy had been nice enough to watch her bag while she and Matthew jet skied. She had checked it on the way back to the hotel, and everything was still in it.

Matthew came in behind her, and dropped his swim trunks to the floor with her suit. He hugged her from behind. "I thought we'd be heading to the _bedroom_—not the bathroom."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I'm all dirty with sand. I need a shower."

"Well, I want to make you all dirty with sex," he said with a grin.

She smirked. "We're not getting sand all over the bed."

"That's why they have maids. They can change the sheets!" Matthew said.

She turned around, and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just got dirty in the shower, and let all the sand and other soils go down the drain?"

He pulled her closer, his eyes lowered. "Well, when you put it _that _way..." He backed her into the shower, and pulled the curtain behind them. He then gently backed her against the titled wall opposite the shower head, and picked her up.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and he instantly began making love to her.

She moaned, and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, his face between her hands.

They continued to make love, their moans echoing off the titled walls as he rhythmically made love to her firmly and completely.

Kelly threw her head back against the wall, and Matthew kissed and sucked at her neck. He wanted her so badly.

It was a while before they finally had their release, but it was worth it. Their pleasured cries echoed off the titled walls again, and they stayed that way, connected, and in each other's arms for a few minutes before he finally set her down.

She smiled. "That was amazing. See? Aren't you glad we opted for the shower and not the bed? No mess!"

He grinned. "I'd make love with you anywhere, Baby."

She kissed him. "I love you."

He stoked her hair. "I love you too."

They kissed a bit more, and then they washed their hair and bodies, even washing each other's back. They then turned off the water, got out of the shower, dried each other off, and dressed.

"So, what should we do now?" Matthew asked, holding Kelly from behind.

She smiled, and placed her hands overtop of his. "I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping? I saw a lot of shops in that one area we drove by on the way here. It looked like fun. I even saw a few restaurants, so we could eat dinner down there as well."

"All right," Matthew agreed. "Whatever my Darling wants, my Darling gets!"

Kelly turned her head so that she could kiss him. "I love you."

He kissed her in return. "And I love you!"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They did some shopping, and had a wonderful time. They got some souvenirs for the children, and Kelly's parents. Of course, souvenir shops usually held tacky things, but there was a Cayman Island jewelry maker that had some pretty jewelry made out of shells. Some even had pearls. Also, there were adorable teddy bears with Cayman Island teeshirts on them, so they found decent enough gifts.

They had dinner at a nice little restaurant that had a cute Cayman Island theme. Some of the food was questionable. They served turtle meat and goat meat as part of their cultural food. Needless to say, Kelly and Matthew both settled upon the jerk chicken with rice.

"My cravings haven't started to kick in quite yet, and when they do, I'm sure neither turtle, nor goat meat will be something I crave," Kelly stated.

Matthew nodded."Good, because I don't even think I could stomach _you_ eating it."

Kelly giggled.

They had pineapple cake for dessert, then, after paying the bill and leaving the tip, they headed back to their hotel.

"Look!" Kelly said when she saw the sign on the elevator door. "They're playing a movie on the beach! _Titanic 3D_. I never got to see it in 3D!" She latched onto Matthew's arm. "Can we go? Please?"

"Isn't that like a three hour movie?" Matthew asked, a little hesitant.

"Well, yes, but I really want to see it! Besides, how cool would it be to see it on the beach?" Kelly asked.

Matthew looked at his iphone. It was seven-thirty. The movie started at eight o'clock. "We won't get out until a little after eleven." He pouted, and pulled her close. "I wanted to make love," he murmured in her ear. "We _are_ on our honeymoon after all."

She smiled. "I can be a night owl when I don't have the children. Trust me, I wanna make love with you too. You left me hungry for more after our shower," she purred into his ear.

He moaned. "Then let's skip the movie and get to it!"

"If you see the movie with me, I promise I'll make it worth your while," she purred.

He sighed. "I'll go with you for free. I would never make you bargain with sex." He grinned. "That being said, I'll still accept your offer!"

Kelly laughed, then kissed him. "Thank you, my Love. You won't regret it, I promise!"

He kissed her. "I know I won't."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The movie had been pretty cool, watching it in 3D on the beach, Matthew had to admit. Even so, he was glad once they were back in their hotel room, naked, and kissing on the bed.

"Your tattoo is fading." Matthew pouted. "Does that mean I've worn out my welcome?"

"Not even close!" Kelly said.

"Well, good, because, I've been thinking about how you told me every part of me is welcome..." He began kissing down her stomach, and gently licked at the tattoo. "And there are certain parts of me that still want to be welcomed." He moved his kisses down below the welcome mat, letting his tongue glide inside of her.

"Matt!" Kelly cried out in surprise. She threw her head back.

He looked up at her. "What? Did you change your mind about my tongue being welcome?"

She responded by gripping his hair, and gently pushing his head back down. "I told you, every part of you is welcome," she said.

He grinned smugly, then got back to work, moving his tongue in slow, circular motions.

Kelly continued to moan, gripping his hair between her fingers.

For a good few minutes, Matthew continued his work on her, flicking his tongue up and down, and back and forth until she was moaning so loudly, he knew she was close to her release. He then stopped abruptly, and grinned at her.

She moved her head forward to look at him. "Why'd you stop?"

He licked his lips, then crawled up her body, and purred into her ear. "Because now my fingers want a turn."

Before she had time to respond to that, his fingers her inside her, working in the same motion his tongue had just been working.

She instinctively threw her head back again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her moans started increasing again. "I'm so close..." she whispered.

He removed his fingers. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you keep stopping?"

He smirked, and tried not to laugh at the frustration in her voice. "There's still another part of me that wants a turn," he purred into her ear.

She moaned again, and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She took his face between her hands, and stared deeply into his eyes. "_Now_!" she ordered.

It was he who moaned now. She didn't need to tell him twice! He entered her, loving this part of him being inside of her the best.

He didn't take his time. He took her hard and fast, his mind and body not allowing him to go slow. It didn't matter, because he was pretty sure Kelly would murder him if he prolonged her release any longer.

It did't take long for either of them. Matthew was afraid they'd alert everyone in the hotel, as loud as they both had gotten.

He collapsed down beside her, completely spent.

"I want more," she said.

He looked at her in surprise. "More? Kel, I don't think I have it in me after that!"

She smiled, and straddled his body. "I can take care of that!" She kissed down his chest and stomach until her mouth reached it's goal. She then repaid the favor he had earlier paid her, her tongue mirroring his tongue from earlier before she took him into her mouth.

His hips jerked up instinctively, but she held them back down as she continued to work on him.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before he was more than ready to make love to her again.

She grinned, and released him from her mouth, then letting her hand take care of him as he had let his fingers take care of her.

"Kel, in a moment, I'm not going to be able to..." He couldn't even manage to get the words out. His breath was rugged, and his mind was spinning.

"Well," we can't have that now, can we?" She asked as she slid herself onto him.

"Kelly!" He threw his head back and moaned. She smirked, and began her rhythm on top of him, determined to get another release.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before they both had their release again. Still, she wasn't satisfied.

She lay on her back, and spread her legs again. "More."

He wasn't even going to try to argue with her. The way she was looking at him like a tiger eyeing up its prey, and the way she had ordered him to give her more... He was already ready for her without her even having to help him this time.

He fondled and sucked her breasts. "More of what?" he asked.

"You know exactly what!" She said. She took his face between her hands, and looked deep into his eyes. "Now give it to me!"

He moaned as he immediately gave her exactly what she was craving.

She moaned again. "Mm, Matthew, yes, yes, yes! I want more. Give me more!" She cried out. She moaned again, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She took her hands, and placed them over his backside, pushing him even deeper and harder into her.

He almost lost it, but her moans were keeping that certain part of him "available" for her.

He moaned, his own eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the jolts of pleasure rushing through him like lightening. It was going to be a long night, and he was pretty sure it would be the best night he'd ever have.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The next morning, Matthew and Kelly woke up at the same time. They were lying down, facing each other, and opened their eyes.

"Good morning," they said in unison, big smiles on their faces.

They both laughed.

"Good morning," Matthew repeated, pulling her close." He kissed her. "You were sure insatiable last night. What got into you?"

She grinned. "You did. Many, many times."

He moaned, and pulled her even closer yet. "Keep that up, and you're going to get me some more."

Her eyes lowered. "I wouldn't complain."

He moaned again. "I wouldn't exactly either. I mean, after all, it's our honeymoon. It's what couples are supposed to do on their honeymoon, right?"

Kelly smiled, and nodded. "Mh Hm..." She wrapped her arms around him, and began kissing down his neck. "Besides, I want to be able to enjoy making love with you as much as possible before I start ballooning out. I'll be too unappealing to make love to _then_."

He gently reached out and stroked her cheek. "You could gain five hundred pounds and still be the most beautiful woman on the planet to me."

She smiled, and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. "I appreciate that, but you're lying through your teeth!"

He laughed. "Okay, maybe not five hundred pounds, but I wouldn't love you any less, and you'd still be beautiful to me because you're carrying out baby."

She smiled. "Don't worry. I shouldn't gain anymore than ten pounds, and it's always been easy for me to loose the baby weight after."

She shook his head. "Regardless, I don't care how pregnant you are. As long as it doesn't hurt you or the baby, I'm still gonna wanna make love to you."

She smirked. "We'll see if you still feel that way when I'm waddling around like an overstuffed penguin!"

He laughed. "You'll be the cutest penguin I've ever seen."

She grinned, and they kissed.

"Mm... Until then, let's enjoy me still being fairly thin for a little while longer," Kelly said upon breaking the kiss.

"How about a _lot_ longer?" Matthew asked, already straddling her.

"Sounds good to me!" she agreed.

They grinned at each other, then kissed some more, ready to go in for take two of the night before.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Their time in the Cayman Islands flew by. They spend the next day and first half of their last day hiking, and seeing the sister islands. They did a little bit of snorkeling, and Matthew even rented a surf board, and tried some surfing. Kelly chose to just watch him, and sunbathe. She didn't trust herself on a surfboard—especially when pregnant.

They did a few tours of historical Cayman Island sights, and swam with the dolphins at a dolphin swim excursion they had found out about. It was a lot of fun, and they took a lot of pictures of course. There were also several occasions where they stayed back and made love of course.

They also found a lot of nice places to eat for their breakfasts, lunches, and dinners.

It was now their last day, and they had just gotten back from lunch.

"I'm tried after all that running around we did these past two days—especially now that I'm stuffed from lunch. Are you tired?" Kelly asked as she took off her sandals, and climbed into bed.

Matthew shook his head. "No, but if you want to take a nap, you can."

Kelly looked at him. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I feel bad napping on our honeymoon, but I'm suddenly so tired."

He shook his head. "I don't mind at all. You're pregnant, so you should take some time to rest anyway."

"What are you going to do while I nap?" She asked. She was already under the covers, and looking so tired.

He came over to her, and sat down beside her. "I'll probably check out the beach again, and a few other things I've been wanting to check out."

"Are you going to surf again or jet ski? If you are, be careful. I worry about you when you do dangerous things," she murmured, already partially asleep.

He gently stroked her hair, then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me. I'd never do anything that could take me away from you or our baby."

She was already asleep. He smiled at her, and tucked her in, then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He had big plans for him and Kelly tonight, and it was time to put them into action. He was glad she had wanted to nap. He hadn't been able to think of any good excises to get out of the hotel without her. It was like fate. Now, he just hoped he'd be able to pull off his plan. It wouldn't be easy, but it was worth a shot!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__It took some work, but he had been able to pull it off. He came back into the hotel room two and a half hours later.

"Where were you? I called you, and you didn't answer your cell phone! I even went down to the beach and didn't see you. I was worried sick!" Kelly said as soon as Matthew entered the room.

He pulled her close, and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to lie to you about where I was, and I didn't want you knowing I was planning a surprise for you."

Kelly smiled. "A surprise? What kind of a surprise?"

He grinned. "You'll see. I'm going to go shower and change. Unless you wanted to shower first?" He wriggled his eyebrows up and down. "Or, we could take one together to conserve energy. Or _take_ energy in our case." He winked.

She smirked. "I took a shower while waiting for you."

He kissed her. "Sorry I made you worry. I won't take long." He then headed to the bathroom, and took his shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was showered, dried, and dressed. He had chosen to wear a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a white, button down dress shirt. On his feet, he wore brown sandals.

When he came back into the room and saw Kelly in a beautiful, sexy white sun dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair piled up on top of her head in a sexy chignon, a silver flower pinned to the right of it, and strappy silver sandals on her feet, he whistled. "You look breathtakingly beautiful. Even more so than usual."

She smiled. "Thank you! And you look incredibly sexy—even more so than usual too." She walked over to him, and embraced him. "When I saw you picking out that white dress shirt to wear, I figured I'd slip into my dress so that we can match!"

He kissed her. "I like it!" he said with a grin. "Wanna go look around some more shops while we wait for dinnertime to arrive?"

She nodded. "Sure! When are you going to give me my surprise?" She grinned at him.

He grinned too. "You'll see." He winked.

She pouted. "I hate waiting."

He kissed her hand. "It will be worth the wait, I assure you."

She sighed, then rested her head against his shoulder.

He knew she'd love it. He had no doubt. He smiled as he led them out of their room.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"All right, now that it's dinnertime, I can take you to your surprise," Matthew said to Kelly three hours later. They had shopped more, and seen a street show. They had also gone for a sixty minute boat ride, and gotten a tour of the island. Now, he was hungry, and it was time to reveal the surprise.

"I take it my surprise has something to do with dinner?" she asked.

He nodded. "Part of it."

She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Part of it? So there's more?"

He grinned down at her, and kissed her lips. "You'll see," he said with a wink.

So, they headed down to the beach.

It was still light out, but it wouldn't be for long, seeing as it was now around seven o'clock. It was just how he had wanted it.

Kelly gasped when he led her to the small part of the beach that he had reserved for them, and she saw the table.

He had talked to the manager of the restaurant on the beach, asking if he could rent out a small section of their beach property. He also asked if he could get a table for two set out by the water, and if he could have a server come out and serve them dinner. The manager had gotten ahold of the owner, and asked him. It had taken a lot of pleading, and even a good chunk of cash, but eventually Matthew had gotten them to agree to it.

So now there was a table for two set up with a crisp, white linen tablecloth on it, and a candle in the middle.

"Did you do all this?" she asked in surprise.

Matthew nodded. "I wanted the last night of our honeymoon to be special, so I decided to do something to make it special." He then told her about the ideal he had gone through to get this set up.

She pulled him close, and kissed him hard. "I love you so much! Thank you! I love it!"

He grinned. "I'm glad." He then kissed her in return, and held her chair out for her so that she could sit down. He pushed her chair in, then took a seat across from her.

Their menus were on the table, and they looked them over.

It wasn't long before a waitress came to take their order. She was really pleasant, and more than happy to accommodate them.

They ordered their drinks, and when she came back with their drinks, they ordered their meals.

"This is all so beautiful," Kelly said, looking around.

"I was going get a little radio to play music, but I figured it might be nice to just relax to the sounds of the ocean," Matthew explained.

Kelly nodded. "Good idea!"

They grinned at each other.

They made small talk, and their dinner came out surprisingly fast. It was actually only about ten minutes since they had ordered.

They talked while they ate.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could get another place together? I mean, with the baby coming and all, it might be a good idea. Plus, I don't think we should cram three kids into one room when Aven stays with us," Matthew stated. "Four if the baby stays with them!" He laughed.

Kelly laughed too. "No, you're right. Now, with both our incomes, we can get a four-bedroom. I'm sure Helena wouldn't mind sharing a room with Aven. We can give the baby his or her own room, and Hermes can have his own room. Then of course you and I will have our room."

Matthew nodded. "Exactly! We'll also need a nice sturdy bed for you and I to share." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly giggled. "Stop it!"

Matthew grinned. He loved making her laugh.

They continued to talk about their plans for when they got back to New York. They also had some dessert, then paid the bill, and left the tip.

"Wanna sit and watch the sunset?" Matthew then asked her.

Kelly nodded. "That would be wonderful."

So, they walked a few feet away, and sat down on the sand, right by the shoreline.

They took their sandals off, and rested against each other.

Matthew held her tighter, and gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Are you cold? I know it can get a little chilly by the water."

"I'm fine. It's a warm night," Kelly said, resting her head against his shoulder contently.

They stayed like that in silence then, watching the waves crash, and the sun dip below the horizon.

"It's such a beautiful night," Kelly said dreamily.

"Even more beautiful with you in it," Matthew said.

Kelly smiled at him, and gently took his face between her hands. They kissed.

After a bit, Matthew stood up, and extended his hand to Kelly. "It's time for your next surprise."

Kelly took his hand, and let him help her up. "What is it?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded behind them. "Come on. I'll show you."

So, they walked hand-in-hand down the beach, and Matthew led the way.

He stopped them at another area of the beach. No one was around. In fact, at this time of night, the beach was deserted aside from them.

"What is this?" Kelly asked with a smile when she saw the massage table setting there.

"Well," Matthew explained, "you said you thought you were going to get a massage at your bachelorette party, and you never got one. I figured I'd give you a massage on the beach to make up for it. Besides, I want to be the only man who massages you."

Kelly turned to him, draped her arms over his shoulders, and kissed him some more. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve nothing but the best, Kel," he told her.

They kissed again for a few moments.

"All right. So, I'll feel a little silly laying here in public in only my underwear, but I don't see how a massage would work with my dress on. At least no one's around. I hope it stays that way," Kelly stated. "At least it's not really much different from wearing a bikini."

Matthew massaged her shoulders from behind. "Or, you could take _everything_ off. No one's around. I can cover your backside with a towel."

She smirked over her should at him. "My underwear stays on. I suppose I can take my top off since I'll be stomach down, but be on the lookout for anyone passing by."

Matthew nodded. "Of course!"

So he watched as Kelly stripped down to her underwear.

Before she could lay down on the massage table, he pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. "You're too tempting without your bra on," he told her with a grin. He moved his hands to gently fondle her.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, letting him fondle her for a brief moment. She then snapped back to it. "All right, let's get to the massage before I lose my nerve," she said with a smile.

He pouted, but nodded his agreement.

She lay down on her stomach on the massage table, and he grabbed the massage oil that he had bought from the spa.

"How did you arrange _this_ one?" Kelly asked.

He warmed the massage oil between his hands as he told her how he managed this part of the surprise. He had paid the spa double the cost of their longest massage so that they would lend him a table. He even paid a little extra yet so that they would deliver the table to the beach for him. Then of course he bought a bottle of massage oil. It was all worth it to make Kelly happy though.

Kelly sighed. "Again, you're too good to me."

"Well, I sometimes feel not good enough for you. I don't know. I just want to make you happy. I want to show you that you made the right choice in marrying me. You could have had anyone you wanted, and you chose me, so it makes me happier than you can imagine," Matthew told her as he began to massage the oils deep into her shoulders.

"Darling, you make me happier than any man in my life has ever made me. I also feel more love from you than I've felt from anyone I've ever been with. You don't have to do anything more to thank me. Choosing me to be your wife is the best thing you could have ever done for me anyway. You know, _you_ could also have anyone you wanted too, and you chose me. Do you have any idea how good that makes _me_ feel?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I can make you feel even better," Matthew told her.

"Mm, I know you can," she purred.

He finished massaging her shoulders, and moved onto her back. He then worked on her arms and hands, and finally her legs and feet.

"You could really do this professionally," she said. "But I don't want you touching other women."

Matthew grinned. "As I said before, I'll be your own personal masseuse."

He finished with the massage.

Kelly got off the table then, and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed down his chest, and let his shirt slide to the ground. "Now it's your turn," she purred as she began to undo his shorts.

"But this surprise was for you, not me. You don't have to give me a massage," he told her.

"I know, but I want to," she said. She got his shorts down to his ankles.

He stepped out of them. "Well, thank you," he said, kissing her.

"Don't mention it. Now, on the table, please!" she said.

He grinned, and kissed her once more before getting on the table. He lay on his stomach, and she took the massage oil, and warmed it between her hands. She then gave him a massage, making sure to work deep into the tissue to get all knots out.

He moaned. "I'm not the only one who could be a professional masseuse!"

She grinned. "Well, just like you're mine, I'll be _your_ personal masseuse."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a pleasured moan.

Kelly grinned; pleased with herself as she continued to give him his massage.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly massaged Matthew everywhere he had massaged her, and then recapped the oil, and set it aside.

Matthew sat up on the massage table, pulled her close, and kissed her. "Thank you, Darling. That was wonderful. Now what should we do?"

"Well, do you remember our first night here when you wanted to make love in the water, and I didn't want to?" Kelly asked.

Matthew nodded, and placed his hands around her waist. She still hadn't put her bra back on, and he was loving every minute of it.

She ran her hands through his hair. "Well, I was thinking that, we've been here this long, and still no one's around. Maybe I shot down the idea too quick. I mean, like you said, it's our last night here. We should make it special."

She had his attention now. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She licked her lips and nodded. "I want you, Matthew. Let's go make love in the water."

Matthew grinned, and practically jumped off the table.

Kelly laughed as he swooped her up in one quick motion, and carried her out to the water. "We have to ditch our underwear first!" she reminded him, still cackling.

He blushed. "Oh. Right!" He set her down just long enough for them to remove each other's underwear, then he picked her up again, and carried her into the water.

"It's cold!" she said with another laugh as the water hit them up to their chests.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I have a good way for us to warm each other up," he murmured.

Her eyes lowered. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. She took his face between her hands, and kissed him passionately. "Make love to me, Matthew," she whispered. She nuzzled her cheek against his. "I want you to warm me up."

His eyes lowered with love for her as he made love to her.

They kissed as their bodies moved together, sharing their love for each other in the most intimate of ways.

When they finished, nether one of them really wanted it to end.

Kelly rested her forehead against Matthew's. "I don't wanna go home."

Matthew sighed. "Me neither, but at least we'll see our children again. And, we can start the rest of our lives together."

Kelly grinned. "Well, when you put it _that_ way!"

Matthew grinned too, and they kissed a little bit more before he carried her in his arms out of the water. He set her down, and they got dried off and dressed. Then, they walked hand-in-hand back to their hotel room.

"I'm so tired," Kelly said as she stripped off her sundress, and pulled on one of her cotton nightgowns. "Even with my nap from earlier."

"Me too," Matthew said, slipping out of his shirt and shorts, and pulling on a clean teeshirt, and a fresh pair of boxer shorts.

Kelly climbed under the covers, and after he turned the lights out, Matthew joined her under them.

They embraced, and kissed.

"Goodnight, my Darling," he said to her.

"Goodnight, my Love," she murmured.

They kissed once more, then he held her close, and they soon, they both drifted off to sleep, her with her head on his chest, and him with his head resting against her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 17: It's a...**_

Kelly and Matthew had arrived back to the city from their honeymoon safely, and everyone had loved their souvenirs.

Another month and a half had passed, and now Kelly and Matthew had purchased a four bedroom condo in the same complex as Kelly's complex. They decided to stay in the same building since her dog was allowed there already.

Hermés loved his new room—especially since he could have it all to himself. Helena loved hers as well, and was excited for when Aven would be joining her.

Matthew and Kelly had bought Hermés a new bed, and they even bought Helena and Aven both a bed. They splurged, and bought themselves a new bed as well.

"I just didn't like the thought of sharing a bed with you that you sometimes shared with another man in," Matthew had explained to Kelly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the side of her neck.

She had placed her hands over his, and smiled. "I understand. I'd feel the same way about your bed."

"Don't worry. I can honestly say I've never shared my bed with another man," Matthew had teased.

Kelly had laughed. "You know what I mean!" she had said before kissing him.

Anyway, Kelly was now three months along, and she and Matthew had an appointment for another checkup to make sure the baby was okay.

They were waiting for the OB/GYN to come in. The nurse had just taken her blood pressure.

"So, have we finally decided for sure then? If it's a girl, she'll be Adrianna, and it it's a boy, he'll be Adrien?" Matthew asked her, as he sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Sound perfect!"

They kissed.

The OB/GYN, Dr. Jenkins, came in then, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning! How are you feeling today?" she asked Kelly.

Kelly placed a hand over her stomach. "Good, thank you!"

"I figured today I'd do a sonogram just to make sure everything is going as it should," Dr. Jenkins said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Everything feels all right, but it's always good to know for sure," Kelly replied.

So, Dr. Jenkins set up the sonogram, and Kelly lifted her shirt, allowing Dr. Jenkins access to her stomach.

"I never get used to the cold!" Kelly said as Dr. Jenkins spread the sonogram gel over Kelly's stomach.

Dr. Jenkins laughed. "Don't worry. You're not alone. Some of my patients actually jump when I put it on."

Kelly laughed. "I don't blame them."

Dr. Jenkins began the sonogram then. "Everything is looking good."

Matthew, who was still holding Kelly's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. He and Kelly smiled at each other.

"Your baby is even in the right position for me to tell you its sex if you'd like. Do you want to know?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

Again, Matthew and Kelly looked at each other.

"Do you want to know?" Kelly asked him.

Matthew nodded. "I kind of do, but if you want to wait, we can."

Kelly shook her head. "No. I don't want to wait. I want to know too, so we can start building the nursery!" She turned to Dr. Jenkins. "What are we having?"

Dr. Jenkins smiled. "Congratulations, you are going to have a baby girl!"

Kelly and Matthew looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, it's not the boy we were hoping for, but who cares? I get to have another beautiful baby girl!" Matthew said.

Kelly grinned. "Another little girl to dress up, and have fun with! I already love her with all my heart." She gently rubbed her stomach.

Dr. Jenkins smiled at them, and turned the machine off. "What name do you have picked out for her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Adrianna," Matthew and Kelly said in unison.

Dr. Jenkins grinned. "Such a beautiful name! She is going to be a very lucky girl. I can already tell."

"Thanks!" Matthew and Kelly said, again in unison, the smiles still on their faces.

They finished up with Dr. Jenkins, and set up Kelly's next appointment, then they headed out of the building.

"So, are you ready for some lunch?" Matthew asked, placing an arm around Kelly's waist.

Kelly nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Then can we go shopping for the nursery?"

He kissed her lips."Of course, my Love. I was going to suggest that anyway."

They grinned at each other, then kissed again before heading off to find a good place to eat at.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

They had a quick lunch, then went to buy stuff for the nursery right after. They were both equally excited to start decorating their little girl's room.

"I'm thinking a pink and white theme. I think it would be cute," Matthew stated.

Kelly nodded. "I was thinking that too! Maybe we can get her a little white crib, and pink blankets with white lace trim."

Matthew laughed. "It seems you've been thinking about this for a while."

Kelly blushed. "I have," she confessed. "If we were having a boy, I was thinking a dinosaur theme with blues and greens."

"You'd scare him with the scary dinosaur faces!" Matthew said with a laugh.

Kelly giggled. "They'd be nice dinosaur faces. Not all dinosaurs are mean, you know. There's Barney."

Matthew made a face. "I never let Aven watch that. I only saw it once or twice when her mother had it on for her, and both times made me want to slam my head against the wall."

Kelly laughed. "Well, lucky for you, we're having a girl, so we don't have to worry about the dinosaur theme."

"Thank God for that!" Matthew said.

Kelly laughed, and gently pushed him. "Oh, stop!"

They grinned at each other, then continued to shop for some things.

"We should get her this!" Matthew said, holding up a pink, poofy dress with white lace.

Kelly smirked. "Darling, she wouldn't be big enough to fit in that until she is at least three months."

"Well, babies grow fast. She'll fit in it soon enough!" Matthew said.

"Fair enough. We can get it. But let's also look for stuff she can wear as soon as she's born," Kelly said.

Matthew kissed her cheek. "I love you. I can hardly wait to have a baby with you."

Kelly kissed him in return, and gently rested her forehead against his. "I love you too, and there is no one in the world I'd rather have this baby with than you."

They kissed some more, then went to find some baby clothes that Adrianna could actually wear right away.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__That night, they had a nice little picnic at Central Park. The brought the kids, and decided that it was finally time to tell them about the baby now that they knew the sex.

So, as they sat down together and ate their dinner, Kelly and Matthew took hands, then told them.

"We have something important we want to tell you guys," Matthew began.

"It's a surprise, we've been waiting to share with you," Kelly added with a smile.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Hermés asked, already sounding excited.

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other and grinned, then looked at the kids.

"Well, we were wondering what you all would think about having another little sister," Matthew said to them.

Aven looked at him. "Helena's my sister!" she said.

Matthew nodded. "I know, but how would you like another one too?"

Aven smiled. "Someone else to play with?"

Kelly nodded. "She won't be able to play back right away, but you can still play with her."

Hermés shrugged. "Might be cool."

Kelly turned to Helena. "Would you like a sister?"

Helena nodded and smiled. "I can take care of her like my doll?"

Kelly and Matthew both laughed.

"Not quite like that, but sort of!" Matthew told her.

"Are you having another baby?" Hermés asked.

Again, Kelly and Matthew looked at each other, and then they looked at their children.

"Yes!" they said together.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Kelly then added.

"A baby girl," Matthew added onto that with a wink and a smile.

"Is that something you're all okay with?" Kelly asked.

"Yay, a sister!" Aven said, clapping her hands together.

Helena followed suit, laughing, and chanting with Aven about having a sister.

Hermés sighed. "Does this mean I still have to share my room?"

Kelly and Matthew both laughed.

"No way! You get to have a room all to yourself, as will the baby," Matthew assured him.

Hermés grinned. "Well, then, I'm thrilled!"

Matthew and Kelly laughed again.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me with his intelligent way of saying things," Matthew said.

Kelly smiled, and stroked her son's hair. "That's my son for ya!" She winked at Matthew.

"We're going to name your sister Adrianna," Matthew then told the kids.

"When will she be here?" Aven asked.

"Well, we still have a while yet. Not until at least the end of the year, but probably not until January," Kelly told her.

"That's a long time," Aven said with a sigh.

Kelly nodded, and gently rubbed her stomach. "It sure is! But don't worry—the time will go by fast. At least, I hope it will."

Matthew pulled Kelly close, and kissed the top of her head, all the while placing his hand over her stomach. "Don't worry, my Love. It will."

"Says the one who doesn't have to carry the baby," Kelly stated.

Hermés found that hilarious, and started laughing, which set Aven and Helena off as well. That, in turn, set Matthew and Kelly off, and soon, they were all laughing.

Kelly rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She loved this family time. If carrying their baby for six more months gave them a moment like this, then she was more than ready to hold off six more months to have Adrianna. However, after that, she'd be ready to induce labor if Adrianna didn't come out by then!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__That night, the kids were all asking questions about the new baby.

"Are you going to love the new baby more than me?" Aven asked Matthew as he tucked her into bed.

"Are you kidding me? No way! I could never love anyone more than I love you," Matthew assured her, kissing her cheek.

Aven smiled. "So you love me more than the new baby?"

"No, I love you both the same. My heart has enough room in it for both of you!" Matthew told her.

"And Kelly, Hermés, and Helena too?" Aven then asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yep! Them too."

"You must have a big heart because that's a whole lot of people to hold in it!" Aven said.

Matthew chuckled. "Don't worry. It's big enough to hold all of you." He kissed her cheek again, and stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy!" Aven said, sitting up just long enough to kiss his cheek with a loud, "Muah!"

Matthew grinned, and gently muffled her hair.

Kelly came into the room then, Helena in her arms. "All right, she has finished with her bath, gone to the bathroom, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth!" She looked at Helena. "Now it's time for bed, my Love."

"Can I have a story?" Helena asked as Kelly tucked her into her bed.

"Me too!" Aven piped in.

"Of course!" Kelly said.

"Are you going to read the baby a story too?" Helena asked.

Kelly grinned. "I don't think she has been in mommy's stomach long enough to be able to hear things, but when she can, of course I will! That's the nice thing about stories—_everyone_ can enjoy them!" She winked.

Helena and Aven both smiled, as did Matthew.

So, Kelly found a book that both Aven and Helena could agree upon, sat in the rocking chair, and read to them.

Matthew stayed by Aven's side while Kelly read, and when she was done reading, he kissed Helena's forehead goodnight. "Goodnight, Princess."

Helena smiled. "Goodnight."

Matthew gently stroked her hair, then said goodnight to Aven once more.

Kelly kissed both girls, and told then goodnight, then flicked off the lights once Matthew had turned on the night light.

Matthew shut the door behind them. "Now onto Hermés!" he said.

Kelly smiled. "One day soon, it will be Adrianna too."

Matthew pulled her close, and kissed her. "I can hardly wait."

"Until she starts keeping us up at night," Kelly said as they headed into Hermés room.

"Can't you wait until she starts sleeping in to pop her out?" Matthew joked.

Kelly laughed. "_Nice_!"

"Hey, we'd both be able to sleep better," Matthew continued to tease.

"I wouldn't! She'd be moving like crazy inside me," Kelly stated.

"You don't seem to have any problem when I move like crazy inside you," Matthew joked.

Kelly laughed. "Stop! Don't corrupt our son's ears."

Matthew read the story to Hermés, while Kelly listened. Then, they both kissed Hermés, and bid him goodnight, then turned his night light on.

"I hope Adrianna won't hit me like Helena used to do," Hermés said before they left. Helena used to hit him to get his attention before she learned how to communicate verbally.

Kelly laughed. "If she does, then you can help teach her to talk, just like you did with Helena."

Hermés sighed. "I suppose."

Matthew laughed, and Kelly grinned.

They said their goodnights once more, then closed the door behind them.

"Mm, my favorite part of the night!" Matthew said.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "The kids' bedtime?"

Matthew licked his lips, and shook his head, then placed his hands over her waist, and pulled her body to his. "_Our_ bedtime."

"Mm, you're right. That _is_ the best time of the day," Kelly agreed with a grin.

They kissed, and then Matthew picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. They never ceased in their kissing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 18: Accidents Happen**_

It only took two weeks for the nursery to be done. The walls were painted baby pink with a white Victorian pattern. The crib, changing table, diaper genie, chest of drawers, and rocking chair were all white as well. The crib had baby pink blankets with white lace trim, just as Kelly had imagined it. They even had a cute white butterfly mobile that hung over the crib, and played "Lullaby."

"It's perfect!" Kelly said as she and Matthew stood in the doorway, examining the finished room.

Matthew, who had his arms around her from behind, kissed the back of her neck. "Just as you are."

She looked up at him and smiled, and they kissed.

"Well, I guess we better get ready," she said. That night, they were going to their first event together since confirming their marriage, and Kelly's pregnancy.

Matthew sighed. "That is the one downside of being famous. You have to explain your every move."

Kelly nodded. "I know, but we knew when we found out I was pregnant, and when we got married, this day would come eventually."

"Still, it doesn't make it any less annoying," Matthew said as they headed into the bedroom to change.

Kelly sighed. "I know, but at least we'll get it over with. Eventually, we'll be yesterday's news. Especially in New York. There is always someone else that catches the media's attention."

"True enough," Matthew agreed.

Kelly then went into her closet, and took out her favorite little black dress.

"You wear a lot of black. We're announcing our marriage and your pregnancy. Shouldn't you wear something a little more cheery? I mean, you look beautiful no matter what you wear. I'm just saying it might be nice to wear something a little less dark," Matthew suggested.

"Hm, you may be right." Kelly put the black one back, and took out a white one.

"That's a little low-cut. Maybe you should wear something a little more modest since you're announcing something so important," Matthew stated.

Kelly turned to face him. "What difference does it make?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know. I just think that, for such an important announcement, something modest would be a more appropriate choice."

Kelly put the dress back. "I suppose." She dug around in her closet until she found a silver, semi shiny dress that went to her mid-thigh. It was a one strapped dress, the strap being over her left shoulder. There was what looked like a separate strip of the same material, but was actually attached to and part of the dress, wrapped around her chest that had a wrinkled effect. The shoulder strap had the wrinkled effect as well.

Matthew nodded when he saw the dress. "That could work."

"Well, it better. I'm running out of dresses that I can still fit into," Kelly said as she grabbed a pair of nude pantyhose.

Matthew placed his hands over her waist. "You could always go naked." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Get dressed. We don't want to be late." Even so, she couldn't help but smirk as she headed into the bathroom.

"It was just a thought!" Matthew called after her. "I want to show everyone what is all mine."

Kelly chose to ignore him.

He grinned to himself, and went into the closet to take out his navy blue suit.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The first thing they had to do was pose together, for what seemed like hundreds of shots.

Matthew didn't mind one bit posing with his arms around Kelly, but the flashes of the cameras were driving him a bit insane. At this rate, he'd be blind by the time Adrianna was born, and never able to see his new daughter!

Kelly didn't seem to mind. She always did love the camera more than he did when it came to photographs. He let her have a few shots on her own.

Finally, it was off to the dinner portion of the evening. There was a salad with a house dressing, roast beef, baked potatoes, and green beans. For dessert, there was tiramisu.

"I'm glad they had more than wine to drink," Kelly said as she drank down her lemonade.

"I would have gone out and found you something you could drink even if they hadn't had something else," Matthew assured her.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you for that!"

He kissed her on the lips then. "Everyone knows about us now. We're allowed to kiss on the lips publicly now."

Kelly grinned. "Oh yeah! It's kind of nice, isn't it?"

Matthew licked his lips. "Mmhm..."

They kissed again.

Kelly licked her lips this time. "You taste like roast beef and tiramisu."

Matthew laughed. "And you taste like lemons and tiramisu."

They both laughed.

After dessert, came the reporters asking all kinds of questions like how long they had dated before they got married, when they got married, when they found out Kelly was pregnant, when the baby was due, and of course if they knew what they were having, and if so, did they have a name picked out.

They politely answered all the questions, figuring there was no use in keeping it to themselves. People would find out eventually.

"Adrianna is a pretty name," one reporter said. "Do you have a middle name picked out?"

Kelly and Matthew looked at each other. Surprisingly, neither one of them had though about that part.

"Actually, a middle name hasn't even crossed our minds yet! I guess we'll have to think of one," Matthew said.

"Where did you come up with the name Adrianna?" the reporter then asked.

"Well, we were thinking an A name since my son and daughter are both H names. We kind of wanted an A name to go along with his daughter's A name. We liked both Adrianna and Adrienne, so we decided to just combine the two names," Kelly explained.

Matthew nodded towards her. "She's the genius who thought it up. The names just happened to go together beautifully. It's like it was meant to be." Matthew said, his arm around Kelly. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze, and kissed her temple.

Kelly nodded, and smiled happily.

"You guys are adorable together! And, might I add, I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say it's about darn time you two got together!" the reporter stated.

Kelly laughed.

"I know, right?" Matthew asked. He pulled Kelly to him, and kissed her long and passionately, leaving her brushing.

The reporter grinned. "You two just made my day!"

Matthew grinned, and Kelly continued to blush.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__After the reporters were done interviewing them, they danced a bit.

"So, what name should we give Adrianna for her middle name?" Matthew asked as he held Kelly close, and they slowly swayed back and forth.

"That's a good question!" Kelly replied. "I'm surprised neither of us thought of coming up with a middle name!"

"I guess we were both just glad her first name came so easily to us," Matthew reasoned.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Probably."

"Well, how about Lily?" Matthew suggested. "I think it would be kind of cute to name her after your character. I mean, after all, if it weren't for us playing Rufus and Lily, we might never have met each other." He dipped Kelly.

Kelly laughed as he dipped her, and brought her back up. "I don't know. It's a nice idea, but does Lily really go with Adrianna?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't see why not. "Adrianna Lillian Settle. Or Adrianna Lily Settle."

"It does sound kind of cute, hearing it out loud," Kelly said.

Matthew twirled her around. "So, Adrianna Lillian then?"

Kelly smiled. "Adrianna Lillian it is!"

They grinned at each other, then continued to dance.

When the song ended, Matthew pulled Kelly in for a gentle kiss. "You look tired. Want to head home?"

Kelly nodded. "That sounds good. I am a little tired."

Matthew kissed her forehead. "Let's go." So, he took her hand, and they left.

They hailed a cab, and soon, they were on their way home.

Matthew didn't want his wife overdoing it. She and Adrianna were more important to him than his own life.

When they got home, Matthew paid and tipped the driver, then helped Kelly into their apartment.

Aven was at her mother's, and Kelly's kids were with their father, so they had the place to themselves for the night.

They took turns using the bathroom. Kelly went first, and then Matthew.

When Matthew came out of the bathroom, he found Kelly laying in bed, naked.

He licked his lips. "I thought you were tired."

"I was too tired to be out and about. That doesn't mean I'm too tired to make love with you."

Matthew was already undressing as he headed over to her. "Are you sure?"

Kelly licked her lips as she watched her husband quickly get naked. "I am now."

He grinned, and flipped off the lights, then climbed into bed with her.

They kissed. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" He asked her.

She held his face between her hands, and nodded. "And I love you. Now make love to me, Matthew. I want you."

His eyes lowered with love for her. "It will be my pleasure, my Darling."

Kelly smiled, and they kissed some more, then made love, so in love, and so enjoying their alone time together.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Are you excited for our play date today?" Kelly asked Hermés. It was a week later, and she was going to be taking Hermés out on a play date with his friend Thomas, and Thomas' mother, who was a good friend of hers, Eve.

Hermés nodded. "I want to see the dinosaurs!"

Kelly smiled, and shook her head. "No matter how many times you've seen them, it never gets old for you, does it?"

Hermés shook his head. "Nope!"

Kelly and Eve were taking their sons to the American Museum of Natural History, which had a dinosaur exhibit that Hermés just adored. He was also fascinated with the ocean life and outer space sections, and according to Eve, so was Thomas. They were all going to go to the museum, and then have lunch there before finishing their day off with a trip to the theater to see the movie _The Pirates! Band of Misfits_. Needless to say, Hermés was super excited.

Helena wasn't forgotten about. It was Matthew's day with Aven, so he was going to take Aven and Helena to the park, lunch, and then the toy store to pick them out something.

"Go get your shoes on, and we'll head out," Kelly said to Hermés.

Hermés quickly ran to do what was told.

"Well, I guess we're going to go now. Have a good day with Even and Thomas," Matthew said, coming over to Kelly, and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Helena was in his arms.

Kelly smiled. "And you have a fun day with the girls. You off to pick Aven up?"

Matthew nodded. "Then we'll go to the park, and figure out somewhere to eat for lunch after that. I was thinking I might pick out a few things for Adrianna too when we get to the toy store."

Kelly grinned. "Just don't overdo it. Remember, she isn't even born yet! When she is, she won't be in to too many things. Give her a teddy bear and a rattle, and I'm sue she'll be satisfied." She winked.

"We should get her a baby swing, and one of those baby walkers," Matthew said, excited at the thought.

"Well, she'll be too young for a baby walker, but I like the swing idea. We should get her a high chair too, but that can wait until it's closer to the time for her to be born." Kelly kissed him once more. "Just don't over do it. Remember."

Matthew gently stroked her cheek. "I won't." He kissed her again.

"I wanna go buy toys!" Helena said, starting to get antsy in Matthew's arms.

Matthew and Kelly both laughed.

Matthew kissed the top of Helena's head. "All right, Princess, let's go pick up Aven, then we'll get going."

"See you tonight," Matthew said, giving Kelly one last kiss before leaving.

"I'm ready!" Hermés then said coming over to Kelly, his sneakers on and tied.

"Good boy!" Kelly praised. "Let's go." She had already walked Oliver a half hour before, and the nanny was going to come over and walk him in a few hours.

"We'll be back in a little bit, Oliver," Kelly said to him, giving him a quick head pat.

Hermés kissed him.

Kelly then locked up, and they left the house. Kelly had to admit, she was as excited for this play date as Hermés was. She loved hanging out with Eve, and watching their kids play together with her. It was sure to be a good day.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"All right, so, I know you're both excited to go to the toy store, but I think we should eat first. I'm hungry!" Matthew said to Helena and Aven once he had picked Aven up. It was only eleven thirty, but he was already starved.

"I'm hungry too!" Aven said.

Matthew looked at Helena. "Is that all right with you?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Helena asked.

Matthew smirked. He knew Kelly didn't like her children eating too much fast food, but he figured once in a while couldn't hurt. Besides, _someone_ must have been taken her there, for her to know what McDonald's was. Kelly wasn't a total stickler. She had probably taken Helena there before. It was either that, or Helena's father—possibly even the nanny. It didn't matter. McDonald's sounded good to him too. "Is McDonald's okay?" he asked Aven.

Aven nodded.

So, off to McDonald's it was.

He got the girls chicken nugget happy meals, and got himself chicken nuggets and fries, for that had looked good. He got the girls fruit punch, and himself a Coke, then they all sat down, and ate together.

Aven started eating right away, but Helena wanted to play with her toy.

"Helena, Honey, eat first, and then you can play with your toy," he instructed her.

Helena pouted, and for a moment, he thought she was going to ignore him. Then, to his relief, she started eating her chicken.

He ate his chicken, but was only halfway through when Helena started dipping her fingers into the sweet and sour sauce, and then into her mouth.

"Helena, Sweetie, that's gross, Honey. Don't do that." He took a napkin, and wiped Helena's fingers. "You have one more piece of chicken left." He dipped it into the sauce, and handed it to her. "Eat up!"

Helena did as told.

Of course, now, Aven was dipping _her_ fingers into her sauce, having seen Helena do it. She laughed.

"Aven, just like I don't want Helena, doing it, I don't want you doing it either. Stop that." He wiped her fingers.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom," Aven then announced.

"Didn't you go before you left?" Matthew asked her.

"I have to go again!" she insisted.

Matthew sighed. "Finish eating, then I'll take you."

So, Aven finished eating. Matthew had to help Helena a bit, but finally, they were both done eating.

Matthew finished up eating, then threw all their trash away.

"All right. I'm going to have to take you both in the men's room," he told them. He didn't trust either of them alone in a public restroom.

"But boys go in there!" Aven said.

"You'll be in a stall. You'll be okay," Matthew assured her.

So, he had Aven go in one stall, and Helena in the one beside it. He figured they were both at least old enough to know what to do.

He waited two minutes. Aven came out first. Helena was still in the bathroom.

"Helena, are you done?" Matthew asked.

Helena was quiet or just a moment, then came out.

She didn't flush the toilet, so Matthew went in to flush it for her. He noticed with alarm that she had put what looked like a whole roll of toilet paper in the toilet! The tube wasn't in there of course, but the rest of the role sure looked like it was in there! The toilet for sure would clog. He certainly wasn't going to reach in and take any out!

"Helena, you don't need to put that much toilet paper in, Baby Girl!" He sighed, and brought the girls to the sink. He made sure they washed their hands, then he led them out of the bathroom, and then out of the restaurant. He wanted to make sure they were far away from that place before the janitor came in and saw the mess Helena had made.

"Let's go to the park now. You two have me tired already. I need to rest," he muttered as he led them down the street.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Thomas, you know you can't climb the T-Rex. We've been through this before!" Eve said to her son as she watched him try to climb under the ropes.

Hermés started following him.

"Hermés! You know better than that too!" Kelly scolded.

Eve and Kelly got to their boys, and dragged them away from the T-Rex.

"Hermés, why did you do that? You know better!" Kelly scolded.

Hermés just shrugged.

"I'm sorry. It's probably a case of 'monkey see, monkey do.' It's easy to do something when your friend is doing it," Eve stated.

"Even so..." Kelly said.

They took the kids over to see the other dinosaurs.

"You better behave, or I'm taking you home," Even warned Thomas.

"Same goes for you!" Kelly warned Hermés.

"We'll be good, we promise!" Thomas said.

Hermés nodded. He crossed a finger over his heart. "Cross my heart."

"Why doesn't that sound promising?" Kelly asked Eve.

Eve laughed. "I was just going to ask you the same thing!"

They both giggled.

They then stood there talking as their boys looked at all the dinosaur fossils.

"So, are you getting excited for the baby to be born?" Eve asked Kelly.

Kelly smiled, and gently pat her stomach. "I sure am! I can hardly wait to look into my baby girl's eyes. That, and I want to be done with being pregnant already. I'm not even halfway through!"

Eve laughed. "I know it sounds awful, but that is a big part of why I don't want any more children. I know most mothers enjoy being pregnant, but I hated it. The nausea, the weird cravings, the not being able to fit into my favorite clothes, the feeling and looking like a beached whale... I love Thomas now that I have him, but one child is enough for me, thank you!"

Kelly nodded. "I know what you mean. I think most women enjoy the excitement of being pregnant, but it wears off quickly. If they say otherwise, they are just lying because they think they're supposed to like it, and don't want to make themselves look weird."

Eve laughed. "Probably!"

Just then, Thomas and Hermés came running over to them. They had their hands behind their backs.

"What are you hiding?" Eve asked Thomas.

Thomas shrugged.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Hermés?"

Hermés looked away.

"Cough it up!" Eve said, holding out a hand to Thomas.

"You too, Mister!" Kelly said to Hermés. She held out her hand as well.

Thomas and Hermés looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces, then showed their mothers what they had.

Eve and Kelly both gasped when they saw that both boys had a dinosaur bone in their hand.

"Where did you get that? Eve and Kelly asked at the same time.

The boys both shrugged.

"Knowing my son, it could take a while to get it out of him. I say, we just set the dinosaur bones down somewhere, then get out of here before anyone notices it was our sons," Eve suggested.

Kelly took the bones, and quickly set them on the floor of the T-Rex display. The T-Rex looked in tact at least. "All right! Off to the under the sea exhibit!" Kelly said, quickly moving her son along.

"Sounds good to me!" Eve said, right behind her with Thomas.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Central Park had been a fun time. Matthew took the girls on the carousel, and pushed them on the swings. He even watched them go down the slide. They stopped to pet a few dogs, and then both girls wanted to go to the toy store, so off it was to the toy store.

Neither girl had anything in particular in mind that they wanted, so Matthew took them to look around the store to find something they wanted.

He saw a cute little teddy bear, and decided to pick it up for Adrianna. It was white with a pink bow around it's neck. It would match her bedroom perfectly. It was like it was made for her.

Aven still wasn't in to super girly things. She liked her occasional doll, but mostly she liked cars and trucks.

They got to the electronics section, and Aven's eyes lit up when she saw an employee playing with a remote control firetruck.

"I want that!" she said, pointing.

The employee, who's name tag read David, grinned at her. "Wanna try it?"

Aven nodded vigorously.

David grinned, and handed her the truck's remote. "All you have to do is move this little joy stick around. Forward to make it go forward, back to make it go backwards, left to make it go left, and right to make it go right!" He showed her as he explained it.

"I wanna try!" Aven said, taking the joy stick by herself now, and moving it around. She laughed as the firetruck went up and down the aisle, moving exactly where she made it go.

"I think we found Aven something!" Matthew said to Helena with a smile. "Now to find _you_ something."

"Does she like remote control things?" David asked, nodding at Helena.

Matthew looked from Helena to David. "Actually, I'm not sure. I do know she is into more girly things though."

"Well, we do carry little remote control dogs. Wanna see?" David asked.

Matthew nodded. "Sure!"

"Can I have that back, please? I'll get you your own," David said to Aven, sweetly.

Aven handed him the remote.

"Thank you," he said, putting the remote and car aside, and then getting out a boxed, new one. "I'll carry it for you."

Aven smiled. "Okay!"

So, they headed over to the remote control dogs. There was a long-haired white dog with a red bow and red leash. "Do you like this? It's a pretty Maltese doggy!" David said to Helena.

Matthew set Helena down, and Helena watched as David made the dog walk and bark.

Helena giggled, and clapped her hands. "Cute doggy!"

"Wanna try it?" David asked her.

Helena nodded, and took the remote. David didn't even have to show her how to do it. She picked up all on her own.

"Is that what you want?" Matthew asked Helena.

Helena nodded. "Yes, please!"

"All right. That was easy!" Matthew said.

David collected the dog and remote from Helena, and got her box out.

Matthew took it.

"Batteries are even included with both!" David said.

Matthew grinned. "Well, that's a first!"

"If you're done, I can bring you right over and check you out," David said to Matthew.

"Sorry. I'm not into guys. Besides, I'm married," Matthew joked.

David chuckled. "You know what I mean!"

So, Matthew went to pay for the bear, truck, and dog. He was glad it had been that easy. He had been expecting an hour affair.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I don't know what has gotten into Hermés today. Goodness, he never acts like this!" Kelly said.

"Thomas is usually shy. Do you believe it?" Eve asked.

"I guess they bring out the worst in each other," Kelly said.

"Well, that may be a bit extreme. Boys will be boys when they are together," Eve stated.

Kelly grinned. "I know. I was just teasing."

The boys had had a food fight during lunch.

"We're lucky we're still allowed in that museum after all the terror they caused today, breaking off dinosaur bones, and throwing food," Eve stated.

Kelly nodded. "Tell me about it! We shouldn't even take them to the movie."

Eve nodded. "I know, but for some reason, I just look at my son's face, and instantly forgive him."

Kelly laughed. "I feel the same way about my son." She sighed. "At least they were just doing what little boys do."

"Yeah, and at least they aren't demented kids that hurt animals, slap, kick, and bite," Eve said.

Kelly laughed. "I will definitely agree with _that_!"

They arrived at the theater, and bought the tickets. They also bought popcorn and soda since that was part of the fun when it came to going to the movies.

They got situated in the theater. The pre-previews that theaters had recently started showing, reminded everyone in the theater to please silence their cell phones.

Kelly and Eve did just that.

"Knowing my husband, he'd call me even though I told him we're going to a movie," Eve said.

"Mine knows not to call me, but I'll turn it off just in case someone else tries to call me," Kelly told her.

They grinned at each other, then went to work at helping to dish out the popcorn evenly into the courtesy cups they had asked for to put the popcorn in.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Daddy, I want to drive my truck!" Aven said.

"Why don't you wait until we get home?" Matthew asked her.

"Please, Daddy?" Aven begged.

Matthew sighed. "He always found it hard to say no to her. "All right, fine." He stopped to take the truck out of the box. "Of course!" he said when he saw he had chosen the bag with the dog instead. He sighed, then took it out anyway. He opened it up. "Do you want to walk your doggy?" he asked Helena, figuring she'd want to walk hers once she saw Aven driving her truck.

Helena nodded. "Please!" She grinned.

Matthew smiled. She had such a pretty little grin. He opened up the battery back, and put the batteries in the dog, then handed Helena the remote, and placed the dog on the ground. "Do you remember how to walk her?"

Helena nodded. "Yes." She then spotted a man walking a golden retriever. "Can I go pet the doggy?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not right now, Honey. I have to get Aven's truck out for her."

So, Matthew got the truck out of the box, and opened it up.

"Please?" Helena asked again.

"Sweetie, in a minute. I'm busy," Matthew told her. He got the battery pack out, opened it, and tried to get the remote's battery compartment open. "What the heck? It isn't opening," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Helena saw the man with the dog run across the street.

"I want to go see the doggy!" Helena insisted.

Matthew sighed. "Sweet heart, in a minute! There are lots of doggies going for a walk. Trust me, you'll get to pet one." He continued to try to open the battery compartment.

Helena pouted. She wanted to see the dog even if Matthew wouldn't go with her. She then headed across the street, making her toy dog move across the street as well, so that she could go see the golden retriever.

"I need a screw driver to open this one. That's why!" Matthew looked up. He only saw Aven standing there. "Where's Helena?" he asked.

Aven pointed out to the street.

Matthew felt his heart start to speed up. The color drained from his face, and he looked over to the streets just as a taxi was coming fast around the corner. "Helena!" he screamed.

Helena turned to look back at him, and then, right before Matthew's eyes, the taxi came around the corner, and ran into Helena.

Helena didn't make a sound. She was caught too off guard. She flew a few feet ahead, and landed with a sickening thud on the street. Her little dog and remote flew in the opposite direction. People around her screamed.

The cab driver stopped, and got out of his car. "I swear I didn't see her! The light was green! The pedestrian sign was flashing the don't walk symbol!"

Matthew picked up Aven, leaving her truck behind. He quickly ran over to Helena, and held her in his arms. She was unconscious, and therefore unmoving.

"Helena! Wake up, Sweetie. Helena!" Matthew was crying now. He didn't want to shake her, for fear of hurting her. She was unresponsive. He felt sick to his stomach as he pulled out his cell phone. _Please, God,_ he silently prayed,_ please let her be all right!_

"I need an ambulance directly across the street from FAO Schwarz, 5th Avenue. My stepdaughter has been hit by a taxi. Please, come quickly! She's just a child!" He started sobbing more. "Please. Hurry. _Please_!" He said before dropping his phone, burying his face against Helena's body, and sobbing. He was vaguely aware of Aven sobbing beside him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Streets of Love **_

_**Chapter 19: Tragedy Strikes**_

The ambulance came, and they got Helena on the stretcher, checking her vitals right away, and even hooking her up with a heart monitor an oxygen. Matthew was grateful they let him and Aven both ride along in the ambulance even though it was usually just one family member. Aven had insisted he get her truck and remote, so when the paramedics were getting Helena on the stretcher, and taking care of her, he had ran across the street, got Aven's truck, and came back. He also picked up Helena's dog and remote. It was a miracle it wasn't broken. _She'll want it once she's better_, he thought. She _would_ get better too. She would. Not getting better was not an option he was even willing to think about even for a moment!

"Is she going to be all right, Daddy?" Aven asked as she watched Helena lie there on the stretcher, still unconscious. Helena looked so cold and lifeless. Matthew was grateful for the heart monitor. The little bleeps were soothing. It proved she was still alive.

Matthew hugged his daughter close. "She'll be okay." She had to be.

The ride to the hospital seemed like the longest ride in history. When they finally got there, everything happened so fast. They had to rush Helena in for emergency surgery. Matthew wanted to go with her, but of course they wouldn't allow that—especially since he had Aven with him. He was forced to wait in the waiting room with Aven.

Matthew tried Kelly again. He had called her while he was waiting for the ambulance to arrive, and then he had called her in the ambulance—three times. It went straight to voicemail every time. This time was no different. He hadn't wanted to leave her one when it was noisy with all the commotion from the concerned citizens, and then of course the ambulance. He hadn't wanted to put her into a panic before he could even tell her what had happened. Now, however, it was quiet, and he had to tell her. "Kelly, call me as soon as you get this message. Please. It's very important!"

He hung up the phone, and cried out in frustration. Why didn't she have her phone on? He hadn't wanted to tell her about Helena over a voicemail. It was bad enough he was going to have to tell her over the phone.

With a sigh, he called up Naama. She was just going to have to pick up Aven. He hoped she didn't have any big plans. This could not be helped though. He didn't know how long he would have to be at the hospital, and he didn't want to make Aven sit there for hours on end. After he called Naama, he would try calling Kelly again. He just hoped she answered. Helena needed her. _He_ needed her.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__An hour and a half later, Kelly, Hermés, Eve, and Thomas came out of the theater.

"Did you boys enjoy the movie?" Kelly asked her son and Thomas.

Hermés and Thomas both nodded. "Yes!" they said in unison.

"I wanna be a pirate!" Hermés said.

"Me too!" Thomas agreed.

"Arg!" They both said, giving their best pirate imitation.

Kelly and Eve both laughed.

"You better be good pirates! If you start stealing other people's gold or money, you're grounded for life!" Eve said to Thomas with a smirk. She playfully mussed up Thomas' hair.

"Same goes for you!" Kelly said to Hermés, mussing up his hair as well.

Thomas and Hermés both pulled away, crying out in protest from their hair being messed up.

Again, Kelly and Eve laughed.

"Well, that was a cute movie. Even I liked it," Eve said.

Kelly nodded. "Me too. You know, sometimes, I think the little kid movies are the best kind to watch!"

Eve nodded. "I know, right? I totally agree." She sighed. "Well, I guess I better be heading home so that I can get dinner on the table before Jake gets home," she said, referring to her husband. "I hope his flight isn't delayed. That's the bad thing about being married to an airline pilot. You never know for sure if they will be home when they say they will be."

Kelly nodded. "On the other hand, you never have to worry he's cheating on you, and making up a story. If he says his flight is delayed, all you have to do is call the airline, or better yet, have a friend call, and ask if that flight is delayed!"

Eve laughed. "I'm not going to lie and say I haven't done that, because I have. Heck, I still do once in a while, but he's never given me a reason to not believe him. Besides, his flight always is delayed when I call, or even when my friend calls." She winked at Kelly.

They grinned at each other.

"Well, good!" Kelly said with a nod. She hugged Eve then. "I'm glad we got together. We'll have to do it again real soon."

"Definitely!" Eve agreed, hugging her tightly back.

Kelly then waved to Thomas. "Goodbye, Thomas! I'm glad you had fun today. You behave for your mother, you hear?"

Thomas nodded.

"That goes for you too, Mister!" Eve said to Hermés.

Hermés grinned. "Be good for you or my mom?"

Kelly and Eve both laughed.

"Both!" Eve said, playfully mussing his hair.

Kelly and Eve bid each other farewell then, and then Eve headed off toward home. She didn't live far from the theater, so she was just going to walk. Kelly, however, planned on hailing a cab.

She turned on her phone, and then hailed a cab.

She and Hermés got in, and she gave the cab driver her address.

She then looked at her phone, and was shocked to see she had seven missed calls, and a voicemail from Matthew.

She listened to his voicemail. It sounded important.

She quickly dialed Matthew's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Matthew," she asked, "what's wrong?"

When she heard what he had to say, she dropped her phone.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Hermés asked, picking her phone up for her.

She absent mindedly took it from him, and hung up. "There's been a change in plans. I need you to take me to the hospital," she said to the cab driver.

"Which one?" he asked.

Kelly told him.

"It will cost you extra. I have to turn around and go the other way," he said.

"I don't care, just take me there now!" she snapped.

"Chillax, Lady! I was just warning you, is all. I don't want to get there, and you can't pay me the full amount," he said.

Kelly sighed in frustration. "Don't worry, you'll get every cent, and a good tip as well. Just get me there!"

The cab driver took a U-turn. "I'm on my way!"

Kelly sighed again. She couldn't even think straight. All she could think about was getting to Helena. She hoped the cab driver got her to the hospital, and therefore to Helena quick. Otherwise, the cab driver would be going to the hospital, and not in the way he expected.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Kelly asked as she came rushing toward the front desk.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you're going to have to be more specific. Who is your daughter?" the woman behind the counter asked.

Kelly wanted to scream at the woman, _"Don't you know who I am?"_ Instead, she kept her cool. "I'm Kelly Rutherford, and my daughter is Helena Giersch."

The lady looked up Helena in her computer. "She is in surgery now. Here. I'm going to need you to sign in for you and the little boy. What is his name?"

"Hermés Giersch," Kelly answered absentmindedly.

The lady passed Kelly a sheet, and she signed in for her and Hermés. She and Hermés both had to pose for the computer's camera then, and finally, after what seemed like forever but only took a few minutes, they were both handed a sticker with their names and pictures on it to wear to show they had signed in.

The lady told Kelly which floor to go to. She had said something else, but Kelly was already headed toward the elevator by then.

Finally, Kelly got to the correct floor, and was going to go to the nurses' station, but spotted Matthew and Aven in the waiting room, and headed in.

She rushed into Matthew's waiting arms.

"You didn't answer me after I told you what happened. I was wondering if you heard me, or if you got cut off," Matthew said.

"I dropped my phone. I was in shock!" Kelly said. The tears welled up in her eyes. "Is she going to be all right?"

Matthew held her close, and stroked her hair. "They didn't tell me much. All they told me is that they had to do surgery on her right away."

"But is she going to be all right?" Kelly asked.

Matthew paused, not knowing what to say.

"Answer me!" Kelly snapped.

"Darling, I don't know!" Matthew said. "I wish I did, but I don't!"

"Weren't you watching her? I mean, how could you let this happen?" Kelly asked.

"I bought her and Aven remote control toys. Helena had a dog, and Aven had a fire truck. They wanted to walk their dog and truck down the sidewalk. I got Helena's working, but had trouble getting the battery compartment open for the remote to Aven's truck. Helena wanted to go pet a dog she saw. I told her to wait, but she took off while I was trying to open the battery compartment. I looked up too late. She was already across the street by then, and the taxi came out of nowhere, and hit her," Matthew explained.

"Did you really have to open the battery compartment _then_? You know how busy a New York street can be! You should have been watching her more carefully!" Kelly snapped.

Matthew had tears in his own eyes now. "I know! I made a mistake, okay?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You made a mistake? Matthew, this is more than just a mistake! My daughter could be dying for all we know!"

The tears ran down Matthew's cheeks then. "Don't think that way! She's going to be all right! She has to be!" He knew he looked like a wuss, crying in public, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He already felt terrible about the accident. He didn't need Kelly making him feel even worse. "I just wanted to make both girls happy. I should have thought about the street being busy, but I didn't. I should have thought that Helena could stray, but I didn't think she would. I'm a bad parent! I get it!"

Kelly's expression softened, and she uncrossed her arms. She sighed, and took him into her arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're not a bad parent. It could have happened to any one. I'm just worried about my daughter, and I'm not thinking clearly right now."

"She'll be okay, Kel. She has to be," Matthew said.

Suddenly, Naama appeared in the doorway. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Aven saw her, and ran into her arms.

Naama picked her up, and kissed the top of her head.

"Helena got hurt, Mommy," Aven told her.

Naama nodded. "I know." She walked over to Matthew and Kelly. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet. She's still in surgery," Matthew told her.

"Well, she'll be in my prayers," Naama stated.

"Thank you," Matthew and Kelly said in unison.

"Look, if you need me to, I can take Hermés for the night. Aven can sleep in my bed with me, and he can have Aven's bed. I can make sure he gets dinner, and a bath, or whatever it is he needs. You can pick him up tomorrow when you know better that is going on," Naama suggested.

Kelly nodded. "That would make things easier. I don't know how long we'll be here. Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose."

Naama shook her head. "I wouldn't have offered if I thought of it as imposing. Let me do this for you. Hermés is a sweetheart, and I know Aven already thinks of him as a brother." She looked at Aven. "Don't you?"

Aven grinned and nodded.

Kelly smiled. "He thinks of her as a sister too." She looked at Hermés. "Do you want to spend the night at Aven's?"

Hermés shrugged. "Will you come get me tomorrow?"

"Coming to pick you up will be the first place I go tomorrow," Kelly promised.

Hermés nodded. "Okay then. Give Helena a kiss for me."

Kelly tried not to break down and cry. "I will." She kissed her son's forehead. "You be good for Naama."

"I will. I promise," he said.

"If you guys want, I can even stop by your place, and walk Oliver for you. Hermés can even pack up an overnight bag," Naama suggested.

Kelly nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, that would be a big help."

"I don't mind at all," Naama assured her.

"Thank you for doing this, Naama. It's really nice of you," Matthew said.

Kelly nodded. "You're an angel," she told her. She dug into her purse, and took out her key. "Thanks again."

"I'm happy to help out," Naama told her as she took the key. "I'll be sure to lock back up when I leave. You have another key, right?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, I have one. Thanks. I appreciate it too."

"You guys need to stop thanking me!" Naama said with a smile and a wink.

Kelly and Matthew both smiled weakly.

They then exchanged their goodbyes with Aven, Hermés, and Naama, then Naama and the kids left, and Matthew and Kelly sat and waited for news.

"I don't think I can stand waiting much longer," Kelly stated.

Matthew sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "Me neither. Hopefully it won't be much longer." He rubbed Kelly's arm, then prayed a silent prayer to God for Helena to be okay. After all, it was truly in His hands now.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Finally, the surgeon came into the waiting room.

Matthew and Kelly stood up at the same time, and both asked, "How is she?"

The surgeon smiled. "She's going to be all right. For her age, she is a fighter!"

Kelly and Matthew both cried out in happiness.

"Oh, thank God!" Matthew said. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to God.

The surgeon continued. "I had to do surgery to stop the internal bleeding in her legs. I also had to operate on her spine. Both were damaged pretty badly from the force she hit the ground. It's a miracle she had no head injuries—not even a concussion!"

Kelly was sobbing, but from happiness this time. "Thank God."

"Unfortunately, the damage to her legs and spinal cord was quite severe. So severe in fact, that it severely damaged the muscle function in both," the surgeon continued.

Matthew and Kelly both looked at him in alarm.

"I thought you said she was going to be all right!" Kelly said, panic hitting her voice now.

"As far as living, she _is_ going to be all right. There is no life-threatening damage to her body," the surgeon said with a nod.

"Then what does this 'severe muscle damage' mean?" Matthew asked, his hand over Kelly's back.

The surgeon sighed. "There's no easy way to say this. Your daughter is paralyzed from the waist down."

"No." Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, and started sobbing. "No!"

Matthew rubbed her back, and tried to stay strong for her. "Is it permanent?"

The surgeon sighed. "It's hard to tell. Some patience do fully recover, whereas, some never walk again."

Kelly cried even harder, and buried her face in Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew held her tight.

"But I will say this. The chances of her walking again are much greater because of her age. She is very young, and therefore, her body still heals better than most. With enough therapy, I don't see why she wouldn't be able to walk again. Of course, as with anything, it's not a hundred percent, but I'd say her chances are significantly good," the surgeon stated.

Matthew nodded. "Can we see her?"

The surgeon nodded. "She should be transferred to her room by now. She's going to have to stay here for a couple days of course. Just talk quietly to her when you go in. She will just be waking up from her anesthesia." He led them into her room. "I'll let you two be alone with her. Call me if you need me." He then let them be.

"Well, she looks okay other than a few scrapes and bruises, and her IV," Matthew stated as he walked around to one side of her.

"Except, she isn't okay," Kelly said quietly, walking to the opposite side of her.

Helena slowly fluttered her eyes open, and looked over at Kelly. "Mommy?"

Kelly took Helena's tiny hand in her own. "Mommy's here, Baby."

"Mommy, my back hurts, and I can't feel my legs!" Helena said.

Kelly held back the tears. "I know, Honey. Your back will feel better shortly. As for your legs, well, you were hit by a car, remember?"

Helena shook her head.

"It happened when you crossed the street to see the dog," Matthew told her.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Helena asked.

"Honey, because the car hit you, it made the feeling in your legs go away. You won't be able to feel them again for a while," Kelly explained. Tears were streaming down her face now, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

Helena started to cry. "I don't like the way this feels, Mommy. Please help me feel my legs again!"

Kelly used all the strength in her to stop crying. "I'm sorry, Honey, but I can't."

"Why not?" Helena asked, her lower lip trembling.

"I just can't, Honey. Your legs are too hurt," Kelly said.

Helena started to cry then, and Kelly could no longer hold back the tears.

Matthew rushed over to Kelly, and let her cry in his arms. He also held Helena's hand, and gently rubbed it. He never felt more helpless in his entire life. Then, as much as he tried to stop the tears, they came down without his permission. Soon, all three of them were sobbing, and Matthew didn't know how he could stop the tears from any of their eyes. All he could do was give in, and let them all flow. Right then, it was the only thing he knew how to do.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I still wish I could have stayed. What if she needs me?" Kelly asked Matthew once they had arrived home. She had wanted to stay the night at the hospital, but they didn't have any cots available for her to sleep on. They also said they'd be checking in on Helena too much, and it would be better if she wasn't in the way anyway.

"You heard the doctor. They are giving her pain medication, and sedatives to help her get the sleep her body needs to heal. She's in good hands. I think she likes that male nurse, Greg. Did you see the way her face lit up every time he walked into a room? Gosh, she's starting early!" Matthew said, trying to keep the mood light.

Kelly looked at him, the light out of her eyes. "All I saw was her crying when she found out she won't be able to feel her legs for quite some time. I don't even think she can even fully comprehend what that means yet!"

Matthew rubbed her back. "Just try not to think of it, all right? You have to try to concentrate on the good things."

Kelly shot him a look. "What is good about any of this, Matthew? My daughter can no longer walk!"

Matthew sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it is a good thing that she is alive. The surgeon said that, aside from her being paralyzed, everything else is fine. She has no life-threatening injuries." He kept his tone light. He knew he had to tread lightly on this subject. He didn't want to upset Kelly any more than she already was.

"Yeah, well seeing my daughter in pain because she can't feel her legs... Seeing her cry like that. I wish I were dead," Kelly stated simply.

Matthew was part panicked, part angry. "Kelly, I know you're upset, but don't ever say anything like that again! Helena is going to need you now more than ever. Don't you dare even think of—"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Will you relax? I didn't really mean it. It's a figure of speech. I'm not suicidal, all right? All I meant was, I _feel_ like dying, seeing her like that. I wish I could take her place, and I can't. It just makes me feel so helpless!"

Matthew rubbed her shoulders. "I know it does, but you're not helpless. You can be with her as she gets her therapy to walk again. You heard the surgeon. It's very likely that she can walk again. She is young, and we both know she has the fight in her, even at such a young age."

Kelly looked at him. "Yeah, well, he also said it's not a guarantee she'll ever be able to walk again."

"We can't think that way, Kel. We just can't," Matthew said quietly.

"Maybe _you_ can't, but it's all I _can_ think about!" Kelly snapped. She suddenly felt weak, and sank to the ground a bit.

Matthew caught her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just felt weak for a minute," Kelly said.

"You haven't eaten since lunch, have you?" he asked her.

"I had some popcorn and soda at the theater," she said.

"That's not substantial enough. You need to eat," he insisted, as he led her over to the bed to sit down.

Kelly shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I can still hear Helena's cries, and see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I lost my appetite."

"You're pregnant, Kel. This isn't just about you anymore," Matthew stated. "I'm going to find you something to eat."

Kelly sighed. "Whatever. I need to go take a shower."

"Now? Kel, you need to rest!" Matthew insisted.

"What I _need_ is a nice warm shower, and some time alone to try to help soothe some of my tension," Kelly stated.

Matthew sighed again. "Fine, but when you get out, you're eating something. I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine," Kelly said, immediately heading into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind her.

Matthew waited a moment until her heard the water run. He then sighed, and shook his head. He had to make sure he took care of her. She needed to stay stress free, for the baby, and for Helena.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly turned the water on as warm as she could stand it, then stripped down to nothing. She then stepped into the water, and pulled the curtain shut. She let the water run over her face, then she buried her face in her hands, and cried. How could this have happened to Helena? How could Matthew have let it happen? She kept replaying the sight and sound of Helena finding out about her legs, and crying. _"I don't like the way this feels, Mommy. Please help me feel my legs again!"_ Helena's words echoed over and over in her head like a record stuck on repeat.

Kelly started crying even harder, and then she felt it—a sharp, jabbing pain in her abdomen. She placed her hands over her stomach. The pain hit again—even sharper this time. Then, she started to bleed into the water. Her face paled, and the pain hit her again. It seemed to get more severe with every jab. "Matthew!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Matthew came rushing in right away. "What's the matter?"

"Help me!" she screamed again as she started to bleed even more. Another sharp jab hit her, and she felt to the bottom of the shower.

Matthew quickly pulled the curtain back. His face went white when he saw her lying on the floor of the shower in her own blood.

"Something's wrong with the baby," Kelly cried out.

He quickly turned off the water, then carefully picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. "I'm taking you tot he hospital," he told her. He grabbed her clothes, and quickly dressed her, then he slipped on her shoes and his, and carried her out of the apartment. He didn't want to wait for an ambulance to get there. They didn't have a second to waste. He hailed a cab, silently praying it wasn't already too late.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 20: Tragedy Strikes Again**_

Matthew paced the waiting room. He hated waiting. He wanted to be with Kelly, but the doctors wouldn't allow him to. They said he'd only make things worse, and that he had to leave them alone so that they could try to help Kelly. He wanted to get angry with them, but he knew he couldn't, for what they said was true. Right now, he was so panicked, he'd just keep pestering them to try to find out what was wrong. Right now, they needed their full attention on Kelly and the baby, and if that meant him not being there, then so be it.

He wished he could at least visit Helena, but visiting hours were over, so he couldn't even do that. She'd more than likely be sleeping anyway, but still... It had been a half hour already, and no one came in to update him or anything.

"Forget this!" he grumbled. He ignored the glance from the old lady, who was the only other person in the waiting room. She was knitting something that he couldn't quite make out what it was.

He headed out of the room, and to the nurse's station. "Is there any news on my wife yet?"

The nurse smiled behind her desk at him. "Sir, I assure you, as soon as the doctors are done with your wife, I will send them straight over to you."

Matthew sighed. "Thanks." _For nothing_, he added silently as he headed back into the waiting room. He began pace again.

"Dear, are you all right? You've been pacing this room for the past half hour!" the old lady said to him.

He looked at her and sighed. He wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but he knew it wasn't her fault. "I think my wife might be losing our baby," he explained. "The doctors haven't come out yet, and they won't let me in there with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The doctors are highly trained though. They wouldn't be working here if they weren't. They know what's best. I'm sure it's best for your wife, the baby, and you if you just wait here, and let the doctors concentrate on helping your wife and baby," the old lady stated.

Matthew sighed, then sat down. "I know. I'm just so scared and worried!"

The old lady nodded. "That's understandable. But you have to remember that anything that happens is God's will. We have to trust that God's will is for the best, even when we don't see how it could be."

Matthew nodded. "True, but hard to do."

The only lady smiled at him sympathetically. "Try to be optimistic. For all you know, the doctors are saving your baby as we speak!"

"Maybe," Matthew said, though he didn't really know if he could believe that. He stood up, and excused himself. He had to get out of there. He couldn't just sit there doing nothing. The only lady had given him an idea.

He headed over to the nurses' station. "If the doctors come out before I get back, tell them to come get me in the chapel."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. "Will do!"

"Thank you." Matthew then turned, and headed for the chapel to pray for Kelly and Adrianna. He supposed that, while he was there, he should pray for forgiveness too. That is, forgiveness for wanting to slap the smile of the next person who smiled at him's face for acting like they knew how he felt, when in reality, they had no idea.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Another half hour passed. Matthew had done his praying, then returned to the waiting room to find the old lady gone. He had sighed, then sat down, and tried to read a lame magazine about keeping your dogs and cats well groomed. He was on the same page for ten minutes.

Finally, after an hour had passed since the doctors had whisked Kelly off, the doctor came in.

Matthew put the magazine down, and stood up. "How is she?"

The doctor looked forlorn. "I'm sorry, but she has lost the baby."

Matthew felt his eyes fill with tears, and he covered his mouth. "No."

The doctor nodded. "She passed the baby on her own. She didn't want to look at it. She said she didn't want to have to look. She requested that the body be cremated. We can hold the ashes here until she feels ready to accept them."

"Why did she lose the baby?" Matthew asked quietly. He didn't even want to _think_ of his baby's dead body right now. He couldn't.

"Your wife was under a lot of stress. You'd be amazed at what stress can do to a person—especially when pregnant. I guess, with her daughter's accident, she just couldn't handle it. The overload of stress caused her to lose the baby," the doctor explained.

Matthew felt the tears flow freely now. "Is my wife going to be all right?"

The doctor sighed. "Physically, yes. We want to keep her overnight for observation, but she is physically fine. As for emotionally, well, it's hard to say. Each woman handles a miscarriage differently. The best thing you can do for her now is to just be there for her."

Matthew wiped his tears from his eyes. He had to try to be strong for Kelly. "May I see my wife now, please?" he asked quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. She is in room 302."

"Thank you," Matthew said absent mindedly. He then pushed past the doctor, and headed to Kelly's room. He paused outside of it to collect himself, then he cleared his throat, and walked in.

Kelly had been staring emotionless off into space. Her eyes were stained red from crying. When she saw Matthew, the tears started flowing again. "I lost her. I lost Adrianna. I'm so sorry!"

Matthew ran to her, and held her tightly. He never wanted to let go of her. "Sorry? Darling, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about! This wasn't your fault! Please don't blame yourself for this!"

"I couldn't even look at her, Matthew. I just couldn't! I told them to go ahead and cremate her. I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I just..." Kelly sobbed, unable to continue.

"Sh, it's all right." Matthew gently stroked her hair. "It's all right. I understand. Having her cremated is easier than having to bury a body. You don't have to see her this way."

Kelly looked at him. "Exactly!" She sniffled. "Are you angry?"

Matthew felt his heart breaking. "Kel, Darling, why would I be angry? You did what you needed to do. Actually, I feel the same way as you. She wasn't that far into her development, so she wasn't a full baby anyway. You don't need to feel bad. Just because you couldn't bear to see her doesn't mean you don't love her with all your heart. I love her with all my heart too, but, full baby or not, it would be too hard to see her. I agree with you completely!"

Kelly sobbed again, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding. I was so afraid you'd be angry!"

Matthew shook his head. "Never!" He kissed the top of her head. "I could never be angry with you. I'm just sad is all." He kissed her the top of her head again, and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry you have to go through so much at once. I hate that you have to!"

"I want to go home," Kelly said then.

Matthew squeezed her hand. "The doctor said they want to keep you overnight for observation."

Kelly had tears in her eyes. "Please, just let me go home. I need to be in my own bed. I need to be with you!"

Matthew kissed her hand. "I'll go talk to the doctor."

"Thank you," she said.

Matthew didn't have to go far. The doctor was right at the nurses' station. "Excuse me, Doctor, but my wife would like to come home with me. Is keeping her overnight really necessary?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, no, I suppose not, but I would recommend she does stay. Chances are she will be fine, but I like to make extra sure with my patients. Of course, if she doesn't want to stay here, I can't make her. I'll leave that decision up to you and her."

Matthew nodded. "Thank you. I'll go talk to her."

So, back into Kelly's room it was. "The doctor said he really wishes you'd stay, just to make sure you're all right," Matthew informed her.

Kelly shook her head, and started to get out of bed. "I need to go home. I don't want to be here any longer."

Matthew nodded his agreement. "All right then. Let's get you home. But first, lay back down. I want you resting. I'm going to go see about getting you released."

Kelly looked like she was about to protest at first, but then nodded, and laid back down. She closed her eyes.

Matthew walked over to her, and tucked her in. Next, he kissed her forehead, then left to see about getting her released from the hospital.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Come on, let's get you to bed," Matthew said, helping Kelly into bed an hour later. He took off her shoes for her.

"I appreciate you helping me, but I'm fine. I can undress myself, and I can get into bed myself. I'm emotionally hurt—not physically," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to take care of you," Matthew said.

Her expression softened. "I know, and I love you for it. But I'm fine. Besides, you already did what I needed you to do by getting the doctor to release me." Kelly pulled off her shirt, and took off her jeans. She tossed both to the floor.

Matthew went over to her drawers, and took out a white cotton night shirt. He then brought it over to her, and helped her slip it on. "I know you said you don't need help, but I love helping you, so deal with it!" He grinned at her to show he meant it lovingly, and not angrily.

She smiled weakly, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She then snuggled underneath the covers, and held her arms out to him. "Come cuddle."

He grinned, then slipped off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and took off his jeans. Then, he slipped on some cotton shorts over his underwear, and slipped into bed with Kelly underneath the covers. He took her into his arms, and they kisses for a moment, then she buried her face in his shoulder, and started to cry again.

"Sh, it's all right. It's going to be all right," he assured her. He gently rubbed her back, and stoked her hair as he let her cry on him. "I'm here for you always, and I love you. We're going to get through this together." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you."

He refused to let her see him cry. There was no way he was going to break down in front of her. It was his job as her husband to stay strong for her. Letting her see him cry would only make it worse, he knew. So, instead, he kept strong, and took care of her. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, then gave it to her to blow her nose in. He tossed it into the garbage for her, then took another tissue, and dabbed her eyes for her. He tossed that in the trash as well, then kissed her eyelids. "I know its hard, but try to get some sleep, my Darling." He kissed her lips, then whispered in her ear, "You can't feel pain when you're sleeping."

She nodded, then rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, and watched her as she rested, then eventually drifted off to sleep. Then, once he was sure that she was asleep, he let the tears flow, and he quietly sobbed. He sobbed for the loss of Adrianna, he sobbed for Helena's paralysis, and he sobbed for his broken, and hurting wife.

Eventually, he managed to stop sobbing. He took a tissue, careful not to disturb Kelly, and blew his nose. He then tossed the tissue into the trash can beside the night stand, and closed his eyes, holding his wife tight. He hoped sleep would come quick. After all, it was like he had told Kelly—you can't feel pain when you're sleeping.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The next morning, Kelly insisted on picking up Hermés first thing, as promised.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Matthew asked.

Kelly nodded. "I'm fine. Stop worrying! It will help me right now to see my children."

Matthew nodded. "If that's what you want, then let's go."

So, after calling Naama first to ask if it was okay to come over, they headed over to Naama's.

"Good morning!" Naama said as she opened the door. She gave them a weak smile. Matthew had told her over the phone about Helena. He wasn't sure if Kelly wanted the news of her miscarriage out just yet, so he had left that part out. "How are you holding up?" she asked Kelly.

Kelly shrugged. "I'm surviving only because I have to."

Naama put an arm around her. "Helena _will_ walk again. You have to believe that! I know it's hard to look on the positive side when there's so much negative, but at least the doctor is confident that she'll be able to walk again. It would be much worse if he said she had no hope."

Kelly nodded. "I know. However, unfortunately, it's not the only thing wrong in my life right now."

Naama raised an eyebrow. "There's something else?"

Kelly nodded, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I lost the baby last night."

"What?" The look on Naama's face was pure shock. "From the stress?"

Kelly nodded, starting to cry again. "I was in the shower, and I had these horrible cramps. Then, I started to bleed. Matthew took to the hospital right away, but it was too late. I miscarried right there in the hospital."

"Oh, Kelly, I'm so sorry! Come here!" Naama held her even closer, and gently rubbed her back.

"I couldn't even look at her. I had them take her away and cremate her. I know that must make me a horrible mother, but I just couldn't bear to look at her! It would hurt too much!" Kelly sobbed. She knew it was awkward for her to be pouring her heart out to her husband's ex-wife, but right now, she just needed another woman to talk to. A woman could understand more than a man could.

Naama held her at arms' length. "Kelly, listen to me. Don't you ever think you're a bad mother because of that! You so are not! You couldn't bear to see her because she was gone. You're _normal_. If that happened to me, I don't think I could bear to see my baby either."

Kelly sobbed again. "I just couldn't bear to see her! I couldn't bear to see my little Adrianna dead, and lifeless!"

"Adrianna's dead?"

Naama and Kelly both looked over in shock at the sound of Hermés' voice. There he and Aven both stood, looking at them in confusion.

Kelly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Mommy lost the baby last night. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not getting a sister anymore?" Aven asked.

Matthew walked over to Hermés and Aven, and knelt in front of them. "I'm sorry, but no. Your sister is in Heaven now."

"With God?" Hermés asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yes, with God."

Hermés got teary eyes then, and then Aven started crying.

It broke Matthew's heart to see them both like that. He held them both close, and let them cry in his arms. "She's happy up in Heaven. Sure we miss her, but she's happy, and that's all that matters, right?"

Hermés and Aven both continued to cry, and then Matthew started to cry as well. He couldn't take seeing his stepson and daughter cry. He glanced over at Kelly when he heard her sobbing harder. Naama was taking care of her. He was glad, because right then, he didn't think he could stay strong for her anymore. He was human after all. He was just a man, and couldn't possibly be expected to stay strong now. There was just no way. What man could under these circumstances? He couldn't think of a single one—especially not himself.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Part Three: The Aftermath**_

_**Streets of Love **_

_**Chapter 21: The Blame Game**_

A few days passed. Helena was released from the hospital, and back home now. They had even gotten her a custom wheelchair, tailor made to fit her. It was remote activated so that she could move around without having to turn the wheels. Matthew and Kelly were both grateful that the apartment had an elevator, and was handicap accessible.

Kelly had been a little withdrawn the last few days. Matthew couldn't blame her, but it was killing him to see the joy sucked out of her. Anyone who knew Kelly knew she was a generally happy person. To see her so down and reserved was tearing him up inside. The children having found out about Adrianna's death had started the downward spiral for her. True, she had been crushed the moment she had found out Helena was paralyzed. Then, the miscarriage had added to it. It seemed her accidentally letting it slip to the kids about the miscarriage had been the final straw. She not only felt horrible about losing the baby, but now she felt horrible about letting them find out that way. Of course, the kids being upset hadn't helped things either.

They hadn't wanted to tell Helena about the baby. She had enough to be sad about. But, they didn't want Hermés or Aven accidentally letting it slip, or the media finding out and Helena hearing about it somewhere else, so they knew they had to tell her before she found out some other way.

They told her the day they brought her back home. They had sat her on the couch, and explained it the best they could to a three-year old.

_"Sweetheart, do you remember how we said you were going to have a sister?" Kelly had begun._

_ Helena nodded. "Adrianna!" she said with a grin. "I love her!"_

_ Kelly had looked away, the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_ Matthew took over. "Honey, Adrianna isn't going to be able to see us after all."_

_ Helena looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, Adrianna died, Sweetie. She was born too early, and it was before she was ready to be born. That means she can't live on this earth like the rest of us can. She has to live with God and Jesus up in Heaven now," Matthew explained._

_ "So I don't get to see my sister?" Helena asked, getting teary-eyed._

_ Matthew shook his head. "Not now, no. But one day, a long, long, long, time from now, you'll be able to see her when you go up to Heaven to meet God and Jesus."_

_ Helena frowned. "Why can't I go up there now?"_

_ Kelly quickly whipped her head to look at Helena. "Because we all need you here. God and Jesus needed Adrianna up there, and They need you down here so you can be with us!" She smiled, trying to stay strong for her daughter._

_ "But why didn't They want Adrianna to live down here with you guys too?" Helena asked._

_ Kelly and Matthew looked at each other. _

_ "I don't know, Honey. All I know is that we love you very much, and we need you here with us," Kelly told her._

_ Helena smiled. "Okay!"_

_ That made Kelly smile too. _

That smile had been the last smile of Kelly's that Matthew had seen in days.

He sighed. He was worried about Kelly, but he didn't know what to do. It just made it all the worse. He felt like he was failing her as a husband. He guessed all he could do was be there for her when she asked for him. He would do whatever it is she asked for.

The only problem with that is she barely talked anymore.

He sighed. What was he going to do? He had no idea.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I don't know if we should push her. I mean, she was in the accident only a week ago. Shouldn't we let her legs heal a bit first?" Matthew asked as they headed to Helena's first physical therapy appointment.

"The doctor said she could start as soon as she was ready. She's had a week to rest up, and now it's time to get her therapy started. I don't want to wait any longer. She has to walk again, Matthew. She just has to!" Kelly said.

Matthew nodded. He didn't want to upset her. She had enough being upset to last her a lifetime already. "All right. If that is what you feel is best."

Kelly shot him a look. "Of course I think her walking again is what's best! Don't you?"

Matthew kept calm. He knew she was just upset because of all that was going on. He couldn't take her snapping at him personally. "I didn't mean that, Darling. I just meant, if you think it's best that she starts therapy sooner than later, then I support on it a hundred percent. I trust your judgment."

Kelly's expression softened. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just on edge lately."

Matthew put an arm around her, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I understand."

Kelly gave him a quick peck on the lips, then they continued walking to therapy.

Ten minutes later, they arrived. They got checked in, and only had to wait five minutes in the waiting room before they let Helena in to start her first session.

"Hello, Helena! My name is Teddy. How are you today?" the physical therapist asked her.

Helena just smiled in her wheelchair.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to talk. I don't like to walk to people I don't know very well either. Though, I kind of have to in my line of work!" He winked at Helena.

Matthew and Kelly both laughed politely at Teddy's joke.

"Can you fix my legs so I can walk again?" Helena suddenly asked him.

Kelly bit her bottom lip.

Matthew put his arm around her, and rubbed her back. He could tell she was holding back the tears again.

"Well, I can't say yes for sure, but I can promise you that I will try my hardest!" Teddy said with a wink.

Helena smiled, and winked back.

Kelly smiled at this. It was very sight, but it was a smile. At this point, Matthew would take any sign of emotion from her that even just resembled happiness.

"All right! I need you to get up on that table over there, and lie down. Do you mind if I pick you up, or do you want your mom or stepdad to?" Teddy asked her.

"You can pick me up, Silly!" Helena said, surprisingly starting to warm up to him now.

Matthew, Kelly, and Teddy all laughed.

It did Matthew's heart good to hear Kelly laugh. He kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek in return.

Teddy picked Helena up, and laid her down on the table. "Now, I'm just going to move your legs for you, okay? I want you to tell me if you feel anything at all."

"Okay," Helena said.

So, Teddy took her left leg first, and moved it so that it was straight out, then he belt it at the knee. Then, he moved it straight out again, and then he moved it upward. "Do you feel any of that?"

Helena shook her head.

He set her left leg down then, and tried the same movements with her right leg. "Feel anything?" he asked her when he was done.

Again, Helena shook her head.

"Can you try to bed your legs on your own?" he asked.

Helena tried, but she could barely move them at all. All she managed to do was move her feet slightly to the side, and even that was only an inch—at best. "I can't!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. This is only your first day. You can't expect too much to happen your first day," Teddy said gently.

Kelly buried her face into Matthew's shoulder upon seeing the crushed look of dissapointment on her daughter's face.

Matthew held her close, and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "It's only the first day," he murmured, knowing Kelly could understand that more than Helena could. He hoped the words were making Kelly feel better than they were making himself feel.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The rest of the her physical therapy session hadn't been much. Teddy had stretched Helena's legs a bit more, then fit her for some leg braces. He said next time he would try out the therapy bars with her. For now, he just wanted to get her legs stretched and moving. He suggested to them that they stretch her legs three times a day, every day. Her next appointment was scheduled for noon, a week from then.

When they got home, the nanny left, and Kelly sat Helena down on the ground to play with Aven. Aven was in the mood to play with her dolls, so Kelly gave Helena her dolls too, so that they could play dolls together.

"I can't believe Daniel's not here. Just when I think he's actually starting to become a decent person, he does something like this," Kelly stated. "She needs her father."

Daniel had been away on a business trip. Kelly had called him the night of Helena's accident after she had found out about the paralysis. Daniel had sounded upset. She was sure he was. He had even cried over the phone. But then he said he couldn't give his case to another lawyer. That his client depended on him to see her through the whole trial. He wouldn't be home for two weeks.

"Well, there's only one more week. She has you, and she has me, and she has her brother and Aven." Matthew said as he pulled Kelly close, and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, aren't things so much easier without him here?"

Kelly smiled a little at that. "Actually, they are." She sighed. "I'm so stressed out right now, the last thing I need is him adding to the stress. Heck, it's the last thing Helena needs too for that matter."

Matthew gave her a gentle squeeze. "So, it's a god thing he's not here then." He smiled and winked at her.

She grinned at him. "I suppose." She kissed his lips, and he hungrily kissed her in return.

They headed into the couch then to relax, and enjoy watching their children play.

Hermés had been watching a program on TV that he liked, but it had ended now, so he had decided to be nice, and bring over Aven and Helena's remote control truck, and dog.

He handed Aven her truck, and Helena her dog. He had a remote control police car for himself. "Do you guys want to play?"

Aven and Helena both nodded and smiled. "Yes!" they said in unison.

So, Hermés had his police car, and Aven had her firetruck.

Helena had her dog, and moved the joy stick on the remote so that her dog could walk.

Aven got up off the floor, and stood up next to Hermés. The two of them then raced their cars.

Helena tried to get up off the floor, but of course she couldn't. She watched her siblings running around with their car and truck, and started to cry.

Kelly immediately ran over to her. She scooped her up into her arms. "Don't cry, Baby! Please! You break Mommy's heart when you do that!"

"I want to run with them!" Helena said through her sobs.

"I know, Baby, but you know you can't." Kelly was crying with her daughter now.

Matthew got up, and ran over to the two of them. He placed an arm around Kelly, and wiped away Helena's tears with his free thumb. "Sweetheart, don't cry. You'll be able to run with them again. You just have to have patience is all," he said gently.

Kelly looked at him. "Don't tell her that! I don't want you getting her hopes up in case she doesn't end up being able to walk. You heard the doctor. Nothing is a hundred percent. Adding to that, today, she didn't do very well."

"You heard him as well. He said there is more of a chance of her being able to walk again than not. Besides, today was only her first day of therapy. She's not going to be doing sprints across the room after only one day of therapy." He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but Kelly's pessimism was getting to him a little. Helena didn't need that, and frankly, neither did he.

Kelly kissed Helena's cheek, then set her in her wheelchair with the remote. "You can walk your dog, and wheel after him. I know it's not the same as running, but it's still fun, right?" she asked with a smile.

Helena shrugged. "I'll try." She then moved the joy stick on her wheelchair, and moved the joy stick on her dog remote as well. It worked a little, but Kelly could see it was hard for Helena to work both.

Kelly let out a sob, then covered her mouth, and ran out of the family room, and into the bedroom.

Matthew called Hermés and Helena over. "Guys, I know you're just having fun, but please try not to do things like run around in front of your sister. I know you don't mean to, but you're making her feel bad. Maybe you can take turns pushing her in her chair so she can move around with her dog?"

Hermés nodded. "I'm sorry, Matthew. I can push her."

Aven nodded. "I'm sorry too, Daddy. I'll help too!"

Matthew gently muffled Hermés' and Aven's hair. "No need to apologize. Thank you both for helping out." He kissed the tops of their heads, then headed to the bedroom to talk to Kelly. They needed to talk.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"Kel, I know you're upset, and I am too, but we have to stay positive. I truly believe that Helena will be able to walk again. I know you don't want to give her false hope, but I don't think it is false. Besides, she needs _some_ hope. She's already so sad," Matthew began.

What Kelly said next, surprised him. She whipped around to face him. "And whose fault is that?"

He was taken aback for a moment. "Are you implying that it's _my_ fault?" he asked calmly.

She nodded. "You were supposed to be watching her. Instead, you had your attention on a stupid battery pack!"

"I thought you said you didn't blame me. That it could have happened to anyone," Matthew reminded her.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. I guess I do blame you after all," she said dryly.

"Kel, that's not fair, and you know it!" Matthew said, hurt that she was blaming him—especially after she had already told him she didn't.

"Isn't it? Because I think it is! I trusted you with my daughter Matthew. I trusted you to watch her and keep her safe. And what did you do? You looked out for your own daughter, but you neglected mine!" Kelly snapped.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say you wish it was Aven that was hit by the taxi instead of Helena?" Matthew asked.

Kelly sighed. "Of course not! All I'm saying is that you should have cared enough to look out for both girls—not just yours."

"For you information, I got _both_ girls a toy, and I was getting _both_ girls' toys ready to use, like they _both_ wanted. Aven's just happened to need a screwdriver to get it open. Gosh, you act like I planned it! It could have just as easily been Helena's dog remote that needed a screwdriver instead of Aven's truck remote. It could have just as easily been Aven that got hit by that truck. It just happened to be Helena's remote that could be opened right away, and not Aven's. It was just one of those things. I would have tried to get the battery pack open no matter _whose_ it was. For you to insist I wasn't watching Helena simply because she isn't my real daughter..." Matthew trailed off. He was getting angry now.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. "All I know is you were in charge of both girls. Your daughter is perfectly fine now, and mine is paralyzed."

Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if you can blame me for that, then I can blame you for choosing Hermés over Helena. You chose to spend the day with him instead of Helena. You could have brought her along too, but you left her with me."

Kelly shot him a look. "Hermés had a play date with a friend. Helena would have been bored."

Matthew shrugged. "You could have invited Aven along too, or is she not good enough because she's my daughter and not yours?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Kelly snapped.

Matthew shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying that, if you want to shoot out dumb accusations at me, look at yourself. If you had kept Helena with you instead of pawning her off on me, she'd still be walking right now."

Kelly's eyes welled up with tears. "How can you be so cruel?"

Matthew shook his head. "How can _you_ be so cruel, Kel? You know I don't really blame you for what happened to Helena! You had no way of knowing what would happen anymore than I did. I'm just trying to prove a point here. I love Helena like she is my own. I would have jumped in front of that taxi for her if I could have! The fact that she is not my blood daughter has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all! And for you to suggest otherwise is the definition of cruel, so don't go calling me cruel until you look in the mirror!"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, shook her head, and laughed. Her laugh was bitter, and unamused. She turned her back on him. "This is why I was weary about getting into a relationship with you, and why I was unsure about moving so fast with you. Now I don't even have the baby. Had I lost her before we married, then maybe..." She trailed off.

"Then maybe what, Kel? Just say it!" Matthew ordered.

Kelly whipped around to face him. "If I lost the baby _before_ we got married, then maybe I never would have married you, and therefore, maybe Helena wouldn't have gone off with you and Aven, and maybe Helena would still be able to walk, and run, and do the things any normal three-year-old can do!"

Matthew paused for a moment, hardly able to believe his ears. "I thought we both agreed that the baby had nothing to do with why we got married. We got married because we love each other. At least, that is why I married you. I _thought_ it was why you married me."

Kelly slapped the air with her hand. "Oh, please, Matthew! We loved each other whether we got married or not! You and I both know the baby was a big part of why we got married. We might not have admitted it at first, but she was."

Matthew shook his head. "No. Not for me. I married you because we knew each other for so long, I'd grown madly in love with you, and I knew with all my heart that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it! You let my daughter get hit by a taxi, causing her to become paralyzed, and causing me to lose our baby in the process!" Kelly snapped.

That was the final straw for Matthew. He teared up. "So now you're also blaming me for your losing our baby?"

Kelly shrugged. "Had you kept a better eye on Helena, she never would have gotten hit by that taxi, she never would have become paralyzed, and I would never have been stressed enough to lose Adrianna."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, well, I think you need to look in the mirror again, Kelly!"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest again, and glared at him. "And why would that be, Matthew?"

"You lost Adrianna because you let yourself become stressed! I tried to get you to relax, but no. You should have thought about Adrianna, and needing to stay calm for her, but all you cared about was Helena. She was all you could think about. Screw, Adrianna, right? Heck, that night, you weren't hungry because you were too upset over Helena. So, instead of thinking about Adriana needing to eat, you were just going to skip a meal. I had to be the one to insist you eat anyway. If you had taken better care of yourself, and not let yourself get too stressed, then maybe Adrianna would still be alive today!"

Kelly gasped. He had rendered her speechless.

Matthew knew it was mean, but he didn't give a crap! She was being mean to him as well. If she could shoot out stupid accusations, then so could he! See how _she_ liked it!

Matthew suddenly couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore, or even the same apartment. He left without another word, ignoring Kelly's sobs behind him.

He headed over to Aven. "Sweetie, Daddy's gonna stay at a hotel tonight. Do you want to stay here, or come with me?"

"I wanna stay here. Helena and I want to watch _Beverly Hills Chihuahua_. Hermés is going to put it on for us," Aven said.

Matthew kissed her forehead, then hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Why are you going, Daddy?" Aven asked.

"Kelly and I just need a little time apart. All married couples do once in a while," he explained.

"Like you and Mommy?" Aven asked.

Matthew nodded. "Sort of, only not forever."

Aven hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy. Have a goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Matthew smiled. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead again, then gently stroked her hair. He then said a quick goodbye to Helena and Hermés before taking off. He felt bad for leaving Aven behind, but he knew Kelly would take care of her. Besides, he had given Aven the choice, and had chosen to stay.

He just couldn't be around Kelly right now. Not tonight. And, after what he had said to her, he doubted she wanted to be with him tonight either.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 22: At Each Other's Throats**_

By morning, Matthew had calmed down a bit. He was still angry with Kelly, but after a night of thinking of all the cruel things he could say to her to get back at her for the way she had treated him, he had decided to not make things any worse. He hoped that when he returned home, they could talk things out. If she apologized to him, he would apologize to her. However, if she didn't apologize to him, then he saw no reason at all to apologize to her. After all, not to sound like a little kid, but she started it!

Kelly had no right to try to blame him for any of it! Not Helena's accident, and certainly not her losing the baby. He had meant what he said to Kelly. He loved Helena as if she were his own flesh and blood. He really _would_ have jumped in front of the cab for her, had it been possible. For Kelly to even suggest that he didn't pay attention to Helena on purpose because she wasn't his real daughter... He couldn't think about it. It would just set him off on an angered rampage again.

He was going to shower, but since he didn't have any clean clothes to put on, he decided to just go back home, and shower there. He hoped Kelly would be in a better mood by then. He even decided to get her a peace offering. He stopped by her favorite bakery and got a bunch of chocolate croissants, blueberry muffins, and her favorite organic orange juice.

He then headed back to the apartment, and let himself in. He set the things down on the dining room table, then headed to find everyone.

He found Aven and Helena in their room, playing with their dolls.

"Hey, Baby girls!" he said as he entered the room.

Aven and Helena's faces lit up.

"Hi, Daddy!" Aven said, running to him.

"Hi, Matthew!" Helena said, a bright smile on her face.

Matthew scooped Aven into his arms, and kissed her cheek. "Did you guys enjoy the movie last night?"

Aven nodded. "It was funny. Chloe wore booties!"

Matthew grinned. "She did, did she?"

"And she lost them!" Helena piped in.

"Did she ever find them?" Matthew asked, feigning interest for the girls' sake.

"No, she lost them all," Aven said.

"That's too bad." Matthew kissed Aven's cheek again, then headed over to Helena. "Where's your mother?" He kissed her cheek as well.

Helena kissed his cheek in return, then giggled. "She's taking a shower."

"And Hermés is taking a bath in the other bathroom," Aven then added.

Matthew tickled Helena's ribs, making her giggle more. "Are you girls hungry? I got some chocolate croissants, blueberry muffins, and orange juice!"

"No thank you. Kelly already fed us," Aven said.

Helena nodded. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you change your mind they're on the table!" Matthew gave both girls another kiss on the cheek, then went to eat some breakfast while he waited for Kelly to get out of the shower. He was starved.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly came into the dining room five minutes later. She looked beautiful to him in her khaki shorts, pink lace cami, and wet hair. She had no makeup on, yet still managed to be the most beautiful woman Matthew had ever seen.

She didn't say a word to him. She just eyed the breakfast he had set out for her.

"I got you some of those chocolate croissants you love, or blueberry muffins if you'd prefer. I even got you some of your favorite organic orange juice—nothing but pure orange juice!" He gave her a half smile.

She held her nose up at it. "I already ate, and so did the kids."

Matthew nodded. "I know, but I figured you might still be hungry for a little something." He held up a chocolate croissant, and waved it back and forth. "Nice and chocolatey!"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to worry about eating a lot anymore. I'm no longer pregnant, remember?" Her tone was so cold, it made Matthew shiver.

"I'm just trying to be nice, Kel," he said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem too worried about being nice last night, were you?" she asked dryly.

Matthew shook his head. "Neither were you. I was just defending myself. Besides, I was being nice by sleeping at a hotel. Had I stayed here, I might have said some things to you that I regret."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. Her arms were still crossed over her chest. "And you didn't already say some things you regret?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow of his own at her. "Did _you_?"

Kelly held her head high, and looked him in the eyes. "No," she said simply.

"Well, then neither did I," Matthew said, just as simply.

She just shrugged.

"Fine. If you're not going to eat any of this delicious food I went out of my way to get for you, I'll eat it myself!" Matthew told her, annoyed now.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. "You can choke on it while you're at it!"

That was it. Matthew couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He grabbed the biggest blueberry muffin in the bag, pulled it out, and tossed it hard at Kelly's face. It hit her right smack dab in the middle of her face with a faint 'thud,' then fell to the floor.

Kelly gasped. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Yeah, well, believe it, because I did." Matthew got up and headed past her, but stopped beside her. "_You_ choke on that, Bitch! And don't ask me for help when you do. I'll be too busy showering to bother helping you." Then, he headed to the bathroom, smirking to himself as he heard Kelly scream an exasperated scream of anger. He guessed he showed _her_!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__When Matthew got out of the shower, he dried and dressed, then headed out to the bedroom. He saw Kelly was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Her arms were crossed over his chest, and she had a look to kill on her face. "I want you out," she said coldly, yet simply.

Matthew shrugged. "Fine. I planned on going for a walk with Aven to clear my head anyway."

Kelly shook her head. "No. I mean for good. I want you out of this apartment. I can't be with you right now."

Matthew shook his head. "No can do. In case you've forgotten, I put money into this place as well. Also, my name is on it with yours. I'm not leaving. Besides, no matter how angry I am with you, and trust me—I _am_ angry—I'm not going to just abandon you. You are my wife, and I don't intend on that ever ending."

"You seemed to have no trouble abandoning me last night," Kelly stated.

"That was just for one night, and it was for the good of us both. I love you, Kel. I meant my vows. I married you, vowing to God that I would stick with you in good times _and_ bad. I'm not about to go back on my vow. I also told you before we got married that I wouldn't let it ruin our friendship. Our friendship may be on the rocks for now, but it's not going to be that way forever. We're just going through a rough patch is all. However, if I were to leave for good, then it may not get patched up after all, and I'm sorry, Kel, but I'm just not going to let that happen." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. "That is final."

Kelly shot him another death glare, and clenched her fists at her side. For a moment, Matthew thought she was actually going to try to fight him. Then, she spoke. Her voice was calm and even, but the anger wasn't masked by her calm and even tone. "Fine. But I'm not sleeping next to you. I may just murder you in your sleep!" The death glare was on full force now.

Matthew would have found it incredibly cute, had he not been so angry. He plopped himself down onto the bed, lay down on his back, and rested his head on his hands. "Well, then, good luck finding a place to sleep!"

Kelly's knuckled were turning white from digging her fingers into her palms so tightly, and her face was turning red from anger. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch! It's a pullout anyway." She turned to leave.

Matthew sighed. As angry as he was at Kelly, and as much as he really wanted to stick it to her—not in the way they both loved—he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let his wife sleep on the couch no matter how angry he was with her. "Kel, wait. I'll sleep on the couch. You're the woman, and it's my job to take care of you."

Kelly stopped, then slowly turned around and face him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I can take care of myself, thank you! I'm more than capable of taking care of both myself, and my kids, and I have proven many times in the past."

Matthew sat up on the bed. "Fine! If that's the way you feel, then I'll keep the bed."

Kelly glared at him again. "I didn't say I wouldn't take the bed. I'm just saying I don't need you to take it for me because I can't take care of myself. You let my daughter become paralyzed, and you let me lose my baby. I say it's the least you can do to let me have the bed."

Matthew jumped off the bed. "Fine! I'll gather my things later. Right now, I'm going to take Aven for that walk to clear my head!"

"I know she'll be safe and looked out for. After all, _she's_ your blood daughter," Kelly commented.

Matthew stopped in the doorway, and clenched his fists. He then slowly turned around. "You know, Adrianna was my daughter too, Kelly. And, as far as I'm concerned, Helena _is_ blood to me, just as Hermés is. You're not the only one grieving here."

Before Kelly could respond to that, Matthew left the room.

He found Aven watching and giggling as Hermés ran around the apartment, pushing Helena's wheelchair and giving Helena a ride, while Helena chanted, "Faster, Hermés, faster!"

Matthew then picked Aven up, slipped hers and his own shoes on, then left the apartment.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Aven asked.

"For a walk to clear my head," Matthew told her.

"But, Daddy, if you clear your head, where will you put your brain?" Aven asked.

Despite his anger with Kelly, Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at this. "What brain?" he teased.

Aven giggled.

"What are _you_ laughing at, huh?" Matthew asked her in a teasing manner as he tickled her ribs.

Aven giggled. "Daddy, stop! That tickles!" Aven said through her laughter.

"Uh, that's kind of the point. Where's _your_ brain?" Matthew asked her. He ceased the tickling, but Aven still laughed.

"Maybe the walk cleared _my_ head too!" Aven said.

Matthew laughed as well. "Maybe," he agreed. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm in the mood for pizza. What do you say we go for a walk in the park, take a ride on the carousel, and maybe even play on the playground? Then we can go get some pizza for lunch. Sound good?"

Aven smiled, and clapped her hands. "Sounds good! Lead the way, Daddy!"

Matthew chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. "We're on our way, Princess!" He was glad that he could always count on his daughter to bring his mood up—no matter how down Kelly had brought it.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__That night was awkward to say the least. They all managed to sit at the dinner table together, but Kelly didn't say a word to Matthew the whole time they ate. In fact, it seemed she was pretending he didn't exist. So much that she hadn't even prepared a plate for him. He had to serve himself. At least she had made enough food for him, he figured.

After dinner, Kelly took Helena and Hermés out for a walk, and didn't return until ten.

Matthew had watched a movie with Aven On Demand, and then tucked her into bed, for she was falling asleep during it.

"Where were you so late?" Matthew asked Kelly once she and the children returned home.

"Not that it's any of your business, but after our walk, I took them out for ice cream, and then we went to a movie at the theater." She turned her attention away from him then, and turned it on Helena. She took Helena out of her stroller, and carried her to the bathroom. "Come on, Sweetie. You need to go to the bathroom, and then brush your teeth before I put you in bed."

"Don't be too loud. Aven is sleeping," Matthew said to Kelly.

Kelly ignored him, but he knew she had heard him.

"What movie did you see?" Matthew asked Hermés with a smile.

"_Brave_," Hermés answered.

"Did you like it?" Matthew asked him.

Hermés nodded. "Yes, but now I'm tired."

"Why don't you go get your pajamas on?" Matthew suggested to him. "That way all you'll have to do is go to the bathroom and brush your teeth once your sister gets out."

Hermés nodded. "Okay."

Ten minutes later, Helena was in bed, and Hermés was just crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, Buddy. I'll see you in the morning," Matthew said, stroking Hermés' hair.

Hermés smiled. "Goodnight. Matthew?"

"Yes?" Matthew asked. He was sitting at the end of Hermés bed.

"Why doesn't Mommy want you coming with us places anymore?" Hermés looked at him expectantly.

Matthew sighed. "She's angry with me right now because of what happened to Helena."

"That wasn't _your_ fault," Hermés stated simply.

Matthew stroked Hermés' hair again. "Try convincing your mother of that!"  
>He kissed Hermés cheek. "Goodnight."<p>

He got up and left then, and was surprised to see Kelly standing in the doorway. She shot him a sour look. "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to turn my son against me, thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kelly! I wasn't tying to turn him against you. I just stated facts. It's pretty sad when a five-year old can tell it wasn't my fault, but my own wife can't!" He muttered.

"He's only five. That's exactly why he doesn't see how much of your fault it is!" Kelly said simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to fight with you in front of my son."

"And I'm through talking with you all together! There's no sense left in your head anyway," Matthew grumbled as he pushed past her.

Kelly shot him a dirty look, then headed over to Hermés.

Matthew used that time to go to the bedroom, and get dressed for the night. He then dragged out an extra blanket, and his pillow. He also took some clean clothes to keep by the pullout.

Then, he went to pullout the couch, and set everything aside. Next, he moved the coffee table back, then took off the couch pillows. Then, he pulled the metal bar that would bring out the bed. He pulled hard, but it didn't move. It was stuck. He sighed, and pulled harder. It still wouldn't budge. He wiped his sweaty palms on his boxer shorts, grabbed the metal bar again, and braced himself. He tried again, this time gripping the metal bar as hard as he could and pulling back with all his might. Finally, it came out, but not without first pinching him, and then sending him careening backwards into the coffee table. Apparently, he hadn't pulled the coffee table back far enough. He fell to the floor wish a crash, and cried out in pain.

"Be quiet! You're going to wake the children!" Kelly whisper scolded from the hallway.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine, Kel. Thanks for your concern."

Kelly responded by padding back to her bedroom, and shutting the door behind her.

"Stupid couch, stupid coffee table, and stupid Kelly!" he grumbled. That had hurt. He stood up, and rubbing his shoulder that had hit the coffee table, he climbed into bed, and turned the lamp off. Then, he lay down, and pulled the covers over himself. He had never slept on the pullout before. Now that he was lying on it, he realized exactly how springy it was. He could feel what felt like all the springs, and it was the opposite of comfortable.

He sighed. It wasn't so uncomfortable that he couldn't sleep, but even so... It was going to be a long night.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 23: Exes and Comfort**_

A week passed, and Matthew's whole body was killing him. He wondered why on earth he and Kelly had a crappy pull out couch when they could easily afford a much more comfortable one. Maybe it was time he just went out and bought a new one, he figured.

Things weren't getting much better between him and Kelly. Kelly was always taking her kids out, and when she was home, she gave him the cold shoulder, so he found himself out and about by himself unless he had Aven along. He'd go out with friends sometimes, but he couldn't mange to have a good time. He hated that things were like this with him and Kelly, and for the first time, he wondered if him and Kelly starting a relationship had been the right thing after all. Had they remained just friends, none of this would have happened, and they'd at least still be speaking to each other.

On the other hand, he couldn't imagine going back to being just friends with Kelly. He was far too in love with her to do that, so help him.

He took a shower, got dressed, and then headed into the foyer just in time to see Kelly getting ready to leave with Helena and Hermés to Helena's second physical therapy appointment.

"Weren't you going to wait for me?" Matthew asked, even though he already knew the answer. He slipped on his shoes.

"There's no reason for you to be there. I'm perfectly capable of taking my daughter to her physical therapy without your help, thank you," Kelly said without even looking at him.

"I know you are, but, despite what you believe, I care about Helena as my own. I want to be there for her," Matthew stated.

Kelly shot him her usual look to kill. "She's _there_ because of you. I think you've done enough already."

Matthew shot her a look right back. He was sick of her bull crap. He knelt down in front of Helena in her stroller. "Do you want me to come along, Princess?"

Helena nodded. "Yes, please."

Matthew smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, then stood back up. "She wants me to come along, so I am."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go. I don't want to be late."

And so they left the apartment, and began walking in silence.

Kelly was actually the first to break the silence between them. "Daniel's going to be there, you know. He's finally back, and he says he intends on being there for her as much as he can now."

"That's fine. He's her father. He _should_ be there for her," Matthew stated. He didn't know if Kelly was trying to scare him off or what, but it wasn't going to work.

"That's the difference between a real father and a stepfather, I guess. Real fathers are there for her daughters," Kelly said. "You weren't when she got hit."

Matthew wanted to point out the fact that neither was she or Daniel, but instead, he chose to ignore her all together, no matter how angry she made him. From now on, every time she said something bitchy or dumb, he'd just ignore it. That way, she didn't have anything else to twist around and throw at him. The only thing was, lately, almost everything she said was bitchy or dumb, so that meant a lot of silence between them. Even so, silence was a heck of a lot better than arguing, he had to admit.

They arrived at the physical therapy building, and entered. There sat Daniel in the waiting area. He got up as soon as he saw Helena, and ran to her. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" he cried as he buried his face in her neck.

"It's not _your_ fault. _You_ don't need to apologize," Kelly stated.

Matthew shot her a look, then looked at Daniel, who was now looking right at him.

Matthew sighed. Was he going to get the third degree from Daniel now too? He could only imagine the story Kelly must have told him.

Before Daniel could say anything, Teddy came out. "Hello, there, Helena!" Teddy smiled at her. "Are you ready for your second day of therapy?"

Helena smiled and nodded at him.

Teddy then looked at Daniel. "Hello! And who might you be?"

Daniel extended his hand to him. "Hello, I'm Daniel. I'm Helena's father."

Teddy smiled, and shook his hand. "Hello, Daniel! I'm sorry. I thought Matthew was Helena's father."

"He certainly is not!" Kelly said right away.

Teddy looked a little uncomfortable. "All right. Well, I'm sorry, but we usually don't like any more than two people at a time in the therapy room, aside from me and my patient of course."

"Daniel and I will be the ones going in with her," Kelly stated.

"Are you sure you trust me alone with Hermés?" Matthew asked sarcastically. He knew Kelly was just choosing Daniel to try to hurt him.

Kelly glared at him. "Hermés can take care of himself. Just don't go letting him leave the building and get hit by a car."

"Whatever, Kelly," Matthew snapped. He took Hermés hand, and looked down at him. "Wanna go get a drink?"

Hermés nodded. "Sure!"

"Soda?" Kelly asked.

"No, Kelly. I thought we'd go to a bar, and I'd get him some Vodka," Matthew said.

Daniel laughed at this.

Kelly shot first Daniel a look, and then Matthew. "Don't overdo it. I don't need you ruining my sons' teeth like you ruined my daughter's legs."

Matthew didn't even bother shooting her a look. He was going to go back to ignoring her. He led Hermés away without another word, and was only vaguely aware of the sounds of Kelly and Daniel strolling Helena behind Teddy, and into the physical therapy room.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"So, do you want to tell me how it happened?"

Matthew looked up from the magazine he was reading. He saw Daniel standing in front of him. "How what happened?"

Hermés was sitting in the seat to Matthew's left, looking at a magazine of his own, and using a pen to complete some kid oriented games that were featured in it. Daniel chose the seat to Matthew's right.

"How my daughter became paralyzed," Daniel answered.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Kelly already told you, didn't she?"

Daniel nodded. "She did, but now that she is busy in the room finishing up with Helena and Teddy, and therefore not around now, I want to get _your_ side of the story. I'm sure Kelly over exaggerated things."

Matthew set the magazine down on the coffee table in front of him, and turned to face Daniel. He was beyond surprised that Daniel wanted to hear _his_ side of the story. He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Then, he told Daniel the whole story. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen," he said upon finishing the story. "I would have jumped in front of the taxi if I had the time to, believe me. It all just happened so fast! I know I should have been paying better attention to her, but I really just wanted to get my daughter's toy working for her, and I didn't think for a second that Helena would stray. I guess I was stupid."

Daniel shook his head. "You're not stupid. Trust me, you're not the first person she's strayed from. I haven't even told Kelly this because I know she would freak out, but one time, I took Helena to the mall. I was bust helping Hermés try some shoes on, and kind of forgot Helena was with us. Here, she ended up wandering out of the shoe store, across the way to the toy store. I panicked when I didn't see her. I searched all over the shoe store, and then up and down the walkway between the two rows of stores. It was actually Hermés that suggested maybe she went to the toy store, because she had mentioned wanting to get a new doll. I grabbed Hermés hand, and we headed into the toy store. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the floor, playing with a doll she had taken out of the box herself. I had to pay for the doll since she had opened it, but at that point, I was just glad she hadn't been kidnapped."

Matthew smirked. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "Really. I had to bribe Hermés with a trip to the candy store for him not to tell his mother." He snorted. "I even told Helena her mother would be very angry with her, and might give her away if she told her she walked off like that. Needless to say, Helena wasn't going to talk."

Matthew burst out laughing. "No way! You told Helena that her mother would give her away?"

"Only if she told!" Daniel blushed. "I know it was mean, but I panicked."

Matthew shook his head. "That was _incredibly_ mean." He smirked. "But funny."

Daniel grinned.

Matthew sighed then. "Even so, you didn't paralyzer her by not paying attention to her."

"Matthew, don't beat yourself up for this. Kelly just needs someone to blame, and you just happened to be the unfortunate soul that she blames. She'll get over it in time, trust me. It's not your fault. I don't know you all that well, but I do know that you would never intentionally let Helena get hurt, nor would you neglect her."

Matthew shook his head. "I never would! I love her like my own. I mean, I know you will always be her real father, not me, but even so..."

Daniel nodded. "I know, and I appreciate you caring about her so much. I know you would never intentionally let her get hurt."

"Thanks. You're being pretty cool about this. No offense, but I'm surprised," Matthew said honestly.

Daniel shrugged. "I call it like I see it. You know, I'm not as bad as Kelly makes me out to be sometimes."

Matthew nodded his agreement. "Apparently!" He then smirked. "You really told Helena Kelly would give her up if she found out she ran off? Really?"

Daniel laughed. "Okay, that was _so_ bad, I know. I wouldn't do it again!"

They both cracked up then just as Kelly came out of the physical therapy room with Helena.

Kelly eyed them suspiciously. "You two look rather chummy."

"We were just talking," Daniel told her, standing up.

"How did it go?" Matthew asked, standing up as well.

Kelly continued to shoot them both a suspicious look. "She didn't do too well with the bars, and fell a couple times. She bumped her knee. I guess, that's the only good thing about her being paralyzed—she can't feel pain."

"Give it time. She'll get the hang of it! It's only her second—"

Kelly cut Matthew off. "Only her second day, I know that. You're going to be saying it's only her twentieth day before you know it."

"Kelly, cut the guy a break! He's just trying to stay optimistic," Daniel stated.

"Are you two seriously getting along?" Kelly cried out in frustration. "It figures! Boy do I know how to pick them!"

Daniel and Matthew glanced at each other.

Daniel mouthed the word "bitch" to Matthew.

Matthew burst out laughing, and quickly covered his mouth.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh then too.

Kelly whipped around, and gave them both the death glare. "It's nice to see you both seem so concerned about Helena!" She snapped. "Come on, Hermés, let's go!" She then added after placing Helena in her stroller.

Hermés followed after his mother.

"Good luck tonight, Buddy," Daniel said, patting Matthew on the shoulder sympathetically.

Matthew sighed. "Thanks. I'll need it." He had no doubt he would.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly hadn't been too pleased that Matthew and Daniel got along. "Leave it to you to get along with Daniel," she had said as soon as they had arrived home. She hadn't said a word to him the whole way home.

"Obviously you did too at one point. After all, you dated and married him, not to mention you had two kids with him," Matthew said simply.

Kelly turned to look at him. "That was until he showed his true colors. You know, he's probably only being nice to you because he knows it will tick me off."

"Not everything is about you, Kelly," Matthew responded calmly. He was getting tired of arguing with her. It was getting them nowhere.

"I can't even deal with you right now," Kelly stated.

"Don't worry. I'm spending the evening with Aven anyway," Matthew muttered. He then left the apartment without another word.

He walked to Naama's, steaming about Kelly. It made him even angrier when he felt his shoulder get sore again. That stupid couch had to go!

He pushed the button to Naama's apartment, and announced his arrival. She buzzed him in, and it wasn't long after, Naama was letting him into her apartment.

"You look in a mood," she stated as he walked into her apartment after mumbling his hello. She shut the door behind him.

"I can't help it! Kelly is impossible to live with lately," Matthew said with a sigh. He plopped himself down onto her couch. He could already tell this one was more comfortable than the piece of garbage back at his and Kelly's place.

"Is she still blaming you for what happened to Helena?" Naama asked, sitting down beside him. Matthew had told her about it in passing, but they hadn't gone into too much detail.

Matthew nodded. "I would never have let that happen to Helena on purpose! It just hurts that Kelly thinks even for a second that I did!"

"I know that. Kelly's just grieving for both Helena, and Adrianna. She needs someone to blame, and you're unfortunately her target," Naama explained.

Matthew sighed. "That's what Daniel said."

Naama raised an eyebrow. "As in Kelly's ex-husband Daniel?"

Matthew nodded. "That would be the one! He was pretty cool about the whole situation. Kelly is even angrier now that she knows he and I get along."

Naama continued. "Well, mothers have a stronger connection to their children, having carried them for nine months. I'm not denying how much fathers love their children, or to what lengths they will go to protect them, but with mothers, it's just different. Kelly feels threatened by you because you let one of her children get hurt, causing herself to get stressed, which in turn caused her to lose Adriana. I know it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault, but blaming someone makes more sense to her. Some people just need a reason that things happened. It helps them to heal."

Matthew looked away. "Yeah, well, she doesn't seem to be healing. Each day she seems angrier and angrier with me."

"Hey. Look at me," Naama ordered.

Matthew did as told.

"Things will get better. Trust me. Sometimes things just need to get worse before there's nowhere to go but up." Naama gently rubbed his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Keep doing that," Matthew ordered.

"What?" Naama asked. "Rubbing your shoulder?"

Matthew nodded. "She's making me sleep on the couch. It's a pullout, but I can feel almost every spring in that piece of garbage! I don't want to admit to her that it bothers me to sleep on the couch, but I might just have to suck up my pride, and get a new couch. Both my shoulders and my back are killing me."

"Aw! Poor baby," Naama said with a smirk. "Turn around. I'll give you a massage."

"Thanks," Matthew said. He turned around, and let her massage his back and shoulders. "That's feels good. Where's Aven by the way?"

"She's still taking her nap. I was just about to get her up when you arrived," Naama stated.

"Thanks for this. I hope it's not too awkward," Matthew then said in reference to the massage.

"It's not awkward. We used to be married, and you are the father of my daughter. Besides, I give my boyfriend massages all the time. It's no big deal," Naama said truthfully.

They sat in silence for five minutes as she continued to massage him, then she finished. "I'll go get Aven now."

"Thanks," Matthew said. "For both the massage, and getting Aven." He grinned and winked.

She grinned and winked back. "Don't mention it."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"So, where are you guys going?" Naama asked once Aven was all ready to go.

"We're gonna go out for dinner, then I figured I'd take her to a movie or something before heading back to my place. I'm not looking forward to that stupid couch tonight."

Naama shrugged. "Well, if you wanted to, you can always stay here. Aven can sleep with me. She doesn't mind. You can stay in her bed," Naama suggested. "You probably shouldn't sleep on that couch again with your shoulders and back acting up anyway."

"That sounds great, but I don't think Luke would like that," Matthew said, referring to Naama's boyfriend.

Naama shook her head. "Why would he mind? He trusts me. Besides, he's in Florida right now with his best friend, having a male bonding trip. It's not like he's around to care."

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Matthew stated.

Again, Naama shook her head. "You wouldn't be. In fact, it will be nice to have some adult conversation. Luke's been gone for only a couple of days, but I miss him already. He won't be back for three more days either."

"Well, if you're sure you wouldn't mind, it does sound like Heaven to have a night without having to lie on that stupid sofa." He smirked.

"It's settled then. I'll change the sheets, and you'll be all set!" Naama said.

"I guess it's a good thing Aven doesn't sleep in a kid's bed," Matthew joked.

"It would still be more comfortable than that pullout, from what you've said about the pullout," Naama joked with a wink.

Matthew laughed. "True, true. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Naama shrugged. "Nothing really. I was thinking of ordering in, taking a bath, and catching up on some reading. Why?"

"Why don't you come with us?" Matthew suggested.

"I wouldn't want to horn in on your night with Aven," Naama said, shaking her head.

Matthew shook his head. "You wouldn't be. Like you, I could use some adult conversation. I barely get any with Kelly anymore, and when I do, she's always bitching at me for something or other."

Naama pondered it for a moment. "Well, if you really want me to, I suppose I could. It might be nice to get out of the house."

Matthew nodded. "As you said then, it's settled! Besides, it will be nice to do something as a family. We may not be together anymore, but it doesn't mean we can't still do things together with our daughter, right? I mean, you and I are still friends, and Aven will always be our daughter, so why not?"

Naama nodded too, and smiled. "Why not?" she agreed.

They grinned at each other. It was settled indeed.

_**~ I walk the streets of love~**_

__Later that night, they all arrived back at Naama's place. It had been a fun night. Dinner was great, and Matthew was more than glad to be able to have a nice conversation with Naama over dinner. He and Kelly seldom ate together anymore, and when they did, it was in silence. Well, silence between him and her. She'd talk to the kids, but ignore him. Talking with Naama seemed like old times when he and Naama were still together. Well, minus the romantic feelings and the romance, but still, it was nice.

The move was cute, and Aven really loved it, so it was worth seeing. After that, they had gotten ice cream, then gone back to Naama's, and Naama had changed the sheets in Aven's room while Matthew helped Aven get ready for bed.

They both tucked Aven in, then Naama read Aven a story, and Matthew sang Aven a lullaby.

They kissed Aven goodnight, and wished her goodnight as well.

Then, they turned the main lights off, and the nightlight on, and quietly shut the door behind them. Aven was already starting to fall asleep.

"Can I get you anything?" Naama asked. "Some tea or anything?"

"Na, I'm good," Matthew said. "But thanks."

They sat on the couch then, and talked for a bit. They talked about how Naama was doing, and even a little bit about Luke. They didn't talk about Kelly at all, which was good. Matthew may have been angry with Kelly, but badmouthing her to his ex-wife just didn't seem right. True, he had griped a bit when he had first arrived, but it had been just letting off some steam. Now, he was through talking about Kelly all together.

They shared funny stories about Aven, and reminisced about old times. They had a few good laughs about their memories as well.

However, it soon got late, and Naama had to get up semi early for work the next morning.

Naama got up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'm going to turn in. Have a good night. I really had fun today."

Matthew nodded. "I did too. It was kind of like old times, huh?" He smiled.

Naama smiled too. "The good times, yes."

Matthew was going to say more, but he got a shooting pain through his shoulder again. He winced, and rubbed it.

"Is your shoulder acting up again?" Naama asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. I might have to the doctor."

"Here. I'll get it." Naama sat behind Matthew, and began to massage him again.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Matthew told her.

Naama nodded. "I know, but I don't mind, really. Besides, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't?" she teased.

Matthew laughed. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't, but thank you. Now I can sleep better. Thanks again also for letting me stay here."

"Don't even mention it. In fact, thank you for staying. I feel safer with a man in the house," Naama admitted.

When she finished his massage, Matthew turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For not being the husband you needed. I'm sorry for all the times that weren't good," he said quietly.

She smiled weakly, and rubbed his right shoulder from the front, only this time for comfort. "It wasn't all you. Besides, you never hit me, or abused me. We just weren't as compatible as we used to 's all. It happens to the best of couples."

He smiled weakly.

She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight. I'm sure you'll sleep a whole lot better now that you have a bed again."

"Hallelujah for that!" Matthew said, standing up.

They both laughed. He kissed her cheek as well. "Goodnight."

And then they headed to their own separate bedrooms. It felt a little weird to Matthew to not be heading into her bedroom. The old memories made it almost feel like they were still married. But they weren't and, no matter how much she angered him, he was in love with Kelly now.

He headed to the bathroom, and when he was done in the bathroom, he went into his room, shut and locked the door, stripped down to his boxers, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. He moaned. The bed felt _so_ good. It was settled—tomorrow, he would swallow his pride, and get a new pullout.

He sighed. He supposed he should have called Kelly, and told her where he'd be, but he doubt she'd care anyway. Besides, he was too tired to call her now.

He closed his eyes. Kelly would probably be happy for the break from him anyway. At that last thought, he drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 24: Spousal Comfort**_

Kelly placed the room. How dare Matthew stay out all night without telling her where he'd be? She hadn't seen him since he had left around dinnertime last night. It was now well into the afternoon, and he still wasn't home. She was worried sick! Was he in an accident? After what had happened to Helena, it just went to show, a car could come out of nowhere at any time. Was he out drinking all night? Did he meet someone else, and go out with her? Then again, it was his night with Aven. He'd be with her. Unless he had postponed that. He wouldn't do that though, would he? Then where the heck was he? Maybe he was at a hotel, but it still didn't explain why he didn't call. Which brought her back to thinking an accident might have happened. She had tried to call him on his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

She didn't have to worry for too much longer. Matthew entered the apartment five minutes later.

Kelly jumped on him right away. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Matthew looked a little surprised at this. "I didn't think you'd care."

Kelly ran over to him. "Of course I care, I'm your wife! I may be angry with you, but it doesn't mean I want to hear about you lying dead in a ditch somewhere!" She had tears in her eyes at the thought. She pulled him close, and just held him for a moment. She had to feel that he was safe and alive—that he wasn't hurt or dead.

Matthew held her close too. "I'm sorry. I should have called. You've just been so angry with me lately, I figured you'd rather be alone and undisturbed by me."

She held him at arms length. "No matter how angry I get with you, I still worry. Next time, call when you don't plan on coming home."

Matthew nodded "I'm sorry. I promise, I will."

"So, where were you?" Kelly asked.

"I stayed the night at Naama's," Matthew said simply.

Kelly felt her stomach churn a little at this. She released him. "You spend the night with your ex-wife?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not _with_ her. Just as her place."

"So, she wasn't there?" Kelly asked.

"Well, no she was there, but—"

Kelly cut him off. "Then you spend the night with your ex-wife." Gone was her concern, and back was her anger. She clenched her fists. "So, what? You can't get any from me, so you're getting it from her?"

Matthew flushed a little. "Kelly, nothing happened. I only stayed the night because that damn pullout is horrible to sleep on! It has my shoulders and back all sore. I wanted a nice bed to sleep on. So, when Naama suggested I sleep there, and take Aven's bed while Aven sleeps with her, it sounded like a good idea. After all, you haven't been too welcoming to me at home anyway."

"Well, I'm sure Naama was more than welcoming to you!" Kelly snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest. The thought of him and Naama getting cozy made her absolutely sick!

Matthew sighed. "It wasn't like that at all, Kelly. She saw I was in pain, and offered me some relief."

Kelly laughed bitterly. "I bet she did!"

"Kelly, knock it off! I would _never_ cheat on you. You should know better! Nothing happened. She saw I was in pain, and offered me a place to stay where I wouldn't have to sleep on that horrible pullout. She offered me a massage for my shoulders and back, and I took her up on it. Then, her boyfriend Luke was out of town for a bit, so I asked her to come to dinner and a movie with Aven and me. It was just two parents, hanging out as friends with their daughter. We came home and got Aven ready for bed, and into bed. After that, my shoulders and back were acting up again, so she gave me another shoulder and back massage. Then, we went to bed—in separate rooms. She made breakfast for me today, then I spent a few hours with Aven while she went to work. She came back, I said goodbye to her and Aven, and I came home to you. That is it."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know how much she believed. She wondered if he was leaving something out. "I tried calling you several times, but your phone was off."

"The battery died on me, and I had left my charger here," Matthew answered simply.

Kelly bit her bottom lip. She did remember seeing his charger on his nightstand. She guessed he was telling the truth about _that_ at least. "Well, I don't think it's right that you let her massage you." She wasn't willing to let him off the hook just yet.

"You get massages all the time when you go to the spa!" Matthew reminded her.

"Not from my ex-husband!" Kelly shot back.

Matthew shook his head. "It doesn't make a difference! I still don't like the idea of other men rubbing their hands all over you."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's not all over me. It's only my back, neck, and limbs."

"Well, even so. I didn't even take my shirt off. You're naked except for the towel you're lying on," Matthew stated.

"I keep my underwear on. Besides, it _does_ matter that she is your ex-wife!" Kelly hated how he always turned things back on her when they were supposed to be talking about _him_.

"Kel, it was nothing. There were no romanic intents, believe me. I just wanted my sore muscles to not be sore anymore. She was just helping out a friend. If we still loved each other, we never would have divorced to begin with," Matthew insisted.

"What if Daniel massaged me? Wouldn't that bother you even though you know how much lack of romantic feelings there are between him and me?" Kelly asked.

Matthew paused for a moment, as if thinking about it. "Okay, fine. I wouldn't like it at all, but I wouldn't accuse you of cheating with him!"

"Well, it sounded bad, what you sleeping at her place all night, and not coming home until later afternoon," Kelly defended herself.

Matthew spoke in a calm and even tone. "I explained all that. Nothing went on between Naama and I, Kelly. At least not what you seem to think did."

"You could have just stayed at a hotel," Kelly muttered.

Matthew nodded. "I could have, but why would I when I had an offer to stay at Naama's place? Why waste the money when I didn't have to? Sure I could afford it, but it's still nice to not throw my money away if I don't have to."

"Plus, it was a great way to reconnect with your ex-wife since you're not getting any love from me lately. You have to get it somewhere, right?" Kelly knew she was being unreasonable. She believed Matthew. Even so, she was still angry with him, so she let herself accuse him of things she knew he didn't do anyway.

"Kelly, I don't have the energy to fight with you over this. Nothing happened, and if you really love me, you'll know I'm telling the truth," Matthew said, maintaining his cool.

Kelly turned her nose up at him. "Well, you can use that money you didn't use on the hotel room for a new pullout couch. Don't even _think_ about spending another night at her place." She then turned, and headed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. What she needed now was a warm bath to help melt away thoughts of Naama massaging _her_ husband.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew sat down on the couch, and grinned. He wasn't even upset over their argument this time because, A, she had been worried about him, and B, she was jealous that he had spent the night at Naama's place. It was proof that she did still care even under her recent bitchy exterior. He knew she didn't really believe he had slept with Naama. She would have kicked him out if she did. Still, she was plenty angry that he had even spent the night there—different bed or not—and the massages had only made her angrier. She really was sexy when she was angry. He just wished her anger wasn't always directed at him lately. Still, this new breakthrough made him happy.

He pulled out the couch, and lay down. He had started feeling sick right after lunch. He didn't know why. He and Aven had just had pizza at the usual place they went to, so he didn't think it was food poisoning. Besides, he had woken up feeling slightly off. It just got worse after lunch. By now, he felt kind of weak. It also seemed to be getting a little hot. He had hoped to have a new pullout at least picked out and purchased today, but he hadn't felt well enough to go pick on out. Now, he felt just flat out tired, and slightly nauseous. Hermés and Helena were both at their father's for a couple days, and Kelly was still in her bedroom, so at least he'd have a quiet place to sleep. He closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him.

A couple hours later, he woke up feeling extremely sick. He felt hot and sweaty all over, and he knew he was going to throw up. He managed to get himself off the pullout, though not easily since he felt even more weak than he had before he went to bed.

He ran to the bathroom, and got the seat up just before he threw up. He was shaking, which he didn't understand, because he was still so hot. He threw up again, then moaned. He needed to lie back down, but he was too sick to right now.

He continued to throw up for a minute, then, when it seemed his stomach was finally finished emptying its contents, he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, tossed the now soiled paper into the toilet, then flushed the toilet. He was going to head back to the pullout then, but he just didn't have the energy to quite yet. Instead, he chose to lay on the cold, tiled floor. The coolness felt good against his hot skin. Also, it was already more comfortable than the crappy, springy, pullout.

He closed his eyes, and soon felt sleep overtake him again.

He woke a little later to Kelly on the floor next to him, looking over him. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"I feel sick," he said pitifully.

Kelly placed a hand over his head. "You're burning up." She got up and wet a washcloth, then knelt back down, and placed it over Matthew's forehead.

He moaned as he felt the cold water against his hot forehead. "That feels good."

"You have a fever. How'd you manage that?" Kelly asked as she stood up, wet the washcloth again, then knelt back down, and pressed it to his forehead again.

"I don't know. I felt fine until this morning when I woke up. Even then it wasn't that bad until after lunch, then it got worse," Matthew explained.

"Hold on a minute," Kelly said, standing up.

"I'm not going anywhere, believe me," Matthew said with a groan.

Kelly went to the kitchen for a moment. When she came back, she had a tablespoon in her hand. She then went into the medicine cabinet, and took out the stomach medicine. Next, she knelt down beside Matthew, and poured a tablespoon's worth of stomach medicine onto the spoon. She then fed it to Matthew. Then, she repeated with another tablespoon. "Hopefully that will settle your stomach a little."

"Hopefully. This feels like death!" Matthew said.

"Well, if you felt this way when you woke up, it can't be food poisoning. I suppose it could be from whatever you ate for dinner last night, but I think you'd have felt sick sooner than this morning if that were the case." She stood back up. "I'm going to go get you some water to take some Tylenol with. Hopefully that will reduce your fever."

Before Matthew could respond, he felt his stomach start to get upset again. He crawled up onto his knees, and threw up in the toilet again.

Kelly sank down beside him, and rubbed his back, as if to soothe him the best she could.

"There goes the stomach medicine," Matthew mumbled as he flushed the pink tinted mess down the toilet.

"Let's get you into bed," Kelly said as she helped him up. "You're not sleeping on the pullout tonight. It will just make you feel worse, I'm sure. We don't need to add more sore body parts to your sickness."

"I don't want you sleeping on that uncomfortable thing," Matthew told her. It felt good that she cared enough to not only take care of him, but also that she cared about him not being uncomfortable. He wasn't about to repay her by making her sleep on that retched pullout.

"I'm not, believe me. We can share a bed. We _are_ married, after all. If Naama can take care of you, then I can do it better!" Kelly said matter of factly.

_So _that's_ what this is all about_, Matthew thought. She was so jealous about what had happened last night between him and Naama, she felt the need to prove that _she_ is his wife now—not Naama. It wasn't really the reason he had had in mind for Kelly helping him. He had hoped she did it simply because of her love for him—not out of jealousy. But, he supposed that her being this jealous proved that she still loved him. At this point, he'd take what he could get.

"You need to get these off. You're so overheated as it is," Kelly said as she undid Matthew's belt and jeans. She slipped them off, but left his underwear on. She then lifted his shirt off, then tossed his jeans and shirt into the hamper. His socks and shoes were already off.

She then left the bedroom only for a moment, and shortly after came back with a glass of water, and some Tylenol. She handed them both to Matthew. Matthew swallowed down the two capsules with his water, then Kelly took the glass from him, and set it on the nightstand.

"You look tired. Get some rest," Kelly ordered.

Matthew pulled the covers up around himself. "I'm cold now," he said, shivering a bit.

Kelly tucked him in tighter. "A fever will do that to you. You can be burning up one minute, and freezing the next. I've seen it happen a lot with the kids. Do you want a drink of juice or anything?"

"Not right now, thanks. I'm just so tired," Matthew said. He closed his eyes, already feeling the sleep take over him.

"Sleep then," Kelly said softly.

It was quiet then. Matthew was too tired to even open his eyes. He hadn't heard Kelly leave, but he was so tired, he might have missed it somehow. Maybe she just hadn't shut the door behind her, he figured.

Then, he felt her lips pressed against his forehead in a gentle kiss.

She gently stroked his cheek, then padded across the room, and out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Matthew smiled to himself. She loved him just as much as he loved her, whether she was in the mood for admitting it or not!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly entered the bedroom with Matthew's dinner on a tray. She had already had her meal, but ate alone. She didn't want to make Matthew sick by making him see or smell her big meal. She had been starving. She had a feeling, he wouldn't be much up for eating, but he had to eat. Otherwise, he'd never regain his strength.

Matthew was awake, but lying in bed, making no attempt to get up.

"Feeling any better?" Kelly asked him as she entered the room.

"My stomach seems to have settled a little. I no longer feel like I'm going to throw up, thank God. I also feel back to normal temperature," Matthew replied.

Kelly set the tray down over his lap, and felt his forehead. "You're not warm anymore. At least your fever seems to have broken. So, do you feel hungry at all?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess a little, but I don't think I could eat much."

"Well, I brought you some chicken soup, and some crackers. I also brought you some orange juice. Try to eat _some_ at least. You need to get stronger," Kelly stated.

"Did you eat all ready?" Matthew asked her.

Kelly nodded. "I didn't want to eat around you. I was hungry, and had a big dinner. I had a feeling it would only make you feel worse if you saw or smelled it."

"Good call," Matthew agreed. He then looked at her. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'd probably still by lying on the bathroom floor, puking my guts out if it weren't for you."

Kelly looked away. "Yeah, well, I'm not a monster. I couldn't just leave you lying there, sick. I am still your wife, after all."

"I hope you want to keep it that way," Matthew said.

Kelly looked at him again. "Of course I do! I'm just not ready to forgive you just yet."

Matthew nodded. "I understand."

Kelly brushed some hair out of his eyes as she noticed he was lagging in eating. "Are you still tired?"

He nodded. "And a little weak."

Kelly took the spoon from him. "That's why you need to eat. You got rid of everything you had to eat today." She began to feed him.

"I feel like an idiot," Matthew stated.

"Yeah, well, you're tired and weak, so I'm feeding you. When you feel stronger, you're going back to feeding yourself, trust me," Kelly muttered. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She had not forgiven him by any means. Still, he was her husband, and she did love him with all her heart. She hated to see him suffer. She supposed in time she might be able to forgive him for not watching Helena well enough, but right now, she just didn't want to. Then she might start putting blame on herself. She couldn't live with herself if she thought she herself was to blame. It was easier to blame Matthew. After all, he could have watched Helena better, but he chose to mess around with his daughter's toy instead.

She finished feeding Matthew, and helped him get all his juice down. Then, she left the room without another word. She was getting angry again, and even though she wasn't sick like Matthew, she just didn't have the strength to fight with him anymore. So, staying clear of him until she calmed down was the best she could do.

In that case, she might have to stay clear of him for a while, she thought with a sigh.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__It was late before Matthew heard Kelly open the door. She headed into the bathroom, and came out five minutes later, ready for bed. She turned off the lights, then slipped into bed. She was wearing a white cotton night gown. He loved her in white. It reminded him of the day he had married her.

He turned to face her. "Thank you for letting me sleep in the bed tonight. My neck and shoulders are still a little sore, but just from before. Not having to sleep on the pullout is preventing them from getting worse."

"You're sore now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Slightly."

"Here. Lie on your stomach. I'll massage you," Kelly ordered.

Matthew hesitated for show. If she wasn't going to act like she was doing it because she loved him, then he would act like he didn't care either way. He lay on his stomach, but only after a slight moment of hesitation.

"_This_ is how you give a massage. When I give you one, I can _guarantee_ the pain won't come back," Kelly said simply.

Matthew closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of his wife's hands on his back. She was definitely an even better masseuse than Naama was. Naama had been good too, but this was just amazing. Maybe being able to lie down, and having his shirt off had made the difference. Or maybe it was because Kelly was finally being nice to him again. He loved her so much. Her touching him again—even just for a massage—was nice. He had almost forgotten how good her touch felt. _Almost_.

He didn't want it to end, but after five minutes of massaging his back, neck, and shoulders, she stopped. "Better?" she asked.

"Much!" He said.

She yawned and stretched. "I'm ready for bed." She then lay down on her pillow, and closed her eyes.

Matthew suddenly had an idea. "I'm feeling a little cold again. Could I please hold you?" He saw the look of hesitation on Kelly's face. "Just to help keep me warm."

She sighed. "Fine, but only because I'm a little chilly too. I'd turn the air down, but I'm too lazy to get out of bed."

Matthew hid a smile as he led her close, and she let him. She even rested her head on his chest, and rested a hand over his chest as well.

"I'm only sleeping this way to A, keep warm, and B, stay comfortable," she stated.

He kissed the top of her head, not caring if she protested. She didn't.

They lay in silence for a moment. Then, she spoke up. "This doesn't change anything, you know. I'm still angry with you."

He sighed. "I know," he said simply. _But it's a start_, he thought to himself. Then he added, "I really didn't cheat with Naama. I love you, and I would never ever cheat on you!"

Kelly sighed too. "I know." She snuggled closer to him, then seemed to drift off to sleep.

Matthew smiled to himself, and gently rubbed her arm, then kissed the top of her head one more time before drifting off to sleep himself.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 25: The Five Stages of Grief**_

The next morning, Matthew felt worlds better. He felt so good, in fact, that he was going to make breakfast for Kelly. However, when he turned to look at Kelly, he saw that she was already gone from the bed.

He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was after ten thirty. He yawned, then got up, and headed out of the bedroom. He found Kelly in the kitchen, dishing out breakfast. She had already made it. He was happy to see two plates instead of just one for herself.

Kelly turned to him when she saw him. "Good morning! Feeling any better?" she asked.

Matthew nodded. "Much better, thanks to you."

"Well, it is more thanks to the medicine I gave you, I'm sure," Kelly said modestly. She turned back to dishing out breakfast.

"Still, I was too sick to even get the medicine myself. Also, your letting me sleep in the bed helped a lot too," Matthew insisted.

"Are you hungry for a full breakfast?" Kelly asked, ignoring his last comment completely.

Matthew knew it was best not to push her. "Yes, please. I've finally got my appetite back. I guess I must have just had a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I wouldn't wish being sick on anyone. It's a terrible feeling," Kelly said noncommittally.

"Yeah, it is," Matthew agreed. He was glad she was glad even if she tried to cover it up by making it non personal.

"Will you pour the juices please?" she asked.

"Sure." Matthew took out two glasses, and poured orange juice into them. "This is the last of it. We'll have to get more," he said, tossing the empty carton into the recycling bin.

"I'm going out today anyway. I'll pick up the groceries on my way home," Kelly said.

"I'm going to pick out the new pullout today. Would you like to come along and help pick it out?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"That's okay. I have other plans for today. You pick it out. I'm sure you'll pick out a good one. We basically have the same taste anyway. Grab the juices, would ya?" With that, Kelly, took the two plates, and headed into the dining room.

Matthew sighed, and followed behind her.

They ate in silence for a moment, then Matthew decided to ask her where she was going. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked her.

Kelly looked at him. "Well, I have a meeting, and then I'm going out to lunch with Eve. Thomas and his father have gone on a father son camping trip, and so Eve and I thought we'd get together and have lunch. Maybe do a little shopping afterwards."

Matthew wondered what the meeting was for, but he figured she'd have told him if she wanted him to know. Besides, at least she hadn't told him it was none of his business, which had been her usual reply, as of late.

"Will you be home for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know, why?" she asked, moving her food around her plate with her fork.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice to have dinner together. We haven't had dinner together in a while," Matthew said calmly.

She was quiet for a moment, and he thought she wasn't going to reply. Then, she looked at him. "I suppose." She went back to her food, and finished her breakfast and her juice two minutes later.

Matthew finished his while she had finished hers.

He then stood up. "I'll clear the table since you made breakfast. I'll let you get ready for your meeting."

She looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Don't mention it. Thank _you_ for breakfast!"

She gave him a slight smile, then surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. Then, she left the kitchen.

Matthew smiled to himself. She was coming around. He was relieved to say the least!

He gathered the dishes, and brought them all to the kitchen. He then rinsed them all off, and put them in the dishwasher. He closed the dishwasher door, then headed out into the living room to wait for Kelly to finish getting ready. He didn't want to push it by going into the bedroom when she was getting ready. She had never told him he couldn't, but the way she had been acting toward him lately—not counting the night before or today—he had figured he'd better not.

However, when he passed by the hallway, he noticed she was standing outside the nursery, looking in. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she sniffled.

He watched her wipe her nose with the back of her hand before she headed into their bedroom, and shut the door behind her.

He sighed. Seeing all of Adrianna's things must still break her heart. He had an idea then. While Kelly was gone, he'd get everything out of there. He could have the stuff donated to someone in need.

He smiled. Having the bad memories gone from the room was sure to make her feel better.

He actually hoped Kelly stayed away a while today. He was eager to start his project.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__"I am finally realizing what the five stages of grief are. I think I skipped over the first phase. I was in no denial that Helena couldn't ever walk again. I was so pessimistic that she couldn't walk ever again, even though the doctors said she might be able to. Then again, I supposed I was in denial about blaming Matthew at first. Then, seeing my daughter so heartbroken..." Kelly trailed off.

"You needed someone to blame," Bree, her therapists stated.

Kelly nodded. "I did. Blaming myself certainly wasn't an option. I'd die if I blamed myself. So, I put the blame on the person my hurt and confused brain thought was the most responsible. Matthew just happened to be it since he was supposed to the one watching her. Then my brain kept giving me reasons to blame him. He should have been watching her, but he was too worried about a stupid toy for his real daughter instead. Then it made me start thinking he didn't care enough about Helena because she wasn't his blood. Then, when I lost the baby, it gave me even more to blame him for. If he had been watching Helena like he should have been, she never would have gotten hit by the taxi, I'd never have been stressed, and then I never would have lost the baby. It made me even more angry with the thought of it all happening because Helena wasn't his blood. Then, when he told me that, had I not pawned Helena off on him instead of bringing her with me, and had I not let myself get so upset and stressed, Helena would still be walking, and I'd still have the baby. That made me want to blame Matthew all the more, so my mind didn't have to entertain the thought that he could be right. Maybe it _was_ all my fault," Kelly explained.

"But it wasn't your fault, anymore than is was his. I'm sure he was only trying to put the blame on you because you were trying to put it on him. It's a natural reaction," Bree reasoned.

Kelly sighed. "Oh, I know he didn't mean it. He even told me right after he was just trying to show me how ridiculous I was being by blaming him. Even so, his words still stung."

"You mentioned earlier about skipping over stage one. Another part of stage one besides denial is isolation. You isolated yourself from the man you love," Bree pointed out.

Kelly nodded. "I suppose it wasn't a good thing to do. I need him the most now, and I just can't help pushing him away anyway. Stage two has sunk in too deep."

"Anger," Bree stated.

Kelly nodded. "I'm finally just starting to get past it, but it's not easy. Matthew was sick last night, and I took care of him. I even fed him, and let him sleep in the same bad with me again."

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you'll let him back in your bed for good?"

Kelly shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. He's getting a new pullout today. I was wondering to myself earlier if I was going to make him sleep in it. It actually felt kind of nice to have him in my arms again at night. Not that I'd ever admit that to him."

"Well, I think it's a good thing that Matthew was sick. It pushed you a little bit to set aside your anger. Didn't it feel good to set it aside even for just a little while?" Bree asked.

Kelly sighed. "It did. In fact, I don't even know if I'm still angry with him. I know deep down it wasn't his fault. I just don't want to have to blame myself."

"It wasn't your fault, Kelly. It was no one's fault. Things like this just happen in life sometimes. As hard as it is to look at it as a good thing, I think you should start concentrating on the good instead of dwelling on the bad. Helena will more than likely walk again, according to the doctor. She didn't die. She is alive, and doing well other than her legs. You have a husband that loves and supports you. He wants to be there for you. You just have to let him, and remember, it could have just as easily have happened to you as it did to him," Bree stated.

Kelly nodded. "I know," she whispered. The tears welled up in her eyes then. "I'm not the praying kind at all usually, but recently, I found myself praying to God to just let everything work out. I prayed for Him to let Helena walk again, and for Him to help me to let go of the anger. I guess that was my bargaining stage. It didn't last long. I was just starting to feel better when today, I passed by the nursery we had set up for Adrianna. It was my first time looking in there since losing her. I hadn't had any desire to look before, but today, on my way to my bedroom to change, I decided to look. I opened the door, and looked in. Seeing all the beautiful things we bought for her that she'll never be able to use... Let's just say it set off stage four—depression."

Bree handed Kelly a tissue.

"Thanks," Kelly said, blowing her nose.

"Well, the way I see it, there's only one stage left to go," Bree stated matter-of-factly.

"Acceptance," Kelly stated.

Bree nodded, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think you can do that?"

Kelly shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

Bree handed her a couple more tissues. "Our time is just about up. Your homework for today, and until our next session, is for you to try to patch things up with your husband. Playing the blame game isn't helping anyone—especially not yourself."

Kelly sighed, then used one tissue to blow her nose, and the other two dab her eyes and nose. "I can do that. I want to try to fix things too. I know it wasn't fair to blame him."

"Just remember, Kelly that it's not your fault either. It's_ no one's _fault. The sooner as you begin to accept that, the sooner, you will heal," Bree reasoned.

Kelly nodded.

"Well, our time is up. I will see you on Friday at our usual time," Bree said, standing up.

Kelly stood up as well. "Thank you. I'm kind of eager to go home and patch things up with my husband now. Or at least try to. I have lunch with a friend first, so I guess I'm gonna have to wait!" She smiled.

Bree nodded. "You do that!" She then smiled. "It's good to see you smiling again, Kelly."

Kelly smiled even bigger. "It's good to _be_ smiling again, Bree,"

Bree winked at her, the smile still on her face. She then led Kelly to the door.

"See you Friday. Goodbye for now, and thank you," Kelly said as she left the office.

Bree nodded. "You're very welcome, Kelly. I'm always glad to help. Goodbye. Have a great day."

"Thanks you too," Kelly said.

"Thanks!" Bree said, before heading back into her office, and closing the door behind her.

Kelly sighed, then smiled. She just hoped Matthew would be willing to forgive her for the way she had been treating him.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew hadn't gotten to choosing the new pullout yet, but it was okay. He had been too busy getting the nursery emptied, and the things they had bought for Adrianna, shipped off and donated. He had even gone out and bought some white paint, then white washed the walls, taking away the baby pink and Victorian pattern that the walls had been painted specifically for Adrianna's nursery.

He had then taken a nap in the bed, and when he heard Kelly come home, he quickly ran out to greet her. "Hello, my Darling." He kissed her cheek, and was glad to see her smile at him instead of push him away.

She smiled. "Hello!" She kissed his cheek in return.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

She raised an eyebrow as she headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "The new pullout?"

He shook his head. "Better!" He headed for the nursery. "Follow me," he ordered, looking over his shoulder.

Kelly was hesitant at first when she saw where he was headed, then slowly made her way behind him, leaving the groceries on the counter.

When he got to the nursery, he opened the door, then stepped inside. "Voilà! I saw how sad it made you, looking in this room earlier, so I decided to get everything out of there, and donated to charity. Also, I painted the walls myself. Now, you don't have to have any bad memories when you pass this room." He grinned proudly, but his grin soon faltered when he saw the look of sadness on Kelly's face.

She looked at him. "So I'm just supposed to forget all about Adrianna since I miscarried? She was still my daughter, and I still loved her whether I was able to carry her to term or not! Now I have nothing left of Adriana. No memories at all! Taking this stuff out can't take away the bad memories!" Kelly said. The tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran into the bedroom, sobbing.

Matthew sighed. He felt like such a jerk. He should have thought about it from this angle. It had never occurred to him that maybe Kelly had _wanted_ the room that way to remember Adrianna by.

With another sigh, he headed toward the living room. Every time he and Kelly seemed to be patching things up, he'd do something to upset her again. This time, he supposed she had the right to be upset. In fact, maybe he had just been fooling himself all along. Maybe she _did_ have the right to blame him for everything else too. After all, he _should_ have been watching Helena better. He plopped down on the uncomfortable pullout, and then lay down, hugging one of the couch pillows. What had he done?

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly had wanted to make up with Matthew, she really did. But she just couldn't get rid of the anger yet. She supposed, deep down, she knew he had just wanted to be nice when taking down the nursery. But it still hurt her. It was like Adrianna meant nothing to him since she hadn't been born alive. It was as if he thought they should forget all about her, and move on.

No, she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. So, that night, she had gone without dinner. She had locked herself in the bedroom, not willing to look at, or even talk to Matthew. Surprisingly, she hadn't heard a peep from him. He hadn't tried to get in. Now that it was morning, she was starving. She took a shower, and got dressed, then came out of her bedroom. She had to anyway, to pick up the kids.

When she got out of the bedroom, she saw that Matthew was gone. She wondered if he had gone to a hotel the night before. That would explain why she hadn't heard him last night. Then again, she didn't hear him leave either. Unless he did when she was sleeping.

Then, she found the note. It was on the pullout.

_Kel, I went out for a bit. I wanted to get some breakfast, and then go for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back shortly. Love, M._

She sighed. Well, at least he had left a note. On the other hand, he hadn't even tried to apologize to her for the whole nursery thing. The pullout was still the same. She wondered why he had never gotten a new one. Maybe it wasn't really all that uncomfortable, and he had just used it as a ploy to get back into her bed. Or, he didn't get a new pullout because he assumed he could keep sleeping in her bed now.

She narrowed her eyes, and crumpled up the note at the thought. Either way would be just like him!

She tossed the note in the trash, then got herself some breakfast before leaving to go pick up the kids from their father's.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Matthew came back after lunchtime. Helena was taking a nap, and Hermés was painting a picture on his little easel that was just his height.

"Hey, Buddy! That's pretty good! A monster truck?" Matthew asked. The kid had talent—he'd give him that!

Hermés smiled at him. "There's a monster truck show in a couple of weeks. Will you take me?"

Matthew laughed. "Sure! Why not? Sounds like fun." He smiled and winked at Hermés.

Hermés smiled and winked too.

"You're not going to take him. He's _my_ son. _I'll_ be the one taking him," Kelly said, coming into the room then.

Matthew stood up, for he had been crouching next to Hermés. "Come on, Kel. Don't be like that. You know you'd be bored out of your mind at one of those things. Let him go with someone who will be interested in it."

"Then, he can go with his father. He doesn't need you," Kelly said snottily.

"But I want to go with Matthew!" Hermés protested.

"There's no reason your father can't take you. Matthew has other things to do that day," Kelly stated.

Matthew wanted to tell Hermés the truth. He did not have other things to do. But, he didn't want to fight with Kelly in front of Hermés, so he let it go. Even so, he couldn't be in the same place as Kelly right now if he wasn't going to argue with her.

He headed to the door, and slipped his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"Anywhere but here," Matthew grumbled.

Just then, Hermés accidentally spilled the paint. "Uh oh."

Kelly gasped. "Hermés! You have to be more careful!" She ran to get a rag just as Helena woke up crying.

Kelly cried out in frustration. "Ugh!" She turned to Matthew. "Will you please help him clean this up while I go see why Helena is crying?"

Matthew winced, and shook his head. "You see, I would, but it's like you said—he's not my real son." With that, he turned on his heel, and left.

As he headed down the street, he felt a little bad. He hoped Hermés hadn't taken what he had said, or the fact that he wouldn't help him to heart. It's just that he was so angry with Kelly for what she had said, that he had wanted to shoot it back in her face, so he did.

He grinned to himself as he continued walking. And he had fun doing it too!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Naama had been nice enough to let him take Aven to dinner and the park even though it wasn't his turn to have her. However, once he brought Aven back to Naama's, he knew he should be heading back home.

He stopped by his favorite bar along the way and had two drinks, then headed back home. He wasn't drunk, but he was now calm enough to be able to handle Kelly's bitchiness that was sure to greet him.

However, when he came home, Kelly was busy helping Hermés get ready for bed. He heard Helena crying in her room, and he went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Baby girl? Why are you so sad today?" he asked her.

Helena sniffled. "I can't walk. Everyone else can walk, but I can't!"

It broke Matthew's heart. He was feeling like it really _was_ his fault now.

"That's not true," he said, gently stroking her hair. "A lot of people can't walk. Other people get into accidents like you did. Some people are even missing their legs. So, at least you still have your legs! You know what you'd look like without them?" Matthew then got onto his knees on the floor, and tried to walk on them. "I don't have legs!" he said.

Helena giggled. "You're silly, Matthew!"

Matthew grinned, and stood back up. Then, he sat down next to Helena, and gently stroked her cheek. "But I got you to stop crying, and smile." He smiled at her, and winked.

Helena grinned.

He kissed her a cheek. "Are you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I'm waiting for Mommy to come tuck me in," she informed him. "Will you sing me a song?" she then asked.

Matthew smiled. He had sung her to sleep many times. She loved it when he sang. He kissed the top of her head. "Of course, Princess. What do you want me to sing?"

Helena sighed, and closed her eyes. "Anything."

The first thing that came to Matthew's mind was a song he had heard the other day in the store when shopping. It wasn't something he would normally listen to by any means, but the lyrics had made him think of Helena, so he had jotted down the lyrics on his iphone, and found out which song it was. It was a Backstreet Boys' song, "What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful." He had gone home and learned the song when he was the only one home, and planned on singing it to Helena. He had never gotten to it, and now was the perfect opportunity, he figured. So, with a gentle stroke of Helena's hair, he began the mid-tempo song.

_"You don't run with the crowd. You go your own way. You don't play after dark. You light up my day. Got your own kind of style that sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart. I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in, and this world doesn't know what you have within. When I look at you, I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere. And there's no one I know that can compare."_

He continued to stroke Helena's hair as she opened her eyes, and looked at him.

_"What makes you different, makes you beautiful. What's there inside you, shines through to me. In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need. You're all I need, oh girl._

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me. Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah. You got something so real. You touched me so deep. You see material things don't matter to me._

_So come as you are. You've got nothing to prove. You won me with all that you do, and I wanna take this chance to say to you..."_

She closed her eyes, but he knew she was still listening.

_"What makes you different, makes you beautiful. What's there inside you, shines through to me. In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need. You're all I need, oh girl._

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me. You don't know how you touched my life oh in so many ways I just can't describe. You taught me what love is supposed to be. It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me. Oh yeah, yeah. What makes you, what makes you different, makes you beautiful. What's there inside you, shines through to me. In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need. You're all I need, oh Girl. What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me. Everything you do is beautiful. Love you give shines right through to me. Everything you do is beautiful. Oh, you're beautiful to me."_

He finished the song, and he knew by then that Helena was asleep. He kissed her little cheek, and tucked her in. He then gave her hair one last stroke. "Goodnight, my little Princess. I love you." He then got up to leave, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kelly standing there, watching him.

"I want to talk to you in the bedroom now that the kids are both in bed," she said.

Matthew nodded. He couldn't tell by her tone, or even the expression on her face if she was angry, but something told him that this was the talk that could make or break their relationship. He just hoped it wasn't the latter.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly kissed Helena goodnight, which woke Helena just long enough to give Kelly a hug and a kiss goodnight. Then, Kelly closed Helena's door, and went into the bedroom to wait for Matthew. She had seen he had stopped by quickly to wish Hermés goodnight.

Matthew got into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. He sighed. "Kel, before you say anything, I wanna say I'm sorry—for everything. I should have thought about you wanting the nursery in tact. It's just that... When I saw you looking at the nursery, looking so sad, I thought that if I made it not look like a nursery anymore, you wouldn't be sad. I wasn't trying to say we shouldn't still remember Adrianna, or that we shouldn't love her. I love her with all my heart, and it tears me up inside that we never got to meet her. I wasn't trying to get rid of all memories of her. I just...I just didn't want you to be sad, so I thought that getting rid of the nursery would help with that," Matthew explained softly.

Kelly was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to start crying again. She realized when she had eavesdropped on Matthew and Helena's conversation, and on the song he had sang to her, that she had been so very wrong to blame him for anything. None of it was his fault. It wasn't her fault either. It was _no one's _fault. By blaming him, it had just made things so much worse than they needed to be. She then spoke in a tired, and drained voice. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you about it earlier. You were just trying to do something nice. Heck, maybe it _is_ a good thing to get it out of here. I was just shocked."

Matthew sighed. "Every time I try to make things right, I just end up screwing it all up. Maybe we _shouldn't_ have gotten married. All I've done is made you miserable. You were right all along. I should have waited on the toys until we were home. Helena's only three. Three-year-olds wander. Having one of my own, I should have known that. I mean, especially since we live in New York, and taxis are running up and down the streets all the time! What had I been thinking? Helena _is_ paralyzed because of me. I mean, it's not because I don't love her as my own. I do so much! It was just because of my stupidity. Because of my not thinking. Then it lead to you getting stressed, and losing our baby. I feel like I murdered my own child." He started sobbing then. "I hate myself for it! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Kel, but can you please forgive me anyway?" He looked up at her and sniffled. "I can't live without you!" He looked away then. "Then again, maybe living without you is what I deserve."

Kelly had tears in her eyes herself. _Had she really made him feel that way? That is was all his fault? That he didn't deserve her?_ She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. How dare she treat him like that? Her own husband, who had done nothing but love and support her? "Oh, Matthew, if anyone needs forgiveness, it's me for treating you the way that I have been treating you! I know it wasn't your fault. I was just afraid that if I didn't blame you, I'd have to blame myself. Then you brought up all those good points like I should have invited Helena to join Eve, Thomas, Hermés, and me instead of just tossing her aside, and how I let myself get too stressed when I should have remained calm for Adrianna. I made myself hate you even more so that I wouldn't blame myself, because I knew what you were saying was partially true."

Matthew turned to face her. "I only said those things to get back at you for what you said to me. I didn't mean them! You were being a good mother! What little girl wants to go to a museum to look at boy things, and then go see a boy movie with her brother and his male friend? A time with her female friend would be much more fun to her. Also, you wouldn't be human if you didn't get stressed over what happened to Helena."

"Well, what parent doesn't look away from their kid once in a while? You were on a sidewalk, so who was to think about Helena running off? I might have done the same thing. I know you were just trying to be nice, getting their toys to work for them. I also know you love Helena like your own. I was just looking for a way to hurt you, so I said stupid, hurtful things that I knew there was no truth to, but would hurt you just the same," Kelly admitted. "And, as for me losing Adrianna, it was no one's fault. It happens to a lot of women."

"I missed you so much, Kel. Can we just forget our whole argument period ever happened, and just enjoy the fact that Helena is alive, and we have each other for comfort to help each other get through losing our baby?" Matthew asked.

Kelly nodded. "I want that more than you know, my Love." She ran over to Matthew, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He moaned, and kissed her in return. "It feels so good to kiss you again," he murmured.

She brushed her lips against his right ear. "I bet I can think of other things that will feel even better."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean?"

She grinned and nodded. "After all, you didn't get the new pullout. I can't have my sexy husband sleeping on it tonight, now can I?" She then brushed her lips against his ear again. "Make love to me, Matthew. It's been far too long."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded."Please?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"As I always tell you," he said, "you never have to beg." He then picked her up, and kissed her some more as he lay her on the bed.

Soon, they were undressing each other, then making love.

Kelly closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of having her husband back in her life, and back in her bed. She vowed them, to never let him out of either ever again. And this time, she was going to see to it that her vow came true.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Matthew held his sleeping wife in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. He could hardly believe they had patched things up just like that. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to God, because to him, it was nothing short of a miracle.

He stroked her hair, and held her closer. She was so beautiful—even more so when she slept. Her beauty wasn't just on the outside either. It seeped in all the way to her bones.

_Gosh, I'm so lucky!_ he thought.

He kissed the top of her head once more, then rested a leg over her body, and the arm to go with it. He wanted to hold her all night long so that he knew he wasn't dreaming. It was that moment that he vowed to never let anything come between them again—ever. After all, it was like he had told Kelly, he couldn't live without her.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 26: Give It to Me, Darling.**_

A month passed, and things were finally going good for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Well, a long time other than Kelly forgiving him and making up with him. Ever since the night they had had their talk and made love, things had been between them like nothing bad had ever happened. They were a team again, and nothing had ever felt better. They had even picked out a new pullout together. It was plush, and white. They had both lain on the pullout part before buying it to make sure that it was soft. It was. No springs could be felt. It was a little expensive since it was made of leather, but it was well worth it.

"Not that you'll be sleeping in it too often, but it's still nice to know we have a comfortable one now," Kelly had said, latching onto his arm as they left the furniture store.

Matthew smirked. "I plan on not sleeping on it at all. I can't stand nights when you're not in my arms."

Kelly kissed him. "Keep saying things like that, and you'll never have to sleep in it again!"

They grinned at each other.

So now, the old pullout was gone, and the new one was setting nicely in their living room.

Helena had had five physical therapy sessions, and it was time to take her to her sixth.

Daniel was away on business again, so Matthew was going to be the one to go into the room with Kelly and Helena again. The nanny was taking Hermés to lunch and the toy store, so he was occupied while Matthew and Kelly went to the appointment.

"You were right all along. She _is_ getting better," Kelly said as they headed to the physical therapist.

Matthew placed an arm around her and nodded. "I told you! All she need was some time."

Helena still couldn't walk on her own, but last session, Teddy had stood behind her, his hands over hers on the bars, and walked with her. It had brought a tear to both Kelly's and Daniel's eyes, and then Matthew's when he had heard about it.

They arrived at the physical therapy, and were called right in.

"How is my prettiest patient doing?" Teddy asked Helena with a big smile.

Helena matched his smile. "Good!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it!" Teddy said with a wink.

"Beam me up!" Helena said, holding out her arms to Teddy, and opening and closing her fists.

Teddy, Kelly, and Matthew all laughed.

"Don't ask me where she got that from. I've never heard her say that before!" Kelly said.

Teddy laughed. "She's absolutely adorable!" He lifted her up, and lay her down on the table, then worked on the usual stretching of her legs.

"Now, I know I ask you this every time you're here, and you can't too well, but can you please try to move your legs? Let's start with this one first." He tapped on her right leg.

Helena tried. Nothing really moved.

"That's okay if you can't. Don't feel bad. It will come to you eventually," Teddy said softly.

"I try again," Helena said.

Teddy smiled at her, and winked. "Okay."

Helena looked like she was trying to hard. Her eyes were squinted, she was shaking, and her face was turning red. "I can't," she said, looking as if she might cry.

"That's okay. Try this one now," Teddy said, tapping her left leg.

Helena tried, this time looking like it was no problem at all. It didn't take long for her little left leg to kick upward, then fall back down.

Kelly and Matthew both cried out in happiness, and took both hands in each other's.

"Very good, Helena! Can you do that again?" Teddy asked.

Helena tried again. Her foot didn't move up quite as high this time, but it moved again nonetheless.

"Very good, Helena!" Teddy clapped his hands in approval. "All right, I think we're done with the stretching for today. Let's head on over to the bar room for a bit, and then you'll be good to go!"

Helena smiled at him.

"It's so cute how she's totally in love with him," Matthew whispered to Kelly.

Kelly looked at him with a funny expression on her face. "In love with him? Matt, she's three years old."

"All right. Maybe in love is the wrong term to use. But she clearly likes him a lot!" Matthew stated.

Kelly looked over at Helena, who was now being carried back to her stroller by Teddy. Helena was smiling at him like crazy. Kelly had never seen her smile so much before.

She couldn't help but smile herself as she looked at Matthew. "I think you're right," she said with a wink.

Matthew grinned, and kissed Kelly's hand. Then, they followed Teddy, who was wheeling Helena out of the stretching room, and to the bar room.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Helena's appointment went well. She still mainly just dragged her right leg, but she could walk with her left leg a bit. Of course, she still needed Teddy to support her weight, but she could at least get from one end of the bars to the other.

After her appointment, they picked up some lunch, and brought it home, then they all had a nice family lunch together.

"This feels nice," Matthew said as they ate.

Kelly grinned at him. "What?"

"Eating together as a family. Well, minus Aven, but still..." Matthew trailed off.

Kelly knew that Matthew had meant it was nice compared to the silent dinners they had had together, or the non existent dinners they had had together. She felt bad. She still couldn't believe she had treated him that way. Well, never again.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It does. We'll have Aven in a few days, then we can enjoy having the whole family here."

"Except for Adrianna," Helena said.

Kelly felt her stomach drop.

"We can have her with us!" Hermés said. He disappeared out of the room, and came back a moment later with a small, egg-sized urn. He placed it in the middle of the table.

Matthew coughed on his food. "Hermés!"

Hermés looked at him. "What?"

Kelly felt the color drain from her face. "Is that what I think it is?" she whispered.

Matthew nodded. "You wanted the baby cremated. They gave her ashes to me. I didn't think you were ready to see them yet since you were so upset. I hid them away in my underwear drawer, thinking you wouldn't find them."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kelly asked. She wasn't angry. She understood his reasoning. It just kind of shocked her that their daughter's ashes had been in the house all along.

Matthew nodded. "When the time was right. I didn't think it'd be a good idea when we were arguing. I was going to tell you when you were upset about the nursery being taken down, but then you were so angry with me. Then, we argued again, and it still didn't seem like the right time. I didn't know how you'd react, and I didn't want to make things even worse. Then, I just kind of forgot about them. I don't know how Hermés knew about them."

"I saw you put them in there," Hermés stated.

"How did you know what it was?" Matthew asked.

"I saw you kiss it, and tell Adrianna you loved her," Hermés explained.

Kelly felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She grabbed the urn, and held it close. It was the first time she was holding her daughter in her arms, so to speak. She looked at Matthew. "You put her in your underwear drawer?"

Matthew blushed. "I didn't know where else to put her that you wouldn't find her. You were so angry with me, I knew you wouldn't be washing my clothes for me, and therefore you wouldn't be putting them away. I guess I figured I'd put them in that drawer since my underwear would be the last thing you'd choose to wash for me, being so angry with me and all."

Kelly couldn't help but smirk. "You're crazy, but I love you for it."

Matthew peered up at her from his plate. "So, you're not angry?"

She shook her head, and smiled weakly. "No. You did what you thought was best. I don't blame you with the mood I had been in. "I think we should either bury the urn, or spread her ashes somewhere beautiful."

Matthew nodded. "I'd like that."

"Until then, she can rest on the mantle. The table isn't really a good place," Kelly stated.

Matthew nodded. "Agreed."

So, Kelly got up, and headed to the mantle. She kissed the egg. "Mommy loves you, Adrianna," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She then set the urn on the mantle, then rejoined her family at the table.

They finished their lunch, then Matthew cleared the dishes while she cleaned the kids up. After that, she set the kids in front of the TV with Nickelodeon set to a show they both liked, then headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and get ready for her appointment.

Ten minutes later, she was ready. She headed over to Matthew. "Can you stay with the kids for an about an hour and a half? I have an appointment I have to go to."

Matthew nodded. "Sure. What's it for?"

"Just a checkup at the doctor's. Nothing major. I just like to go to make sure everything is working properly at my age." She giggled.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "At your age? You act like you're sixty!" He held her by the waist, and pulled her close. "Besides, I can assure you that every part of your body is working properly."

Kelly grinned. "Mm, and I know yours certainly is, but I still think I should give you another checkup tonight."

Matthew pulled them even closer yet. "Why wait until tonight?"

She grinned. "Because the kids aren't in bed, and I have my appointment." She softly kissed his lips. "Good things come to those who wait," she purred.

He moaned. "I could say something about your choice of words, but I'll be good in front of the kids."

Kelly giggled, then kissed him once more before leaving the house. If she stayed, she just might have just given into his temptation.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Matthew checked himself in the bathroom mirror, and then headed back into the restaurant to wait for Kelly. Kelly had called him and told him that the nanny would be coming back over to stay with the kids for a couple hours. She wanted him to dress in something nice, and meet her for dinner at their favorite French restaurant. Not being one to turn down a date with her, he quickly took a shower and changed before the nanny arrived. Then, once she had, he left to meet Kelly at the restaurant.

Now, he stood in the lobby, waiting for her to arrive.

She finally arrived ten minutes after the time they were set to meet, but it was worth it. She was wearing a beautiful silk, strapless red dress with two rows of red chiffon that started between her breasts and billowed out on each side of her, attaching to the dress at the sides, just a couple inches above the hemline that went just below her thighs. Her nails were painted red to match, as were her lips. Her hair was put up in a sexy chignon, secured by a feather rose in the middle. Her eyes were done up in a sparkly silver shadow, and the rest of her make up was subtle, and made her complexion look absolutely flawless. Her cheeks were tinted slightly pink with blush. She looked so beautiful to him—even more so than usual. She wore nude stockings, and red peep toe pumps. She also had a silver, sparkly clutch that matched her eye makeup, and a red silk trench.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight... Wow," he said before pulling her in for a kiss.

She moaned against his lips, and kissed him passionately for a moment. She then pulled away. "Thank you." She smiled. "Sorry I'm so late, but I went shopping for this outfit after my appointment, and then stopped by Eve's along the way to change for dinner. I didn't want to go home first because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, surprise me you certainly did!" Matthew said. He licked his lips, already thinking about the night ahead once they got home.

The host brought them to a nice table for two.

Matthew took off Kelly's trench for her, and draped it behind her chair. He then helped her into her chair, then took his seat across from her.

They then looked over their menus while they waited for their server to arrive.

"So, did your checkup go all right?" Matthew asked.

Kelly smiled. "It went perfectly."

"So, you're in good health then?" Matthew asked.

Kelly nodded. "I sure am!"

"Thank God!" Matthew said.

Kelly smirked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You thought something might be wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "Well, no. Not really. It's just, you never know these days. I should get a checkup too. I haven't been to the doctor's in what feels like forever."

Before Kelly could respond to that, their waiter came over to take their drink orders.

Matthew ordered a glass of red wine, and Kelly ordered an iced tea.

"I'm surprised you didn't order wine. You usually always order wine with your dinner," Matthew stated once the waiter had gone off to get their drinks.

"I'm more in the mood for an iced tea tonight," Kelly said simply.

Matthew placed his hand overtop of hers on the table. "You're _always_ in the mood for iced tea."

She grinned. "I am, aren't I? Kind of like Rufus with his waffles." She winked.

Matthew laughed. "True."

"I guess we better decide what we want to order before the waiter gets back with our drinks!" Kelly said.

"Also true!" Matthew said, looking at his menu.

When the waiter came with their drinks, they ordered their food.

When the waiter left, Kelly spoke again. "Getting back to the topic of ice tea, I'm going to have to start cutting down. No more than a couple a day."

"Why's that? I was only teasing you about always being addicted to iced tea," Matthew said before taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, there's caffeine in it, and I don't want to risk anything. I mean, a little bit here and there is okay, but I have to be careful to not overdue it," Kelly answered.

Matthew set his wine glass down. "What's wrong with a little caffeine? It never bothered you before. Well, except when you were pregnant." He then looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. "Wait. Are you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I suspected maybe I was. I was late, and just didn't feel myself. I kind of knew what the feeling was, having gone through it three times before. I wanted to make absolute sure though before saying something to you. I didn't take a home pregnancy test, because I didn't want you finding it. Anyway, I wanted a test that would be a hundred percent accurate anyway, and there's no way to get that unless you go to the doctor's."

"So_ that's_ really why you went to the doctor's today!" Matthew said in realization.

Kelly nodded, the smile still on her face. She then placed her hands over her stomach. "He or she will by no means replace Adrianna, but it does help fill the void a little bit. I just hope I can carry this one to term. I don't think I could bear to lose another one."

"You won't lose him or her! I'm going to take extra good care of you, and I know you're going to take extra good care of yourself as well," Matthew told her.

Kelly nodded, her eyes and hands still on her stomach. "Of course!" She looked at Matthew. "I'm not going to lose our baby this time. I won't allow it."

Matthew got up out of his chair, and headed over to Kelly. He then pulled her out of her chair, then close to him so that he could kiss her long, and passionately.

Kelly kissed him back for a moment, then broke the kiss, blushing, and slightly gasping for air. "We're making a scene." She grinned to show she really wasn't _too_ concerned about it.

"Well, I just needed to show you how much I love you, and how happy I am that we're going to have a beautiful little baby in..." Matthew trailed off.

Kelly smirked. "Eight months. I'm a month along."

"Well, I for one can hardly wait!" Matthew said, helping her back into her seat, then taking his own seat again.

"Me neither. Being pregnant isn't what it's cracked up to be," Kelly stated.

"Well, the eight months will be over before you know it," Matthew assured her.

Kelly sighed. "I sure hope so!" She then took his hand from across the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"I still would like a boy, but whatever we have will be fine with me!" Matthew grinned. "I also still like Adrien for a boy. How about for a girl? Do you still alike Adrienne and Ariana, or would you like something else since we already had Adrianna?" He hoped he wasn't being too insensitive by asking her.

Kelly looked pained for just a brief moment before answering. "I know Adrianna's middle name was Lily, but Lily would have been nice for a first name. Isabella is a pretty name. I know how you like anything Italian." She winked.

Matthew grinned. It is a pretty name, and I do, but it doesn't have to be Italian. As for Lily, I guess it would be all right."

"Unless we just pick Adrienne. It's not the same as Adrianna, so it will be okay. That way, we can still call our baby Adrian even before we know the sex. It's fine since saying it vocally doesn't require spelling," Kelly suggested.

Matthew nodded. "Even if it did, just until he or she is born, we'd spell it with an A instead of an E so we wouldn't be being gender bias." He grinned, amused at his own joke.

"Very true!" Kelly said, returning his grin. "So, Adrienne Lily for a girl?"

Matthew nodded. "Sounds good to me! And, Adrien Matthew if it's a boy." He laughed. "I'm just teasing. We don't have to name him after me."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, you took the words out of my mouth. I was just about to suggest we have his middle name be Matthew."

Matthew blushed. A son named after him? It was kind of a secret wish of his. "Really? Adrien Matthew? After me?"

Kelly shrugged. "Why not? You're his father. That is, if our baby is a he." She winked.

"But I'm not our baby's father if our baby is a girl?" Matthew teased.

Kelly giggled. "You know what I mean!"

"I love you," Matthew said, feeling his heart swell with love even more now. He took both her hands from across the table.

Kelly squeezed his hands. "And I love you," she said, her long lashes batting as she blinked.

They leaned across the table, and kissed.

"So, when should we tell the kids?" Matthew asked.

"In time. I want to wait a bit. I just don't want to jinx it, you know?" Kelly asked.

Matthew nodded. "I understand. We'll wait as long as you'd like to. But, once you're four months along or so, I think they're gonna start to expect." He winked.

"Either that or think I've been eating too many cupcakes," Kelly joked.

They both laughed.

Their food came then, and they had a nice dinner together.

Matthew watched Kelly as they ate, and he couldn't help but wish they could skip right to dessert—at home in bed.

So he was going to be a father again. He could hardly wait! This time, he vowed, she was going to carry it to term. There was no way he was going to let her lose this one. He'd wait on her hand and foot every second of every day if he had to. She was going to have their baby, and they would finally be the happy family he knew he and Kelly both so heavily deserved.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__When they got home, the kids were already in bed. The nanny said they had fallen asleep during a movie they had been watching, so she had woken them up, and helped them get ready for bed, and into bed.

They thanked her, and after the nanny left, they went into the kids' rooms to kiss them goodnight. Neither Hermés, nor Helena had stirred.

They went to their own bedroom then. Matthew used the bathroom, then Kelly went in to use it.

He stripped down to his underwear, then threw on some pajama bottoms, and a T-shirt, and climbed into bed.

Ten minutes later, Kelly came out of the bathroom. She was wearing not her usual white cotton nightgown, she was wearing a baby pink chemise, that was lacy over the breast area like a bra, and then came down in a sheer veil all the way down to her mid thighs. She was also wearing a matching baby pink pair of boy short style underwear underneath. The flower was taken out of her hair, but her hair was still up.

Kelly smiled when she saw Matthew's mouth drop at the sight of her.

He whistled. "Wow."

She licked her lips. "Look at you, already in bed." She flicked off the lights, and climbed into bed with him. She then crawled on top of him. "You're not tired, are you?" she purred into his ear. She gently took his left earlobe in her mouth, and sucked it. "Because, I'm in serious need of this." She gently gripped him over his pajama bottoms.

He moaned. "Kel, what has gotten into you?"

She grinned. "I believe the question is, Matthew, will _you_ get into me?" She slowly slid off his pajama bottoms, as she asked.

"Oh, you can count on it now, Darling." He placed his hands at her sides, then pulled off her chemise. "But first, as sexy as all of this is on you, it has to go." He tossed her chamise to the floor, and immediately took her right breast into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl over the nipple.

Kelly licked her lips as she watched him. "Do you like that?"

His released her breast from his mouth, and looked her deep into the eyes. "What do _you_ think?" he asked.

Kelly grinned. "I think you love it."

His eyes darkened, and narrowed. "You think right. He then pinned her underneath him now has he worked on the left one.

She bit her bottom lip, and moaned, then pulled down his underwear.

He kicked it off to the floor, his lips and tongue still playing with her left breast.

Kelly still had her eyes closed, so she was surprised when she felt the jolt of pleasure from his fingers suddenly entering her.

"Ugh!" She tiled her head back, her eyes rolling backwards. He removed his mouth from her breast, but before she could complain, she felt his tongue replacing his fingers inside of her.

She gripped his hair. "Matthew..." He was letting his tongue probe areas inside of her she didn't even know existed. She pushed his head down harder.

He grinned against her, and let his tongue dive deeper inside of her.

She moaned long, and loud. She didn't want to wake the kids, but the things he was doing to her with his tongue... Gosh, how long was his tongue? It seemed to be going impossibly deep.

"Matthew, you better stop that right now, or I won't make it for the real thing," she warned when he added his fingers to the mix again.

He removed his tongue from her just long enough to give her a cheeky grin, and say, "I'm not worried about it. I can always make you come again." He winked at her, then went back down to the task at hand.

Kelly removed one hand from Matthew's hair just so that she could press a pillow to her lips with her other hand. She didn't want to wake the kids, and there was just no way she could be quiet when the things Matthew's tongue and fingers were doing to her just felt _so_ good.

It only took another minute for her to have her first orgasm of the night. She cried out into the pillow, using both hands to press down hard on it to muffle her screams better. She knew she must look ridiculous, but right now, she felt too good to care.

He licked his lips, then crawled back up her body. "Mm, and you thought _I_ was delicious!"

She took his face between her hands, and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue explore all aspects of his mouth. She then broke the kiss, and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'd return the favor, but I just can't wait anymore to have this part inside of me, so returning the favor is going to have to wait." She stroked him as she spoke. She then brushed her lips against his right ear. "So, put it inside me, Matthew. Now."

He moaned, and was inside her as soon as she removed her hand.

She threw her head back, and moaned loudly.

He kissed and nipped at her neck, entering her in a slow and gentle rhythm.

"Mm, harder," she moaned.

He quickened his pace, not sure of how much longer he could last. This side of Kelly was turning him on to no end!

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Harder!" she ordered.

"I don't ant to hurt he baby," he said.

She moaned. "That's sweet, Darling, but that's impossible. Sex is perfectly safe for the baby. Now shut up, and give it to me harder!"

He almost lost it, but used all his restraint and control to take her more forcefully without losing it just yet.

She then surprised him by rolling them so that she was the one on top. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," she purred.

His eyes darkened. "Then do it!"

Kelly grinned down at him, and licked her lips. "You know I will!" She shook her hair free from the chignon, then started slamming herself down on top of him.

_He_ was the one to moan loudly this time. He held tightly to her sides as she continued to ride him.

She pulled almost all the way off him, then she slammed back down onto him hard, making sure to slide forward to give them both that extra jolt of pleasure.

It didn't take long for either of them to lose all cognition, other than moaning, and occasionally screaming of course.

Kelly hadn't wanted to wake the kids, but right now, not waking them was the very last thing on her mind.

"Come. I'm not going to come until you do, and I am _aching_ to come, so please just do it!" Matthew cried out.

Kelly looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "How badly do you want it?" she purred.

Matthew moaned. "Kel, please, I can't..."

Kelly smirked. "Relax! I was only kidding." She then slid almost all the way off him, then slammed down as hard as she could, causing them both to climax at the same time, and nearly break the sound barrier with their cries of passion in the process.

Kelly slid off of him, after keeping him inside of her for a moment. Then, she collapsed down beside him.

They both lay on their backs for quite some time, panting, and trying to come back down from their orgasmic highs.

Finally, after a few minutes, they had regained their senses.

Kelly smiled as Matthew pulled her close.

"You were incredible," he said to her. He kissed her left shoulder. "I love you so much."

"As were you!" She took his hand, and softly kissed it. "I love you too. More than you can even imagine."

They held each other close, and kissed for a short while, then Kelly climbed out of bed, and took out a pair of clean cotton underwear from her drawer. She slipped them on.

Matthew propped himself up on his elbows. "Where are you going?"

"I want to check on the kids, and make sure they are still sleeping." She smirked. "We got pretty loud."

Matthew grinned. "We did, didn't we?"

She tossed on her usual white cotton night gown over her underwear, then turned to him. "I'll be right black!" She blew him a kiss.

He pretended to catch it. "You better be!" He smiled.

She then took off to check on the children. She was happy to see that they were both still sound asleep. She kissed their cheeks, figuring that, if they had slept through her and Matthew making love, they'd sleep through a simple kiss on the cheek. They did. She returned to the bedroom, and climbed into bed next to Matthew, whom she noticed had put his underwear and pajamas back on.

She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest.

"Kids still asleep?" he asked.

"Mmhm..." she murmured.

"Good!" He stroked her hair, then kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my Darling."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good night, my Darling."

They kissed softly on the lips.

"Thanks for such a great night!" Kelly said with a grin, before resting her head on his chest, and closing her eyes. He had left her exhausted!

"Thank _you_! I'm so glad we're going to have another baby," he said.

"Me too," she said. She was too tired to say much more. She was almost asleep all ready, but smiled when she heard him speak once more.

"Adrien Matthew. How cool would that be?" he asked.

She drifted off to sleep before she could respond, but the smile was still on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 27: Happy and Healthy**_

Two months and three weeks had passed since Kelly had found out she was pregnant, and now that she had made it past her third trimester, she felt like it was safe enough to tell the children that they'd be getting a new brother or sister. She had lost Adrianna at fourteen weeks, so it made her feel good that so far, her pregnancy was lasting longer than her other one had. It had to be a good sign. Doctor Jenkins had assured Kelly that she was in perfect health, and that everything was looking good so far with the baby.

They decided to tell the kids that night. They had gone out for ice cream after dinner, and were walking home and eating their ice cream when Matthew and Kelly decided to tell them.

"We have a surprise for you," Kelly began.

The kids all looked at her with wide eyes.

"What kind of surprise?" Hermés asked before taking another lick of his rocky road ice cream.

"Well, do you know how you were going to have a little sister, but she never got to stay?" Matthew asked them.

The kids all nodded.

Kelly felt the usual twinge at the mention of Adrianna's death, but she pressed on, knowing that Adrianna was in a better place. "Well, we found out that you guys are going to have a baby brother or a baby sister again!"

"Really? Cool!" Hermés said happily.

Aven tugged on Matthew's shirt, and he looked down at her. "What is it, Sweetie?"

"Is the new baby going to die too?" Aven asked.

Kelly felt her face flush. She looked at Matthew, who had turned a little white.

"No, Sweetie. He or she is going to be very healthy, and you'll be able to meet him or her this time, and he or she will be part of the family," Matthew assured her.

"How do you know?" Helena asked from her stroller.

Kelly took a lick of her strawberry ice cream to calm herself.

"Because the doctor said this baby is healthy!" Matthew told her simply. He then took a lick of his chocolate ice scream, and looked away.

"That's right! Besides, Mommy was under a lot of stress before, and it wasn't good for the baby. But, I'm feeling much better now, and I can just feel that this baby is going to be okay. Mommy's can tell when it comes to things like that." Kelly winked at Helena.

"Did you know I was going to be okay when I was in your tummy?" Helena asked.

Kelly grinned. "Yes, I did!"

Hermés grinned. "How about me?"

"Yes, I did! I knew you both would be very special, just like I know this baby will be very special." Kelly placed her free hand over her stomach, and rubbed it lovingly.

"How about me?" Aven asked.

Kelly grinned. "I didn't give birth to you, Silly!"

Aven giggled. "I know! I was just teasing."

Kelly laughed. "I'm sure your mommy knew you were going to be beautiful and healthy too!"

"She did!" Matthew said, gently stroking his daughter's hair. "But we never imagined you'd be _this_ pretty! I mean, we knew you'd be pretty, but then you were born, and we couldn't believe exactly how pretty you actually were!"

Aven grinned.

Kelly did too. She loved the way Matthew was with Aven, and even her own kids. She knew he was going to be the best daddy she could ever ask for to their new daughter or son.

"What will be the baby's name?" Hermés asked.

"Adrian," Kelly answered.

Matthew nodded. "It works for a girl, _or_ a boy." He winked at Hermés.

Hermés smiled. "I like that name!"

"Me too!" Helena said.

"Me too," Aven chimed in. She then licked her vanilla ice cream, and then offered Helena a lick of it.

Helena grinned, and offered Aven a lick of her banana ice cream.

Both girls licked the other's ice cream cone, then giggled.

Kelly and Matthew looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"It's a good thing neither of them are sick," Matthew said to her.

Kelly looked at the kids with distaste as Hermés joined in on the fun. "Don't jinx it."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__A month and a week had passed since telling the children about the baby, and Matthew and Kelly were both excited to be going to Kelly's doctor's appointment as a family. Kelly was now exactly five months along, and today, they would be finding out the sex of the baby.

They had decided to go as a family so that they could all hear together what Kelly would be having.

"I really don't care what I have at this point. I'm just excited to be almost through my second trimester! One more month to go!" Kelly said as they waited in the room for Doctor Jenkins to arrive.

"And then you only have one more trimester to go!" Matthew said.

"What's a trimester?" Hermés asked.

"It means three months. I have to carry the baby for three sets of three months," Kelly explained.

"So, three months, then three months, then three months, then the baby is here?" Hermés asked.

Kelly nodded. "Exactly! I've carried the baby for three months and three weeks, so I have one more month, and one more set of three to go!"

"I feel like I'm in school," Hermés complained.

Matthew and Kelly both laughed.

Just then, Dr. Jenkins came in. "Good morning! I'm glad to see you all looking happy!" she said with a smile.

"We're all excited to find out what the new baby will be!" Kelly said with a smile while rubbing her stomach.

Matthew looked at his wife with love in his eyes. She looked beautiful with her swollen stomach. He loved knowing she was carrying his child. He loved her even more for it.

"Well, let's not delay any longer then, shall we?" Dr. Jenkins asked with a smirk and a smile.

So, Dr. Jenkins had Kelly lie down on the table, and then she got to work at preparing for the sonogram.

"Still so cold. I'll never get used to it!" Kelly said as Dr. Jenkins spread the jelly onto her stomach.

Dr. Jenkins laughed. "Don't worry. You're not the only one." She winked.

The room was silent for a moment, as Dr. Jenkins checked the baby. Even the children were mesmerized by the screen.

When Dr. Jenkins turned off the screen, and removed the paddle from Kelly's stomach, she was grinning widely. "The baby looks a hundred percent healthy! I don't see any reason at all why you shouldn't be able to carry this baby to term as long as you keep doing what you're doing." She took out a cloth, and wiped the excess jelly off of Kelly's stomach, then pulled Kelly's shirt back down, and helped her sit up.

"So glad to hear it, but what are we having?" Matthew asked, impatient now.

Kelly laughed, and gently squeezed his hand. "My husband, the overeager one! Now, what are we having?"

Dr. Jenkins laughed. She looked at the kids. "Do you want to hear first?" she asked them.

Hermés, Aven, and Helena all nodded.

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other, and squeezed hands.

"This time it will be them telling us, and not the other way around," Matthew said with a smirk.

Kelly smirked too. "Might be kind of fun."

Dr. Jenkins walked over to Helena's wheelchair, and called Aven and Hermés over. Then, they all huddled together as Dr. Jenkins whispered to them.

The kids all gasped, and then grinned.

"Tell them together on the count of three, all right?" she asked.

The kids nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" Dr. Jenkins said.

The kids all spoke at once, and surprisingly, in unison. "We're going to have a brother!"

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other, then they both cried out in happiness, hugged, then kissed passionately on the lips.

"I finally have a son! Well, I have Hermés, but even though I don't love Hermés any less... It's just going to be nice to have a son that's..." Matthew knew better than to say blood because, even though that is partly what he meant, he didn't love Hermés any less. "Named after me!" he finally decided upon.

Kelly grinned. "I understand."

"You're naming your baby Matthew? That's so cute!" Dr. Jenkins said.

"Well, Adrien Matthew, but still. It makes me feel damn good!" Matthew said with a wide smile on his face.

Aven gasped. "Daddy! No swearing!"

Matthew grinned. "Sorry, Princess! I mean, _darn_ good!"

"That's better!" Aven said intelligently.

The three adults all laughed.

"It works out well because, my middle name is actually Matthew. My first name is Jeffery, but I didn't like it, so I decided to go by my middle name. Adrien will go by his first name though because, unlike Jeffery, Adrien is a cool name," Matthew explained.

Kelly nodded. "And it starts with an A like Aven. So now we have the boy and girl H names, and the boy and girl A names."

"We're the H names," Hermés said, motioning to himself, then Helena.

"Me and the baby are the A names!" Aven said.

Dr. Jenkins smiled, and shook her head. "You three are too cute!"

"Can we have a lollipop? I always get a lollipop when I go to the doctors," Hermés then asked her.

Dr. Jenkins laughed again. "Sure! I'll see what I can come up with!" She winked.

Five minutes later, the kids had their lollipops, and were happily licking away at them. Kelly's insurance covered her stay, so soon, they were all headed out of the doctors', and off to get some lunch.

"Are you guys happy to be having a brother?" Kelly asked the kids.

"Yes! Finally, I won't be surrounded by girls!" Hermés said.

Matthew laughed. "I hear ya!"

Kelly gasped. "What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothing. It will just be nice to have another boy! Matthew and I were outnumbered. Now we'll be even!" Hermés explained.

Matthew nodded. "Exactly!"

"Boys are icky, but I love Daddy and Hermés, so I'm sure my new brother won't be icky either," Aven said.

"I love having a brother!" Helena said. "Now I get another brother!"

"Well, I'm glad everyone's happy. I'm happy too. At least this way, it doesn't feel so much like we're replacing Adrianna since it's a boy," Kelly said, snuggling close to Matthew. Hermés was being nice enough to wheel Helena for her.

Matthew held her close, and kissed the top of her head. "And I get to have a son named after me. Now I have two beautiful daughters, and a handsome son with another handsome one on the way, and the most beautiful wife I could ever dream of." He stopped Kelly just enough to kiss her. "I love you."

Her eyes lowered. "I love you too. And, for the record, you're the handsomest husband I could ever dream of."

His eyes lowered as well, and they kissed yet again.

"Stop kissing, and let's eat!" Hermés said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Aven complained.

"Me too!" Helena said.

Both parents sighed.

"The joys of parenthood," Matthew said.

"The joys of parenthood," Kelly agreed.

They held hands, then, after smiles at each other and one more kiss, they headed hand-in-hand to Le Pain Quotidien for lunch.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Streets of Love **_

_**Chapter 28: The Pistachio Fiasco**_

"Matty? Darling?"

Matthew sighed. Kelly only called him Matty when she wanted something. He removed his feet from the coffee table, and replaced them with the newspaper he had been reading. He then got up from the couch, and headed into the kitchen where Kelly was making dinner.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What is it, my Love?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, and batted her eyelashes. She knew darn well he couldn't resist _that_ move.

"Will you please go out and get me some pickle chips and pistachio ice cream?" She batted her eyes again, he was guessing for effect.

"Another craving?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I want to dip the chips in the ice cream!"

Matthew couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at that one. And he had thought her last craving of pizza with lemons on top had been nasty!

"Don't wrinkle your nose like that! I think it sounds really good! Besides, you're not pregnant. I am. I have an excuse!" Her eyes narrowed. "In fact, you're the one who did this to me, so if you still want to be technically considered a man, then I suggest you go get my food without complaint!"

Matthew was used to her threats. He never knew how cranky she could get when pregnant. "Well, since I quite enjoy being a man, I'll hail a cab both ways so that I can get them to you quicker," he said calmly.

She smiled, the scary look on her face gone. She pulled him close, and kissed him. "Thank you, Darling. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it about castrating you." She kissed his neck. "It was the hormones speaking." She brushed her lips across his right ear. "Don't worry. Being able to satisfy my food craving because of you is going to set off my hormones in another way, and I just might need your help with the new craving that comes long. After all, you're the only one who can satisfy _that_ kind of craving."

Matthew moaned, and pulled her close so that where wasn't even a centimeter of space between their bodies. "I don't think I'm going to have a problem satisfying _that_ craving."

Kelly licked her lips. "Oh, I have no doubt you won't. You know, I'd never castrate you." She gently gripped him over his pants, my body loves and needs this too much."

He moaned. "Gosh, Kel, can't we take care of your second craving first?"

She stepped back a bit. "I told you, my second craving will only come when my first craving is satisfied."

He groaned. "You're killing me, Kel."

Kelly shrugged. "Sorry, but the baby is hungry. I can't help it."

Matthew looked at her longingly, then sighed. She had gone back to making dinner, and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her until she had her pickle chips and pistachio ice cream.

So, he headed out of the apartment, and took a cab to the grocery store.

It didn't take too long to get there. Surprisingly, traffic was't that bad. He wasn't able to find the pickle chips, but he found the pistachio ice cream. The only problem was, it was seven dollars.

"Seven dollars? For ice cream? Forget it!" he grumbled. There was another grocery store not far from there. He'd walk over to it, and then get a cab home from there.

So, off to the next grocery store it was.

At least this store had the pickle chips. He was glad. Kelly may not have castrated him for coming home without them, but he wasn't open to any other options like sleeping on the pullout either, even with the new one.

He then headed to get the ice cream. There was one pistachio tub left! He went to grab it just as an old lady snatched it right out from under him!

"Oh, come on, please let me have that!" Matthew whined. He so was not a whiner, but this was just frustrating.

The old lady looked at him. "Why would I let you have it? Just because you're a star?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Well, no. I just want it for my pregnant wife. She's craving pickle chips and pistachio ice cream. She wants to dip the chips in the ice cream. Sounds gross, right?" He grinned, and held up the chips.

"You're married to that Kelly Rutherford lady, right?" the old lady asked with a smile.

Matthew nodded. "Right!" _Good_, he thought. _She likes Kelly. She'll do it for her!_

The old lady's expression suddenly went from nice to mean in two seconds. "Well, then you're _really_ not getting it!" She pulled the ice cream away from him.

"Why not? What did my wife ever do to you?" Matthew asked in surprise. He thought _everybody_ liked Kelly! How could they not?

The old lady narrowed her eyes at him. "The roles she plays are disgraceful! She parades around like a tramp, and she doesn't deserve this ice cream!"

Matthew couldn't help but laugh out loud. "That's ridiculous! My wife isn't the characters she plays."

"Even so, she chose to play them," the old lady insisted, her nose held high, snootily.

"Well, _Lily_ isn't a bad character. She dresses classy," Matthew insisted.

The old lady snorted. "A bad character? She lies and manipulates. Not to mention she treats your character like dog doo."

Matthew sighed. This old bat was ticking him off. However, he had to try to control his temper if he wanted that ice cream. "Again, she is not her character. What do you expect her to play? Mary? Mother Theresa? We're in the twenty-first century. Most roles don't have classy, G-rated characters."

The old lady ignored him. "Come to think of it, you don't exactly play wholesome roles either! You showed off your embarrassingly small green-bean sized wiener. You should be both ashamed, _and_ embarrassed!"

Matthew blushed. "Television doesn't transfer size very we—"

The old lady cut him off. "You're not getting the ice cream! If your wife didn't want cravings, she should have kept her legs shut!" the old lady snapped.

Matthew was desperate. "I'll pay you to let me have that ice cream. It will be like getting a free one."

"Five hundred dollars," the old lady said.

Matthew arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"I want five hundred dollars for the ice cream," the old lady said. "Take it or leave it. I know you can afford more than that."

"I'm not paying five hundred dollars for ice cream! Are you insane? I don't carry that much cash on me anyway!" Matthew could not believe this woman! She really _was_ insane!

"Well, then you're not getting the ice cream," the old lady stated. "It's my husband's birthday anyway, and it's his favorite."

"Who would want to marry _you_, you old bat? You know, my wife has more class and beauty than you ever had in your life, I'm sure!" Matthew was so angry, his fists were clenched, and he was red and shaking.

The old lady gasped. "Well, I never!" She whacked him with her purse, then stormed away.

"I believe _that_! I hope that pistachio ice cream poisoned you old bag!" Matthew rubbed his head where she had hit him with her purse. It was so clichéd, being hit by an old lady with her purse, but here it had happened to him. It figured! She had quite a swing on her too. "You apparently have no problem _watching_ my wife and I in those roles! Doesn't that make you just as bad as us then?" he yelled after her, ignoring the weird stares he was getting from the other grocery shoppers.

The old lady ignored him.

He sighed, figuring he better head to the drug store section, and get some Tylenol. He felt a headache coming on. Then, he guessed it was back to the original store to buy seven-dollar pistachio ice cream. He groaned out loud. Today was just not his day.

A half hour later, Matthew _finally_ made it home with the pickle chips, and seven-dollar plus tax pistachio ice cream.

Kelly smiled at him when he returned. "Matty, it took you a little longer than I expected it to take you. I'm not hungry for pistachio ice cream anymore. I want butter pecan. By any chance could you please go out and get me some of that instead?" She batted her eyelashes again.

Matthew set the grocery bag down on the coffee table next to the newspaper, grabbed a pillow from the couch, pressed it to his lips, and screamed into it as loudly as he could.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Kelly hadn't had the heart to make Matthew go back out and get her butter pecan after the story he had told her. The nerve of that old lady! And then hitting him with her purse? What an old bat!

Keeping the pistachio had worked out fine anyway. By the time dinner was over, and Kelly had gotten to the pistachio ice cream and chips, she was back in the mood for pistachio. She sat on the love seat with Matthew, alternating between eating her ice cream with a spoon, and letting Matthew feed her pistachio ice cream-dipped pickle chips.

"Aren't you going to have any dessert?" she asked. She grinned. "I mean, besides me." She winked.

Matthew smirked too, and kissed her before responding. "I'll try some of the pistachio ice cream later. That is, if you're willing to share." He winked.

Kelly hit the air with her hand. "Of course I am! Have some now. Eat with me."

"All right. I'll be right back." Matthew dipped a chip into Kelly's ice cream, and fed her one more. He then got up off the love seat, then kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl.

A moment later, he returned with his own bowl of ice cream.

"Good?" Kelly asked when she saw him take his first bite.

He nodded, and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Delicious!" He licked his lips.

"Here. Try it with a pickle chip!" Kelly grinned. She dipped a chip into his ice cream, then held it to his lips.

Matthew wrinkled his nose. "Kelly, no."

"Yes! Come on! How do you know it's no good if you don't try it?" she asked.

"I just know," he said.

She pouted, then batted her eyelashes. "Please, Matty?"

He sighed. She got him every time with that. He let her feed him the pistachio-ice cream covered chip. He chewed it thoughtfully, then swallowed.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but it's gross. Not as bad as I thought it would be, but still gross." He shrugged, and gave her an apologetic smile, praying she wouldn't kill him for disagreeing with her.

She pouted. "Well,_ I _love it. Oh!" She placed her hands over her stomach. Then she smiled. "And the baby seems to like it too!"

Matthew grinned. "Adrien kicked?"

Kelly smiled at him, and nodded. "Wanna feel?"

Matthew grinned brightly, and nodded, then let her place his hand over her stomach in the area the baby had kicked. It didn't take long for him to feel another little kick. "I felt it! Wow, just a tiny little kick, but I felt it!"

Kelly grinned too. "I'm so happy to feel Adrien inside me. It helps assure me that he is alive and healthy."

"I know we're not going to lose this baby. I won't allow it!" Matthew said, his hand still placed over Kelly's stomach.

Kelly nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Matthew set their ice cream bowls and chip bag aside. Kelly had finished hers, and he was suddenly hungry for something much more delicious.

They kissed, slow at first, then more passionately.

They were just about to head to the bedroom when the phone rang.

Matthew groaned. "Ignore it!"

"It could be Daniel about the kids," Kelly said. She headed to the kitchen, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kelly? This is Lisa. Long time no talk to, Hot Momma!"

Kelly smiled big. "Lisa! Hi! How are you? I'm sorry we've been out of touch. I've just been really busy with the kids, and doctors appointments and such."

"Is the baby doing well?" Lisa asked. "Your mom told me it's gonna be a boy! Congrats!"

"Yes, he's doing very well. And thanks!" Kelly said, her hand on her stomach, and a smile on her face. "Again, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I've just been busy with the kids."

"And in bed with Matthew, I'm sure," Lisa said.

Kelly smirked. She could practically see the suggestive eyebrow raise Lisa must be giving her. "That too."

Lisa giggled. "You go, Girl! Anyway, the reason I'm calling is, I want to through you a baby shower. I know you have a lot of friends in LA who would like to be part of it, so while you're still four months away from popping that kid out, and can still travel, I thought that maybe you could fly out here, and let us all give you one. Your mom even said she'd help, and that we can host it at her house!"

Kelly smiled. 'Four months away from popping that kid out?' Lisa sure had a way with words. "That actually sounds amazing. When were you thinking?"

"Next weekend?" Lisa asked. "I know it's kind of last minute, but Harry and I are going on vacation to Jamaica the week after that for two weeks, then I have a busy work schedule, so..."

"I should be able to work that out. Let me talk to Matthew. I'm sure he'll be fine, with me going for the weekend." Kelly really wanted to go. She knew that seeing her old friends would do her some good. Plus, who couldn't use new baby clothes? Hermés' old clothes had long since been donated to charity anyway.

"Great! Text me when you know for sure if you can go, then I'll get to planning it!" Lisa said.

"I will. Thanks so much for wanting to do this for me. You're such a good friend!" Kelly said.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm happy to do it. So, tell me how you've been lately, Hot Momma!"

Kelly grinned, and then spent the next half hour talking to Lisa, and catching up. It felt good to catch up with her. She had missed her terribly.

"Mm, it's about time you got off the phone! I was waiting in bed for you," Matthew said, grabbing her from behind almost the moment she hung up the phone.

Kelly smiled over her shoulder at him. "Sorry. That was Lisa. She wants to throw me a baby shower in LA next weekend with my LA friends. My mother's going to host it at her house. Do you mind if I go?"

"Well, I'm gonna miss you, but I guess I can live without you for a weekend. But only a weekend! The bed gets cold without you, and I get lonely." Matthew pouted.

Kelly turned around, and pulled him close. "Well, then I guess we're just going to have to get started on making sure you have enough of me to last all through next weekend then, hm?"

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "I think we might just have to." He picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

"Just let me text Lisa quick, and tell her I'll be going for sure." Kelly grabbed her cell phone, and began to text Lisa.

"Lisa can wait. You just talked to her! I need you now," Matthew whined. He set her down on the bed. He then sat behind her, squeezed her from behind, and began kissing the back of her neck.

"She needs to know ASAP so that she can start planning the party. It will only take a second!" Kelly smiled as her thumbs quickly moved across the keyboard of her iphone.

"Come on, hurry up!" Matthew said, his hands now snaking around her body, and sliding up the front of her teeshirt.

Kelly bit her bottom lip, and smiled as they met their goal. "Just another second..."

One hand was massaging under the right cup of her bra, and the other was working at undoing her bra clasp.

"Done!" She said, pressing send.

"Mm, good!" Matthew took the phone from her, and tossed it into the laundry basket.

Kelly gasped. "Hey! You better hope I don't forget that's there when I take the laundry to wash it!" She giggled, then turned around to face him.

They took each other's faces in each other's hands, then kissed slow, yet passionately.

Matthew then pulled her shirt off, and tossed it to the floor. Her bra quickly followed the shirt to the floor.

She pulled his shirt off as well, and then they continued undressing each other as fast as they could manage between kisses.

"Isn't kissing me so much better than texting Lisa?" he murmured between kisses, their naked bodies pressed together under the covers.

Kelly licked her lips and nodded. She then pulled him back down for another deep, and passionate kiss.

He was soon making love to her, for she knew he couldn't wait any longer. It was okay, because neither could she.

She moaned with pleasure as he gently entered her, sending that first electric current of pleasure through her body.

She licked her lips again, and kissed him harder, letting her body meet with his thrusts. Kissing him was better than texting Lisa, sure. But making love with him was better than all the texts to Lisa in the world!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"I hate leaving you. I wish you could come along," Kelly said at the airport, her arms resting over Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew nodded. "I know, me too, but I have Aven this weekend, and I don't think I'd have much fun at a baby shower filled with women cooing over babies and woman things anyway."

Kelly smirked. "You're probably right. Well, tell Aven I said hello."

"I will." Matthew kissed Kelly sweetly, then pulled away. Thank God Hermés and Helena are with their father. I think I'd die having to take care of three kids by myself!"

Kelly laughed. "I _know_ you're right about that!" she teased.

They grinned, then kissed some more.

"Mm, I'm going to be late for my flight. I have to go," Kelly said as she reluctantly broke the kiss. "I might miss it if I keep this up."

Matthew placed his hands over her hips, and pulled her in for yet another kiss. "Good! Miss it! Then I won't have to sleep two nights without you."

She smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

They kissed again, then she pulled away again. "I really have to go. I love you!"

He pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you too!"

"See you in a couple days. I'll call you when I get there," Kelly assured him.

"You better!" he said.

They kissed again.

"Bye," she whispered, before turning to leave.

Matthew ran to catch up with her, caught her, pulled her into a kiss, and kissed her passionately. "Bye," he said with a smile.

She grinned, then kissed him one last time, before darting off to security.

Matthew waited for her to get through. When she did, she turned to look at him, and blew him a kiss.

He pretended to catch it, then blew her one back, which she in turn "caught" as well.

"I love you!" she called out.

"I love you too!" he said.

And then she was gone.

Matthew sighed. He missed her already, but there were things that had to be done. It was better that she wasn't going to be in NY for a few days.

He quickly headed out of the airport then, eager to get started.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 29: Everything is Not What it Seems.**_

Saturday had arrived. Kelly's mother had met her at the airport, and had dinner waiting for her when she got home. Kelly had then spent the evening talking with her mom, and watching old movies. It felt good to be with her again. Her father had had dinner with them and socialized for a bit, but then he went to bed. He got tired early sometimes.

"Don't worry. He's going to hang out with his friends tomorrow evening. So, we can have the party without him being here, grumbling about being bored," Ann had said to her.

"Good! I love him, but seriously, he bitches too much sometimes," Kelly quipped.

"You're telling me! I have to live with him!" Ann said.

They both laughed.

"I love your father though. I tease with love," Ann said.

Kelly grinned. "I know." She loved how much her parents loved each other. She was so glad she had that kind of love with Matthew. He had even texted her to tell her he missed her already. She loved him so much, and it made her so happy to know that Matthew loved her just as much as she loved him.

She wanted to Skype with him, but by the time she and her mother were done watching their movies, it was one in the morning. She knew Matthew was more than likely in bed by then, for it was four in the morning in NY.

She went to bed missing Matthew, but knowing it was one night closer to being with him again. Besides, tomorrow, she'd get to see Lisa, and all her other friends, and have a wonderful baby shower. It was sure to be fun. Even so, she could hardly wait until she was back in Matthew's arms, kissing him, and sharing their love together. She fell sleep smiling at the thought. However, the next morning made her a little weary when she Skyped with Matthew.

She was happy to see that he was Online, and even more happy when he accepted her Skype call. That was until she saw who was with him.

"Good morning, my Darling," he said to her before she could even say hello herself.

"Good afternoon, Darling!" she said with a smile. It was around one in NYC, whereas it was only ten in LA. "I miss you already."

He nodded. "Mm, I miss you too. I hate lying in bed without you. It's hard to sleep, not being in your arms."

"I feel the same way about your arms," she said.

"So, is the baby shower tonight?" Matthew asked.

Kelly nodded. "Lisa's going to take me out to lunch, then we're gonna do some shopping. Then, we'll come back here, and set up. I'm going to fly back Sunday evening."

"I'll be waiting at the airport," he promised.

"It might be kind of don't have to," she insisted.

He shrugged. "You know me. I'm always up late anyway. Besides, I don't want to go to sleep that night until you're back in my arms."

"How did I ever get so lucky, having you as a husband?" she asked.

"It's funny, because I ask myself that every day. Only it's how I ever got so lucky getting you as my wife," he said.

"Come here, and kiss me!" She said with a grin.

He grinned too, and they leaned in and kissed the screen.

"That just felt silly," he said.

She sighed. "Yeah, certainly not as good as the real thing, unfortunately."

"Hey, Matthew! Sorry I'm late! I got tied up with work, so I didn't get out for lunch until later, then there was a line... Oh. Sorry!" Naama said when she saw Matthew was on Skype with Kelly. She had a couple paper carry out bags from some deli in her hands.

Kelly was surprised to say the least. What on earth was Naama doing at their house? "Um, hello, Naama. What are you doing there?"

"Hi, Kelly! I came to...drop Aven off," Naama said.

Kelly wasn't buying it. She sounded too suspicious. "But if you're there on your lunch break, that means you were just at work." She didn't mean for her suspicions to come to surface, but her want for wanting to know what was going on overpowered her want for discretion.

"Well, today was take your daughter to work day, so I brought her for a bit. I knew she'd be bored by lunchtime, so Matthew agreed to take her at lunch. I decided to be nice and get us all lunch, then bring it to him," she explained.

"Well, that was nice of you." Kelly tried to keep her tone calm, even, and friendly, but it was hard to. It kind of annoyed her that Matthew and his ex were having lunch together at her's (Kelly's) and Matthew's place.

"Well, I'll let you two Skype in peace. I'll go set lunch up in the dining room." Naama then waved at the screen. "It was nice seeing you, Kelly!"

Kelly smiled, and waved back. "You too!"

As soon as Naama was gone, Kelly jumped on Matthew. "Did you give her the key to our house?"

Matthew looked confused. "What? No. Why?"

"Well, how did she get in? You didn't let her in." Kelly didn't know why, but this whole thing was annoying her to no end.

"I just left the door open. It's daytime, we live in a safe part of the city. Besides, she was only gone for an hour," Matthew said simply.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "An hour? I thought she was at work!"

Matthew blushed. "She was! I guess, what I meant is, I left it unlocked only an hour before she got here. I knew she'd be arriving shortly, and I didn't want to have to be bothered to get up from the computer to let her in. I needed to get some work-related things done."

Kelly guessed that was a reasonable enough explanation. Still, something seemed shady. Unfortunately, she couldn't spend any more time dwelling on it. Looking at the computer clock, she saw she only had forty-five minutes to get ready to go out with Lisa. She had to go. "Well, like I said, I'll be home Sunday evening. I'll call you when I'm about a half hour away."

"All right. Have a good night tonight. Have fun at the party. I love you," Matthew said to her.

Her heart melted a bit. Every time he told her he loved her, it made her heart race. "I love you too," she said, meaning it with all her heart.

He blew her a kiss. "Goodbye for now, my Darling."

She blew him one back. "Goodbye, my Darling."

Matthew must have tried to click off the window, and it accidentally just minimized. He was always doing that. For, Kelly could still see and here him even though he showed no signs of awareness that his camera was still on.

Naama came back into the room then. "Do you think she bought it?"

Matthew shrugged. "She seemed a little suspicious, but I think it's fine now. She's too occupied with her baby shower to think much of it."

"Good! She can't find out until we're good and ready to tell her!" Naama said.

"More like show her," Matthew said with a grin.

Naama grinned too. "Yes. Show her."

"I'm starved! What did you get us for lunch?" Matthew asked.

Kelly narrowed her eyes. She clicked off her window, feeling sick. So there _was_ something going on!

She opened a new window, and looked up take your daughter to work day. That day was the forth Thursday in April. It was currently the second Monday in December—the tenth to be exact. Naama had lied!

She sighed. She had to get ready. She didn't have time to worry about any of this right now. Even so, she _would_ get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly tried to enjoy lunch with Lisa, but thoughts of Naama and Matthew were on her mind, causing her to lose her appetite.

"What's wrong, Kelly? Don't you feel good? Is it the baby?" Lisa asked with concern.

Kelly sighed, then looked at her friend. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" Lisa asked.

Kelly bit her bottom lip. "I think something is going on between Matthew, and his ex-wife Naama."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why so?"

Kelly then explained to her what had happened earlier.

"Well, I'll admit, that sounds fishy. But, Matthew loves you. Are you sure it's something bad?" Lisa asked.

"Well, isn't it kind of odd that Naama would ask if I bought it? What about Matthew telling her I sounded suspicious, but am too preoccupied with the baby shower to worry about it?"

"I'll admit, it sounds bad. But, before you go jumping to conclusions, I'd suggest that you talk to Matthew about it. Tell him that you didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you really couldn't help but overhear. Give him time to explain himself," Lisa suggested.

Kelly nodded. "I guess you're right."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you should know by now I'm _always_ right."

Kelly smirked. "Ever so modest!"

Lisa shrugged. "I just tell it like it is, Hot Mama!"

They both laughed.

Lisa nodded at Kelly. "Now, you can call him later. Right now, you need to eat for that baby!"

Kelly felt a little better. Matthew wouldn't cheat on her. She was just being silly. Besides, Lisa was right. She had to eat for the baby.

She dug into her lunch, putting Matthew and Naama, and what they could possibly be doing together out of her mind for the time being.

"Good girl!" Lisa said, noticing she was eating.

Kelly playfully barked like a dog as a joke since "Good girl," or "Good boy" sounded like something you'd say to a dog who behaved.

Lisa giggled. "Girl, you're crazy!"

"You know it!" Kelly said with a wink and a grin.

They both laughed again, then went back to eating their lunches.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

Kelly tried calling Matthew after lunch, but got no reply. She left a message for him to call her, then enjoyed her shopping with Lisa.

After shopping, they headed back to Kelly's mother's place, then spend the rest of the day setting up for the baby shower. Kelly's mother was nice enough to cook for everyone. The baby shower was going to include dinner on the patio.

"I feel like a jerk allowing you to help decorate for your own baby shower. You know, you can go relax, and call Matthew again, or watch TV or whatever if you want," Lisa suggested.

"That's all right. I left him a message to call me. He will when he wants to," Kelly said, feeling sick at her own words. _"If he wants to."_ It wasn't like him to ignore her calls, but he must be. He always had his phone on him. Unless he had been taking a shower, but even so, he'd have returned her call by now.

Lisa shrugged. "Suit yourself! I do appreciate your helping."

"Don't mention it!" Kelly said.

Ann came in to help them at one point while dinner was busy cooking, so it only took them about an hour to get all set up.

"I'm almost done with dinner, then maybe you two can help me set up the patio. For now, take a rest!" Ann said to them.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Lisa said, plopping down onto the couch.

Ann disappeared into the kitchen.

"I need some iced tea. Do you want anything?" Kelly asked Lisa.

"An iced tea sounds good, thanks. Do you want _me_ to get it?" Lisa asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No, you rest. It will only take me a moment."

"Thanks!" Lisa said, taking out her iphone.

Kelly then went to get her and Lisa some iced teas. "Lisa and I are dying of thirst," she said to her mother, who was at the stove, stirring the barbecue sauce.

"Kelly, Darling, while you're in here, can you please stir this until I get back?" Ann asked her. "I have to go to the bathroom, and I don't want to leave it unattended. It will stick to the pan if it's not stirred."

"Sure, Mom," Kelly said, taking the spoon from her, and stirring the sauce.

Two minutes later, Ann came back. She took the spoon back from Kelly. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Kelly smirked at her. "Did you wash your hands?" When Kelly and her siblings were little, Ann used to always ask them that after they had gone to the bathroom.

"Haha. No, I didn't," Ann stated simply.

"Mom!" Kelly complained.

Ann laughed. "I'm only joking! Of course I washed my hands! Don't be silly. Now go bring your friend a drink before she dies of thirst."

Kelly smirked. "Will do." She went into the fridge, and got out the iced tea. She poured it into two glasses, put the iced tea back in the fridge, added some ice, then brought hers and Lisa's iced teas back out into the living room, where Lisa was still sitting on the couch, looking through her iphone.

"Sorry it took so long. My mother had to go to the bathroom, and needed me to stir the barbecue sauce for her," Kelly apologized.

Lisa looked up at her, her expression pale. "You have to see this."

"Okay... Why am I not getting a good feeling?" Kelly asked as she headed over to Lisa. She set their iced teas down onto two coasters on the coffee table, then sat down next to Lisa. "What is it?"

"I was searching Matthew for the heck of it, to see if anything recent came up about him and Naama, and it did," Lisa explained as she handed Kelly her iphone.

Already feeling sick to her stomach and not because of the baby, Kelly took Lisa's phone from her, and looked at what Lisa had been looking at.

Her face paled as she looked at the site Lisa had up. It was one of those paparazzi sights. Ironically enough, this one seemed to be set up like Gossip Girl's site from _Gossip Girl_.

She read the small article, and then looked at the pictures.

_Spotted: Matthew Settle out and about, with his Ex, Naama Nativ, looking rather cozy as they shop around together. No Kelly in site. Could there be trouble in paradise for Gossip Girl_'s_ hottest real life couple? Is Matthew getting back together with his ex? These pictures look like it could be so, but only time will tell. Though, we must say, them together with their daughter, is kind of cute. Maybe this is one family that is being repaired? But then what about his new family with Kelly? Either way, it looks like _someone's_ gonna get her heart broken. Ouch! Whomever it is, we wouldn't want to be her! We'll keep you posted is we see anymore sightings! _

Bellow the article were five pictures. Ones was of Matthew carrying Aven with his left arm, his right arm draped casually over Naama's shoulder. Naama's arm was around his waist. Matthew was saying something to her. Naama was smiling.

The second picture showed the three of them coming out of a toy store, Aven between them. Naama was holding Aven's left hand, two bags of toys hanging from Naama's free hand. Matthew was holding Aven's right hand, another couple bags of toys hanging from _his_ free hand. All three of them were smiling big.

The third picture was of Naama clinging to Matthew's arm as they came out of a furniture store. This one appeared to be from a different day because they were wearing different outfits. In fact, it was from the current day. Kelly recognized both their outfits from the day's earlier Skype call.

The forth was from the current day as well. It was of him and Naama peering into a bag together.

The fifth, also from that day, was of Matthew whispering something to Naama. Naama was grinning widely, and tucking a tray strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It could be anything," Kelly said simply. "It doesn't necessarily mean anything is going on."

"Of course not! I just thought you should know. I'm sure when Matthew calls you, he can explain everything," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Kelly said absentmindedly, staring at the pictures again. They did look awfully close. And very much like a family in the pictures with Aven. She wouldn't think the worst though. She owed it to Adrien to stay calm. She'd give Matthew a chance to explain himself if and when he called. However, if he didn't call, or if he didn't explain himself, then well, Adrien was going to be fatherless!

She handed Lisa her phone back, then sipped her iced tea.

"Good, isn't it?" Lisa asked. She was already sipping her own iced tea.

Kelly put on a smile and nodded. "Delicious!"

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Time seemed to fly by, for, before Kelly knew it, all her friends had arrived. It was great to see them all again. Caroline had even surprised her by showing up, as had Marcia and Taylor, among five other friends she hadn't seen in a while.

Dinner was great. Ann had been so clever in her meal preparation. There was barbecue baby back ribs, baby carrots, and baby corn. There was also salt potatoes since CO-hosting were baby sized potatoes. All the drinks were served in baby bottles.

"You all have to drink from them!" Lisa insisted.

Kelly was surprised that her friends and mother did drink from them—straight from the nipple.

"My husband might get turned on by drinking from one of these!" Lisa teased.

They all laughed.

"I'd like to put some Vodka in mine, but I'll be good since Kelly can't drink," Marcia joked.

"If you guys want to drink, don't let me stop you!" Kelly said with a smile.

"No, no, we'll be good. Besides, I need to be sober when CO-hosting this party," Lisa said.

"What she said. Still, as soon as the party's over, I want a night cap," Ann joked.

Kelly gasped. "Mother!" It didn't sound like something her mother would say.

Ann shrugged. "What? You think just because I'm old, I don't know how to have fun?"

Kelly shook her head. "You're not old, Mom." She smiled to herself. Her mother was crazy, but she loved her with all her heart.

They moved onto the games after dinner. They were going to have dessert, but were currently all stuffed, so they decided to wait until after the games.

There were three games. The first one was a pin the diaper on the baby game.

There was a big poster of a bottomless baby. At least, Kelly was pretty sure that's what it was. "Who the heck drew that?"

"Hey, I'm an actress, not an artist. Cut me a break!" Lisa said.

A few of Kelly's friends snickered. They then took turns trying to pin a cloth diaper over the baby's bottom while blindfolded, and after being spun around.

Surprisingly, Taylor won.

"The one who doesn't have kids, wins!" Caroline said with a laugh.

"Most kids I don't even like, really. Have no idea how the hell I won," Taylor commented.

"Well, you win a fifty dollar gift card to Barney's nonetheless," Lisa said with a smirk as she handed her the card.

Taylor smirked back. "Do I look like the type of person that shops at Barney's?" She motioned to her dark, gothic attire.

"Sorry, I didn't get any cards for hot topic," Lisa joked.

Taylor grinned. "I don't shop there either. Don't worry. Kelly can have it. Everyone's giving her something baby related. Let her get something for herself!"

"Well, thank you, Taylor. I can pay you for this," Kelly said as she took the offered card from Taylor.

Taylor brushed the thought off. "Don't even think about it! It's my gift to you. Or Lisa's. Depending on how you look at it."

"Well, thanks! To both of you," Kelly said.

The next game was a race to see who could change their doll's diaper first. They were just cheap baby dolls you'd by at Target. They each had their own. Its diaper was filled with chocolate pudding and lemonade—a heaping amount of both at that. The chocolate pudding was smeared all over the baby's bottom half, and the diaper was filled to the brink with lemonade. They had to use baby wipes to get all the pudding and stickiness off, then re-diaper them with a fresh diaper.

"And, go!" Lisa said, keeping the time on a stopwatch. Ann was watching to see who ended first.

It was a quick race, but Kelly actually won. More gift cards were given out to her, and the second and third place winners.

The final game was a trivia game about celebrity baby names. Marcia won that one.

"All right, it everyone ready for cake now?" Ann asked.

Everyone was.

At that moment, Matthew called Kelly on her cell phone.

"I'm going to take this. It's Matthew. Don't cut the cake without me!" Kelly told the others.

"We won't," her friends promised.

Kelly answered the phone as she headed to her bedroom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Darling. How is the party going? Is it still going on?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, it's fun so far. We're about to eat the cake, but I can talk for a moment. What did you do today?" Kelly waited. This was it. He'd either tell her about Naama, or he'd get a piece of her mind before she got a piece of cake for herself.

"Nothing, really. Aven and I just hung out for a bit at home, watching movies. I ordered us a pizza in, then took her to the park. After that, I dropped her back off at her mother's, then did some more work that needed to be done Online," he answered.

"Did you go shopping at all, or go out to dinner with a friend? I mean, it's not like you to not go _somewhere_ in the evening," Kelly kept her tone non accusatory, but it was hard.

"Shopping? No," Matthew lied. "I am actually tired today, for some reason. I just had some leftover pizza from lunch, worked from home, and watched a couple TV movies. That's about it. I think I'm gonna shower, then head to bed soon, actually."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "It's only eleven there. You _must_ be tired!"

"Yeah. Sitting on the computer all day can make ya tired," Matthew said.

"So, after Naama went back to work, did you see her again?" Kelly asked.

"Naama? No. Well, I did when I dropped Aven back home to her, but that was only for a minute," Matthew replied.

Kelly felt herself getting angry. He was acting so nonchalant, like he wasn't lying at all! How dare he lie to her? She wasn't going to get upset though. She didn't want to put any stress on herself, and therefore hurt Adrien. Nor did she want to ruin the party. She would enjoy the rest of her time in LA, then give him a piece of her mind, and possibly all of her palm across his face when she got home.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your party. I miss you," Matthew said.

"I'll bet!" It had accidentally slipped. "Because I miss you just as much!" she quickly covered up.

"Goodnight, my Love. Sleep well tonight," he said.

"You too, my Darling. I love you." She tried not to cry when she said it.

"I love you too," Matthew said.

She then hung up. She wiped a few tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, and sniffled. She took a moment to compose herself, then went back to the party.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Lisa whispered to her.

"I asked him what he did today, and he said, aside from taking Aven to the park, he was home all day. He also claims he only saw Naama again for a moment when he dropped Aven back home," Kelly explained.

Lisa gasped. "That lying ass! I hope you gave him hell for it!"

Kelly shook her head. "Not yet. I'd rather do that in person. Right now, I want to enjoy this cute, and delicious looking cake!" She rubbed her stomach as Adrien kicked her again. The cake was shaped like a cartoon baby with a blue diaper.

"At least it's a cartoon, so I don't as feel bad cutting into it!" Ann said after Kelly took some pictures of it. Kelly had been taking pictures throughout the party.

"It's chocolate! I don't feel bad at all cutting into it. Give me that!" Lisa said, grabbing the knife from Ann, and cutting into the diaper.

Kelly laughed. At least she had Lisa's antics to cheer her up for now. However, when she got back to NY, the only thing that was going to cheer her up was answers from Matthew. That, and seeing Matthew's head on a platter.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

_"Give him hell. Don't go even the slightest bit easy on him. Remember, give a man an inch, he'll take a mile_."

Lisa's parting words from earlier in the day echoed in Kelly's head as she took the cab back to Matthew's and her apartment. He had texted her, asking if she could take a cab after all. He had something he had to do.

_Or someone_, Kelly thought bitterly. The whole plane ride home, she let her mind think stuff she really didn't want to be thinking. She thought about how she thought he had cheated that night he stayed at Naama's place. He had made her believe he hadn't, but now, she was starting to feel a little bit naive for believing he hadn't slept with her. In fact, maybe he had just pretending to be in love with her (Kelly) since she and he had supposedly made up. What if he was still angry with her for the way she had treated him, and was now paying her back by cheating on her behind her back? What if Matthew and Naama were in bed together after having made love, mocking her, and laughing? Would there be a Dear John letter waiting for her when she got home? Actually, the man to woman version would probably be considered a Dear Jane letter. Either way, she felt sick by the time she got to her apartment. She willed herself to concentrate on the anger, and not the sadness. She would not lose another baby because of something Matthew did! Not that it was his fault the first time, but when she lost the baby, she had thought it was his fault, so it was almost the same thing!

She entered the apartment, and boy was she surprised to see Matthew _and_ Naama sitting on the love seat together, looking over a magazine, and laughing together.

She loudly cleared her throat, and dropped her bags.

Matthew and Naama both looked up at her in surprise.

"Kelly! You're home!" Matthew ran to her, and tried to pull her in for a kiss, but she pushed him away. She nodded at Naama. "What the hell is she doing here this late at night?"

Matthew looked at her in surprise. "She was helping with me with something."

Kelly snorted. "I bet she was."

"I'm sensing some hostility toward me," Naama said calmly, standing up.

"Very good! You should have gone to Harvard," Kelly snapped. "What is this?" she then asked them both. "I'm away, so you figure you can have a weekend romp here?"

"Kelly, what on earth has gotten into you? Why are you saying these things?" Matthew asked, sounding incredibly surprised.

_As if he was some innocent little angel_. This only made her angrier. "You lied to me," she stated simply. "I saw the pictures online of you two hanging out, shopping with Aven Friday, and then together, just the two, of you looking cosy yesterday when _you_," she looked directly at Matthew, "told me you were home most of the day, and only saw Naama when you dropped Aven back at her place!"

Matthew winced. "There were pictures? Where?"

"Online! I can't remember the name of the site, but it doesn't matter. The fact is, you lied to me! You probably lied yesterday morning too—both of you." Kelly nodded toward Naama. "You weren't here to bring Aven and lunch over. You were here to bang my husband! Weren't you?"

Naama looked at Matthew. "I think you should show were what was _really_ going on."

"Oh, I already know what's really going on!" Kelly turned her attention to Matthew. "You are still angry with me for blaming you for what happened to Helena, and then later for me losing Adrianna. You took comfort in Naama here," she nodded toward Naama, "and then you two started an affair behind my back. You pretended to forgive me so that it would hurt even more when I found out you were cheating behind my back! Well, the jokes on me. I get it, Matthew!"

"You sure have an active imagination, Kel. You know, you should be a writer," Matthew said bitterly.

"Don't even try to deny your affair now, Matthew. You're only going to make things worse for yourself," Kelly said, now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just show her," Naama said with a sigh, her arms crossed over her chest as well.

Kelly looked at her. "What? The messed up sheets in my husband's and my bed? I'll pass, thank you! In fact, I'm staying at a hotel. I'll leave you two to get back to it." She turned to leave, but Matthew caught her arm.

She tried to shake it off, but he held too tightly to her. "Get away from me!" she snapped.

"Not until you see what was going on," he told her.

"Fine! I'll have proof you cheated on me. It will make the divorce go through faster!" she said.

Kelly let Matthew pull her toward the nursery. "In the nursery?" She was so angry she could kill him. "How dare you desecrate our daughter's—" Kelly cut herself off when she got to the room, and looked inside. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh."

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The whole nursery had been transformed into what looked like a rainforest filled with dinosaurs. The walls were painted with a forest mural on all of them. There were even dinosaurs painted on the walls, walking in the forest. The boarder of the walls was made of fake vines that laced all the way across all four walls, tracing around where the walls met the ceiling. The ceiling was painted a sky blue with little white clouds all over it. The floor had plush brown carpeting with a couple rugs that had a leaves print on them. It all really made the room look like it was a forest.

The crib looked like it was made of bamboo. It had dinosaur bedding, and a dinosaur mobile.

The changing table as made of the same bamboo material, and the padding had the same dinosaur print as the bedding. There was a diaper genie, and the changing table was fully stocked with diapers, wipes, baby powder, and Desitin.

There was a bamboo dresser with six drawers. The top of the dresser had dinosaur print shelf paper over the top. There was also a bamboo rocking chair complete with a seat cover that had the same dinosaur print as the bedding and changing table.

There were giant stuffed animal dinosaurs all over the room as well. There was a tiny, portable CD player on top of a bamboo nightstand. It was currently playing jungle sounds, complete with dinosaur roars. It was on a low enough volume not to be annoying. The night stand also had a lamp with a dinosaur print shade. There was a section below the nightstand for books.

"I remembered when you were pregnant with Adriana, and we were deciding upon what kind of nursery you would like. You said you wanted a dinosaur theme if we had a boy. I knew Adrien was going to need his own room, and I wanted to surprise you with one. So, when you went away for the weekend, I took it as the perfect opportunity to get started. I called the carpenters the day after I found out you were going to LA. I also started on the online ordering for the rugs. I knew I'd need help, so I asked Naama. She knew of an artist that could paint the walls and ceiling for us on such short notice. She also had a friend who sews who was able to make the bedding, the cover for the changing table, and the seat cushion for the rocking chair. The giant stuffed animals were ordered Online." Matthew nodded toward the crib. "I bought the smaller ones in the crib at FAO Schwarz. That must have been when you saw Naama, Aven and I coming out of the store. We had bought Aven some toys too."

Kelly peered into the crib. She hadn't even noticed the smaller ones. There was a small triceratops, and a small brontosaurus in the crib.

"You saw us coming out of a furniture store the next day, right?" Naama asked.

Kelly looked at her. "Yes."

"We had just picked out the crib, drawers, nightstand, and changing table at the baby furniture store, and went there for the lamp." She nodded at the dinosaur lamp.

"We worked together all day long for three days straight—the carpenters and painter included—to get everything done before you got home. Naama even flirted with the man in charge of delivery to get him to deliver the crib and stuff the same day we ordered it," Matthew explained. "Naama also went out and bought all the baby stuff she knew you'd need for the changing table while I stayed here with the carpenters and painter in case they needed anything."

Kelly had tears in her eyes. Partly because she was so touched. Another part was she was embarrassed she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. And lastly, she was sad that she had acted like such a jerk when they had both been doing something so sweet for her and Adrien. "I don't deserve this. I'm such a witch! I jumped to stupid conclusions instead of trusting my husband, and trusting someone who has been nothing but nice to me even though I'm her ex-husband's new wife." She wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hands.

Matthew wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I lied to you. I can see why you would think something was going on. Trust me, Kel. I would _never_ cheat on you. You and our children are my life! I love you more than I ever knew possible! I'm not about to screw that up. And, I understand why you blamed me. I meant it when I said I forgave you."

Kelly sniffled against his shoulder. "I just love you so much! I don't ever want to lose you. Especially if I lost you to another woman. I just couldn't bear it!"

"Well, you're never going to have to worry about that, because I'm here to stay. Trust me, I couldn't live without you anymore than you could live without me. I don't need to cheat because I got everything I could ever want and need the day I married you," Matthew assured her as he gently rubbed her back.

Kelly looked up at him, her eyes still damp.

Matthew wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Darling. You're far too beautiful to be consumed by tears."

They kissed.

"I'll let you two be alone. I'm gonna go back to my place now. It's late, and I'm sure the sitter is eager to get home," Naama said.

Kelly pulled away from Matthew, and headed over to Naama. She then embraced her. "I am truly sorry for the way I acted, and the things I said to you. It was uncalled for, and I can't even believe myself. I'm ashamed. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naama hugged her back, then held her at arm's length. "It's already forgotten about. I'd act the same way as you if the roles were reversed. Trust me though, I am over Matthew. I love my boyfriend, and I wouldn't change a thing about my life now. Besides, Matthew is crazy, mad nuts for you. Even more so than he ever was with me! He talked about you practically nonstop the whole time you were gone. He missed you like crazy!"

Kelly blushed. "Really?"

Naama nodded. "Really. I was sick of hearing about you, actually!"

They both laughed.

"Thank you, Naama. You didn't have to do any of this, but you did. Thanks so much for that," Kelly said, placing a hand over her arm.

Naama winked at her. "Don't mention it."

"Maybe we could be friends. We should go out to lunch sometime, and get to know each other better," Kelly suggested.

Naama smiled. "You know what? I'd actually love that. Call me anytime, and we'll set something up."

"Sounds good!" Kelly said.

"Thanks again for all the help," Matthew said, hugging Naama.

"You're very welcome!" Naama said, hugging him back.

Kelly didn't even flinch this time.

They all said their goodbyes, then Naama left.

Matthew locked up behind her.

"So, you really like it?" Matthew asked with a grin as they headed back to the nursery.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I'm so touched you even remembered! I myself had forgotten about wanting a dinosaur theme," Kelly said.

Matthew pulled her close. "I remember anything that makes you happy."

Kelly took his face between her hands, and kissed him softly and gently. "Well, right now, making love with you would make me happiest of all." She kissed down the side of his neck, then brushed her lips against his left ear. "Let me thank you for this beautiful nursery."

Matthew picked her up in response, his eyes lowered. "You're not too tired from the trip?" he asked.

"I got my second wind. Now, make love with me, please?" she asked.

"As I always say, you never have to beg," he replied.

They kissed all the way to the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Streets of Love**_

_**Chapter 30: True Love Can Get You Through Anything.**_

The rest of the time flew by, and soon, Kelly was in her last month of pregnancy.

"I can hardly wait for our baby to be born," Matthew said as he and Kelly sat in bed together one evening. He had his hand placed over her stomach, for Adrien had started kicking again.

"You and me both! I love our son, but really, it's time for him to leave my stomach, and join us in the world," Kelly said.

Adrien finally calmed down, and she sighed with relief. "I have a feeling he's not going to let me sleep too well tonight."

"I actually wasn't going to let you sleep too well anyway," Matthew said with a grin. He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly grinned, and gently pushed him away. "I don't know how you can still want to make love to me. I feel like a beached whale! I'm about the size I was when I had Hermés, and bigger than I was when I had Helena."

"It must be a boy thing. When you have a boy, you're bigger?" Matthew suggested.

Kelly shrugged. "Maybe."

Matthew kissed her cheek."Well, you've never been anything but beautiful to me. And, you're carrying our baby, so why should I find you any less attractive?"

Kelly smiled at him. "You always did know just the right thing to say to me even if you're full of crap!"

"Hey, I mean it! Everything I say to you is true. When I say you're beautiful, I mean it," Matthew insisted. He lifted up her shirt. "And our baby." He leaned down and kissed Kelly's bare stomach. "Makes you even more beautiful to me."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. "So, after I have the baby, you're totally okay with me keeping the weight on then? Since, I gained the weight because of our baby?"

Matthew didn't know what to say to that.

Kelly laughed. "See? You totally don't find me being this fat attractive."

"You're not fat!" Matthew insisted. "You're _pregnant_. There's a difference. And, I love you enough to stay married to you even if you were fat. But, I'll be honest, it's not as attractive once the baby isn't actually in your stomach anymore, and it's just plain fat."

Kelly couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Don't worry. I don't want this extra weight on me anymore than you do." She turned more serious then, and looked him in the eyes. "I mentioned before about getting my tubes tied. I'm serious. I don't want another baby after Adrien."

"Well, in all fairness, when he was conceived, we didn't use protection. It just wasn't on our minds," Matthew stated simply. "We were both so happy to be back together that it didn't cross our minds. We could be more careful from now on."

Kelly shook her head. "We both know that being careful isn't always a sure thing."

"Well, I could get a vasectomy," Matthew offered. "I mean, your body has already been through so much. I feel it's the least I can do for you."

Kelly looked at him in surprise. She gently stroked his cheek. "You'd do that for me?"

Matthew nodded. "I would."

Kelly kissed his cheek. "I love for that, but what man wants to have a vasectomy? Surely you can't really want one. Actually, I never even asked you about wanting more kids. Are you okay with not having anymore? I know it's a poor time to ask, but..." Kelly trailed off. "I suppose if you wanted another one I could have one. I'd still love him or her. I would have one if it meant losing you if I didn't."

Matthew took her hands in his, and kissed them. "I don't want or need anymore kids. I already have two beautiful girls, and a handsome son, and will soon have another handsome son. Look, it's not a big deal. I can get a vasectomy. It's not like I'd be awake for it anyway. I'd rather do that then have you subjected to having your tubes tied. You already went through a miscarriage, and this will be your third birth. I'm not going to put you through anything else you don't have to go through."

"Well, if I can handle all that, I can certainly handle a little tubes tied procedure," Kelly said, a little sad at the mention of her miscarriage.

Matthew shook his head. "I'm getting the vasectomy. I'm not raking no for an answer."

Kelly took his face between her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

He nuzzled his nose against hers. "And I love you."

They kissed some more.

"Mm, I still want to make love to you," he murmured in her ear.

Kelly smiled. "Well, then, what's stopping you?"

"I'm thirsty," he said simply.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thirsty?"

He nodded, and smiled apologetically. "I'm going to go get some iced tea. Do you want one?"

Kelly shook her head. "I'm set, thanks. Just hurry up. You got me in the mood for making love now too!"

Matthew grinned at her, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. "I'll be back!" he said in his best terminator voice.

Kelly giggled, and gently pushed him.

He then ran off to get his iced tea.

Kelly smiled, and shook her head. Then, she closed her eyes, and rested, waiting for his return. However, her eyes popped open moments later when she had a contraction. She placed her hands over her stomach. She wasn't due for another week. She looked at the clock, then rubbed her stomach, and waited for the pain to go away. It did.

She sighed, relieved, and tried to rest again.

Matthew came into the room then. "I've quenched my thirst, now it's time to satisfy my hunger," he said, his eyes filling with the desired look Kelly knew so well.

He pulled off his shirt, and tossed it to the floor, then he began to undo his pants.

Kelly had another contraction then. She cried out, and held her stomach. She looked at the clock. It had only been five minutes since her first contraction. That wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, rushing over to her, and nearly tripping over the pants that were now around his ankles.

"I just had two contractions five minutes apart," Kelly informed him.

"Is that bad?" Matthew asked, taking her hand.

She shook her head. "No, but that usually just means that labor is near."

"But you're not due for another week!" Matthew said in surprise.

Kelly nodded. "I know, but sometimes babies come early."

"Should we get you to the hospital?" Matthew asked, looking worried.

Kelly shook her head. "I don't want to go unless my water breaks. I don't like being in hospitals any longer than I have to be."

"What should we do?" Matthew asked, her hands both in his now.

"I think I want to walk around a bit. That might help," Kelly stated.

Matthew nodded. "All right."

Matthew then helped her out of bed, and walked her out of the room, down the hall, and into the family room.

Kelly paced the floor then, hoping her contractions would go away. But, five minutes after her last contraction, another one came. The next one was only three minutes after that.

"Kel, maybe you should sit down," Matthew suggested.

Kelly nodded. "Maybe I should." She sat down on the pullout with his help. "Uh oh," she said as soon as she sat down.

"What uh oh?" Matthew asked.

Kelly paled. "My water just broke."

"On the pullout? We haven't even had it a year!" Matthew complained.

Kelly shot him a look. "Really, Matthew? I'm going into labor, about to have your child, and all you're worried about is the pullout?"

Matthew blushed. "Right. Sorry! I'm going to go get your overnight bag!"

"Get some clothes on first!" Kelly ordered.

Matthew looked down, and realized he was in his underwear. He had stepped out of his jeans after having nearly tripped on them.

He quickly ran to the bedroom and got changed. He then came back out two minutes later, fully dressed, Kelly's pre-packed overnight bag in hand. Unfortunately, he tripped over the corner of the area rug that had come up a bit, and fell flat on his overnight bag went flying across the room.

Kelly winced as another contraction hit her. "If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd laugh at that," she said.

Matthew grumbled something incoherent, then got up, and grabbed her bag. He then called the neighbor to stay with the kids, who were sleeping. Their neighbor had agreed to be on standby for when Kelly went into labor. Thankfully, it was only ten at night, and not that late.

Their neighbor was over no more than a minute after he had hung up with her.

"Good luck!" the neighbor said as Matthew helped Kelly with her coat.

"Thanks. I've been through this twice before, but it's never a pleasant experience regardless!" Kelly said to her.

Matthew nodded. "Thanks for staying with the kids!" he said as he helped Kelly out the door.

"No problem! Call me when the baby is born!" the neighbor said with a wave.

"I will!" Matthew said.

The neighbor shut the door behind them, then Matthew quickly helped Kelly into a cab as soon as they were to the street.

"This is it. We're gonna have our baby," Kelly said to him as she squeezed his hand. She squeezed it harder, and winced as anther contraction came along. She has been able to hide her pain in front of their neighbor. She hadn't wanted to alarm her. But now, her contractions were getting stronger, and more painful.

"Just try not to have Adrien in this cab, all right?" Matthew said with a smile, only half joking. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'll try my best, but we better get to the hospital soon, or you'll be the one delivering our son," Kelly warned.

Matthew turned pale.

"Cornell Hospital! And step on it!" he said to the cab driver, who thankfully, sped right off.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer," Matthew said, as he let Kelly squeeze his hand through another contraction. He silently prayed That Kelly wouldn't have her baby in the cab, and that he didn't have to deliver it. After all, he didn't know how he'd be able to deliver a baby if he were passed out, which he had no doubt in his mind that, if he had to deliver Adrien, he would surely pass out. Yeah, the cab driver was going to have to hurry, or he and Kelly would _both_ be in trouble, and he knew it!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

"Do the breathing with me!" Kelly ordered Matthew as she squeezed his hand like a vise. She was already to give birth. Her legs were in the stirrups and all.

Matthew was half excited, half woozy. He wanted to see the birth of his son, yet, he was getting a little queazy. "I'll look silly," he said.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm the one spreading my legs—with no underwear on, mind you—in front of a male doctor, whom I only just met five minutes ago because he is the only one available to help me deliver my baby. _You're_ worried about looking silly! You're the one who put this baby in me, now the least you can do is breathe with me before I kill you, and make our baby fatherless before he is even born!"

Matthew knew better than to argue with her in this state. He immediately began breathing with her, being even better at it than she was.

"All right, Kelly, the baby is starting to crown. I'm gonna need you to push now as hard as you can," the doctor ordered.

Kelly pushed hard, then stopped. "I can't! It's hurts too much!"

"Come on, Baby, you have to. If you want to bring Adrien into this world, you have to help him," Matthew said gently.

Kelly had tears in her eyes. "I do want to bring him into the world, but it hurts so bad! You would think that having two kids already would have prepared me for this, but it doesn't."

"I'll hold your hand. Just one last hard push, okay?" Matthew kissed her hand. "For me and our son?"

Kelly looked into his eyes, and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," he assured her.

"Come on Kelly! You have to push now!" the doctor said urgently.

Kelly braced herself, then pushed as hard as she could, screaming as she did so.

A moment later, the sounds of Adrien's first cries rang throughout the room.

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other, tears in their own eyes. Kelly's tears were no longer from the pain, but from overwhelming happiness, as were Matthew's.

"Congratulations!" the doctor said a moment later. "You're both the parents of a healthy baby boy. Then again, you already knew that, but it's still gotta feel good to hear it, right?"

Matthew and Kelly squeezed each other's hands, and grinned at each other, then grinned at the doctor, and nodded.

Matthew got out his iphone, and quickly turned the camera on just as the nurse handed the freshly washed Adrien to Kelly.

"Here's your son," the nurse said to Kelly with a smile.

Kelly took Adrien into her arms, and gently stroked his bald little head. "Hello, my little Adrien Matthew! I'm your mommy! Welcome to the world."

Matthew had tears in his eyes as he filmed all of it.

"And that man up there, aiming that little camera at you is your daddy!" Kelly said to Adrien with a smile.

Adrien actually looked at Matthew then.

"Hello, Adrien! I'm your daddy! I already love you so much!" Matthew said.

"Would you like me to film you?" the nurse asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yes, please!" He handed her the phone, then knelt down beside Kelly and Adrien. He kissed Adrien's little cheek. Adrien had beautiful brown eyes like his mother, but he had his nose. "He's got my nose!" Matthew said, excited. Kelly grinned. "He does!" she agreed.

Adrien was making little cooing sounds, and Matthew was already in love with his new son. A son! He was so exited, he thought he would burst. What made it even more special was that the mother of his child was Kelly, the one great love of his life.

"Who would have thought the day I auditioned for _Gossip Girl_, I was on my way to meeting my future wife, and having a beautiful family with her?" he asked in awe.

Kelly smiled up ay him. "The day I met you was the best day of my life."

"Well, the day I saw the casting call was the best day of _my_ life because it led me to you," Matthew told her.

Kelly had fresh tears in her eyes now. "Come here."

He leaned in, and they kissed.

"Thank you for giving me a son," he whispered. "I love you so much I can't even find the words." He was trying not to cry.

Kelly sniffled, and nodded. "I know. I feel the same way about you."

They kissed some more, then held their healthy little baby boy, Adrien Matthew Settle, enjoying the sudden strong sense of family, and the strong sense of completion.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__ That night, Kelly took Matthew's hand, and walked to the nursery with him. It took some convincing to her doctor and nurse that she would be fine, up and walking, but she finally convinced them she would be fine. "I just had a baby. It's not like I had open heart surgery," she had said.

Matthew agreeing to stay by her side also helped the doctor and nurses to relax about her going to see her baby. They had offered to bring Adrien to her, but she didn't want to disturb him after hearing that he was sleeping.

She and Matthew paused outside the window to the hospital's nursery. There was their baby in a little crib right by the window in the middle. He had a tiny blue bracelet on his wrist, and a little tag at the end of his crib that read, _Settle_. He was sleeping, looking so peaceful tucked into his blue blanket.

"I love reading that. Settle." Matthew looked at Kelly with a smile, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "He's mine. Better yet, he's ours."

Kelly smiled at him, and squeezed his hand in return. "Indeed he is!" she agreed.

They kissed softly on the lips, then went back to gazing at their baby lovingly.

"This feels like Heaven," Matthew said. It was almost inaudible, but Kelly heard it.

Kelly kissed his cheek, then snuggled against him, as they continued to watch their baby sleep.

After a bit, Kelly started to feel her eyes drop.

Matthew seemed to notice, for he kissed the top of her head, then murmured, "Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day."

"I don't want to leave him," Kelly said, placing her hand on the glass as she watched her baby's chest rise and fall.

Matthew nodded. "I know, but he's sleeping now. Enjoy it while you can." He grinned.

Kelly grinned too. "I guess you're right." She gave one last look at her son for the time being, then let Matthew lead her back to her hospital room.

He helped her into bed, and tucked her in. He then kissed her lips. "Goodnight, beautiful. Sleep well, my Darling."

"You too," she said with a smile, gently stroking his cheek.

"I never sleep well without you," he told her.

"It's only for one night. I'll be home tomorrow," Kelly assured him.

"We still won't sleep well because of Adrien," he quipped.

Kelly sighed. "All the more reason for you to go home and sleep well tonight while you still can! Our baby and I will see you tomorrow."

"I love the sound of that. 'Our baby.'" He kissed her lips once more, and squeezed her hand. "Goodnight, my Darling."

"Goodnight, my Love," she murmured, squeezing his hand in return.

They kissed once more, then Matthew left.

Kelly sighed. Her life just kept getting more perfect even when she thought it couldn't get any more perfect than it already was. She sighed, then turned on her side, closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep before it was time to feed Adrien.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__The next morning finally came. Adrien had been so good, Kelly had only had to wake up once to feed him. It was morning now, and she was ready to be released from the hospital as soon as Matthew arrived to pick her up. In the meantime, she fed Adrien one last time in the hospital while she waited for Matthew.

"You're a hungry little one, aren't you?" Kelly asked, smiling down at her son as he greedily drank from her.

"I would be too if that's what I got to drink from!" Matthew said with a suggestive grin and eyebrow wriggle as he came into the room. He nodded at her right breast, where Adrien was drinking his breakfast.

Kelly giggled. "Stop that! A nurse could come in at any moment, and we'd both be embarrassed."

Matthew came in, and sat down at the end of her bed. "You're so hot, the nurse would agree with me," he said with a shrug.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You're full of it, but I appreciate the gesture."

"The only thing I'm full of is love for you and our family," Matthew said, coming over to her, and kissing her cheek.

Kelly smiled at him. "You know, we never got to finish what we started. Adrien interrupted us. Maybe we can go home, put him down for a nap, maybe get the nanny to watch the Hermés and Helena, then head into the bedroom, and finish what we started?"

Matthew grinned. "Like you even have to ask me something like that!"

Kelly laughed. "Good point!" Adrien finished his breakfast, and she gently wiped his mouth with a cotton cloth the nurse had given her.

"Well, I got you all checked out. A nurse will be here in a moment with your wheelchair. But, before you put that away, do you mind if I have a go at it?" Matthew nodded toward Kelly's exposed breast that Adrien had just been drinking from.

Kelly blushed. "Stop that! The nurse could come in at any moment and see!"

Matthew wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Oo, kinky!" He grinned.

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still smirked to herself as she closed up her nursing bra, and pulled her shirt back down. She then burped Adrien over her shoulder.

The nurse came in then with her wheel chair, and helped Kelly and Adrien into it. Then, after everyone had said goodbye to her, and cooed over Adrien one last time, the nurse wheeled her outside.

Matthew then took over from there, and he, Kelly, and Adrien hopped into a cab, and headed back home.

"He already looks tired. As soon as we get in, we can put him down for his nap, then you know," Kelly murmured in Matthew's ear. She let her hand rest overtop of the crotch of his pants.

Matthew quietly moaned. "Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you did just give birth."

"I'll be fine. I've given birth three times now. I'm practically a pro!" Kelly said.

Matthew grinned. "At more things that giving birth."

Kelly blushed, and gently elbowed him. "Oh, stop!" She usually wasn't shy, but the idea of the cab driver knowing what would be going on when they got home, embarrassed her.

She was eager to get out when the cab stopped in front of their apartment. She opened the door, and quickly got out, with Adrien in her arms.

Matthew handed the driver the money and tip. "She's eager to get home to bed, if you know what I mean," he said to the driver. He winked, and clicked his tongue twice.

The cab driver laughed, and Kelly turned fifty shades of crimson.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kelly said as they made their way into the apartment building.

Matthew laughed. "I just wanted to see you blush!"

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't give you any for that. You can take a cold shower," Kelly grumbled.

Matthew smirked. "You know you want is just as much as I do."

Kelly sighed. "Darn it, I do. You're lucky."

Matthew stopped her outside their door, then kissed her softly on the lips. Then, he gently stroked Adrien's bald little head. "I know I am."

Kelly kissed him again, Matthew having all already been forgiven.

Matthew then turned, and unlocked the door. "Regardless though, we're both going to have to wait."

"Why?" Kelly asked in confusion as she repositioned Adrien in her arms.

"You'll see," Matthew told her with a wink and a smile.

"Matthew, what do you—" Kelly was cut off as Matthew got the door open, turned the lights on, and "Surprise!" was yelled by many different people in the room.

Kelly gasped, and smiled when she looked around the room. "Oh. My. Gosh. You guys!" She looked at Matthew with nothing but love in her eyes. "Did you plan this?"

Matthew grinned at her, and nodded.

Kelly kissed him passionately in response, careful not to smoosh Adrien in the process. She was lucky too, and she knew it!

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__Among the guests at the party were Ann, Kelly's father, Kelly's brother and his girlfriend, the nanny, their neighbor, the kids, Naama, Chase, Penn, and Leighton.

"The rest of the cast wanted to see the baby too, and you of course, but since it was so last notice, they couldn't make it. They are all out of town filming movies and other things," Matthew explained to Kelly.

"My family is here. How can I complain?" Kelly asked, running to her family and hugging them, also letting them hold Adrien.

"My grandson is just as gorgeous as my other grandson!" Ann said.

"Balder though," Kelly's father stated.

Kelly grinned. "I know. He's my first baby with no hair at all. I wonder what color it will be."

"Let's hope he eventually grows hair. Talk about premature balding!" Anthony, her brother, said.

His girlfriend laughed, and playfully pushed him. "I happen to love bald babies. He's so adorable!"

"Courtney and Lindsey couldn't make it down, but they said they will make it out soon," Ann explained, regarding Kelly's sisters.

Kelly nodded. "They better! I want them to meet their new nephew."

"They will be dying to once I get home and show them the pictures," Anthony said.

Leighton, Chase, and Penn all cooed over Adrien, and took a turn holding him.

Then, Kelly brought Adrien over to the nanny, who held him, and kissed his bald head.

"I can hardly wait to help take care of you," the nanny said to Adrien.

Matthew smirked. "Glad to hear it! We'll put a bed in the nursery, and you can take care of him every time he cries during the night!"

The nanny shot him a look. "I don't want to take care of him _that_ much."

They all laughed.

Finally, Matthew and Kelly brought the baby over to see Naama and the kids.

"He's beautiful, Kelly," Naama said to her, as she gently stroked Adrien's head.

"Thank you, Naama," Kelly said. "I really appreciate that." She knew Naama might be a little weirded out, now that she was no longer the only one who had a baby with Matthew. It was good of Naama to even be there, and Kelly knew it.

"I hope he likes his nursery!" Naama said with a grin.

Kelly grinned too. "I'm sure he will!"

"This is your new brother, Guys. What do you think?" Matthew then asked the kids.

Kelly leaned down, and let the kids gather round.

"I finally have a brother!" Hermés said with a smile. He kissed Adrien's cheek. "I love him."

Everyone awed.

"I know he'll love you too, once he's old enough to understand," Kelly said.

"He's cute!" Aven said. She giggled. "I love him. He's bald!" She gently rubbed his head.

"Be careful of the soft spot," Matthew gently warned.

"Why, will it cave in?" Helena asked from her wheelchair.

Everyone laughed.

"If you're not careful," Kelly said.

"I'll be careful. I love him because he's my brother!" Helena said.

Matthew and Kelly both smiled at each other.

"Yes, he is," Matthew said proudly.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

The party had been fun, and everyone had stayed until lunchtime, then everyone but Kelly's family and Anthony's girlfriend left.

Anthony and his girlfriend had gone out and picked up Sub sandwiches for everyone, and they had a wonderful time together.

Kelly had told her family she wanted to rest then, so Ann, Kelly's father, Anthony, and his girlfriend, all took the kids out to dinner and a movie. Of course, they left Adrien with Kelly and Matthew to nap.

Kelly fed Adrien, then put him down to sleep.

Adrien looked like he was sleeping quite well.

"So, are you really tired, or were you just trying to get everyone out of the house?" Matthew asked her as he placed his hands over her waist.

Kelly smiled, and draped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm not tired at all! I just think it's high time you and I finally finished what we started before I went into labor."

Matthew pulled her even closer. "Well, everyone is gone, and Adrien's sleeping soundly. I think it's a pretty good time to do so." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and grinned.

Kelly grinned too, and they kissed.

He then picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

It didn't take long for them to undress each other.

Kelly blushed a little as Matthew lay her down on the bed.

"What?" he asked with a smile. He gently stroked her cheek. "You're not usually one to blush when we make love."

"I just feel ugly. I am not pregnant anymore, but I still feel fat and boated," Kelly explained.

Matthew sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I don't think I've ever seen you look ugly a day in my life." He stroked her cheek again. "Today is no exception."

Kelly pulled him close, and kissed him. She then held his face between her hands. "I love you more with every breath."

Matthew looked at her under half shut eyelids. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual." He took both of her hands in his, and kissed them. "Anyway, if anything, _I_ should be the one whose embarrassed."

Kelly scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why's that?"

Matthew blushed. "Well, I know that old bag was just a nasty witch, but it sill embarrassed me when she said I had a green bean sized..." He blushed even more. "You know."

Kelly burst out laughing.

Matthew felt his face heat up. "Well, now I just feel even worse!"

Kelly held up her hands, and tried to cease her giggles. "No! I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. It just came out funny is all. Trust me, Darling, that lady was just as you said—an old bag, and a nasty witch. If she had the pleasure of you making love to her, she wouldn't be complaining about the size of it, I assure you."

Matthew made a face. "Well, _that's_ a revolting thought!"

Kelly giggled again, then turned serious. She slowly ran her hands up his chest. "What I mean is, size doesn't matter as long as you know how to use it, which you do. In fact, you're better in bed than any man I've ever been with. You know how to please me so well." She brushed her lips against his right ear. "You're always giving me multiple orgasms. I don't think you could do that if you weren't good in bed. Remember that one night? You gave me four of them."

Matthew grinned. "Well, in all fairness, we did get an early start."

Kelly shook her head. "It was one right after another. You're better than you give yourself credit for. Believe me. I sometimes lie in bed just _aching_ to have you inside me, but you're sleeping, and I don't want to wake you," Kelly told him truthfully.

He moaned. "Well, at any time you feel that way, feel free to wake me up. I'm always happy to be of service to you in your time of need." He grinned and winked at her.

Kelly smirked. "Well, then I will wake you up on that any time of the night that Adrien cries, and you can take care of him for me. I'll just put my milk into bottles for your convenience."

Matthew pouted. "That wasn't the kind of help I had in mind."

Kelly laughed. "Oh, I know exactly what you had in mind."

"I'll help sometimes with that though too," Matthew said, now smiling at her.

"Good, because, remember, he's your son too!" Kelly said.

"He better be!" Matthew joked.

Kelly shook her head. "You know darn well he is."

"I know." Matthew grinned. "I just like hearing it!"

Kelly grinned, and they kissed.

Matthew licked his lips after breaking the kiss. "Well, now that we have all of our insecurity issues worked out, can I please make love to my beautiful wife now?"

Kelly smiled, and nodded. "I really wish you would."

They kissed some more.

"Are you sure you're okay with me making love to you so soon after you gave birth? I just don't want to hurt you," Matthew said.

"You're not going to hurt me. I know my body, and I know I'm fine. Now, make love to me. Please, Matty?" She stroked his hair, and looked pleadingly into his eyes. Matthew continued to stroke her hair. "As I always say, you never have to beg."

They kissed some more then, and finally made love. They took it slow and gentle at first, then took it a little more forceful as their love and desire for each other intensified.

They took their time, and didn't rush, and went it ended, they were both sad to see it end, but they both knew they'd be intimate again soon enough.

"I love you," Kelly said as Matthew kissed down her neck, over her collarbone, and then back up to her jaw.

"I love you too," he murmured, before moving his kisses to her lips.

They kissed a bit more, then Adrien started to cry.

They both groaned, and threw themselves back onto their backs.

Matthew sighed. "I'll go get him, but, unfortunately, you're going to have to be the one to feed him. I just don't have the equipment for it!" He smirked and winked.

Kelly sighed. "I know."

Matthew smirked. "You're the one who chose to breastfeed."

"It's better for the baby, so I'll put up with it," she said.

Matthew put on some boxers and a tee shirt. He then gave Kelly a quick peck on the lips. "Just enjoy the time while you have it. We both know how fast kids grow up."

Kelly sighed, and nodded. "I know."

Matthew gave her one last kiss, then ran off to get Adrien for her.

Kelly smiled. As much as she acted like it was a chore, she loved having another baby. She loved that Matthew was the father, and for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, she loved her life.

_**~I walk the streets of love~**_

__A month passed. Adrien had just started growing a few wisps of dark hair.

"Finally, another brunette!" Matthew said proudly.

Kelly grinned. "He's your son for sure."

"I would hope so! If not, you have some explaining to do," Matthew quipped.

Kelly giggled, and playfully swatted him. "Stop that!"

"Matthew grew serious then. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can keep her in the urn if you'd like."

Kelly nodded. "I love our idea. That way, we will have a memory of her wherever we go."

Matthew nodded. "Well, then, let's get the kids and do this."

So, they called the kids over to the balcony of their apartment, where a big, heart-shaped flower pot awaited.

"Come on kids. It's time to give Adrianna a proper burial," Matthew called out.

Hermés, Aven, and Helena all ran over to be with their parents. Helena had regained the ability to walk just a couple weeks ago. Teddy had worked so hard with her. Matthew and Kelly had both sobbed like little babies when they saw Helena take her first steps on her own. They were so proud of her!

"Helena is a fighter! I knew that from day one!" Teddy had said proudly.

Kelly and Matthew had donated money to the physical therapy building, and taken Teddy out for dinner to thank him for getting their daughter to walk again.

Aside from an occasional limp, which only happened once in a rare while, it was as if the accident had never happened. They had proudly donated Helena's wheelchair to an organization that gave wheelchairs to children in need. Teddy had said her limp would eventually go away as well, once Helena got more used to waking on her own again.

"Let's start of by saying a few words. I'll go first. I know she may not have been born alive, but I don't love her any less. She will always be my daughter, and I will always love her. I know when I die and go to Heaven, she will be able to run into my arms, and it will truly be Heaven then," Matthew began.

Kelly got teary eyes. "And I loved her from the moment I found out I was pregnant with her. My therapist has made me realize that losing her wasn't my fault, but I sometimes still feel bad for not taking care of myself better."

Matthew wrapped an arm around her tightly, and kissed her cheek. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."  
>Kelly nodded. "I know. Anyway, one day, when I'm in Heaven, with Adriana in my arms, I'm going to hold her tightly in my arms, shower her with kisses, and make sure I make up for all the time I couldn't be a mother to her. I love her with all my being, and I will never stop!"<p>

"I love her too. I bet she would have been really pretty," Hermés stated.

"I love her too!" Aven piped in.

"I love her too!" Helena echoed.

"I wish I could have played with her," Aven said.

"I'd have shared my dolls with her," Helena added.

Kelly and Matthew both smiled.

"I'm sure she would have loved that," Kelly said.

"And I bet she would have been pretty too," Matthew agreed. "She'd have to be with Kelly as her mother."

Kelly kissed him, then sighed. "All right! I guess it's time to bury her. "Are you guys ready?"

The kids all nodded.

Kelly then put the scoop into the bag of dirt, scooped up some dirt, then filled the pot halfway before placing the scoop back in the bag of dirt.

"All right." Matthew placed a hand over Kelly's back. "Are you sure about this next part?"

Kelly nodded. "I'm sure. It's just too weird to leave the urn lying around. I like this idea we came up with. It will keep her with us in a less weird way, and keep her memory alive."

Matthew nodded, then kissed her cheek. "All right." They had already explained to the kids what they were going to all do, so it was time to proceed.

This time, Matthew went first. He poured just a tiny bit of Adrianna's ashes into the pot on top of the dirt. He then handed the urn to Kelly.

Kelly poured a little bit more of the ashes into the urn, then handed the urn to Hermés. Hermés poured a little bit in, then Matthew helped Aven pour a little bit in, and then Kelly Helped Helena pour a little bit in.

Matthew and Kelly both helped Adrien pour the remaining ashes into the flower pot. Matthew had put the urn in Adrian's tiny right hand, and then closed his hand over Adrien's, so that it wouldn't drop. Kelly had placed her hand over Matthew's, then, together the three of them poured the remaining ashes into the flower pot.

Then, after Kelly set the urn aside, they all took turns placing the forget-me-not seeds on top of the ashes. They went in the same order as they had with the ashes, and Matthew and Kelly helped Adrien with the seeds in the same way they had the ashes.

Then, Matthew grabbed the dirt scoop again, and filled the pot the rest of the way, covering the ashes and seeds. Then, he placed the scoop back in the bag of dirt.

Finally, they all took turns watering the pot, again in the same order, and again with Matthew and Kelly helping Adrien in the same way.

Matthew set the watering can aside, then they all looked as a big ray of sunshine hit the pot.

"It's like it was meant to be," Matthew said quietly.

Kelly nodded. "Now, every time we see the forget-me-nots grow, we'll think of Adrianna, and never forget her."

"Not that we needed the plant for that," Matthew noted.

Kelly shook her head. "Of course not. But it's still nice to have this memory."

Matthew pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, it is."

"Can we go eat now? I'm starved, and we haven't even had lunch yet!" Hermés then said.

Kelly smiled weakly. "Sure. Why don't you go help your sisters get their shoes on, and then we can go."

"Okay!" Hermés said. He then turned to his sisters. "Come on!" He took both their hands, and led them off the balcony, and into the apartment to go get their shoes on.

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked, seeming to notice Kelly's sudden sad demure. He gently rubbed her back.

Kelly nodded. "It just kind of brings back the memories again, you know?"

Matthew nodded. "I hear ya," he said quietly.

"You know me. I'm usually not the praying kind, but I feel like we should pray. I know you know how to pray, growing up with a minister as your father and all. Do you think you could..." Kelly trailed off.

Matthew nodded. "Say no more."

And so, they held hands, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads as Matthew prayed for God to take care of Adriana, and to keep her safe, loved, and happy, and to let her know that her Mommy and Daddy loved her, and that one day they all would be reunited. He ended the prayer in Jesus' name, then they just held each other for a moment, and watched the sun hit the plant some more.

"Matthew, Mom, come on! We're hungry!" Hermés then called out.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" Aven and Helena chimed in.

Matthew and Kelly both couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I think we better go before Hermés ends up eating the dog," Matthew joked.

Kelly giggled. "You're gross! Though, I think you're probably right!"

They both laughed some more.

"We're going to be all right, you know," Matthew then said to Kelly, growing serious. "We have each other. Together, we can get through anything."

Kelly smiled weakly, and nodded. "I know," she said quietly.

Matthew pulled her closer, and they kissed.

Then, Matthew stroked Adrien's head, and gave it a kiss.

Finally, they walked out with their arms around each other, and Kelly's free arm holding Adrien.

Matthew was right, Kelly knew. They _would_ be all right because they had each other. After all, in the end, having each other was really all that mattered anyway.

She rested her head on Matthew's shoulder, and as they met back up with the kids, Kelly knew that everything would indeed be all right as they continued to walk through life together on the streets of love.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing. I know I don't always thank people personally, but please know that I read and appreciate every single comment I ever get. I love you guys for loving my stories. Thank you so much for taking your time to read them. It means more to me than you know. Please let me know how you liked the end, and if you'd like me to write more stories like this. Thank you!_

_Xoxo- Judy_


End file.
